Belle-sœur
by Miiia
Summary: Après que Caroline est finalement rejoint Klaus à la Nouvelle Orléans celle ci se retrouve confrontée à sa belle famille. Avec les frères tout va pour le mieux mais avec la belle sœur c'est une autre histoire... Coup bas et rivalité féminine sont au programme.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction que je compte faire en plusieurs chapitres 4 ou 5. C'est toujours sur le couple Klaus et Caroline je vous laisse juger par vous-même en espérant que ça vous plaira. Enjoy :)**

**Belle-sœur**

Chapitre 1 :

_POV Caroline_

Moi Caroline Forbes avait décidé il y a de ça presque 6 mois de rejoindre Klaus à la Nouvelle Orléans et d'abandonner Mystic Falls et tout ce que je connaissais. Il n'avait pas menti et m'avait attendu. Nous étions dans sa maison là-bas qui était encore plus grande que son manoir de Mystic Falls, je ne pensais même pas que ça puisse être possible mais ça fait partit du lot quand on décide de vivre avec l'hybride originel et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Une autre chose qui fait partit du lot : sa famille. Ses frères et sa sœur l'avaient rejoint peu de temps après moi mis à part Elijah qui était là avant. J'ai alors fait plus ample connaissance avec ses frères tout d'abord. Il y a Kol qui malgrès ses plus de 1000 années de vie sur Terre se comporte toujours comme un gamin de 5 ans. Il peut être vraiment fatiguant mais il reste attachant tout de même et je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui, même si Klaus ne voit pas d'un bon œil le fait qu'on soit proche il dit qu'il va m'influencer et me faire perdre toute maturité ou alors que je finirais par le tuer tellement il me rendra dingue. Ensuite il y a Elijah qui se retrouve à être le plus grand suite à la mort de Finn, je le vois comme la sagesse incarnée toujours là pour trouver les mots justes et abaisser les tensions. Je comprends pourquoi Klaus est si proche de lui avec son tempérament de feu il a besoin qu'on le canalise un minimum et son frère s'en sort toujours très bien. Ses deux frères m'ont toute suite accepté au sein de leur famille, je les apprécie et inversement. Le hic c'est la belle-sœur: Rebekah. Elle a tout de suite était très agressive envers moi et me méprise totalement, j'ai l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec elle et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour gagner son respect. (fin du pov)

C'était un matin comme les autres à la Nouvelle Orléans, Klaus et Caroline étaient encore dans leur lit se réveillant peu à peu :

-Bonjour Love !

-Mmmmm….

-Et bien qu'elle énergique dès le matin sweatheart !

-Nik, te moque pas tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du matin, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix encore endormie.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi comme sa famille, il ne pouvait qu'approuver cela.

-Alors je n'ai même pas le droit à mon bisou matinal ?

-Mmmmm….

-Bon tu l'auras voulu alors !

Il se mit à lui chatouiller le ventre et les jambes pour finalement la faire sortir de sous la couette, dans leur couple ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais et se cherchaient constamment. Caroline riait aux éclats et finit par baisser les armes.

-D'accord, d'accord je me rends ! Je t'en prie arrête j'en peux plus !

-J'aime mieux ça. Bonjour toi.

-Bonjour, et elle l'embrassa longuement lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et lui ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre avec la même passion.

-Bon et bien maintenant que j'ai donné à Monsieur l'hybride ce qu'il désirait je pense que je vais aller me préparer.

-De même pour Monsieur l'hybride dit-il en rigolant, il aimait beaucoup quand Caroline utilisait ces petits surnoms.

Ainsi tous les deux se préparaient pour leur journée respective. Ils possédaient une immense salle de bain adjointe à leur chambre qui comprenait douche, baignoire avec bain à remous, innombrables tiroirs et placards Klaus aimait vivre dans le luxe. Après ça douche Caroline se sécha et commença à se maquiller pendant que Klaus s'habillait dans le dressing à côté. Caroline plutôt satisfaite décida de mettre la touche finale avec un peu de son parfum qui bien sûr avait été offert par Klaus. C'est alors que le parfum lui brula littéralement la peau et elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur. Klaus l'entendit et se précipita à la salle de bain près à protéger sa femme contre tout agresseur. C'est alors qu'il la vit avec le cou rouge de brulure qui heureusement commençait déjà à cicatriser.

-Caroline qu'es ce qui s'est passé !

- Nik je ne sais pas…. J'ai voulu me parfumer et… je ne sais pas ça m'a … euh brulé dit-elle complétement choquée.

Klaus pris le flacon et le sentit, le verdict était sans appelle.

-Verveine !

-Mais comment ça se fait ? J'en mets tous les jours !

-Je crois que je vais avoir une conversation des plus intéressantes avec une autre blonde…

-Rebakah, tu crois que c'est elle qui a fait ça ? Je t'en prie Nik ne la sermonne pas elle me déteste bien assez comme ça.

-Oui au point de te t'offrir de la verveine en aérosol ! Là elle va trop loin Caroline !

Sur ceux il partit en colère de la chambre avec la ferme attention de mettre les choses au clair avec sa petite sœur.

POV Klaus

Ce n'est pas possible, quand es ce qu'elle arrêtera avec ses gamineries. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin. Elle avait l'habitude de la rabaisser de l'ignorer ou encore de lui envoyer des pics à longueur de journée mais elle n'avait jamais été violente. S'en était trop, cela devait s'arrêter. De plus cela me rappelait ce qu'avait subi ma belle lorsqu'elle avait était prise en otage par les loups garou et que ceux-ci lui envoyaient des jets de verveine avec un futile pistolet à eau, rien de plus dégradant. Je craignais que Caroline ressasse de mauvais souvenir. Je s'avais tout d'elle, elle faisait souvent des cauchemars la nuit alors je lui avais demandé de tout me dire autant sa transformation que les tortures de son père ou alors l'affaire Damon. Tout y était passé. Je descendis les escaliers et trouva ma sœur dans le salon tranquillement assise à faire sa manucure, elle avait un sacré culot. Normalement j'en aurais été fière mais là elle a touché à ma Caroline et je ne pouvais le tolérer. (fin du pov)

-T'es malade !

-Bonjour à toi aussi Nik, oui moi aussi je vais bien c'est gentil de t'en soucier dit-elle tout en regardant ses ongles d'une perfection accablante.

-Qu' es ce qui t'a pris au juste? Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas Caroline mais au point de lui faire du mal ! Tu débloques complétement ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter au plus vite Rebekah !

Il était vraiment en colère le fait de l'appeler par son prénom et pas par son surnom Becca en disait long.

-Je ne veux pas d'elle ici moi, je veux que le message soit clair.

-Que tu le veuille ou non Caroline et moi sommes ensemble, un couple, on s'aime alors stop tout de suite ce plan qui ne te mèneras nulle part, tu n'es plus une gamine enfin, on dirait Kol !

C'est alors que le dénommé Kol fit son entrée.

-Hey merci Nik ! Avoue que sur ce coup-là l'élève à dépassé le maître elle est pire que moi !

-Peu importe arrête immédiatement je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que je regretterai.

Klaus sou entendait le coup de la dague et du cercueil pour le siècle à venir, il quitta la pièce et Rebekah se retrouva seul avec le plus jeune des frères.

-Eh bah le vieux coup de la dague ! C'est lassant à la longue il ne peut pas trouver autre chose. Là Becca t'as vraiment fait fort, pourquoi t'es comme ça avec Care ?

-Wow ! Care c'est nouveau à elle aussi tu lui donne des surnoms affectifs vous me dégoutez tous autant que vous êtes !

Elle sortit à son tour telle une furie.

-Eh bah c'est pas gagné ! se dit Kol pour lui même

POV Caroline

J'avais tout suivi de l'échange entre mon homme et sa sœur, après cela j'en étais sûr Rebekah allait me détester de plus belle. Surtout que Kol m'a défendu lui aussi. Elle est clairement en tords à 100% mais je savais que ce que Klaus lui avait dit n'aiderait pas. J'aurais voulu avoir des explications mais je ne pouvais y aller seule. Je laisserai couler, de toute façon depuis qu'on vit ici c'est ce que je fais donc un jour de plus ça ne changera rien.

POV Rebakah

Ah la garce, en plus d'avoir embobiné Nik elle a aussi eu Kol. Il fallait que je passe au niveau supérieur elle ne fait pas partit de ma famille et ne le fera jamais. A cause d'elle deux de mais frère me détestent je ferai en sorte qu'elle parte d'elle-même. Je vais devoir taper fort pour ça mais j'avais déjà mon plan en tête…

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu, vous verrez le plan diabolique de Rebekah au prochain chapitre :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous voici le chapitre 2 avec le plan diabolique de Rebekah. **

**Merci à TheOriginalsWithKlaus, MARiiN3, Lea Michaelson,Melo023 et Justine pour leur review ça me fait énormément plaisir :) Je vous ai répondu par PM, alors je le fait aussi pour les anonymes :**

**Justine : ****Tu as tout compris sur Rebekah, elle est têtue et refuse de laisser sa chance à Caroline. Il y aura en effet souvent des clash entre elle et ses frères et notament le frère préféré de Rebekah comme tu dis, quand celle-ci ira trop loin. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, merci pour ta review :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2 :

_POV Rebekah_

C'était la fin de matinée, Klaus était sorti depuis ce matin pour affaire tout comme Elijah, quant à Kol il faisait Dieu seul sait quoi en ville. J'étais donc toute seule à la maison avec Caroline. Elijah avant de partir voulait savoir mes projets pour l'après midi je lui ai vaguement répondu et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne devait rien arriver à leur précieuse Caroline pendant leur absence. Ils m'énervent tous à la protégée comme si elle était en sucre, et moi alors. Mais je n'en resterai pas là. Si mon frère ne voulait pas laisser tomber son obsession pour cette fille de bourgade je ferai en sorte qu'elle parte d'elle-même. Et pour cela j'avais tout prévu. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de cette fille pour ne pas dire rien. Par contre je savais une chose, et pas des moindres : elle refusait catégoriquement de se nourrir à la source, préférant ses poches de sang que Nik allait chercher pour elle. Lui aussi c'était mis à ce régime par « amour » pour elle. Il m'arrivait de prendre mon repas avec une poche aussi quand je n'avais pas le temps de me trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus croustillant à me mettre sous la dent. Mais dans ma famille nous étions comme ça. Nous sommes de vrais vampires bon sang on se nourrit d'humain en chair et en os et pas d'humain « en plastique ». De plus le goût n'avait rien de comparable. Non je ne comprenais vraiment pas cette fille. Mais j'allais lui apprendre comment nous, les Mickelson, prenons notre repas…(fin du pov)

Il était plus de midi Caroline commençant à avoir faim décida de se rendre à la cuisine pour pouvoir boire sa poche de sang quotidienne. Klaus veillait à ce qu'il y en est toujours dans le frigo pour sa belle sachant ses convictions. Il prenait vraiment soin d'elle. Elle descendit alors les escaliers quand une odeur familière vint lui chatouiller les narines. Le sang. Elle le sentait et commençait déjà à avoir les veines ressorties sous ses yeux. Elle se contrôla cependant et entra dans la cuisine. Elle trouva Rebekah assise sur l'îlot central de la cuisine avec dans ses bras une fille âgée de 20 ans à peine qu'elle vidait peu à peu de son sang. Caroline savait que la famille originelle avait l'habitude de se nourrir ainsi mais Klaus leur avait demandé de faire ça dans leur chambre ou hors de la maison par respect pour Caroline. Mais le respect de Caroline, Rebekah s'en contrefichait.

-Ah Caroline, on vient manger ? Désoler je ne t'ai pas ramené de quoi grignoter tu ne m'en veux pas dit ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne me nourris pas comme ça, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

-Quel dommage elle est pourtant DE-LI-CIEUSE !

Là Rebekah mordit le poignet de sa victime et le tendit à Caroline.

-Une petite goutte ?

Caroline avait les veines ressorties, ses crocs également, elle respirait difficilement elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Rebekah ….. Il faut que… tu partes, vas faire ça ailleurs, la supplia-t-elle.

-Vois-tu très chère Caroline je suis ici chez moi, contrairement à toi. Je fais ce que je veux, et Nik ne peut tous nous obliger à suivre tes règles. On se nourrit tous de cette façon Kol, moi et Elijah aussi. Quant à Nik, lui est obligée de faire bonne figure devant toi et boire dans ce plastique. ça le répugne pourtant, à tel point qu'à chaque fois qu'il finit son repas avec toi il est obligé d'aller boire à la source pour s'enlever ce sal goût !

-Tu mens, il sait ce que ça représente pour moi et me soutient !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui mens, mais LUI qui TE mens ! Il en aura mare un jour, l'appelle du sang frais est trop fort pour nous tout comme pour lui. Tu l'empêches de vivre pleinement sa vie de vampire. Vivement qu'il te laisse et que tu retournes dans ton trou !

Caroline était au plus mal, l'odeur était trop forte, de plus la colère qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même était de trop et jouait sur sa faim.

-Regarde Caroline ce que ça fait du sang frais !

Rebekah essuya sa main pleine de sang sur la figure de Caroline. S'en était trop et Caroline se jeta sur la fille et la vida de son sang d'un trait. Elle tomba raide morte à ses pieds. Elle avait tué une nouvelle fois, elle s'était pourtant jurer que ça n'arriverait plus après l'homme de la fête foraine la nuit de sa transformation.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! OH MON DIEU !

C'était tout ce que pouvait dire Caroline à cet instant.

-Tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué, si tu n'es pas assez forte pour assumer ça et encaisser alors tu n'as rien à faire ici avec lui, part avant qu'il ne te jette. C'est un conseil !

Sur ce Rebekah partit à sa vitesse vampirique, laissant Caroline seule dans la cuisine avec la fille qu'ELLE avait tuée. Caroline pleurait à n'en plus pouvoir. S'en réfléchir elle partit de la maison sans aucune affaire. Il fallait juste qu'elle parte d'ici.

_POV Klaus_

Après quelques affaires à réglées avec Elijah en ville nous décidions de rentrer à la maison. Je voulais voir Caroline et m'assurer qu'elle aille bien après l'histoire du parfum de ce matin. Elijah alla au salon se servir un verre de bourbon, quant à moi je montais voir ma belle. J'alla d'abord dans notre chambre où elle n'y était pas, puis dans mon atelier, non plus je finis par redescendre et me diriges vers la bibliothèque, mais toujours rien.

-Caroline.

Pas de réponse. Là je m'inquiétais. Je vérifiais mon portable voir si elle m'avait laissé un message mais rien. Je m'étais mis d'accord avec elle, si elle sortait elle devait m'envoyer un message ou m'appeler pour me prévenir. Je sais c'est un peu extrême mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Je décidais alors de rejoindre Elijah il s'aura quoi faire, il le sait toujours. (fin du pov)

-Elijah !

-Niklaus.

-Je ne trouve pas Caroline, elle n'est pas dans la maison et ne m'a pas laissé de message et elle ne répond pas au téléphone.

-C'est étrange en effet Miss Forbes est quelqu'un de plutôt responsables.

-C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète.

-Y a un problème ?, demanda innocemment Rebekah

-Rebekah toi qui était avec Caroline ce matin, sais-tu où elle est partit ? demanda Elijah

-Ohh elle est partit ? Tiens donc, c'est fâcheux en effet…

-Oh non Rebekah dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Quoi Nik ?

-Quesque tu as fait ? REPONDS !

-Mais rien je…

Klaus pris sa sœur par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur d'en face.

-SI TU AS TOUCHE A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX TU SAIS CE QUI T'ATTENDS !

-Niklaus relâche là, c'est ta sœur.

Klaus écouta son frère à contre cœur et le laissa gérer sa sœur.

-Rebekah, écoute dis-moi ce que tu as fait, Caroline est peut-être en danger on doit savoir où elle est, s'il te plaît.

Elijah savait que la violence ne servirait à rien avec elle.

Rebekah se décida à raconter toute l'histoire de toute façon ses frères savaient qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, elle espérait seulement que Caroline soit partit assez loin et qu'elle ne veuille pas revenir avec Klaus. Celui-ci vit rouge quand sa sœur racontait ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Comment avait-elle osé. Sa propre sœur faire ça à celle qui l'aime. Il savait que Caroline était une femme forte, mais elle avait tout de même son côté fragile et sa sœur avait tapé en plein dedans en faisant ce qu'elle avait fait. A la fin de son récit Rebekah tenta de se justifier

-J'ai fait ça pour toi Nik, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle n'est pas à sa place.

-Becca s'en est trop là, c'est impardonnable ce que tu as fait, ce que tu lui as dit, et ce que tu lui as fait faire. J'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé sinon ça se passera très mal pour toi.

-On s'était promis de rester en famille quoi qu'il arrive pour toujours et à jamais, et toi tu nous laisse pour elle !

-C'est donc ça alors ! De la jalousie Becca, sérieusement ? Je t'aime Becca, toi et Caroline pas de la même façon bien sûr mais tu es ma sœur je ne vais pas te laisser tomber pour Caroline, ni laisser tomber Caroline pour toi. Il faut que tu l'accepte.

Rebekah ne répondit rien à cela elle se sentait bête d'être prise la main dans le sac et de passer pour une gamine qui ne veux pas prêter son jouet. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce quand Elijah proposa :

-Niklaus il faut retrouver Caroline, elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Rebekah, toi tu restes ici et tu appelles Kol, dit lui de rentrer. Si Caroline revient prévient nous et surtout comporte toi bien, c'est compris ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

-Allons-y ! grogna Klaus encore énervé par le comportement puéril de sa sœur.

**Voilà pour le chapitre 2 j'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite bientôt :) bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, voici le 3****ème**** chapitre de l'histoire. Merci mille fois à Mel023, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Lea Michaelson, Justine et Lillubye pour leur review. **

**Justine ****: Ravie que ce chapitre t'es plu, en effet si Rebekah met sa jalousie de côté entre elle et Caroline une amitié pourrait naître, et la solidarité féminine pourrait aider Rebekah (être la seule fille parmi tous ses frères ça doit pas être facile tous les jours). Merci à toi **

**Je vous laisse lire. Enjoy :)**

Chapitre 3 :

_POV Kol_

Rebekah m'avait appelé en disant que je devais rentrer à la maison, tel un petit garçon appelé par sa maman, j'ai pas 5 ans bordel. J'étais dans un bar en charmante compagnie en plus. Mais quand elle m'a dit que c'était important et que cette demande venait d'Elijah j'ai direct su que c'était important. Alors en gentil garçon que je suis me voici chez moi. (fin du pov)

-Ah Kol tu es enfin là !

-Oui je suis là ma chère sœur qui m'aime à la folie, obligée d'appeler son frère tellement celui-ci lui manque, dit-il de façon tout à fait théâtrale et se reçu un claque sur la nuque.

-Eh ça va Becca on peut rigoler un peu, les vieux sont de sortie en plus, en fait c'est quoi ma mission ? Beccasitting ?

-Tu peux pas être sérieux 2 minutes ! J'ai une grosse connerie. Caroline est partie ou plutôt j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle parte et maintenant Nik m'en veut à mort. Il est parti avec Elijah la chercher et nous on doit rester là si jamais elle revient. Ce dont je doute.

-Mais tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'elle quitte tout comme ça ? Ca ne ressemble vraiment pas à Care !

Alors Rebekah raconta une nouvelle fois son récit, plus le nombre de fois où elle racontait l'histoire augmentait plus elle se sentait ridicule.

-WOW, t'y es allé vachement fort là Becca quand même. Ecoute je sais que tu ne l'aime pas mais tu pourrais faire un effort, au moins pour Nik. On ne te demande pas d'être super copine avec non, on veut juste que tu la tolère un minimum.

-Ouai, mais je la supporte pas, je …. Elle m'éloigne de Nik.

-Et bah tu m'as toujours moi et nous savons tous les deux que je suis beaucoup mieux que lui !

-T'es trop bête Kol, elle riait malgrès la situation Kol a toujours su la faire rire.

-Sans rire Becca, je suis plus beau, plus intelligent, plus drôle, plus rapide, plus fort, plus….

-C'est bon Kol c'est bon tes chevilles vont exploser là !

-J'ai au moins remonté le moral de ma sœur c'est déjà ça. Plus sérieusement Becca, Nik ne nous abandonnera pas, Care fait partie de sa vie maintenant c'est juste une personne de plus, elle ne vient remplacer personne, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Bon il reste plus à attendre le petit chaperon rouge s'il décide de rentrer.

-Petit Chaperon rouge ?

-En référence à Nik qui tient le rôle du grand méchant loup, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil

-Ce que tu peux être bête…

Pendant ce temps-là Klaus cherchait Caroline en ville en passant par l'aéroport, dans l'espoir de la stopper avant qu'elle ne parte pour on ne sait où. Elijah quand à lui s'était un peu reculé de la ville pensant qu'elle viendrait y chercher le calme. Les heures passaient mais ils n'avançaient pas. Klaus appela sont frère :

_-Allo_

_-Elijah, c'est moi, alors toujours rien ?_

_-Non désolé mon frère, et l'aéroport ?_

_-Elle n'y est pas allée j'ai hypnotisé des hôtesses qui m'ont dit ne jamais l'avoir vu._

_-Bon c'est au moins une bonne nouvelle, elle est toujours en ville je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau._

_-Parfait._

Entre temps une heure s'écoula de nouveau et la nuit commençait doucement à tomber. Elijah était dans un jardin publique à l'affut du moindre bruit, il entendit alors des sanglots. Ceux d'une femme. Il se rapprocha et c'était bien elle. Elle était assise au pied d'un arbre dans un coin ombragé où les passants de l'après-midi ne pouvaient la voir. Il se rapprocha alors d'elle :

-Miss Forbes.

-Elijah, que fais-tu là ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-Niklaus et moi nous vous cherchons depuis pas mal de temps, je vais vous ramener à la maison avec nous.

-Non Rebekah elle…. Je…

-Nous savons déjà tout, ce qu'elle a fait est inexcusable mais Niklaus a besoin de vous.

Elle pleura de plus belle et cacha son visage entre ses genoux. Elijah décida de s'assoir avec elle, à même le sol, sachant que son costume trois pièces serait bon pour le pressing après ce traitement.

-Elle a raison, Nik n'est pas fait pour être avec moi, il n'est pas comme moi, il se lassera de moi tôt ou tard, je ne vis pas ma vie de vampire comme lui, je ne peux pas tuer et ne pas avoir de remord, je…

-Caroline.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda, il sortit alors un mouchoir de sa poche pour lui enlever le sang séché qu'elle avait sur la figure.

-Niklaus vous aimes et il change. Vous avez fait la distinction vous-même il y a Klaus le vampire faisant tremblé la Terre entière et il y a Nik celui qui aime et qui vous aime et que vous aimez. Quand vous êtes là j'ai l'impression de le revoir quand il était humain, je trouve ça bénéfique pour lui et pour nous aussi sa famille. Rebecca ne supporte pas trop le fait qu'il vous montre un amour inconditionnel, elle a attendu ça toute sa longue vie pour obtenir cela de lui. Elle sait qu'il l'aime mais il ne lui a jamais clairement montré.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est … euh… jalouse de moi ?

-Oui c'est ça en quelque sorte.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça… dit-elle à voix basse.

-Et je pense également qu'elle a peur d'une certaine façon, que vous fassiez souffrir Niklaus.

-NON ! Je l'aime Elijah jamais je ne pourrai lui faire du mal, s'écria-t-elle le faisant sourir devant tant d'implication.

-Je le sais bien. Elle redoute juste que vous puissiez reproduire les actions de Tatia très certainement.

-Qui est Tatia ?

-Je pensais que vous le saviez, euhh ce n'est rien, il vous racontera l'histoire si vous le lui demandez. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de le faire, dit-il un peu géné

-D'accord

-Vous venez avec moi Caroline ? Niklaus s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous, dit-il en se levant

-Oui bien sûr, mais je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui bien entendu, dîtes moi.

-Tu peux me tutoyer s'il te plaît, ça me fait bizarre et en plus j'ai l'impression d'être vieille.

-Oui comme TU voudras.

-Merci.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Elijah appela son frère :

_-Elijah je sais plus quoi faire, je ne la trouve pas,ça me rend dingue et il va bientôt faire nuit les autres vampires vont pouvoir chasser et je ne pas qu'elle soit seule. Il faut la retrouver sur le champ, pour l'instant je suis du côté de….._

Mais son frère le coupa

_-Niklaus, si tu me laissais parler je pourrais te dire que je suis dans la voiture avec elle sur le chemin pour rentrer._

_-Tu aurais pu commencer par ça… passe la moi s'il te plaît !_

Tendant le téléphone à Caroline :

-Il veut te parler.

_-Nik…_

_-Love ! Comment tu vas ? Je sais tout pour Rebakah je suis tellement désolé si tu savais ! Comment tu te sens ?_

_-Ça va, je suis simplement perturbée par tout ça…_

_-Je m'en doute, écoute je serai à la maison quand tu arriveras d'accord, tu ne seras pas seule._

_-Je t'aime Nik._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime sweatheart. Dit à mon frère de rouler doucement, on se retrouve à la maison_.

Il raccrocha. Elijah n'avait rien loupé de l'échange et s'offusqua :

-Mais je roule normalement moi contrairement à un certain hybride.

Cela eu le don de détendre Caroline, elle était stressée et appréhendait de revoir Rebekah avec tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Comme l'avait dit Klaus, il rentra avant Caroline et son frère et alla rejoindre Kol et sa sœur au salon en se servant un verre de scotch.

-Et c'est le grand méchant loup qui est rentré en premier !

-Kol arrête tes enfantillages

-Je détends l'atmosphère fréro, je crois qu'on en a bien besoin.

-En parlant de ça, Becca ?

-Oui ?

-S'il te plaît va dans ta chambre ou sort de la maison, je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit elle est suffisamment perturbée comme ça. On reparlera de tout ça demain, pas ce soir.

-D'accord.

Elle fit donc ce que son frère lui demandait sans s'y opposer.

-Ah je crois voir un pingouin costume trois pièces, avec une petite tête blonde dehors !

Klaus ne voulut même pas faire de commentaire, ce que son frère pouvait être désespérant. Caroline rentra dans le salon et se jeta dans les bras de Klaus il la serra fort contre lui. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça puis se détachèrent. Kol lui demanda :

-Alors comment vas la princesse ?

-Mieux, merci Kol. Tu es au courant de tout ?

-Désolé Care mais dans la famille rien ne reste caché bien longtemps.

-Ça ne me gêne pas ne tant fait pas.

Klaus l'interpella,

-Love ?

-Humm ?

-Viens avec moi tu dois aller te reposer.

-Oui je viens.

Avant de suivre son homme, elle fit une embrassade à Elijah en le remerciant une nouvelle fois, ainsi qu'à Kol. Cela réconfortait Klaus, il se disait que même si les relations avec Rebekah étaient chaotiques avec ses frères tout se passait bien. Klaus et Caroline montèrent dans leur chambre.

-Tu veux peut être allé prendre une douche ?

-Oui je vais faire ça

Après une bonne douche bien revigorante, elle se sécha, se mis en nuisette et rejoignit Klaus. Celui-ci était sur le lit à dessiner sur son carnet. Elle se coucha prêt de lui. Il stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter.

-Sweatheart, à moi tu peux tout me dire, comment tu te sens réellement ?

-Coupable Nik, j'ai tué une fille d'à peine 20 ans aujourd'hui tout ça parce que je n'ai pas su me contrôlé, elle étouffa un sanglot

-Mon Ange laisse-moi te dire une chose, Rebekah l'aurait certainement tué à ta place si tu ne l'avais pas fait. C'est comme ça, je sais que tu ne le conçois pas mais elle était déjà condamner en quelque sorte.

-Oui, tu as surement raison. Nik sois honnête avec moi, es ce que…..ça te satisfait de boire les poches de sang ?

-Love, ce que t'a dit Rebekah est faux je ne me force pas à le faire, pour moi c'est presque pareil que de boire à la source. Je ne vide pas le premier humain venu après un repas avec toi. Je ne vais pas te mentir de temps à autres j'ai besoin de sang frais, le goût n'est pas comparable, mais je respecte tes décisions et ça ne gêne aucunement.

-Elle a dit que tu me quitteras une fois que tu auras vu que je ne veux pas pleinement vivre ma vie de vraie vampire. Et que je t'en empêchais.

-C'est faux également. Premièrement je ne te quitterai jamais et deuxièmement ton humanité et l'une des qualités que j'apprécie le plus chez toi.

-Elijah m'a dit qu'elle était jalouse de moi.

-Oui car elle pense que tu vas la remplacer, je lui en parlerai plus demain. Je pense aussi que le fait que vous vous ressemblez la frustre encore plus.

-On se ressemble ? dit-elle pas très convaincue

-Déjà physiquement, grande, blonde, yeux bleus, jolie,… et vous avez des caractères tout à fait similaires, si un jour vous apprenez à vous connaître tu verras.

-Si tu le dit…

Il y eu un moment de silence. Klaus continuait de réconforter Caroline, la berçait et l'embrassait au-dessus de la tête. Mais Caroline voulais absolument lui demander quelque chose.

-Nik…

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux s'il te plaît me parler de Tatia ?

Klaus était complétement pris au dépourvu

- Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ?

-Elijah m'a dit que ta sœur avait peut-être peur que je répète ce que Tatia t'avait fait.

-D'accord, je vois. Ecoute je te promets que je te raconte toute l'histoire demain, ce soir je veux que tu te reposes tu en as besoin.

-Tu reste avec moi hein ?

-Oui mon ange, laisse-moi aller me changer et je reviens.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et alla se changer, il se glissa ensuite sous les draps au côté de Caroline. Il l'a pris dans ses bras.

-Encore une dernière petite chose.

-Love, je te promets de t'en parler demain.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Quoi alors ?

-Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît.

Il le fit avec plaisir, elle déposa ensuite sa tête sur son torse et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Bisous :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà pour le 4****ème**** chapitre.**

**Merci à Melo023, Lea Michaelson, Justine et TheOriginalsWithKlaus pour leur review. **

**Justine : ****Je suis heureuse que tu es aimé ce chapitre. En effet Niklaus est un homme très demander lol (gérer sa sœur et Caroline, et parler de Tatia ça fait beaucoup d'un coup :p ). En effet dans ce 4****ème**** chapitre tu vas découvrir une Caroline jalouse je ne t'en dit pas plus. Tu auras aussi une scène où Rebekah va s'assagir et devenir « une grande fille » en quelque sorte. **

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

Chapitre 4 :

_POV Klaus_

J'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit avec Caroline lovée contre moi. Nous dormions profondément, soudain je sentie qu'elle bougeait mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Puis elle finit par me donner des coups et marmonner des « Je suis tellement désolée » dans son sommeil. Je compris que les cauchemars la reprenaient. Je m'empressai de la réveiller.

-Caroline.

-…..désolée…..

-Caroline ! Réveille-toi !

-Nik !

Elle s'assit d'un coup, elle était complétement désorientée, en sueur, sa respiration était saccadée. Elle se mit à pleurer. Je la pris dans mes bras l'invitant à se rallonger.

-Chut chut, c'est finit mon cœur. C'était quoi ? Demandais-je

-La fête foraine.

Je compris toute suite. C'était la nuit où elle avait tué la première fois ne sachant se contrôler, ni ne comprenant ce qu'elle était devenue. Bien évidement l'histoire avec Becca avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs, c'était à prévoir. Caroline se calmait petit à petit, je voulais qu'elle dorme un minimum alors je lui proposa quelque chose je n'avais pas fait depuis pas mal de temps :

-Tu veux que je te donne un rêve ?

Elle hocha la tête de façon affirmative. C'était ce que je faisais au début qu'elle était venue ici me rejoindre. Elle faisait souvent de mauvais rêves, alors pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir en paix, j'entrais dans sa tête et lui donner un rêve de mon choix.

-Ferme les yeux, lui murmurais-je.

Je commença donc son rêve. _Nous étions tous les deux à Paris, ma ville favorite, au sommet de la tour Eiffel. La nuit tombait sur la ville lumière et nous observions le spectacle._

_-C'est beau ! Nik on est à Paris c'est ça ?_

_-Oui c'est ça._

_-Whaou c'est vraiment magnifique, sublime._

_Je la regardais sous toutes les coutures et lui lança LA réplique clichée, mais qu'elle aimait tant._

_-Pas aussi magnifique que toi Love !_

_Elle rigola doucement, puis je nous emmenais sur une péniche sur la Seine, le calme et l'eau l'apaisait je le sentais, je l'enlaçais, son dos collé à mon torse, lui embrassant la nuque de temps en temps_. Une fois sûr qu'elle c'était rendormie je fis de même. (fin du pov)

Le lendemain ils se levèrent et partirent en ville prendre leur petit déjeuné. Klaus l'emmena dans une boulangerie pâtisserie avec des spécialités françaises. Elle prit tout ce qui lui fit envie en s'appuyant sur les suggestions de Klaus.

-C'est un vrai délice !

-Content que cela te plaise Love, répondit-il tout en buvant son café.

-Dis Nik, tu m'emmèneras un jour à Paris pour de vrai ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire ces yeux de cocker, tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi sweatheart, et peu importe où tu voudras aller nous irons !

Elle était souriante comme jamais, cette journée commençait parfaitement bien. Ils décidèrent finalement de rentrer. Ils se posèrent dans le salon, Caroline de son naturel curieux demanda alors à son hybride de lui raconter qui était Tatia et ce qu'elle avait fait. Il accepta, sachant que premièrement il lui avait promis la veille et deuxièmement que de toute façon elle ne pourra jamais vivre sans savoir tout en détail.

-C'était quand j'étais encore humain, nous vivions dans un village tout était différent de maintenant bien sûr. Il y avait cette femme : Tatia le doppelganger originel.

-Comme Elena et Katherine.

-Toute à fait, Tatia faisait tourner les têtes de tous les hommes autour d'elle et je n'étais pas une exception. Je ne pense pas que c'était de l'amour mais plutôt la volonté qu'elle soit mienne et de la conquérir. Elle était douée en manipulation et savais trouver les mots justes pour nous attirer dans ses filets.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de penser à Elena et le don qu'elle avait d'attirer l'attention de la gente masculine qu'elle lui enviait tant quelques années auparavant.

-Et tu es … euh sorti avec elle ? Je ne sais pas comment on disait en ce temps là…

Klaus rigola, c'est vrai que comparé à lui Caroline n'était qu'un bébé vampire, elle ne savait rien de cette époque.

-Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça oui. J'étais en quelque sorte accro à elle. Je ne désirais qu'une chose l'épouser et qu'elle soit mienne et à mes côtés pour toujours.

Caroline était verte de jalousie, imaginer une fille et qui plus est ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Elena sa « rivale » de l'époque, avec SON homme, SON Nik ! Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et bien que cette histoire date de mille ans, elle bouillait à l'intérieur à cet instant. Klaus le vit immédiatement :

-Love ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es trop mignonne quand tu es jalouse comme ça, se moqua-t-il.

-Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne suis pas jalouse !

-En es-tu sûr ?

-OUII ! … Non….. Ok t'as gagné je suis jalouse.

-Cela me flatte beaucoup… Non plus sérieusement, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt ce n'était pas de l'amour, et cela n'a vraiment rien de comparable avec ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi.

-Ouais, tu t'en sors bien Monsieur l'hybride !

-Attends de connaître la suite. Donc je la courtisais, je savais que d'autres hommes avaient les mêmes projets. Cependant je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être le cas d'un de mes frères.

-Quoi ? Toi et ton frère amoureux de la même fille, comme les Salvatore avec Elena ?

-Exactement ça ! Peut-être que les double attirent les frères qui sait.

- ça alors ! Mais attends lequel de tes frères ?

-Elijah.

-Que s'est-il passait ensuite ?

-Nous étions donc en compétition pour la même fille. Nos relations se sont détériorées petit à petit. Tatia quant à elle, jouait avec nous. Elle ne pouvait choisir disait-elle mais selon moi elle adorait voir deux frères à ses pieds et se déchirer pour elle. Avec mon frère nous nous sommes souvent battus pour elle, ma mère ne le supportait pas. Quand ma mère Ester décida de tous nous transformer en vampire elle utilisa le sang de Tatia qu'elle avait tué au préalable, d'où la lignée de doppelganger.

-C'est pour ça que tu as du sacrifier Elena pour faire ressortir ton côté loup, parce que c'était celui d'un double qui t'avais fait vampire.

-Oui tu as tout compris. Après cette histoire, et Tatia étant morte moi et Elijah avons ouvert les yeux. On s'est promis de toujours rester ensemble et de ne jamais reproduire ça.

-Et c'est quoi exactement le lien avec Rebekah ?

-Rebekah malgrès le fait qu'elle a plus de 1000 ans est encore une enfant, elle a toujours eu besoin d'attention étant humaine et avec la transformation ça s'est amplifié. Mon père Mickeal était froid et dur, on était tous terrorisé par lui. Ma mère n'a jamais vraiment était une femme aimante par ailleurs. Alors Rebekah s'est rabattu sur nous, je suis très proche d'elle et elle de moi comme tu as pu le constater, c'est très fort ce qui nous unis dans ma fratrie. Ma sœur à toujours était la seule fille, et voir Tatia jouer avec les sentiments de ses frères était intolérable. Depuis elle a peur que cela puisse recommencer, quelqu'un s'immisçant entre nous 4 et nous séparant.

-Je comprends oui, je suis fille unique mais je me sentais tellement mal pour Stefan vis-à-vis du comportement qu'Elena pouvait avoir sur lui.

-Voilà c'est pareil.

-Moi je te veux juste toi pas tes frères ni personne d'autres, j'espère qu'elle le comprendra. Et je ne veux en aucun cas te pousser à choisir entre elle et moi. Jamais je ne ferais ça.

-Je le sais.

Elle se colla encore un peu plus contre lui et profita du calme. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que l'originelle avait tout entendue depuis le haut de l'escalier.

POV Rebekah

Mon frère avait vu juste, c'était exactement mon ressentit par rapport à Caroline. J'avais l'impression de me faire analyser par un psy qu'elle horreur. Caroline avait paru vraie dans ses paroles. Elle ne semblait même pas m'en vouloir pour hier, c'est à croire que cette fille était une sainte. Cela me faisait un mal de chien de l'admettre mais je regrettais ce que je lui avais fait. Je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance et ne l'aimais toujours pas mais personne ne mérite ce traitement. Je lui devais des excuses et Nik allait surement m'en demander de toute façon. Donc je me dirigés donc vers le salon, plus tôt ce sera fait mieux ce sera, ravaler sa fierté m'était insupportable alors autant en être débarrasser au plus vite. (fin du pov)

-Euh bonjour vous deux.

-Que veux-tu Becca ? lui demanda son frère.

-Je voulais parler à Caroline.

Klaus se retourna pour demander silencieusement son accord à sa belle. Elle lui répondit affirmativement, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de rester avec Becca très longtemps.

-Je veux m'excuser pour hier, je suis allée trop loin et j'en ai conscience. Je ne te fais nullement confiance et t'apprécie encore moins. Je ne pense pas que mon frère soit fait pour être avec toi, et que tout ça cessera bientôt, et….

-Becca ! grogna Klaus

-Non attends laisse la parler.

-Breff en tout cas voilà je pense qu'il faut qu'on se tolère un minimum et pour cela je serais d'avis que l'on s'ignore toutes les deux. Je ne te parle pas, tu ne me parle pas et je pense que ça ira.

-Je suis pour, je ne veux plus jamais revivre un truc dans le même style qu'hier. Ça me fait plus de mal qu'à toi de tuer, ça m'a vraiment fait mal ce que tu m'as dit. Pour notre bien à toutes les 2 c'est mieux ainsi.

-Becca, il faut que tu comprennes que Caroline n'est pas là pour prendre ta place auprès de moi ou auprès de Kol et Elijah, tu es ma sœur et on sera toujours ensemble.

-Pour toujours et à jamais Nik ?

-Pour toujours et à jamais petite sœur, lui répondit-il.

-Bien maintenant que tout ça est réglé je vous laisse.

Et elle repartit comme elle est venue.

-Ça va Love ?

-Oui c'est réglée maintenant ni pensons plus.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kol décida de faire son entrée.

-Bon alors mes tourtereaux on sort le champagne ce soir ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Caroline

-Laisse-moi te dire ma chère Caroline, que notre sœur ne s'excuse pas facilement en plus de 1000 ans nous avons rarement assisté à une telle scène, on se doit de fêter ça !

-Kol, tu n'étais pas sensé écouter, lui reprocha Klaus.

-Comme je l'ai dit dans la famille rien ne reste caché bien longtemps, désolé Care mais tu devras t'y faire, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à cette dernière.

-Oui surtout que Kol est la pire des commère ! Sérieusement on dirait une petite veille qui chercher à tout savoir sur tout.

-Oh Nik, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ne le nie pas !

Caroline rigolait sans intervenir, elle s'amusait du comportement de Kol. Au fond elle était pareille, elle voulait toujours savoir tout sur tout et détestait être en retrait.

-Bon je vous laisse, y a une belle rousse qui m'attends. Passez une bonne journée.

Puis il rajouta :

-Et pas de bêtises vous deux !

-J'adore ton frère !

-Ravie de te l'entendre dire, ça fera au moins une personne.

-T'es bête !

Ils restèrent un moment sur le canapé à s'embrasser. Caroline se sentait de mieux en mieux grâce au soutien de son homme et de l'aide de ses frères. Elle ne craignait plus la violence de Rebekah du fait de la « trêve » conclue plus tôt.

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre, rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite bisous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde, voici le 5****ème**** chapitre, il marque le rapprochement entre Caroline et Rebekah et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Merci à Mel023, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, nightmare2054, Lea Michaelson, et Justine pour leur review.**

**Justine : ****Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que tu aimes l'humour de Kol, pour moi c'est le farceur de la famille, je le fait ressortir comme tel dans ma fic. Oui Rebekah d'une certaine façon envie Caroline pour sa jeunesse et tout ce que tu as dit, et effectivement elle grandit grâce au fait qu'elle s'excuse auprès de Caroline et accepte petit à petit de « partager » ses frères avec une autre fille. La possessivité dans le couple Klaroline est un côté que j'aime beaucoup moi aussi :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 5 :

Déjà deux semaines s'était écoulées. Caroline et Rebekah ne s'étaient plus reparlées et se voyaient juste le strict minimum. Mais au moins le calme était revenu dans la maison Mickealson. Caroline prenait sa douche et Klaus en profita pour aller voir sa sœur qui était sur la terrasse :

-Becca !

-Hey Nik ! Pourquoi t'es là ? Un problème avec Caroline ? Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait cette fois !

-Relax Becca, je peux venir te voir sans avoir de reproche à te faire concernant Caroline.

-Pardon…

-Becca tu es étrange en ce moment je ne te reconnais plus, tu passes de plus en plus de temps seule et à la maison. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas en ville, je ne sais pas faire du shopping par exemple. Je sais que ton magasin préféré a reçu sa nouvelle collection. Hors tu n'y es même pas allé, alors que tu y vas au moins une fois par semaine !

-Euhh Nik, depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux fringues ? demanda-t-elle ahurie

-Depuis que je veux remonter le moral de ma sœur préférée ! Sérieusement ça ne me plait pas de te voir comme ça.

-D'accord j'irai, à vrai dire ça mettais complétement sortie de la tête, je devrais y aller ce matin avant que tous les beau trucs disparaissent !

-Je retrouve ma sœur ! N'égorge tout de même pas une fille sous prétexte qu'elle a pris la dernière paire de chaussures que tu avais en vue, d'accord ?

-Mais pour qui me prends-tu Nik, je ne suis pas extrême à ce point-là !

-Plus d'un millénaire en ta compagnie prouve le contraire ! Chantonna-t-il.

-Pff…

-Je rigole petite sœur.

-Bon et bah moi j'y vais ! A plus tard ! Et merci Nik.

-De rien Becca.

POV Klaus

Bon et bah ça c'est fait. J'avais prévu mon coup depuis pas mal de temps. Je sentais que les tentions s'étaient dissipées et que les deux femmes de ma vie pouvaient enfin être dans la même pièce s'en s'entre tuer. D'où mon plan. Je comptais bien leur prouver qu'elles avaient bien plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient. Et quoi de mieux que le shopping, Rebekah passait sa vie dans les magasins elle adorait ça, à mon plus grand malheur. Ces journées interminables où elle me trainait dans toutes les boutiques de Chicago dans les années 20 pour me trouver LE costume parfait, j'en frissonnais encore. Quand à ma belle c'était le même tableau, bien sûr pas avec le même budget que celui de ma sœur. Depuis qu'on était ensemble je l'incitais à prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait et lui disais que l'argent n'était pas un problème, mais elle se forçait de rester raisonnable dans ses achats. Je comptais donc les rapprocher avec une journée shopping entre fille dont elles n'étaient absolument pas au courant. Je montai dans ma chambre rejoindre Caroline. (fin du pov)

Cette dernière était sortie de la douche pour aller s'habiller dans le dressing, elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce juste en sous-vêtements en dentelle noire réfléchissant à sa tenue du jour.

-Alors Love, on hésite ?

-NIKKK ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je t'ai pas entendue arriver !

-Le petit bébé vampire aurait besoin d'entrainement peut être… se moqua-t-il.

-C'est pas juste, je te signale que tu es beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup plus vieux que moi, alors c'est normal que je ne sois pas au top de mes capacités de vampire par contrairement à toi !

-Oui je sais je suis un vieillard, merci de me le rappeler, plaisanta-t-il. Pour ta tenue, je te suggère de rester comme ça, tu es juste sublime.

-Oui bien sûr, je vais aller faire un tour dans les bars avec Kol dans cette tenue, je suis sûre qu'il a quelques amis à me présenter. Sur ce j'y vais !

Elle alla pour sortir, lorsque Klaus la pris dans ses bras. Elle enroula alors ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Je ne crois pas non !

-Oh oh, monsieur l'hybride serait-il jaloux. Attends comment tu avais dit déjà ? Ah oui « Tu es trop mignon quand tu es comme ça » !

-C'est ça moque toi !

-Loin de moi cette idée !

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça.

-Bon tu me pose pour que j'aille m'habiller.

-Tout de suite sweatheart ! Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire du shopping en ville ce matin, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas renouvelé un peu ta garde-robe.

-Tu sais très bien mon avis la dessus, je ne veux pas te ruiner.

-Mais non Love, prend ma carte bleu et va te faire plaisir j'y tiens. Il y a une boutique sympa que tu n'as pas encore expérimenté me semble-t-il, tient je t'ai noté l'adresse sur ça.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier avec l'adresse de la boutique de prédilection de Rebekah.

-Bon d'accord, de toute façon je ne dis jamais non à du shopping surtout s'il y a de la nouveauté !

« Je le sais bien » pensa-t-il

-On se retrouve vers midi alors, dit-elle en s'habillant.

-On fait ça amuse toi bien.

-Merci Nik, je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'aime aussi.

C'est ainsi qu'elle partit en ville rejoindre sans le savoir sa belle-sœur. Klaus avait vu juste ce qu'il y avait ici était splendide, horriblement cher mais bon elle avait l'ordre de se faire plaisir. Elle flâna dans les rayons et devant un portique se retrouva nez à nez avec elle.

-Mais qu'es que tu fais là ! s'exclama Rebekah

-Bah comme toi du shopping.

-Oui je vois bien je ne suis pas bête, je veux pourquoi est tu ici ?

-J'avais besoin de nouveaux habits et Nik m'a conseillé cette boutique….

-….tout en sachant que c'est ma préféré et m'ayant convaincue d'y faire un tour ce matin même. Du Nik tout craché.

-Bon est bien nous sommes civilisés et pouvons faire nos affaires chacune de notre côté, proposa Caroline

-Faisons cela !

Elles partirent donc chacune de leur côté. Caroline prenait pas mal de chose pour aller les essayer tout comme Rebekah. Elles s'installèrent en cabine en même temps en s'ignorant. Lors de l'ouverture du rideau, toute les deux se retrouvèrent face à face dans la même tenue. Une robe rose fuchsia très élégante, cintrée à la taille sans manches et arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Malgrès leur différents actuels elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

-C'est incontestable, cette robe va au blonde, plaisanta Rebekah

- Oui en effet, mais je pense que je vais te la laisser elle te va mieux.

-Ah oui ? C'est euh gentil de ta part…

Une vendeuse fit son intervint alors :

-Si je peux me permettre nous avons reçu cette même robe en divers coloris et nous ne les avons pas encore mis en rayon, voulez-vous que je vous en apporte une ?

-Quelle couleur avez-vous ? demanda Caroline.

-Vert, noir, bleu…

-BLEU ! crièrent en cœur les 2 blondes.

-Très bien je reviens toute suite.

Caroline regarda Rebakah d'un regard interrogateur.

-Euhh je sais que Nik aime te voire en bleu et cette couleur te va mieux qu'à moi…. Expliqua Rebekah toute gênée.

-Oui je le sais aussi, d'où la robe bleu lors de votre bal qu'il m'avait donné, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ouii…

-Et voici, la robe !

-Merci beaucoup.

-Vas-y essaye là je t'attends.

Quand Caroline sortit de la cabine, elle était époustouflante et Rebekah ne pouvait que l'admettre.

-T'es vraiment belle.

-Euh merci.

Il s'en suivit une demi-heure d'essayage et les deux blondes ne pouvaient que reconnaître leur goût et intérêt commun en matière de mode. Elles ne pouvaient nier qu'elles partageaient un bon moment. Elles payèrent et la carte bleu de Klaus en pris un sacré coup comme prévu.

-Ça te dirais que l'on se pose à une terrasse boire un verre ? demanda Caroline.

-Oui pourquoi pas.

Elles étaient installées à une table au soleil, en sirotant un verre de jus de fruit. Rebekah brisa le silence :

-Je suis contente qu'on passe du temps ensemble comme ça, tu n'es pas si mal en fait quand on te connait mieux.

-Moi aussi Rebekah j'ai apprécié, je suis au courant que nous ne sommes pas amis mais je voudrais que l'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre toutes les deux. On est vraiment partie sur de mauvaises bases et après cette matinée je trouve que c'est dommage parce qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre d'après moi.

-Je suis d'accord, par contre mon frère va passer un sale quart d'heure je déteste quand il fait ça, me prendre au dépourvu et manigancer dans mon dos !

-Oui bah je te soutiens sur ce coup-là !

-Rentrons alors !

Pendant ce temps Klaus, Elijah et Kol étaient dans la cuisine buvant chacun une poche de sang. Klaus venait de leur expliquer son plan concernant les deux filles.

-J'aimerais être une petite souris est tout voir de ce qui se passe entre elles en ce moment même !

-Kol tu n'as pas bientôt finit de faire l'enfant ! Niklaus je ne suis pas convaincue par ton idée, cela va surement te retombé dessus.

-Non Elijah je sais ce que je fais, crois-moi elles ne rentreront pas en tant que super copine mais il y aura une avancé.

-Si tu le dit.

-Moi je trouve ce plan parfait frangin !

-Merci !

Tout d'un coup ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir d'un seul coup, suivit d'une exclamation en cœur des deux blondes :

-NIKLAUS MICKAELSON !

-Je savais que tu n'allais pas t'en sortir comme ça, railla Elijah.

Elles se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la cuisine retrouver les garçons.

-Comment as-tu osé ! cria Rebekah.

-Qu'ai-je fais ? dit-il inoncement.

Caroline intervint :

-Tu le sais très bien ! Tout tes petits « love, vas donc faire du shopping », « dépense autant que tu veux », « prend ma carte » tout ton manège ce matin….

Rebekah enchaîna :

-Dans le but de nous rapprocher, c'était un plan…..

-VICIEUX, finirent-elle en cœur.

-Apparemment ça a marché, se moqua-t-il du fait qu'elles finissaient leur phrase l'un de l'autre.

Elles le regardèrent comme si elles allaient lui arracher la tête. Et Kol enfonça le clou :

-Et d'après tous ces sacs à vos pieds ce petit plan vous a était profitable.

-Toi le bébé on ne t'a pas sonné ! dit Rebekah

-Becca, Caroline calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Bien que je n'approuve pas le plan de Niklaus, cela n'est pas si dramatique, inutile de vous mettre dans un tel état.

Elijah, toujours les mots qu'il faut.

-Tu as raison… dit Rebakah

-Oui…. approuva Caroline.

-Bien ! Niklaus je crois que tu dois des excuses à ces deux jeunes filles.

-Pardon, je voulais seulement que vous compreniez que si vous repartiez de zéro vous pourrez bien vous entendre.

-Tu n'aurais pas dut nous manipuler comme ça, bon excusez-moi mais je vais ranger mes achats.

Sur ce Rebekah monta à son dressing, et Elijah et Kol partirent. Il ne restait plus que le couple dans la cuisine. Klaus s'approcha alors de Caroline pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci le repoussa légèrement.

-Ah non moi aussi je t'en veux !

-Oh Love ne soit pas en colère, je me suis excusé, pour moi c'est déjà oublié !

-Oui et bah pas pour moi, lui dit-elle d'une mine boudeuse.

-Et comment je me fais pardonner ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Promet moi de me prévenir la prochaine fois, je n'aime pas être la dernière au courant et subir tes petits plans diaboliques. Promet moi de toujours tout me dire.

-Mes plans ne sont pas diaboliques, et avoue que celui-ci était parfait. Ça a bien marché, non ?

-Nik !

-D'accord c'est promis ! Bon tu m'embrasses maintenant ? Mon bébé vampire m'a beaucoup manqué.

-Ah oui ? dit-elle en encerclant son coup de ses bras.

-Hum…

Elle s'apprêtait à le faire avant de se dégager et de laisser Klaus, la créature la plus puissante sur Terre, tout simplement en plan.

-Fais le toi-même !

Et elle partit à sa vitesse vampirique.

-Alors toi ! Attends un peu que je t'attrape !

Et ils se pourchassèrent dans la maison en riant aux éclats comme s'ils avaient 6 ans.

Rebekah était dans son dressing et entendait ce qui ce passé en bas. Kol la rejoignit :

-Non mais après on dit que c'est moi le gamin ! Alors Becca dit moi ça s'est passé comment avec Care ?

-Espèce de commère !

-Oh allé te fais pas prier, je veux savoir !

-C'était plutôt pas mal, j'avoue qu'elle a de bon goût vestimentaire et on a bien rigolaient toutes les deux.

-Rien d'autre pas une petite anecdote ou quoi ?

-Oui y a bien eu le moment où on s'est retrouvé dans la même robe, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'on a commencé à discute et…

-QUOI ? Attends une fille dans la même robe que toi et tu n'as même pas envie de meurtre ? Il faut vraiment qu'on le sorte le champagne !

-Arrête !

-Non sans rire normalement si une fille à ta tenue tu la tues sur place donc excuse-moi d'être surpris. C'est en bonne voie alors avec Care, c'est cool !

-T'emballes pas ! On a dit qu'on allait apprendre à se connaître. On n'est pas amis.

-Pas encore !

-Oui…. Bon allé vas t'en maintenant !

-A vos ordres !

Mais Kol avait raison, quelque chose avait changé entre les deux filles. Tout le monde le ressentait et il fallait en profiter.

**Finit pour ce chapitre, je pense en faire encore 2 ou 3 tout dépendra :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu bisous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous voici le 6****ème**** chapitre. Pour ce chapitre je me suis légèrement inspiré d'un passage de la fanfiction de xWhisperOfDreamsx qui se nomme Rumor Has It, allez y faire un tour elle est géniale (c'est en anglais par contre).**

**Merci à TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Justine, Lea Michaelson, Mel023, et mayu87 pour leur review et à nightmare2054 pour son PM, cela me fait énormément plaisir de voir que vous aimez.**

**Justine : ****Caroline et Rebakah faisant les 400 coups ensemble, j'avais déjà cette idée en tête et vu que tu le demande je le ferai avec plaisir, j'en mettrai un peu dans chaques prochains chapitres et j'écrirai la sortie dans un bar des deux filles et leur sermon qu'elles recevront des garçons. Merci de partager tes idées en tout cas c'est sympa :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 6 :

POV Elijah

Ma sœur et Caroline s'étaient pas mal rapprochées grâce à la séance shopping orchestrée par Niklaus. Je pensais tout d'abord que cela n'allait rien apporter de bon, voir même dégrader les choses. A mon grand étonnement cela avait marché, les tensions se faisaient beaucoup moins sentir aujourd'hui. Je pensais donc qu'il fallait en profiter pour que ma famille passe la soirée ensemble en incluant bien évidement Caroline. Je rejoignis donc mon frère en bas. (fin du pov)

-Niklaus ?

Celui-ci était assis sur un des canapés du salon en train de dessiner tandis que Caroline lisait un livre sur celui d'en face.

-Elijah ? Un problème ?

-Non pas du tout, en fait j'avais une idée en tête et je voulais t'en faire part.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il attentivement

Caroline quant à elle avait levé les yeux de son bouquin pour savoir ce qui se passait.

-On pourrait sortir ce soir, tous ensemble j'entends, maintenant que les relations entre Becca et Caroline sont plus détendues, dit-il en regardant Caroline.

-Oui, cela me semble une bonne idée, quand dis-tu Love ?

-Ce serait super oui, on sort où ?

-EN BOITE ! hurla Kol tout excité, celui-ci avait tout entendu de l'échange et s'était empressé de descendre pour ajouter son grain de sel comme à son habitude.

-Kol un peu de sérieux !

-Oh 'Lijah lâche toi un peu on dirait que t'as 50 ans là, bon techniquement t'es beaucoup plus vieux que ça mais profite t'es encore dans ton corps de tes 26 ans, et en boîte pas mal de gonzesses ne te refuseront rien !

-Heuuu,…. Gonzesses ?!

-Laisse tomber !

-Moi je marche, ça fait une éternité que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds !

-Ça c'est ma Caroline !

Ils se tapèrent chacun dans la main.

-Bon et toi Nik tu fais quoi ?

-Où Caroline va, j'y vais aussi y a même pas besoin de demander.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant, et il lui rendit.

-Dit Care tu le mène à la baguette, c'est quoi ton secret ?

-Kol arrête de faire l'idiot, dit Elijah sachant au combien Klaus pouvait mal réagir face à ses taquineries.

Mais Caroline connaissant son homme, avait directement pris les devants en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Klaus se focalisa sur elle et oublia totalement la remarque de son frère.

-Eh Kol ?

-Hum ?

-Je ne mène pas ton frère à la baguette comme tu dis ! et elle lui tira la langue

-Très mature Love ! Je t'avais dit que tu passais trop de temps avec lui.

-Et toi 'Lijah alors ? demanda Kol

-Je suppose que si tout le monde viens, je suis le mouvement.

-Cool, reste plus que princesse Becca.

-Elle sera d'accord j'en suis sûr, assura Klaus.

-Je vais lui demander, annonça Elijah.

Bien sûr l'Originelle accepta, elle pouvait se montrer très fêtarde tout comme Kol quand elle le voulait. Encore un point en commun avec Caroline même si depuis les évènements à Mystic Falls elle n'avait plus vraiment pris de bon temps comme ils allaient en prendre ce soir tous les 5.

Sur les coups de 21h Caroline décida de se préparer. Elle prit d'abord une bonne douche puis se maquilla en réalisant un beau smoky noir qui faisait ressortir ses yeux s'en trop en faire. En allant dans son dressing elle sut immédiatement quelle tenue porter : la robe bleue du magasin de ce matin. Elle lui allait comme un gant, elle la compléta avec une paire d'escarpin noir très haut et une petite veste en cuir très féminine. Quand soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre.

-Oui ?

-Caroline, c'est Rebekah je peux entrer ?

Caroline alla directement dans la chambre voir l'originelle.

-Whaou !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sublime, elle te va encore mieux que dans le magasin !

-Ah merci, c'est gentille. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Justement je voulais savoir comment tu comptais t'habiller même si j'étais presque sûre pour la robe.

-Tu devrais mettre la tienne toi aussi.

-Mais euhh, ça ne te dérange pas si on a la même robe ?

-Non pas du tout, elles sont de couleur différente et on remarque à peine que c'est les mêmes. Et avec les bons accessoires ce sera parfait. En plus l'occasion est parfaite pour la mettre.

-Oui tu as raison j'y vais alors.

-Repasse me voir pour me montrer le résultat !

-Ça marche !

En attendant Rebekah, Caroline s'occupa de sa coiffure. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux avec ses boucles naturelles en les redéfinissant un peu.

-Me revoilà !

Rebekah était splendide. Elle avait les cheveux très raides avec juste deux mèches ondulées à l'avant une de chaque côté. Pour les chaussures elle avait choisi une paire de compensées à plate formes beige. Son maquillage était très légé mais l'embellissait.

-Tu es parfaite !

-Merci.

-Bon 23h je pense qu'on devrait aller rejoindre les garçons en bas, tu viens ?

-Je te suis !

Les garçons eux était déjà près depuis pas mal de temps. Elijah portait de toute façon un costume en tenue de tous les jours. Kol lui avait mis un pantalon noir avec un haut gris, classe mais simple. Et Klaus lui avait mis un jean gris foncé et un t-shirt noir légèrement ouvert en col V laissant ses colliers apparents.

-Mais elles font quoi au juste ?

-Kol ! Un peu de patience quand tu seras grand tu apprendras que les femmes prennent du temps pour se préparer c'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps, se moqua Klaus.

-Très très drôle ! Jsuis pas un enfant je connais les femmes !

-Ouais si tu le dis, dirent en cœur Elijah et Klaus.

C'est là que leurs deux belles blondes firent leur apparition. Klaus était estomaqué devant la beauté de Caroline. Celle-ci restait très naturelle en temps normal et se maquillait que très légèrement et elle était magnifique, alors là c'était au-dessus de tout.

-Mesdemoiselles vous êtes très en beauté.

-Merci Elijah ! , dirent-elles.

-On peut y aller alors ? demanda Kol toujours aussi impatient.

Klaus se rapprocha de Caroline et la pris par la taille, la collant ainsi à lui.

-Tu es magnifique sweatheart !

-Tu aimes ma robe alors ? Achetée ce matin.

-Elle te va à ravir, et puis tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi en bleu.

-Oui d'où mon choix.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement. Quand ils se détachèrent enfin tous les 5 montèrent dans le 4x4 de Klaus. Elijah conduisait, Kol était sur le siège passagé, Klaus à l'arrière entouré par Caroline et Rebekah.

-Tu es très belle Becca, lui chuchota Klaus.

-Merci Nik.

Cette soirée s'annonçait bien.

Ils arrivèrent à la boîte vers 23h30. La musique était forte et l'ambiance au rendez-vous. Ils allèrent s'assoir dans un coin et commandèrent à boire. Après quelques verres Rebekah décida d'aller danser et Caroline la suivit. Quant à Kol il repéra une fille à son goût du côté du bar, il s'y dirigea de ce pas. Klaus était toujours assis sur les canapés avec son frère. Il regardait sa belle danser, elle était vraiment sublime et tellement sexy, sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle se déhanchait sur la piste avec sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que de voir se rapprochement évident entre elle.

-Eh bien si on m'avait dit il y a un mois que je verrais ma sœur et ta chère et tendre s'amuser toutes les deux en boîte je n'en aurais pas cru un mot ! lui avoua Elijah

-Je te suis sur ce coup-là mon frère ! Ça te dit de venir au bar et de voir comment s'en sort notre petit frère avec sa conquête d'un soir ?

-Niklaus ! Laisse le tranquille !

-Bon bah j'y vais-je te laisse !

Elijah resta donc assis sirotant son wisky se désespérant de l'attitude enfantine de sa famille.

-Et tu fais quoi plus tard dans la soirée ? demanda Kol

-Je ne sais pas…

-Moi je sais, lui dit-il avec un regard remplit de sous-entendus.

-Ah oui ? lui répondit-elle l'air aguicheur

-Salut frangin !

Kol lança un regard noir à son frère

-Nik, que fais-tu là ?

-Je viens boire un verre et profiter de la soirée avec mon petit frère préféré bien sûr !

-Oh vous êtes frères ! Quelle coïncidence, je suis moi aussi je suis venue avec ma sœur regardez elle arrive justement !

La sœur en question vint les rejoindre.

-Ah des jumelles ! constata Kol.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient en effet en tous points identiques : grandes, rousses, yeux verts, peau blanche, et habillées de façon très provoquante. Caroline et Rebakah quant à elles, étaient toujours sur la piste de dance. C'est alors qu'elles aperçurent les deux rousses.

-Mais elles font quoi celle-là ? s'exclama Rebekah.

-J'en sais rien mais tu as vu leur dégaine sérieux elles sortent d'où ? De poufland ?

C'est alors que Caroline capta le regard de Klaus, celui-ci était plein de malice et elle comprit tout de suite ce que son chéri avait en tête.

-J'ai compris le plan de ton frère viens, on va s'amuser !

-Hein comment ça ?

- Suis-moi !

C'est ainsi qu'elles rejoignirent les garçons au bar. Une des sœur était en train de parler avec Klaus et l'autre avec Kol. Caroline fonça sur Klaus et celui-ci la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Salut Love !

-Salut !

Et s'embrassèrent de plus belle si bien que les filles complétement pris au dépourvu partir sans demander leur reste.

-Sérieux vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs vous deux ! s'offusqua Kol

-Notre plan a marché à la perfection !

-Oh non Care t'étais dans le coup ?

-Oui, désolée Kol mais crois-moi on t'a rendu service sérieusement tu les as vu !

-Elle a raison, y a bien mieux, l'appuya Rebekah.

Kol repartit un peu boudeur s'assoir avec Elijah.

-Alors vous deux on s'amuse bien ? demanda Klaus tout en encerclant Caroline de ses bras

-Ouii !

-Faites attention que les hommes ne vous collent pas trop tout de même j'en ai vu pas mal baver !

-Oh ça va Nik je suis une grande fille maintenant, je sais me défendre !

-Oui et puis on est des vampires on peut se débrouiller seules, pas besoin de chevaliers servants ! argumenta Caroline.

-Oh Caroline mon frère est tellement vieux jeu, en même temps il est vieux tout court alors…

Et elles se mirent à rigoler.

-J'ai compris c'est même plus la peine de lutter.

-_Oh Love ne sois pas comme ça_ ! le parodia Caroline.

-C'est que tu le fait plutôt bien ! rigola Rebekah.

-Merci !

-Bon je vous laisse.

Il repartit alors lui aussi légèrement boudeur.

-Alors ça y'est les filles se sont liguées contre nous ? demanda Kol

-J'en ai bien peur oui ! dit Klaus en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Après un autre petit quart d'heure à danser Rebekah et Caroline revinrent finalement vers les garçons. Rebekah pris position entre Kol et Elijah. Et Caroline se posa sur les genoux de Klaus. Celui-ci la tenait fort contre lui ne voulant pas qu'elle lui échappe. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-On est vexé Monsieur l'hybride ?

-Pas le moins du monde Love !

-Dommage j'aurais su me faire pardonner, tant pis !

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

-De quoi tu parles ? lui dit-elle toute innocente.

-Eh les amoureux fini les messes basses ! les charria Rebekah.

Ils restèrent tous encore un petite heure dans la boîte à discuter, et boire. Ils rentrèrent finalement tard dans la soirée ou plutôt, très tôt dans la matinée. Tout le monde alla se coucher. Caroline et Klaus étaient dans leur chambre.

-Oh mais qu'elle maladroite, je n'arrive pas à défaire la fermeture de ma robe !

Klaus compris tout de suite son manège.

-Besoin d'aide peut-être sweatheart ?

-Oui je pense.

Il lui défit sa robe très lentement et elle tomba à terre, Caroline se retourna enroula ses bras autour du cou de Klaus. Celui-ci l'admira sous tous les angles et notamment ses sous-vêtements.

-Humm il n'y a pas seulement la robe qui est bleue !

-Nouvel ensemble acheté ce matin également, je savais qu'il te plairait.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Tu me connais bien !

Il la prit dans ses bras telle une mariée et l'emmena sur leur lit avec la ferme attention de lui prouver combien il l'aimait.

**Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut ! Voilà le 7ème chapitre :)**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Justine, nightmare2054, mayu87, Mel023 et MARiiN3 pour leur review.**

**Justine :**** Salut, je suis contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre. Dans celui-ci tu verras un Klaus hyper protecteur vis-à-vis de Caroline, Elijah en boîte moi aussi je trouve ça comique j'aimerai bien voir ça dans la série :p. Merci pour ta fidélité, bisous.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre7 :

Il n'était pas loin de midi, et dans la maison des Mickaelon tout le monde était encore au lit. Ils étaient rentrés tard de leur folle nuit et tout le monde profitaient de cette grâce matinée. C'était s'en compter le mal de crâne d'une certaine vampire.

-Mmmmm….

-Un problème Love ? demanda Klaus encore endormit.

-J'ai mal à la tête… lui répondit-elle la tête dans son oreiller.

-Hum quelqu'un à comme qui dirait la gueule de bois.

-OH j'ai trop mal, je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient souffrir de l'alcool. Pourtant tu as bu autant que moi et tout à l'air d'aller pour toi.

-Je suis plus vieux que toi sweatheart mon corps réagit mieux que le tien !

Elle leva enfin la tête.

-Pfff pourquoi ? C'est nul tu fais toujours tout mieux que moi !

-Tu n'as qu'à pas sortir avec un vieillard !

-Hum dit moi que tu as un remède, s'il te plait…

-Du sang et tout va mieux c'est imparable !

-Rooh faut que j'aille jusqu'à la cuisine….

-Déjà que tu n'es pas du matin, mais c'est encore pire quand tu te saoule la veille, se moqua-t-il.

-T'es trop méchant Nik !

-Je rigole Love, bois mon sang si tu veux.

-Hein ton sang ?

-Bah oui, histoire de reprendre des forces et plus tard tu pourras aller à la cuisine boire une poche de sang, moi je ne bouge pas d'ici avant un moment.

-Flemmard !

-Tu peux parler toi !

-Bon d'accord, heuu je te mords où ?

-N'importe où Love, je me plie à tes désirs.

Il s'installa donc sur le dos pour laisser le champ libre à Caroline. Elle n'avait bu son sang que lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé d'une morsure de loup 2 fois. Elle ne savait pas trop comment si prendre. Elle se souvenait du scandale que Stefan avait fait quand Elena s'était nourrie de Damon. Il lui avait expliqué que le partage de sang chez les vampires était très personnel, un lien fort entre les 2 personnes concernées. Mais elle avait complétement confiance en Klaus alors elle se lança et s'approcha de son cou. Klaus avait les yeux clos et attendait que sa belle passe à l'action. Elle le mordit et le sang s'écoula dans sa bouche, il avait un goût divin, c'était bien différent des autres fois où elle avait bu son sang, là elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et ne faisait pas pour sa survie. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui et lui caressait le torse. Elle était comme en transe, c'était magique elle ne voulait même plus que cela s'arrête. Klaus de ce côté ressentait la même chose et était ravie que Caroline n'es pas renoncer. Il n'autorisait jamais personne à boire son sang, pour les rares chanceux il leur en donnait dans un verre, jamais il ne se faisait mordre. Mais avec Caroline c'était différent, il l'aimait et avait envie de partager cette expérience avec elle. Après pas mal de temps elle se détacha de lui, elle avait encore ses crocs apparents et ses veines sous ses yeux, sa bouche était rougie de sang. Klaus la détailla il la trouvait magnifique sous cette forme que certains qualifierait de monstrueuse, mais lui ne voyait que la beauté de Caroline et la force de son côté vampire. Son visage redevint normal et elle se rallongea auprès de lui.

-Wow !

-Oui je confirme !

-C'est autre chose que de boire ton sang pour guérir, je n'arrive même pas à décrire ce qui s'est passé !

-C'est normal.

-Tu…. As…. Euhh déjà fait ça avant ? lui demanda-t-elle hésitante

-Non, je ne laisse pas beaucoup de gens boire mon sang et encore moins me mordre. Mais tu sais très bien que pour toi je fais des exceptions !

Caroline ressentit tout l'amour que Klaus avait pour elle. Ce qu'ils venaient de partager était quelque chose de fort qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec une autre et elle en était ravie. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Je t'aime Nik.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Caroline.

Ils finirent par se rendormir tout en étant encore dans leur bulle.

Ce n'est qu'à 14h que tout le monde se leva. Ils se rejoignirent dans la cuisine pour boire du sang. Même si Caroline trouvait le goût un peu fade à côté du sang de Klaus, elle était heureuse de partager ce moment avec la famille originelle, et particulièrement avec Rebekah.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Elijah.

-Rien de spécial, répondit Klaus qui avait un bras autour de la taille de Caroline.

-Je pense sortir en ville, histoire de voir de nouvelle tête, hier soir vous ne m'avez même pas laissé faire plus ample connaissance avec cette chère rousse et sa sœur…

-Pfff t'as même pas eu son prénom ! se moqua Rebekah.

-J'en ai nullement besoin chère sœur…

-Peu importe ! Moi aujourd'hui j'aimerai beaucoup te montrer quelque chose Caroline.

-A moi ? C'est quoi ?

-Bah viens suis moi !

-Oui j'arrive ! dit-elle tout enthousiaste.

Caroline embrassa Klaus sur la joue et elle quittèrent la cuisine au pas de course, comme deux gamines qui avaient fini leur diner et avaient eu l'autorisation de jouer avant d'aller dormir. Ce comportement fit rire Klaus. Il leur cria :

-Surtout pas de bêtises vous deux !

-Enfin Nik tu nous connais ! lui répondirent-elles en même temps.

-« Justement » pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Elles montèrent à l'étage et arrivèrent dans le dressing de Rebekah.

-Tu veux me montrer une nouvelle tenue ?

-Non on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très nouveau !

Elle ouvra un des placards et là Caroline était estomaquée à la vue du contenu. Il y avait des tas de tenues d'époques différentes, des robes de princesse de tous les siècles, certaines des années 20, et même des habits qui remontés au temps des vikings.

-Whaouu !

-Ça te plait ?

-Mais Becca c'est magifique, tu gardes tes tenues à travers les époques, c'est vraiment super. Regarde-moi cette robe elle est fabuleuse !

Tout d'un coup Caroline s'aperçut qu'elle avait utilisé le surnom de Rebekah et ne s'avait pas si elle en avait le droit.

-Euhh désolée je ne sais pas si je peux t'appeler ainsi.

-Bien sûr que tu le peux, je pense que nous avons passé le stade « je déteste ma belle-sœur » non ?

-Oui tu as raison ! Appelle-moi Care !

-Et bien Care que dirais tu d'essayer cette robe qui te plait tant ?

-Tu es sûre je ne voudrai pas l'abimer ou quoi que ce soit.

-Mais non voyons, tiens prend là habille toi et je reviens.

Elle sortit du dressing pour pouvoir laisser Caroline se changer en paix. La robe qui avait éblouit Caroline était une robe viking, plutôt bien travaillée que Rebekah mettait à l'époque pour de grande occasions. Elle était d'un violet pâle avec des broderies de petites perles sur les manches. Caroline se trouvait magnifique dedans.

-Bekah ! Tu peux venir !

-Oh tu es superbe elle te va comme un gant !

-Merci.

-Je suis sûre que Nik appréciera !

-Quoi tu veux que je descende avec ?

-Oui et moi aussi je vais en mettre une, laisse-moi réfléchir ah oui celle-ci, c'était ma préférée.

Elle sortit une robe dans le même style que celle de Caroline mais elle était blanche crème. Une fois habillées, les filles descendirent en se demandant la réaction des garçons. Ils étaient tous au salon, Kol en train de se recoiffer devant un miroir avant de sortir, Elijah lisant un livre et Klaus dessinant sur son carnet. Les filles arrivèrent au salon.

-Coucou !

-Coucou Bekah ! Et bien qu'elle surprise ! dit Elijah attirant l'attention de ses frères.

Klaus contemplait Caroline elle était magnifique vraiment, il se serait cru revenue des siècles plus tôt.

-Alors mamie on est nostalgique de ses jeunes années ! plaisanta Kol

-Kol ! le sermonna Elijah.

-Vous êtes ravissantes, leur dit Klaus.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui sweatheart.

Elle alla à côté de lui et l'embrassa, puis elle remarqua le dessin qu'il faisait.

-Tu n'en a pas marre de me dessiner ?

-J'en aurais jamais marre non !

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Rebekah les regardèrent de façon attendrit, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que ces deux la faisait une couple parfait. Caroline avait ramené son frère, son vrai frère le Nik qu'il était quand ils étaient tous encore humain. Et Caroline était épanouit et respirait la joie de vivre.

-Bekah à des centaines de tenue plus belle les unes que les autres !

-Je la sais mon Ange je lui ai plusieurs fois dit de jeter tout ça mais elle n'a jamais voulu. Attend Bekah ?

-Oui je l'appelle Bekah et elle Care, c'est plus conviviale comme ça !

-J'en suis ravie !

-Oui c'est bien ainsi, l'appuya Elijah.

-Bon et bah là il faut le sortir ce champagne !

- Kol on n'a pas déjà assez bu hier soir !?

-Oh Care t'es pas drôle !

-Eh Nik je ne veux pas me débarrasser de ces tenues j'y tiens trop et ça fait de bon souvenirs. Regarde Care aime elle aussi !

-Oui je trouve ça génial !

-Alors avec deux filles et leur fringues qu'elles accumuleront aux fils des siècles plus ma sœur qui a déjà une bonne longueur d'avance sur ma copine, euhh voyons…. Oui c'est décidé il me faut un nouveau jet pour transporter tout ce bazar. Se moqua Klaus

-T'es bête ! lui dit Caroline.

-Ce ne sont pas de simple FRINGUES Nik !

-Oui se sont des souvenirs c'est bien de les garder et moi qui adore me déguiser, je crois que je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec la collection de ta sœur !

-Allez viens Care laissons le ce rabat joie ! J'ai des robes de la Renaissance juste sublimes, viens !

-Je te suis !

Elles remontèrent à la vitesse vampirique.

-Mon Dieu que va ton faire maintenant avec deux blondes qui se lient pour nous mener la vie dure ! se désespéra Klaus

C'est ainsi que les filles passèrent l'après-midi entière à essayer les habilles de Rebekah, elle s'amusait comme des folles

-Care ça te dirais de sortir ce soir mais juste toi et moi entre fille, j'ai envie d'échapper à mes frères un peu.

-Oui pourquoi pas mais tu sais ton frère est très protecteur envers moi je ne sais pas si il me laissera seule sortir la nuit.

-Mon frère est tellement vieux jeu !

-Oui je sais mais bon j'aime aussi ce côté protecteur qu'il a envers moi.

-Si tu le dis, en tout cas tu ne seras pas seul mais avec une originelle tu ne risques rien !

-Il faut qu'on aille en parler à Nik !

-Oui on fait ça !

Elles arrivèrent dans l'atelier de Klaus où celui-ci faisait du rangement.

-Nik !

-Mesdemoiselles que puis-je pour vous ?

Il employait ce ton solennel à cause de leur tenue, elles étaient toutes les deux dans une robe style louis XIV, elles n'avaient même pas pensé à se changer.

-On voudrait sortir ce soir, lui dit Caroline.

-Très bien où allons-nous ?

-Non entre filles juste Care et moi !

-Je vois, vous savez je n'aime pas trop vous savoir seules dans les rues la nuit.

-Oh Nik, s'il te plait ! Je suis une originelle il ne nous arrivera rien !

-Oui, dit oui ! lui fit Caroline avec ses yeux de cocker.

-Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il.

-OUAIS !

-Mais à une condition !

-Quoi ?

-Vous rentrez à minuit au maximum vous faites attention à vous et ne partez pas avec des inconnus.

-Pff on dirait qu'on a 5 ans ! s'exclama Rebekah.

-J'ai bien peur qu'on est atteint le niveau de Kol, se moqua Caroline.

-Bekah, Caroline je ne rigole pas ! Promettez-moi d'être prudente.

-C'est promis !

-Oui promis !

-Bien alors amusez-vous bien, leur dit-il en souriant.

-Merci Nik !

Elles lui firent chacune un bisou sur la joue et filèrent se préparer.

Après deux heures de préparation, elles étaient enfin prêtes. Caroline portait un jean skinny noir avec un haut noir légèrement pailleté et des chaussures à talon haut noir aussi. Rebekah était vêtue d'un short en daim beige avec un haut blanc et avec des chaussures marrons clair à talons également. Rebekah avait pour une fois bouclé entièrement ses cheveux et Caroline les avait lissés. Elles étaient en train de se dirigés vers la porte d'entrée quand elles furent stopper par Klaus.

-On n'a pas oublié les règles ?

- Non Nik on sera sage promis, lui dit Rebekah

-Love ?

-Je serai très prudente ne t'en fait pas.

Et elle l'embrassa doucement, il lui répondit également

-Tu es superbe, si un homme touche à un seul de tes cheveux ou pose le regard sur toi je le tue !

-Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort là ?

-Si, mais je protège _mon_ bébé vampire !

Elle rigola

-Oui allé je vais prendre soin d'elle ne t'en fait pas, on y va !

-Je te rejoindrai dans notre lit ce soir en rentrant, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Humm il me tarde d'y être.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Rebekah s'impatientait, elle était déjà monter dans sa voiture et klaxonna.

-Ah ma sœur et la patience….

Caroline finit par monter dans la voiture et toute les deux partirent en ville s'amuser.

**Voilà :) Alors vos impression ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut me revoilà déjà avec le chapitre 8 :)**

**Je le dédicace à Justine vue que c'est elle qui m'a proposé cette idée dans une de ses review et que j'ai accepté « je vois bien caroline faire les 400 coups avec la soeur mikaelson , du genre aller dans un bar et ensuite essayer de rentrer en douce dans la demeure complètement bourrées et là Klaus les attend de pied ferme en bas avec ses frères lol pour leur passer un savon . **

**tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça? »**

**Oui je le peux et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Mel023, nightmare2054, TheOriginalsWithKlaus et sabrina pour leur review.**

**Sabrina : ****Alors déjà je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire et te remercie d'avoir donné une chance à ma fiction. Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. En cadeau pour toi ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira :) Bisous**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 8 :

Rebekah conduisait dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans, elle et Caroline étaient ravie de cette virée nocturne entre fille.

-Alors où est-ce qu'on va ? lui demanda Caroline.

-Dans un bar que j'aime beaucoup, tu vas voir tu vas t'y plaire toi aussi, à l'époque où ma famille et moi sommes arrivés ici, ce fut l'un des premier à ouvrir.

-Oui c'est vrai, Nik m'a expliqué que vous êtes arrivés quand cette ville se construisait à peine.

-Voilà, c'est pour ça que nous y sommes tous très attachés.

-Quelle vie ! Le surnom bébé vampire comme aime m'appeler ton frère me va bien, je n'ai vraiment rien connue par rapport à vous.

-Ça viendra ne t'en fait pas, quand tu auras un siècle toi aussi tu en auras connue des choses !

-Oui tu as raison !

-On y est !

Rebekah se gara sur le trottoir d'en face, et elles entrèrent dans le bar. Caroline nota tout de suite la similarité avec le Mystic Grill, c'était plus sophistiqué bien sûr mais ça y ressemblait. Il y avait un coin avec des tables de billards, le bar au fond et des tables disposés partout. Elles se dirigèrent au bar et prirent place sur les sièges. Le barman arriva de suite pour les servir. Il était plutôt beau, grand athlétique, brun aux yeux verts.

-Mesdemoiselles, que puis-je vous servir ?

-Deux shot de tequila, lui dit Rebekah.

-Ça marche ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil

-Euh Becca pour ma part je vais y aller mollo sur l'alcool, ce matin je n'étais pas très bien à cause des boissons de la veille.

-Oh aller Care, faut qu'on s'amuse un peu !

-Et voilà les beautés !

-Si Nik était là ce mec n'aurait déjà plus de tête, rigola Rebekah.

-Oui tu as raison.

Elles burent leur verre cul sec leur verre, et bien d'autre s'enchainèrent. Rebekah racontait à Caroline quelques anecdotes sur Klaus et elles rigolaient.

-Après je suis partie mais je crois bien qu'il a dut lui couper ses parties génitales ou un truc du genre !

-Olala ce mec à dut regretter le jour de sa naissance !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Pff il s'était bien foutu de moi et mon frère lui a fait payer. Il m'a toujours défendu, et je n'ai jamais vraiment eux de chance avec les hommes tu sais.

- Ah oui ?

-Ouais, ils m'ont toujours fait souffrir ou pire encore me manipulaient pour obtenir des informations ou pour nous nuire à mes frères et à moi.

-Comme ce chasseur de vampire ?

-Alexender oui….

-Je suis désolée Becca, sincèrement.

-Oui, je sais que pour toi non plus ça n'a pas toujours était rose, avec Damon, Matt et le petit toutou hybride de mon frère.

-C'est vrai mais après j'ai rencontré Nik. Enfin quand on s'est rencontré je le détestais mais après au fur et à mesure je suis tombé sous son charme et je suis comblé maintenant.

-J'espère vivre un jour ce que vous vivez, c'est tellement beau de voir comment vous avez changé tous les deux tout ça par amour.

- Je suis sûre qu'un jour cela arrivera pour toi aussi Becca. Ton frère est vraiment adorable avec moi, notre relation n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'ai eu avant, personne avant lui ne s'est soucié de moi comme ça. Il me fait sentir comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde.

-Oui je vois de quoi tu veux parler, et si tu veux mon avis il est trop protecteur envers toi, et vu qu'il n'est pas présent on va en profiter ! Aller viens une partie de billards ça te tente ? A chaque fois que l'une rentre une boule l'autre doit boire !

-Quelle maturité…. Je marche !

Et elles jouèrent une bonne heure. Rebekah était plutôt douée et Caroline buvait à chaque fois, mais Rebekah également elles étaient toutes les deux très gaies.

-Tu sais quoi Care, y aura qu'un seul homme sur cette Terre qui ne m'aura pas briser le cœur !

-Ah oui c'est qui ce prince charmant ?

-_Hip_… Stefan !

-Stefan ?!

-Bah oui Stefan.

-Ah oui les années 20, Nik m'en a…. _hip_ parlé.

-Oh oui dommage que j'ai due partir ce jour-là et que Nik m'ai emmené de force…

Caroline savait toute l'histoire, Klaus ne lui avait rien caché de son passé. Même dans un état second elle voulue réconforter l'originelle.

-Il l'a fait pour ton bien Becca, Mickael était à vos trousses et Stefan et ses activités de l'époque auraient trop attiré l'attention.

-Ouii je sais….

Le barman refit alors son apparition.

-Alors charmantes demoiselles, encore un petit verre ou alors on pourrait peut-être allez ailleurs, dit-il de façon tout à fait subjective.

-Quoi ?! Écoute-moi bien toi….

Mais Caroline coupa Rebekah qui commençait à trop s'emporter, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Ne dit rien et fait comme moi.

Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme.

-Ah oui, ce serait fantastique.

-Parfait les beautés on se rejoint derrière le bar je vais me changer mon service est fini, à toute suite.

-A toute suite mon chou !

Une fois le garçon partit Rebekah s'indigna :

-Mais enfin tu fou quoi, ce type est un con, perso moi je vais m'en occuper mais version vampire si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oh Becca crois-moi tu vas adorer ma version humaine !

-Hein ?

-Suis-moi !

Elles retrouvèrent donc le jeune homme derrière l'établissement près de la porte de service.

-Alors les princesses chez moi ou chez vous ?

Caroline commennça :

-Mais quel connard, t'as vraiment cru qu'on allait venir avec toi !

-On est dans un _hip _piteux état mais tout de même !

-Euh je comprends plus…

-En même temps tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose toi, se moqua Caroline.

- Les mecs tous pathétique !

-D'où la méthode humaine Becca !

-Pfff humaine, moi je préfère la mienne si tu vois de quoi je veux parler…

-Admire l'artiste !

Et là Caroline s'approcha du barman qui était totalement perdu et lui mis un coup de genou en plein dans les bijoux de famille. Il cria de douleur et s'effondra au sol.

-Wow Care t'y vas pas de main morte !

-On va dire qu'il l'avait cherché !

Rebekah se mis ensuite à genoux devant le jeune homme, et décida de l'hypnotiser :

-Je pensais que tu ferais mon diner mais ma copine que tu vois là n'est pas trop de cet avis, alors estime toi heureux, en revanche ne manque plus jamais de respect aux femmes et oublie nous.

-Parfait, aller partons.

Et elles retournèrent dans la rue où était garée la voiture. Elles n'étaient ni l'une ni l'autre en état de conduire mais s'en moquaient. Rebekah pris le volant et elles rentrèrent à la maison. Le souci c'est qu'il était plus de 2h du matin et un certain hybride n'aller pas trop être content. Elles arrivèrent dans la propriété et se garèrent.

-Oh putin !

-Quoi Becca ?

-Regarde l'heure !

-Quoi l'heure ? Ahh 2h17 !

-On fait quoi, Nik va nous massacrer.

-Attends regarde il y a pas de lumière ils doivent tous dormir.

-D'accord rentrons s'en faire de bruit alors.

-Oui allons-y !

Ainsi, l'opération commando commença. Caroline ouvrit la porte d'entrée aussi silencieusement que possible. Après être sûr que personne n'était dans les parages elle avança suivit de près par Rebekah. Elles continuèrent jusqu'aux grands escaliers. Il n'y avait pas un chat et elles pensèrent que tous dormaient.

-C'est bon Becca la voit est libre je pense.

-Oui tu as raison, haha on est trop forte.

-Ça c'est ce que vous croyez ! dit une voix dans le noir.

-AAAHHHH !

La lumière aveugla un instant les filles, elles virent alors Klaus, Elijah et Kol dans le couloir des chambres. Elijah et Klaus étaient en colère quant à Kol il s'amusait déjà du savon qu'allait prendre les deux blondes, pour une fois il n'avait rien à se rapprocher.

-Becca, Caroline, j'avais dit minuit maximum ! dit Klaus.

-Où étiez-vous donc passées ?

- On n'a pas vue passé _hip_ l'heure, répondit Caroline d'une petite voix.

-Oui c'est ça… affirma Rebakah.

-Et en plus elles sont bourrées, se moqua Kol.

-Kol nous n'avons pas besoin de cela merci, lui dit Elijah.

-Bon sang je me suis inquiété moi, vous êtes irresponsables où quoi ? Vous rentrez telle des gamines de 18 ans chez leurs parents asseyant de ne pas se faire choper en rentrant de soirée !

-Euh techniquement j'ai 18 ans.

-Love s'il te plait arrête ça avec moi.

-Oh aller Nik on va bien on est saine et sauve !

-Oui rien ne s'est passé tout va bien, bon mis à part ce connard de barman, mais Care l'a bien rectifié !

-Ah oui c'était trop drôle !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Klaus.

-Le barman nous collait franchement et nous a fait des propositions indécentes alors Caroline et sa technique humaine sont intervenus !

-Tu as fait quoi Love ?

-Coup de genou en plein dans le service 3 pièces ! dit-elle fière d'elle.

Kol éclata de rire

-J'aurais TROP aimé voir ça !

-Et moi j'aurais dû la filmer, renchérit Rebekah.

Malgrès le fait que Klaus était furieux, il ne put s'empêcher d'être fière de son petit bout de femme, son petit bébé vampire, qui ne se laissé pas faire.

-Bon je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller se coucher, dit Elijah.

-Oui, tu as raison. Becca, Caroline ?

-Humm ?

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus c'est compris ?

-Désolée Nik ! dirent-elles en cœur.

-Bien au lit maintenant !

Elijah et Kol retournèrent dans leur chambre, Rebekah fit de même en titubant légèrement. Caroline quant à elle ne tenait presque pas debout.

-Accroches-toi sweatheart !

Klaus la pris dans ses bras comme une mariée et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il l'a déposa sur le lit, elle dormait presque déjà, il se dit qu'elles avaient vraiment du avoir une sacrée soirée. Il lui hotta ses chaussures, puis ses vêtements et la laissa en soutien-gorge et culotte. Il rabattit ensuite les draps sur elle et après s'être mis en caleçon la rejoignit. Elle se colla à lui.

-Tu es fâché contre moi ? lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux à vous faire fondre un iceberg.

-Oui un peu Love, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour vous deux.

- Humm….suis….désolée…. dit-elle en s'endormant.

-Je sais, dors maintenant mon ange.

Ils s'endormirent donc après cette soirée riche en émotion.

POV Klaus

Il était midi. J'étais réveillé et regardait Caroline dormir, elle était belle comme tout je ne pouvais pas détourner son regard d'elle. Elle se mit petit à petit à bouger et parlait dans son sommeil.

-Stef'…Stefan…

Quoi pourquoi diable marmonnait-elle le prénom de Stefan, c'est quoi ce bordel.

-Stefan…

Non mais je rêve là ! (fin du pov)

-Caroline réveilles toi tout de suite !

-Oh Nik tu m'as fait peur !

-Ah oui, et toi tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu marmonnes le prénom de Stefan dans ton sommeil !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu m'as très bien comprise, c'est ce plan que tu me fais Caroline.

Il ne l'appeler que très rarement Caroline quand ils étaient que tous les deux ensemble, la blonde compris alors que Klaus ne rigolait pas, et qu'il était vraiment en pétard.

-Mais rien ! Attends tu crois que je te trompe ?! s'indignait-elle.

-A toi de me le dire !

-Mais ça va pas, jamais je ne te tromperai tu le sais très bien, et encore moins avec Stefan c'est dégoutant !

En effet Caroline considérait Stefan comme son grand frère depuis qu'il l'avait aidé dans sa transformation. Elle avait vite compris qu'entre elle et lui rien ne se passerait jamais, et était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un frère de cœur étant fille unique.

-Mais pourquoi diable disais tu son prénom ?

-Mais je ne sais pas moi….. oh si attends ça doit être ça !

-Quoi ?

-Hier soir au bar avec ta sœur, on avait pas mal bu et….

-Ah bon vous aviez bu sans blague !

-Roo c'est bon arrête ! Breff et on a commencé à parler des mecs et elle a fini par me dire qu'un seul homme ne l'avais jamais fait souffrir et que c'était Stefan, ça m'a choqué qu'elle m'en parle je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'avait réellement aimé, je pensais que c'était un jeu plus qu'autre chose entre eux dans les années 20.

Klaus parut beaucoup plus rassuré.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup.

-Nik je suis désolée, je te promets entre Stefan et moi il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien !

-Je sais Love, désolé je…. Je me suis emporté, je sais que tu le considère comme ton frère. Je ne devrais pas douter de toi.

-Je t'aime Niklaus Mickaelson, ne l'oublie pas s'il te plait, lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi Caroline Forbes.

Elle lui sourit le l'embrassa sur la joue. Klaus en revanche dans un élan de possessivité voulait s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le baiser pris de l'envergure, mais Caroline stoppa tout. Klaus en fut étonné et alla se vexé avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

-Ma tête va exploser !

Il se mit à rire.

-Je crois que vous devriez arrêter l'alcool jeune fille !

-Le pire c'est que je crois que tu as raison.

-J'ai TOUJOURS raison sweatheart !

-Nik ?

-Oui.

-Stefan pourrait venir ici passer quelque jour, j'aimerai beaucoup le voir.

-Bien sûr appelle le aujourd'hui, tu sais que je l'apprécie beaucoup et tant qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous qu'une amitié fraternel tout me va !

-Tu crois que ça fera plaisir à Becca ?

-Attends voir, n'essayerais tu pas de les mettre ensemble toi ?

-Non ! Pas du tout !

-Love, tu mens très mal et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-D'accord t'as gagné ! Alors comment tu trouves mon idée ?

-J'aime bien Stefan, j'ai confiance en lui et j'accepterai qu'il soit avec Becca il est bien pour elle je pense.

-Parfait, je vais l'appeler de ce pas !

-Vas-y ma petite entremetteuse !

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, espérant que ça vous a plu :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos avis, bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici le chapitre 9 j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Je poste mes chapitres de moins en moins fréquemment à cause de la reprise des cours à la fac mais je continuerai d'écrire quoi qu'il arrive :)**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Mel023, Sabrina, nightmare2054 et justine pour leur review.**

**Sabrina : ****Ecoute cela me fait plaisir que tu es ADORE tout ça lol, merci pour ton message, bisous :)**

**Justine : ****Merci pour tes 2 review pour les 2 précédents chapitres. Je suis contente que cela t'es plu pour être franche je n'étais pas trop sûre de moi sur ce coup-là :p je ferai d'autre scène comme celle-ci, et ferai ressortir le côté protecteur de Klaus vis-à-vis de Caroline et de Rebekah (vous me le demandez toutes lol). Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'abandonnerai pas ) Gros bisous !**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9 :

Ainsi donc Caroline alla sur la terrasse s'installa sur un des fauteuils d'extérieur et composa le numéro de Stefan :

-_Allo ?_

-Stef' c'est moi, c'est Care !

-_Oh Care comment vas-tu ?_

-Bien merci, tout commence à s'arranger ici avec Becca.

-_C'est vrai ? C'est génial ça j'étais sûr qu'une fois l'orage passé vous alliez bien vous entendre._

-Oui bah maintenant on est amies et tout va pour le mieux, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et toi alors quoi de neuf à Mystic Falls ?

-_Oh tu sais, pas grand-chose la routine quoi ! Ta mère est toujours acharnée au travail mais elle va bien et Damon et Elena sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre donc moi je vis ma vie. Je pense partir quelque temps histoire de changer d'air !_

-Ça tombe bien que tu me dises ça parce que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes ici à la Nouvelle Orléans. T'en pense quoi ?

-_Ce serait super Care ! Mais il en dit quoi ton grand méchant loup ?_

-Hey ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

-_Je blague ! Relax !_

-Ouais bah ce n'est pas drôle, et pour ta gouverne Nik est d'accord et ça lui ferait même plaisir que tu viennes !

-_Parfait, je viendrais en voiture après demain, ça va ?_

-Oui !

-_Très bien, on se voit après-demain alors, prend soin de toi Care et passe le bonjour à ton hybride pour moi._

-Voilà je préfère « mon hybride » à « mon grand méchant loup » ! Je le ferai Stef', soit prudent sur la route.

-_Tu me connais !_

-Bye !

-_Bye !_

Pendant ce temps-là Elijah et Klaus était à la cuisine buvant une poche de sang et parlant de tout et rien.

-Ah au fait Elijah, je voulais te dire que Caroline invite Stefan à passer quelques jours ici. J'espère que ça ne te gènes pas.

-Non le plus jeune Salvatore est appréciable, cela ne me gêne aucunement. Tant que ce n'est pas Damon !

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon frère !

-Oh oh, Stefan qui débarque à la Nouvelle Orléans ?! Et pourquoi ? Mare de voir son frère se taper son ex ?

-Kol, tu pourrais arrêter d'entrer dans les conversations des autres comme ça ! le sermonna Elijah.

-Et les enfants ne se mêlent pas des conversations d'adultes, allé ouste ! ajouta Klaus.

-Pff n'importe quoi ! Et sinon elle en pense quoi notre chère sœur ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant, dit Klaus en souriant.

-Je pense que je vais monter de ce pas lui annoncer la superbe nouvelle !

Kol commençait à sortir de la cuisine et Caroline le stoppa net en lui faisant face dans le chambranle de la porte.

-Oh non toi tu arrêtes tu vas encore créer des histoires avec Becca, laisses donc les adultes gérer ça et prend ton biberon d'hémoglobine !

Klaus et Elijah étaient morts de rire.

-Oh non Care toi aussi tu t'y mets ! Je te signale que je suis genre 80 fois plus âgé que toi !

-Oui et bah on ne dirait pas, essaie donc de rectifier ça et on en reparlera, surenchérit Klaus.

Caroline prit une poche dans le frigo, s'approcha de Klaus et alla s'assoir à côté de lui. Kol et Elijah débâtaient toujours sur la maturité tardive de Kol. Machinalement Klaus plaça sa main au creux de ses reins. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui pendant qu'ils buvaient. Klaus finit avant Caroline, et se contenta de l'observer. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Je t'admire c'est tout !

-Nik, faut que tu arrêtes de me vénérer comme ça, dit-elle gênée.

-Désolé je ne le fait pas exprès, mais crois-moi Love il y a de quoi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il ne changerait jamais il avait toujours était comme ça avec elle et même avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Il la voyait comme la 8ème merveille du monde. Rien ne pouvait changer ça. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la rapprocha au maximum de lui, leurs lèvres finirent par se retrouver. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et en oublièrent la présence des frères de Klaus.

-Hey ! Vous savez il y a des chambres pour ce genre de chose ! cria Kol.

Caroline sortit de son état second, elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle était dans la cuisine. Il lui faisait plus d'effet qu'elle ne le croyait. Klaus lui rigolait doucement ainsi qu'Elijah.

-Désolée…. Dit Caroline d'une toute petite voix.

L'été arrivait doucement, la chaleur prenait place petit à petit et Rebekah décida de remettre en eau la piscine pour cette après-midi. Elle portait un paréo te en dessous son bikini favori noir avec quelque strass. Une fois fait elle alla rejoindre tout le monde à la cuisine.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Salut Becca !

-Hey Care viens on va se baigner !

-Tu as mis de l'eau c'est vrai ?

-Oui je m'en suis occupé ce matin, bon alors tu viens ?

-Tu m'étonnes que je viens ! Laisses moi 30 secondes pour mettre mon maillot et on se rejoint dans l'eau !

-Je t'y attends !

Caroline utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et mis même moins de 30 secondes avant de plonger dans l'eau. Klaus entendue bien sûr le plongeon de sa belle et ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son empressement. Caroline avait toujours aimé nager mais elle avait rarement l'occasion de le faire à Mystic Falls, si bien que la dernière fois qu'elle avait nagé en piscine remontait avant même sa transformation. Elle remonta à la surface.

-C'est trop bien ça fait tellement longtemps !

-Oui ça y'est l'été et là on va pouvoir en profiter, dit Rebekah en nageant vers Caroline.

La piscine était immense à l'image de la maison de Klaus. Il y avait même un plongeoir d'environ 3m. Klaus avait fini par venir voir les filles en restant assis sur un transat près de la piscine.

-Hey Nik tu ne viens pas ?

-Non merci Becca, je dois aller en ville dans peu de temps de toute façon.

Rebekah mis la tête sous l'eau et resta un moment en apnée, trop longtemps selon l'avis de Caroline qui commença à s'inquiéter.

-Becca !

-…..

-Becca remontes !

-Quoi qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle-même pas essoufflée.

-Tu ne remontais pas ! La vache mais tu peux rester combien de temps sous l'eau !

-Bah autant de temps que je veux, pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

Klaus observait la scène et décida d'intervenir.

-Love ?

-Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Tu te rappelles mon ange que les vampires n'ont pas les mêmes besoins que les humains : manger, boire, ou même respirer….

-Ah mais oui ! Mais c'est trop bien ! Attends j'essaie !

Rebekah et Klaus s'amusait de la voir si émerveillée devant ce qui pour eux était banale. Il adorait la voir comme ça, découvrant le monde comme une petite fille, et ça grâce à lui. Elle fit quelques longueurs et remonta.

-Wow c'est trop bien !

-Attends regardes !

Rebekah lui montra comment utiliser sa vitesse hors norme pour nager. Caroline tenta l'expérience et était éblouit par toute ses nouvelles capacités dans l'eau.

-Allé viens on va sauter maintenant !

Caroline suivit alors Rebekah, elles se retrouvèrent au sommet du plongeoir.

-Euh Becca c'est trop haut là !

-Care t'es un vampire rien ne peux t'arriver, regarde je saute la première.

Elle plongea élégamment nullement effrayée par la hauteur, et remonta à la surface.

-Tu vois ? Tu risques rien allé à toi maintenant ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas trop….

Klaus alla lui prêter main forte. Il arriva sur le plongeoir torse nu avec juste son jean.

-Mon bébé vampire a besoin d'aide on dirait ! On saute tous les deux ?

-Oui !

Il lui prit la main et s'approcha du bord.

-Tu es prête sweatheart ?

Elle hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

-Un, deux, et trois !

Caroline sauta sans hésitation elle savait qu'avec son homme rien ne lui arriverait. Ils touchèrent le fond de la piscine. Caroline allait remonter à la surface mais Klaus la ramena au fond elle le regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il la colla à lui et l'embrassa, elle n'avait jamais expérimenté cela. C'était agréable et le fait que le besoin de respirer n'était plus d'actualité tombait à pic. Ils finirent tout le même par remonter et Rebekah les taquina.

-Eh bien vous 2 j'ai bien cru que vous ne reviendrai jamais !

Caroline rougissait et Klaus était amusé de la voir comme ça.

-Bon j'y vais maintenant ! A plus tard Love !

Il l'embrassa encore avant de sortir de l'eau pour aller se changer.

-Amusez- vous bien les filles !

Elles restèrent dans l'eau un bon moment puis allèrent s'installer sur les transats où était Klaus un peu plus tôt. Elles profitaient du soleil et de la chaleur.

-Vous êtes trop mignon Nik et toi, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous passer l'un de l'autre.

-Oui je sais ! Dit Becca on bronze nous les vampires ou pas ?

-Yep !

-Tant mieux alors !

-Tu fais trop rire, tu découvres le monde on dirait.

-Oui je sais, c'est bizarre ! Au fait Becca j'ai demandé à Stefan de venir passer quelque temps ici, il arrivera après-demain.

-Ah oui ? Euh…. Stefan, d'accord.

-Eh ça va ?

-Oui oui c'est juste que…

-Que quoi Becca ?

-Bah la dernière fois qu'on sait vu nous n'étions pas en très bon terme, c'est à cause de moi que Elena est devenue un vampire et tout ça et je n'ai pas vraiment été très gentille.

-Tu sais Stefan a dépassé le stade d'Elena, il vit sa vie maintenant et pense que se détacher d'elle est une bonne chose. Il a ouvert les yeux je suis contente pour lui, il voulait partir de Mystic Falls voilà pourquoi je lui ai proposé de venir ici.

-Il te manque ?

-Oui beaucoup !

-Dis-moi vous êtes vachement proche, lui dit Rebekah d'un air suspicieux.

-Ah non pas toi aussi, ton frère ma déjà fait une crise de jalousie ce matin, non je te promets Becca c'est comme mon frère pour moi ! Il a toujours pris soin de moi, j'ai la même relation avec lui que toi avec Nik !

-Pardon.

-C'est pas grave je comprends que tu veuilles protéger ton frère, mais sache une chose c'est que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, jamais je ne pourrai le tromper.

-Je sais, désolé d'avoir douté de toi.

-Puis je sais que tu aimes _beaucoup_ Stefan, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh non, je me demandais si l'autre soir je t'avais vraiment confié ça ou si c'était l'alcool qui me jouait des tours et là je viens d'avoir ma réponse…

-Oh allé Becca, tu sais il n'y a pas de mal Stefan est un gentil garçon et beau en plus, je comprends que tu l'apprécies.

-Je crois que je l'apprécie un peu trop justement.

-Pourquoi tu ne te lances pas alors ?

-Il ne veut pas de moi Care !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Dans les années 20 il était _the ripper, _on s'amusait bien mais il n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi je ne suis pas idiote. Entre nous ce n'était pas comme toi et Nik maintenant tu comprends ?

-Oui mais tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux, il a changé depuis !

-Je sais c'est justement ça !

- Je ne comprends rien.

-Care, je fais partie de son ancienne vie, où il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant comme tu dis il a changé, je ne veux pas interférer dans sa nouvelle vie. Ca ne ferait que lui rappeler cette époque.

-Pourtant il accepte de venir ici, sachant parfaitement qu'il va te voir et voir Nik aussi. Vous faites tous les deux parties de son ancienne vie comme tu dis, pourtant il est d'accord. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien je t'assure.

-Merci Care !

-De rien je suis là pour ça ! Allé viens on va plonger !

-Tu n'auras trop peur ? Il ne faut pas que ton chéri soit avec toi dans cette dure épreuve ? se moqua gentiment Rebekah.

-Pff n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas besoin de Nik pour sauter de ce fichu plongeoir !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Plus tard dans la soirée Caroline envoya l'adresse de la maison à Stefan par SMS. Elle était impatiente qu'il vienne déjà pour le voir et puis pour mettre son petit plan à exécution. Klaus arriva dans son dos et l'enlaça, ses mains sur son ventre et sa tête sur son épaule.

-A qui tu envoies un message si tard dans la soirée ?

-A mon amant bien sûr ! A qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Hummm…

-Oh ça va je rigole, arrête de faire ton grognon !

-Grognon ? Ah oui ?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et lui lancer un regard de défit.

-Oui grand-père tu as parfaitement entendu !

Il la souleva et la mit sur son épaule tel un sac à patate. Il se dirigeait vers l'escalier comme si de rien était. Caroline rigolant sur son épaule.

-Nik pose moi !

-Je ne pense pas Love.

-Eh Nik t'a un truc accroché derrière toi fais gaffe ça a l'air de mordre !

-Très drôle Kol, dis plutôt à ton frère de me lâcher !

-Désolé Care mais je ne m'en mêle pas, tu sais un enfant ne dois pas se préoccuper des problèmes d'adultes ! Je l'ai appris ce matin.

-Prise à ton propre jeu sweatheart !

-Grrrr….

Klaus finit par arrivé dans la chambre et jeta Caroline sur le lit et commença à la chatouiller de partout. Elle riait aux éclats.

-Bon alors tu me dis à qui tu envoyais se message oui ou non ?

-Non !

-Très bien, comme tu veux.

-Non c'est bon arrêtes ! C'était à Stefan je lui ai donné l'adresse de la maison !

-Je sais, j'ai vu !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'était quoi tout ce cinéma alors ?

-J'avais juste envie de t'embêter, lui dit-il souriant.

-Ah non mais toi alors !

Et elle lui envoya un oreiller en pleine face.

-Ne commences pas Love je te battrai dans tous les cas !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Caroline se jeta sur Klaus et se positionna à califourchon sur lui.

-Je t'ai eu ! dit-elle victorieuse.

-Oh non !

Il la retourna et inversa leur position, lui au-dessus d'elle. Il la bloquait sans lui faire mal mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné !

-Mouais, c'est de la triche de toute façon, tu es plus vieux et donc plus fort que moi !

-D'où ma phrase « je te battrai dans tous les cas » !

-Ce que tu peux être prétentieux !

-Bon alors il est où mon cadeau de victoire ?

-En dessous de toi !

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec ton l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

**Fini ! Alors ça vous a plu ? **

**Le prochain chapitre marquera l'arrivée de Stefan.**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Le chapitre 10 est là avec l'arrivée de Stefan, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Merci à Sabrina, Mel023, mayu87, Justine et nightmare2054 pour leur review.**

**Sabrina :**** Je suis contente que tu es aimé, tu verras ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude :)**

**Justine : ****Oui pour moi aussi le Klaroline est magique et je suis contente de savoir que j'arrive à bien le mettre en scène, merci. Je te laisse lire l'arrivée de Stefan qui est mouvementée en effet ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 :

POV Rebekah

Le jour se levait, et moi avec. Je m'étirais dans mon lit, histoire de me réveiller en douceur. Le jour de l'arrivée de Stefan à la Nouvelle Orléans, était aujourd'hui. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec ça nous allions tous bien l'accueillir chez nous et passer d'agréable moment. Non en fait il faut bien l'avouer j'étais morte de trouille. Déjà je ne savais pas comment il me voyait, une amie, une ennemie, une connaissance,…. Ensuite il faut le dire j'étais complétement déstabilisée face à lui. Oui Stefan Salvatore me plaisait et même beaucoup. J'angoissais, je détestais ce sentiment ça me rendais faible. Moi Rebekah Mickaelson âgée de plus de 1000 ans me retrouvais telle une adolescente pré pubère devant le plus beau garçon du lycée. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas tous les deux. On s'est même très très bien connue si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Allez savoir j'étais mal en ce moment. Il ne me restait qu'une seule solution jouer l'indifférence, c'est ça laissons couler on avisera plus tard. Je peux le faire, enfin je crois…. (fin du pov)

-Love calme toi s'il te plait.

Caroline était à la cuisine tout excitée à l'idée de revoir son meilleur ami, mais justement un peu trop. Elle nettoyait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour passer le temps. Klaus était désespéré de la voir ainsi même s'il trouvait la solution comique.

- Laisses-la donc faire, une femme de ménage gratos ça ne se refuse pas. Il faut dire que tu as tiré le gros lot avec elle Nik !

-Kol si j'étais toi….

Klaus n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Caroline jeta sur Kol la casserole qu'elle récurait en pleine face.

-….je n'aurais pas dit ça !

-Aie Care, mais ça va pas!

-Ça t'apprendra !

Klaus riait devant cette scène. Kol partit vexé.

-Caroline ?

-Quoi ?! répondit-elle agressivement.

-Je crois qu'il faut que tu te calmes mon ange. Stefan va arriver il est certes un peu en retard mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te transformer en Godzilla et refaire le portrait de mon petit frère.

-Oh Nik, je….. je m'en suis pas rendue compte, c'est vrai je suis affreuse avec vous depuis ce matin !

-Ca va aller, calme toi et viens là !

Il lui ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir ce qu'elle fit. Cette étreinte la réconforta et eu un effet apaisant sur son humeur massacrante.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, mais je veux rester encore un peu dans tes bras, lui dit-elle avec une petite voix suppliante.

-Ça tombe bien parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

Ils restèrent un moment dans la cuisine, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il lui caressait le dos et elle la nuque. D'habitude c'était le rôle de Caroline d'apaiser Klaus quand il pouvait être remonté contre ses frères ou autre. Mais il lui rendait très volontiers rendre la pareille.

-Je crois que je dois des excuses à Kol !

-Oui je pense aussi ! Vas-y, il doit être dans sa chambre.

-J'y vais !

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et allait se retourner, mais Klaus la retint.

-Et mon bisou ?

Elle rigola

-Mais tout de suite Monsieur l'Hybride !

Elle l'embrassa et quitta la cuisine. Elle monta alors les escaliers qui menait aux chambres, emprunta le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de Kol. Elle toqua deux fois, mais n'eut pas de réponse.

-Kol ?

-…..

-Kol c'est moi c'est Care ! Ouvre s'il te plait !

Il lui ouvrit violement la porte.

-Qu'es que tu veux Caroline !

Klaus l'appelait Caroline de temps à autre Elijah tout le temps mais Kol jamais, cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle aimait beaucoup Kol, elle le voyait comme son petit frère même si comme il le disait il était 80 fois plus âgé qu'elle.

-Euhh, désolée, je n'aurais pas dût te frapper. Pardonnes-moi s'il te plait.

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux, elle sentait quelque chose de casé entre lui et elle est n'aimait pas ça. Lui avait vu qu'elle n'était pas bien et culpabilisait. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire la tête. Il l'a pris dans ses bras.

-C'est rien Care, j'accepte tes excuses, et désolée parfois j'envoie des vacheries sans m'en rendre compte.

-Des fois ?! le taquina-t-elle.

-Bon d'accord tout le temps mais c'est amical !

-Je sais Kol c'est moi qui me suis emportée je n'aurais pas dû !

-C'est bon on oublie !

-Sûr ?

-Oui puisque je te le dis !

-Allé viens on va embêter Nik !

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais !

-T'as tout compris ma belle !

C'est vers 11h que Stefan arriva chez les Originels. Il gara sa voiture au parking. Et le bruit des roues sur le gravier avait fait décoller Caroline du fauteuil. Elle partit à sa vitesse vampirique jusqu'à l'entrée. Les garçons rigolaient de son comportement.

-Love ne va pas te faire mal tout de même !

-Oui Caroline calme toi, lui dit Elijah.

Mais Caroline ne les entendait déjà plus. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée en grand et trouva Stefan qui prenait ses valises dans le coffre. Sans même réfléchir elle se jeta sur lui.

-Stefffffff !

-Oh mon Dieu une tornade blonde !

Elle lui sauta au cou et s'agrippa à lui de toute ses forces.

-Tu m'as TROP manqué !

-Toi aussi Care !

Les 3 originels étaient sur le perron et observait les retrouvailles des deux meilleurs amis.

-Care je pense que si Stefan n'était pas un vampire il serait déjà mort étouffé ! se moqua Kol.

Caroline lâcha Stefan et entrèrent dans la maison.

-Salut mon pote, le salua Klaus.

-Salut ! lui dit brièvement Kol.

-Bonjour Stefan, bienvenue ! dit Elijah.

Tout ce beau petit monde s'installa dans le salon principal.

-Stef tu as fait bon voyage ? lui demanda Caroline.

-Oui tout c'est bien passé, même si je suis un peu crevé là toute suite.

-Normal tu as roulé toute la nuit, Caroline ira te montrer ta chambre tout à l'heure, l'informa Klaus.

-Oui ! lui confirma la blonde.

-Bon et alors c'est quoi les potins à Mystic Falls ?

-KKOOOOLLLLL ! crièrent désespérément Caroline, Elijah et Klaus.

-Quoi ?! se défendit ce dernier.

Stefan trouvait cela drôle, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer ici.

POV Rebekah

C'est bon il est arrivé, oh mon Dieu il est juste à un étage de moi. Bon relax ma grande il faut que tu ailles le saluer. Tu lui dis juste bonjour et après tu t'en vas, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Bon bah quand faut y aller faut y aller comme on dit. Je descendis donc les escaliers et arriva dans le salon où tout le monde était.

-Ah Becca, tu es là ! Regardes qui est arrivée ! lui dit Kol avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Bon sang il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs ! Il s'approche de moi, attendez pourquoi ? Pourquoi il se lève et viens vers moi ?! Je fais quoi moi ?

Il me fit finalement la bise tout en passant sa main sur mon avant-bras. Je vais m'évanouir !

-Bonjour Rebekah !

Oh sa voix ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ce mec est un Dieu vivant ou quoi !

-Euuhh….. 'jour Stefan.

Non mais sérieusement Rebekah c'est si dur que ça de lancer un « salut Stefan comment vas-tu ? » apparemment trop dur pour moi ! Je dois être rouge comme une tomate, tous mes frères me fixent, je suis mal là. Il faut que je parte !

-Euhh je dois, euh… faire un tour en ville, à plus tout le monde.

Puis je sortis à ma vitesse super naturelle, pris le volant de ma voiture et démarra je ne sais pas où j'allais et tant pis ! (fin du pov)

POV Caroline

Au salon tout le monde avait senti la gêne de Becca. Elle était vraiment intimidée face à Stefan. D'un côté cela montre qu'il lui plait beaucoup, j'avais raison. Mais cela pourrais être malheureusement mal interprété. Mon plan n'allait surement pas facile à mettre en place. Mais tout d'abord je devais faire oublier à Stefan cet incident. (fin du pov)

-Stef' viens avec moi je vais te faire visiter la maison !

-Je te suis !

Ils partirent donc explorer la maison.

-Niklaus ?

-Humm ?

-Pourquoi Becca à réagit comme ça avec Stefan ? Ils sont en froid ?

-Ah Elijah, c'est tout l'inverse si tu veux tout savoir ! s'exclama Kol.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Mais enfin, elle est folle de lui c'est évident !

-Kol s'il te plait !

-Quoi Nik ? J'ai raison, non ?

-Oui, écoutez Becca a toujours eu un faible pour Stefan. Caroline invite Stefan pour le voir bien sûr mais elle a dans l'idée de les mettre ensemble.

-Ensemble ! s'exclamèrent Kol et Elijah.

-Hey moins fort vous deux, bon vous gardez le secret c'est compris pas un mot à Stefan et ni à Becca et Caroline ne sait pas que vous êtes au courant. Compris ?

-Très bien, je vais retrouver Becca ça m'inquiètes de la voir partir comme ça.

-Oui vas-y Elijah c'est mieux.

-A plus tard !

Elijah pris donc sa voiture et alla en ville retrouver sa sœur.

-Dit moi Nik, Caroline va-t'en vouloir si elle sait que nous savons pour son petit plan ?

-Où tu veux en venir Kol ?

-Disons que ça serait drôle de te voir te faire disputer !

-Pfff moi disputer, c'est ça oui !

-Oh allé avoue que depuis que Care est dans ta vie, tu n'es plus trop le vampire intraitable sans émotion ni sentiments qui faisait trembler la Terre entière !

-N'importe quoi !

-Oh si mon frère ! Mais c'est bien hein ne te méprend pas l'amour t'as changé mais en bien crois-moi !

-Mouais….

-Niiiikkkkkkk ! J'ai besoin de toi tu peux venir ?! cria-t-elle de l'étage.

-Oui Love j'arrive tout de suite !

Il partit la rejoindre de ce pas.

-Qu'es ce que je disais ! dit Kol pour lui-même.

Elijah avait sillonné la ville en commençant par les endroits que Rebekah fréquentait d'habitude. Après une bonne heure de recherche il finit par la trouver dans ce fameux bar où elle et Caroline avait passaient la soirée. Elle était assise à une table devant un café, le regard vide. Il s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle. C'est tout juste si elle remarqua sa présence. Il se racla la gorge indiquant qu'il était là. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

-Salut 'Lijah, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Becca, qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Rien, c'est rien.

-Non ce n'est pas rien je n'ai jamais vu ma petite sœur préférée déprimer à ce point-là !

-Je suis ta seule sœur Elijah ! dit-elle en rigolant un peu.

-Je sais ! C'était pour te rendre le sourire !

-….

-C'est Stefan ?

-Hein ? Non !

-Becca.

-…..

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler?

-Je, je ne sais pas quoi faire Elijah !

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment….

-Tu es sûre de ça ?

-Oui d'accord tu as gagné, je l'aime. Depuis que Nik m'a sortie du cercueil à Chicago et que je l'ai revue je l'aime ! Quand on est allé à Mystic Falls et que j'ai appris pour lui Elena j'ai cru mourir de jalousie ! Quand elle a joué avec ses sentiments je voulais lui arracher la tête pour l'avoir fait souffrir ! Je…. Oh mon Dieu je l'aime ! finit-elle en mettant son visage dans ses mains comme pour se cacher du reste du monde.

-Becca il n'y a aucune honte à cela !

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Explique-moi alors !

-Il ne m'aime pas, je ne sais même pas si il m'apprécie amicalement parlant.

-Ce n'est pas en l'évitant que tu le sauras en tout cas.

-Mais je fais quoi moi alors ? dit-elle au bord des larmes.

-Alors déjà tu ravales ces larmes ! Je déteste voir ma sœur pleuré, et puis je n'aimerai pas tuer Stefan pour t'avoir mise dans cet état !

-Tu as raison oui ! dit-elle avec le sourire

-Et ensuite on va rentrer à la maison tous les deux d'accord ?

-Oui allons-y !

Ils se levèrent, Elijah mis un billet sur la table pour payer la consommation de sa sœur. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture d'Elijah et rentrèrent chez eux. Avant de passer la porte d'entrée de la maison Rebekah le retint par la manche de sa veste. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'approcha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Merci d'être là pour moi Elijah.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi Becca, pour toujours et à jamais !

Rebekah avait retrouvé son sourire habituel et était plus en confiance que ce matin.

Pendant ce temps-là Klaus et Caroline faisaient toujours visiter la maison à Stefan.

-Et bah cet endroit est gigantesque ! s'exclama Stefan.

-Et bien pas plus que mon manoir à Mystic Falls, dit très naturellement Klaus.

-Nik arrêtes de faire ton prétentieux !

-Moi prétentieux ? Mais pas le moins du monde Love !

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et Stefan rigola.

-Quoi ? dirent Klaus et Caroline ensemble.

-Rien c'est juste que vous êtes marrant tous les deux. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse te donner un ordre Klaus !

-Oui et bien les choses changent comme tu le vois !

-Oui et puis avec Caroline tu as plutôt intérêt à filler droit si tu veux mon avis !

-Merci du conseil !

-Pfff même pas vrai ! s'offusqua cette dernière.

-On rigole sweatheart !

-Oui Care boude pas !

-Je ne boude pas !

-Non à peine.

Klaus lui fit un bisou sur la joue comme pour se faire pardonner, elle lui répondit avec un sourire resplendissant. Stefan observait l'échange visuelle de sa meilleur amie avec l'originel. Il n'avait jamais vue Caroline comme ça et ne put qu'admettre que Klaus prenait soin d'elle et la rendait heureuse. Il n'en était que plus satisfait. Mais il se sentait de trop et décida de les laisser seuls.

-Care, je vais aller dans ma chambre m'installer et me reposer un peu !

-Oui vas-y, c'est la porte au fond du couloir à droite ! lui dit-elle en lui pointant la porte du doigt.

-Parfait on se voit plus tard alors !

-Oui à tout à l'heure Stef !

Il alla donc dans sa chambre. Elle était immense comme tout ici. Dans les tons chauds avec d'imposants rideaux aux fenêtres, un lit baldaquin, une salle de bain privative, bref rien ne manquait. Il décida alors de ranger ses affaires dans le placard.

POV Rebekah

J'étais rentré avec Elijah et me sentait mieux maintenant. Mon grand frère avait su trouver les mots pour me réconforter comme il le faisait toujours heureusement qu'il était là. Je me sentais un peu mal toute fois par rapport à l'accueil que j'avais eu pour Stefan. Je voulais m'excuser de ce comportement. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et alla le voir dans sa chambre en ayant au préalable demandé à Care où il était. Celle-ci m'avait répondu avec une sourire jusqu'aux oreilles je ne compris pas pourquoi. Elle devait certainement avoir une idée en tête mais j'avais plus important à faire. Je me retrouvais donc devant la porte de Stefan et toqua deux fois. Celui-ci m'ouvrit avec ce sourire qui me faisait craquer chez lui. (fin du pov)

-Coucou Rebekah ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-A vrai dire je voulais te parler.

-Entre je t'en prie !

-Merci !

Rebekah alla donc s'assoir sur le fauteuil qu'il y avait à côté du lit et Stefan s'assit en face d'elle sur le lit.

-Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne t'ai pas vraiment fait un accueil chaleureux, j'étais pressée.

-Pas de problème voyons !

-Cool !

-Comment tu vas ?

-Euhh bien merci ! Et toi ? Mystic Falls ?

-Je voulais m'éloigner de mon frère et d'Elena quelque temps.

-Oui je comprends.

-Je…. Je suis content d'être là et de te voir Rebekah.

Il la regardait d'une façon si intense que sur le coup elle ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Je voulais te revoir, nos relations quand tu étais à Mystic Falls n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Mais tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie tu sais.

Rebekah était aux anges, Stefan l'appréciait ! Elle pensait qu'il ne voudrait plus la voir après tout ça. Mais Stefan était quelqu'un de gentil et généreux et aussi un très bon amis. Elle avait pu le voir lors des années 20 avec Klaus, ou au travers de la relation qu'il avait avec Caroline.

-Moi aussi Stefan je t'apprécie beaucoup, dit-elle en rougissant.

Stefan s'amusa de la réaction de Rebekah, elle ne rougissait jamais et était toujours forte et fière mais avec lui elle avait toujours abaissé en quelque sorte ses barrières lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de voir tout son côté humain chez elle, la vraie Rebekah. Il aimait l'idée qu'elle puisse être comme ça avec lui. Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient proches, et qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

-Tu veux aller rejoindre les autres en bas ? lui demanda Stefan.

-Euh oui comme tu veux ! Tu as faim peut être ? Tu pourrais aller boire une poche de sang à la cuisine !

-Oui volontiers !

-Allons-y alors !

**Voilà alors vos impressions ?**

**A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde :) voici le chapitre 11 rien que pour vous.**

**Merci à Mel023, Lea Michaelson, Justine, mayu87, nightmare2054, Lillubye et Sabrina pour leur review.**

**Justine : ****Oui l'arrivée de Stefan a chamboulé pas mal de chose et a semé le doute dans la tête de Rebekah tu verras dans ce chapitre quelques petits rapprochements entre les deux, je ne t'en dis pas plus. Gros bisous et merci.**

**Sabrina : ****Je viens de voir ta review, t'as pas à t'excuser t'inquiètes pas je comprends ) il y a un peu plus de scènes romantiques klaroline dans ce chapitre et il y en aura encore plus dans celui d'après j'ai pas mal d'idée. Merci, bisous.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 11 :

Rebekah et Stefan descendirent donc à la cuisine pour boire un peu de sang. Elle ouvrit le frigo pour prendre deux poches et en tendit une à Stefan ils s'installèrent et commençaient leur repas.

-Tu t'es mis aux poches de sang alors ? lui demanda Stefan.

-Euhh ouais je préfère de loin le sang frais mais je mis fait plutôt bien ! Et toi tu n'as plus de problème avec le sang humain ?

-Non mais j'évite un maximum de me nourrir à la source.

-Oui je vois !

-Je ne voudrais pas redevenir,…. Tu sais ?

-Oui je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est fini tout ça maintenant et puis si jamais tu commences à replonger tu as tes amis, tu as Care !

-Oui heureusement qu'elle est là ! Elle m'aide beaucoup, même si on s'est un peu éloigné depuis qu'elle a rejoint ton frère.

-Oui elle a tout quitté pour lui j'ai l'impression.

-A part moi et sa mère, rien ne la retenait à Mystic Falls tu sais.

-Et Bonnie et Elena ?

-Bonnie a repris contact avec sa mère et est de moins en moins là. Pour Elena tu connais l'histoire, toujours collé à mon frère et elle l'a un peu délaissé, Care mérite de vrais amis. Je suis content que vous soyez devenue proche elle et toi !

-Oui je l'aime beaucoup c'est une fille super !

-Oui moi aussi je l'aime !

Il vit Rebekah lui faire un regard en biais.

- Mais pas dans ce sens-là tu sais. Même si au début qu'on s'est connu elle essayait de me mettre le grapin dessus, dit-il en rigolant.

-Sérieux Care avoir le béguin pour toi, trop drôle j'aurais trop aimé voir ça ! s'exclama Kol qui venait de faire son entrée.

-Kol arrêtes ! Et Stefan arrêtes de raconter cette histoire j'ai suffisamment honte comme ça ! le sermonna Caroline qui entrait dans la cuisine avec Klaus.

-Ah oui ? Mais je ne savais pas, tu savais Nik ? demanda Rebekah.

-Oui, Caroline me dit tout Becca !

Caroline pris deux poches de sang et en tendue une à Klaus.

-Merci mon ange !

Il l'embrassa pour la remercier.

-Et moi alors je pue ? dit Kol.

-Oui ! répondu Rebekah.

-Désolée Kol, tiens.

Caroline lui en donna une à son tour. Ils étaient tous là réunis dans la cuisine prenant leur repas ensemble telle une vraie famille, mis à part le sang bien sûr.

-Alors on fait quoi cette après-midi ? demanda Stefan.

-Je propose d'aller en ville, dit Rebekah.

-Oui bonne idée, approuva Klaus.

-Oh oh aller en ville pour Becca signifie shopping méfie toi mon pote, dit Kol à Stefan.

-N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Rebekah.

Elijah fit son entrée dans la cuisine et fut ravie d'y trouver tout le monde.

-Rebonjour tout le monde je dois vous dire quelque chose !

-On t'écoute Elijah, lui dit Klaus.

-J'ai eu Marcel au téléphone en rentrant **(Il n'est pas « méchant » ici et est un ami de la famille Mickaelson)**, il prévoit une réception demain soir. Une grande fête avec pas mal de gens important de la ville. Et il nous y convie. Je lui ai dit qu'on en parlerait tous ensemble. J'ai aussi mentionné la présence de Stefan, tu es naturellement invité toi aussi. Alors ?

-Le shopping s'impose ! crièrent ensemble Caroline et Rebekah.

-Je suppose que c'est oui pour les demoiselles. Les garçons ?

-Moi je suis partant ! dit Kol.

-Moi aussi ! dit Stefan.

-Niklaus ? demanda Elijah.

-Tu viens hein, je ne vais pas y aller toute seule quand même, lui dit Caroline en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Bien sûr Love que je viens, tu sais très bien que je ne dis jamais non à une fête !

-Ouiii !

-Bien et bah maintenant que c'est réglé je vais le rappeler pour confirmer !

-Bon et bien je crois que les filles ont trouvé leur activité, elles ! dit Klaus.

-Et Nik vous aussi il vous faut votre tenue de soirée ! lui dit Caroline.

-Tu connais très bien mon opinion sur les magasins Love !

-Je sais mais je veux te voir sur ton 31, je ne veux pas que tu face tâche à côté de moi !

Tout le monde rigola.

-Oui Love j'ai compris, je mettrai à la hauteur de ta beauté enfin j'essayerai !

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-On sera les plus beaux !

-Non ce sera moi le plus beau ! dit Kol.

-Mon frère le narcissique ! se plaignit Rebekah.

-Oh Becca ne nie pas l'évidence chérie !

Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

-Bon et bien moi je vais devoir vous accompagner à cette séance shopping je n'ai aucun costume dans mes valises, dit Stefan.

-Ah oui Stef viens ! Kol ? demanda Caroline.

-Je viens aussi je ferai les magasins d'homme avec Stefan pendant que vous regarderez les robes !

-Parfait ! Nik ?

-Je viens aussi Love !

-Bon et bien c'est partit tout le monde en voiture ! s'exclama Rebekah tout excitée.

Ils prirent donc tous les cinq le 4x4 de Klaus direction les magasins. Caroline et Rebekah allèrent dans une boutique spécialisée dans les tenues de soirée pour femme que Rebekah connaissait bien. Et les garçons dans la rue d'à côté pour leur smoking.

Du côté des filles 

-Il y a tellement de choix, je ne sais pas où donner de la tête !

-Prend ton temps Care il faut vraiment que nos robes soient parfaites !

-Puis-je vous aider mesdemoiselles ? leur proposa la vendeuse.

-Oui montrer nous vos plus belles robes s'il vous plait !

-Toute suite !

Elle les guida vers le fond du magasin là où se trouvaient les tenues les plus travaillées et aussi les plus chers bien évidements.

-Je vous laisse regarder, appelez-moi quand vous voudrez essayer.

-Merci !

-Oh regarde celle la Becca elle serait magnifique sur toi !

La robe était longue, près du corps et couleur rouge bordeaux. Elle avait un décoté plongent mais raisonnable et laissait voir une bonne partie du dos.

-Oui elle est superbe, je pense que j'irai l'essayer !

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre, hésita Caroline.

- Regardes-elle !

La robe était une robe bustier dorée avec des perles cousues au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était cintrée et se finissait évasée jusqu'aux chevilles.

-Oh qu'elle merveille !

-Elle t'ira comme un gant crois-moi !

-Vous avez fait votre choix ? demanda la vendeuse.

-Oui !

Elles entrèrent donc en cabine d'essayage. Elles sortirent en même temps et se regardèrent.

-Nik va en tomber Care !

-Il aimera tu crois ?

-Bien sûr tu as vu comment tu es ! Et ça te fait de ces seins, ma parole !

Caroline rigola, c'est vrai que le bustier mettait vraiment sa poitrine en valeur et elle savait que Nik ne pourrait qu'approuver cela.

-Toi aussi tu es magnifique Becca, elle a été faite pour toi cette robe !

-Merci !

-C'est Stefan qui va être content !

-Euh pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Oh fait pas ton innocente je vois bien qu'il te plait !

-J'aimerais bien lui plaire aussi tu sais, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Et Becca écoute-moi Stef t'aime bien aussi, il est un peu long à la détente mais quand il se rendra compte de la magnifique fille que tu es aussi bien extérieurement qu'intérieurement il ne pourra que craquer !

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr et surtout si tu portes cette robe !

-Je vais la prendre alors !

-Bouge pas je vais demander à la vendeuse qu'on est les chaussures et la pochette assorties.

-D'accord !

Pendant que Caroline allait chercher la vendeuse Rebekah s'admirait dans le miroir il fallait l'admettre elle est juste sublime, il n'y avait aucune concurrence possible mis à part sa belle-sœur mais elle était avec Klaus et était son amie et la meilleure amies de Stefan. Tout était réuni pour que Stefan lui tombe dans les bras le soir de la réception chez Marcel.

-Me revoilà ! Tiens !

Elles mirent leurs accessoires et s'admirèrent.

-Je pense que c'est parfait Becca!

-Moi aussi Care !

Elles payèrent donc à la caisse avec la carte bleue de Rebekah qui en prit un coup. Elles sortirent avec leurs robes dans leurs housses et leurs sacs d'accessoires et mirent tous leurs achats dans la voiture.

-Bon je crois que les garçons n'ont pas encore fini, on les rejoint ? demanda Rebakah.

-Oui allons-y !

Du côté des garçons :

Kol avait trouvé son smoking du premier coup et s'admirait dans le miroir vérifiant que rien ne cloché. Il portait une chemise blanche, pantalon noir et veste noire avec un nœud papillon noir aussi, c'était classique mais cela lui allait parfaitement. Pendant que Klaus et Stefan était en cabine Kol draguait ouvertement la vendeuse. C'est ainsi que Caroline et Rebekah le trouvaient en rentrant dans le magasin.

-Non mais regarde mon frère toujours là à faire son intéressant !

-Laisses le Becca, regarde Stefan est là !

Stefan sortait de la cabine et alla pour se regarder, il portait une chemise rouge bordeaux tout comme la robe de Rebekah, pantalon et veste noir, avec une cravate noire aussi.

-Tu es superbe Stef !

-Merci Care !

-Oui le rouge te va très bien ! ajouta Rebekah

-Et c'est le même rouge que ta robe Becca, lui chuchota Caroline à l'oreille.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé ma tenue en tout cas !

-Ah ma petite sœur chérie, dis-moi à quel point je suis beau !

-Oh Kol tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas être contrainte !

Tous les quatre rigolaient.

-Tu es très beau Kol !

-Merci Care, elle au moins sait ce qui est beau !

-En parlant de beau ou est Nik ? demanda Caroline auxs garçon.

-Dernière cabine au fond il me semble ! lui dit Stefan.

Caroline s'y rendit de ce pas. Klaus sentit que Caroline était dans le magasin il pouvait sentir et distinguer son odeur parmi toutes les autres. Il se demanda si elle oserait rentrer dans la cabine sans le prévenir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle tira le rideau et s'y glissa pour sauter au cou de son homme. Il était en pantalon mais torse nue.

-Salut Monsieur l'hybride ! dit-elle avec un regard aguicheur.

-Salut sweatheart ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là c'est les cabines des hommes ici !

-Je voulais te voir et on peut dire que j'arrive au bon moment, lui dit-elle en lui caressant son torse musclé.

Il l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le baiser pris de l'ampleur alors Klaus s'arrêta.

-Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là Love. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester sage bien longtemps.

-D'accord, mais on reprendra ça plus tard, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

-Ça marche ! dit-il en rigolant.

-Alors tu as trouvé quoi ?

-J'hésite entre deux chemises, noire ou blanche ?

-La noire, j'aime quand tu es tout en noir !

-Humm tu aimes mon côté mauvais garçon avoue !

-Oui ! Même si j'aime tout tes autres côtés !

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Allé je sors essaye le tout et montres-moi !

-A vos ordres mademoiselle !

Elle sortit donc et s'installa sur le fauteuil devant la cabine où était Klaus. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il est fini. Quand il sortit elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler sous toutes les coutures, il était vêtu entièrement de noir. Elle le trouvait ultra sexy.

-T'es le plus beau !

-Merci mon ange ! Alors la dame approuve ? Je prends ça ?

-Oui, oui tu es parfait !

-Et toi alors ?

-Ah non moi tu auras la surprise !

-C'est pas juste moi tu m'as vu !

-Oh Nik je veux que ce soit une surprise, s'il te plait, lui dit-elle avec ses yeux de cocker.

-Bon d'accord !

-Allé va te rhabiller je vais rejoindre les autres en attendant !

-A toute à l'heure !

Quand il se retourna pour rentrer en cabine elle ne résista pas à lui mettre une petite tape sur les fesses et s'éclipsa avec sa vitesse vampirique. Klaus souriait il n'y avait vraiment que Caroline pour oser lui faire ça. Mais ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Pendant ce temps Stefan et Kol s'étaient rhabillés et attendait le couple assis sur les fauteuils à l'entrée. Caroline vint les rejoindre.

-Coucou !

-Et bien tu es mis du temps, on se demande ce qui a bien put te retenir comme ça, lui lança Kol avec un regard très subjectif.

-Oh pitié Kol ne parle pas de ça !

Caroline était rouge comme une tomate et Stefan et Kol rigolaient. Klaus arriva enfin et paya pour tous les habilles. Ils rentrèrent à la maison en début de soirée. Klaus et Caroline s'étaient isolés dans leur chambre pour se retrouver. Rebekah était sur la terrasse profitant des derniers rayons du soleil. Stefan la rejoint.

-Rebakah ?

-Stefan !

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute, viens assieds-toi !

-Merci !

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Voilà je me demandais si tu voulais bien être ma cavalière pour la soirée de demain ?

-Euhh…..

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter !

-Non c'est pas ça, oui Stefan, je veux bien, je serais ravie d'y aller avec toi !

Elle lui fit son plus magnifique sourire et il le lui rendit.

Pendant ce temps Caroline et Klaus prenaient un bain ensemble, pour se détendre de cette journée. Il était adossé à la baignoire et Caroline son dos contre le torse de Klaus entre ses jambes.

-Love je crois que ton plan se met doucement en place !

-Ah oui ?

-Je viens d'entendre Rebekah et Stefan sur la terrasse.

-Et qu'es ce qu'ils disaient ?

-…

-Allé Nik dis le moi ce n'est pas drôle, moi je n'arrive pas à entendre aussi loin que toi !

-D'accord Love, calmes-toi ! rigola-t-il

-Alors dis-moi !

-Il lui a proposé d'être sa cavalière pour demain !

-C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super !

Elle leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire en mettant de l'eau partout au passage.

-Doucement Love, tu mets de l'eau partout là.

-Désolée mais c'est super Nik ! Rebekah à choisit une robe rouge foncé magnifique et qui est parfaitement assortie à la chemise de Stefan ! Ils vont être trop beaux ensemble !

-Je croyais qu'on devait être les plus beau toi et moi ! la taquina-t-il.

-Oui ils seront les plus beaux mais après nous !

-Et toi alors ta tenue ?

-Non tu ne sauras rien !

-Ah bon ? Je trouverai bien un moyen de te faire parler…

Il commençait doucement à lui embrasser l'épaule et le cou tout en caressant ses jambes dans l'eau. Elle avait du mal à rester connecter à la réalité. Klaus était très fort de ce côté-là. Elle devait résister.

-Ton petit manège ne marchera pas !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

Elle se leva et sortie de la baignoire en s'enroulant dans une serviette.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse Love ?

-Si je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. Tu devras attendre demain pour me voir ce n'est pas négociable Monsieur l'impatient !

-Rooo c'est pas drôle !

-Pauvre chou va !

Ils passèrent la soirée tous ensembles à rigoler. La réception de demain soir s'annonçait grandiose et tout le monde avaient hâte d'y être.

**Et vous vous avez hâte d'y être ? Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre )**

**Donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre, bisous à bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à tous, voilà le chapitre 12 avec la soirée chez Marcel, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :)**

**Un grand merci à Lea Michaelson, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, mayu87, Mel023, Sabrina, nightmare2054 et Justine pour leur review.**

**Sabrina : ****Contente que tu es aimé, il y aura plain de moment entre Klaus et Caroline dans ce chapitre et au prochain je compte en faire entre Kol et Caroline ) bisous.**

**Justine : ****Merci pour ces compliments, on dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées, tu sais limite presque déjà tout ce qui va se passer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous.**

Chapitre 12 :

La soirée chez Marcel était prévue à 19h, bien qu'il ne fût que 16h les filles commençaient déjà à se préparer. Objectif numéro 1 être les plus belles. Caroline voulait plaire à son homme et surtout que sa belle-sœur face succomber Stefan ce soir. Elles étaient donc dans la salle de bain de Rebekah en train de se faire d'innombrables masques, soins capillaires, manucure pédicure. Tout y passe.

-Care qu'elle verni pour aller avec ma robe ?

-Le marron foncé !

-J'ai hâte d'y être !

-Oui et tu y vas au bras de Stefan en plus, souligna Caroline.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Ah euh il me la dit, dit-elle en lui mentant, elle le savait parce que Klaus les avait entendus hier soir mais personne n'était censé être au courant.

-Oui ça me fait trop plaisir ! Il me la proposé hier soir au début j'étais un peu surprise mais j'ai accepté bien sûr !

-Tu sais quoi Becca je crois que Stefan t'aime beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup.

-Il te la dit ? dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Non mais ça se voit, son regard, sa façon d'être quand tu es là, tout ça quoi !

-Peut-être oui !

-Tu voudrais aller plus loin avec lui ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il le veut Care….

-Mais TOI qu'es que TU veux ?

-…

-Becca ?

-Etre avec lui Care, je l'aime !

Caroline avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elles continuèrent la pose de leur vernis respectif et Caroline sortie pour rejoindre Klaus dans sa chambre pour lui parler. Elle entra à pas de loup pour se mettre en face de lit. Il était assis sur le lit occupé à dessiner. Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

-Humm.

Il leva les yeux de son dessin pour regarder sa belle. Mais il fût horrifié par ce qu'il avait devant lui.

-AAAAHHHHHH !

-Mais calmes toi ce n'est que moi Nik !

-Bon Dieu Caroline qu'est que tu as sur ton visage ?!

-Hein de quoi ? …..Ha oui !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé son masque à l'argile au visage.

-C'est mon masque pour que ma peau soit toute belle ce soir !

-Mais c'est pas vrai vous les filles avec vos produits de beauté !

-On dirait que j'ai fait peur au seigneur des vampires, le taquina-t-elle.

-Bah oui j'ai eu peur ! Franchement tu as vu ta tête !

Pour se venger elle prit un coussin au pied du lit et le frappa avec. Klaus rigolait de la voir partit au quart de tour comme ça.

-Je rigole sweatheart, arrêtes !

-Pff t'es nul !

-Tu voulais me parler peut-être ?

-Ah oui ! Rebekah et Stefan !

-Je t'écoute !

Elle s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés.

- Il faut à tout prix les mettre ensemble ce soir chez Marcel. Rebekah vient de m'avouer qu'elle aime Stef. Et quoi de mieux qu'une fête pour rapprocher deux personnes.

-Tu proposes quoi ?

-Déjà qu'ils dansent ensemble, et crois-moi convaincre Stefan de danser n'est pas une mince affaire. Ensuite il faudra un coin tranquille et s'assurer que personne ne les dérange pour qu'ils puissent parler au calme et enfin s'avouer leur sentiments l'un pour l'autre !

-Et bien je vois que tu as prévu tout le programme !

-Alors comment tu trouves mon idée ?

-C'est parfait, quoi de mieux qu'une fête comme tu dis ! Tu te souviens notre première danse ensemble lors du bal Mickaelson ?

-Comme si je pouvais l'oublier, au début je ne voulais pas venir au bal mais je crois que déjà à ce moment-là je ne pouvais pas résister à ton charme !

-Humm et après je t'ai amené dans mon atelier pour être au calme, on a discuté. C'est vrai que ta tactique marche plutôt bien, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Euh tu oublies un détail mon chéri !

-Quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas tombée dans tes bras dès le premier soir, si tu as bonne mémoire je t'avais envoyé tes quatre vérités en pleine face ce soir-là.

-Oui et tu es la seule à en être sortit en vivante, mais je devais reconnaître que tu avais vu juste.

-Je suis désolé quand j'y repense tu sais.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'aimais et j'aime toujours ton honnêteté envers moi. Personne n'ose me dire la vérité en face. Et grâce à toi j'ai pu m'ouvrir aux autres et changer. Tu as fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui Caroline. C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Elle sanglota devant ses paroles.

-Love pourquoi tu pleures ?

-C'est tellement beau ce que tu viens de me dire Nik, je t'aime moi aussi. Tu me fais me sentir de plus en plus heureuse chaque jour. Te rencontrer est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée !

-A moi aussi mon Ange !

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Il se recula et Caroline le regardait en rigolant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as de mon masque sur la figure, attends bouge pas !

Elle prit un mouchoir sur la table de nuit et l'essuya délicatement. Il se laissait faire en la regardant avec amour.

-Voilà !

-Merci !

-Je vais y aller il se fait tard il me reste le maquillage la coiffure m'habiller et tout et tout, on se voit après Nik !

Elle partit à la vitesse vampirique rejoindre Rebekah pour se préparer.

Il était 18h30 les garçons étaient prêts tous sur leur 31 comme le voulais Caroline. Même si pour Elijah ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Les filles les rejoignirent. Elles étaient sublimes dans leur robe. Caroline avait reproduit sa coiffure qu'elle avait lors du bal des Mickaelson un chignon avec des mèches bouclées s'en échappant et d'autres encadrant son visage. Rebekah avait laissé ses cheveux lisses ramenés d'un côté de sa tête par une pince.

Stefan se dirigea vers Rebekah lui pris la main et passa son bras sous le sien.

-Tu es magnifique, lui murmura-t-il.

-Merci Stefan, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Je prends ma voiture j'emmène Stefan et Rebakah et toi Niklaus, Caroline et Kol dans la tienne ? demanda Elijah.

-Oui faisons comme ça ! On se rejoint chez Marcel !

-Bien !

Elijah monta donc dans la voiture avec Stefan et Rebekah assis à l'arrière et conduisit en direction de la demeure de Marcel. Klaus n'avait pas encore bougé et lança un regard à son frère Kol. Ce dernier compris immédiatement.

-Je vous attends dans la voiture !

Une fois qu'il fût partit Klaus se rapprocha de Caroline.

-Tu es magnifique !

-Merci, alors ça valait le coup d'attendre ?

-Oh oui ! Mais il te manque quelque chose Love.

-hein…

-Retournes-toi !

Elle obéit et se retrouva donc face au miroir du placard de l'entrée. Elle vit Klaus dans son dos sortir de la poche de sa veste un écrin où était placé un sublime collier en or. Il lui mit au cou et l'accrocha tout en lui donnant un baiser sur la nuque.

-Oh Nik c'est une merveille !

Il la retourna et l'embrassa.

-Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise, je t'aime !

-Je t'aime ! Merci !

Kol avait sagement attendu à l'arrière de la voiture. Klaus et Caroline arrivèrent enfin et s'installèrent devant Klaus au volant.

-Très jolie collier Care !

-Merci Kol.

-Tu vas finir par ruiner mon frère ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Kol arrêtes avec ça ! lui dit Klaus.

Il s'avait parfaitement l'opinion de sa belle sur les dépenses, elle ne voulait pas profiter de son argent, même si lui s'en fichait. Il lui aurait acheté la Terre entère si elle lui avait demandé.

-Ok Nik, je me tiens à carreaux !... Pour ce soir !

A 19h15 ils étaient tous à l'entrée du manoir de Marcel. Celui-ci fît son entrée.

-La famille Mickaelson ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

-De même Marcel ! lui dit Elijah en lui serrant la main.

-Bonsoir, dit Kol sans plus de cérémonie.

-Ravie de te voir également mon ami ! le salua Klaus.

Ils se firent une accolade amicale et Marcel se tourna vers Caroline pour lui faire un baise main.

-Caroline toujours aussi ravissante !

-Merci, dit-elle un peu gênée.

Klaus resserra son bras autour de sa belle montrant ainsi qu'elle était sienne. Marcel compris le message et se rabattit sur l'originelle. Il était comme ça toujours dans un jeu de séduction en présence de belles femmes.

-Bonsoir Rebekah tu es très en beauté, et cet homme à ton bras doit être Stefan je présume ? dit Marcel avec une pointe de mépris dans sa voix.

-Lui-même, Stefan Salvatore enchanté, répondit-il fièrement tout en tenant fermement le bras de Rebekah.

-Bienvenue chez moi alors Stefan !

-Merci !

-Entrez donc et profitez bien !

La demeure était somptueuse. Tout le monde était bien habillé des pieds à la tête. Tout était raffiné et respirait le luxe. Klaus pris deux coupe de champagne et en tendit une à Caroline.

-C'est notre truc, hum ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça Love !

Stefan fit de même avec Rebekah. Elijah parlait affaire avec des gens influant de la ville. Kol lui recherchait déjà sa nouvelle conquête.

Soudain la musique retentit dans la salle de bal à côté de là où tout le monde se trouvait. Caroline décida qu'il fallait passer à l'action.

-Et si on allait danser ?

-Je t'accompagne Love !

-Stef invite donc Becca à danser ! le poussa Caroline.

-Euh et bien…..

-Oh aller je suis sûre qu'elle en serait ravie !

-Care laisses-le, dit Rebekah gênée.

-Non elle a raison, euh Rebekah tu veux bien m'accorde cette danse ?

-Bien sûr Stefan !

Ils allèrent sur la piste et se mirent à danser l'un contre l'autre. Ils souriaient en savourant ce moment magique qu'ils partageaient.

-Etape 1 faite !

-Et moi j'ai le droit d'inviter mon bébé vampire ?

-Mais faîtes donc !

Klaus la pris dans ses bras la faisant tournée au milieu des danseurs.

-Tu danses toujours aussi bien dis-moi !

-Bah oui qu'es que tu crois ! Je n'ai pas était miss pour rien !

-Je sais Love !

De leur côté Stefan et Rebekah ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux cherchant à savoir ce à quoi l'autre pensait. Caroline les observait du coin de l'œil.

Kol repéra une charmante demoiselle seule et s'en approcha. Il lui proposa une coupe de champagne et elle l'accepta. Elle était très belle, la peau halée, des cheveux roux flamboyants et des yeux noisette à tomber.

-Bonsoir, je me présente Kol Mickaelson !

-Oh vous êtes de la famille de Klaus ?

-Exact son petit frère préféré même, et vous ?

-Miléna Martinez, enchantée !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Miléna !

Il lui fit sont plus beau sourire et elle rougit.

-Cela vous dirait d'aller danser ?

-Avec plaisir !

Et un nouveau couple rejoignit la piste de danse. Tout le monde s'amusait. Klaus, Caroline, Stefan et Rebekah s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment et se retrouvèrent sur un balcon à l'abri des regards et au calme.

-Oh Nik viens il faut qu'on aille parler à Marcel, tu te souviens ?

-Oui allons-y, répondit-il sachant la plan de Caroline.

Ils les laissèrent seul. Après un court silence Rebekah décida d'intervenir.

-Tu danses très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux jamais danser ! lui dit Rebekah.

-Disons que je ne suis pas très allaise quand je danse, dit-il en rigolant.

-Et bien en tout cas saches que j'ai vu quelques femmes qui enviées ma place pendant la danse !

-Et moi pas mal d'homme te regarder ! Tu es vraiment splendide, je sais que je me répète mais tant pis !

-Merci.

-Becca je voulais te parler de quelque chose !

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Becca depuis leur liaison dans les années 20.

-Dis-moi !

-Voilà, je…. t'apprécie beaucoup Becca et il est dur pour moi de te voir comme une simple amie tu comprends ?

-Eeuuh je…..oui pour moi aussi Stefan.

-Bien, j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi qu'on refasse connaissance, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué et je m'en rends compte depuis que je suis ici.

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Stefan !

-Alors tu veux bien qu'on se laisse une chance ?

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, plus que quelques centimètres.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Stefan n'attendit pas plus et embrassa Rebekah amoureusement. C'était tellement différent par rapport à il y a 80 ans. Avant tout n'était que fougue et sauvagerie mais là la douceur dominait le tout. Rebekah était aux anges, elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Le baiser dura un moment ni lui ni elle ne voulant arrêter. Ils détachèrent quand même et se regardait en souriant.

Pas très loin de là Caroline et Klaus était assis à une table espionnant le couple avec leur ouïe hyper développée. Mais malheureusement pour Caroline elle n'arrivait pas à entendre distinctement à cause du bruit ambiant. Klaus lui s'était focalisé sur le couple et entendait tout.

-Alors, alors ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tirant la manche de sa veste.

-…

-Nik aller dis-moi !

-Attends laisse-moi écouter ! Si tu veux que j'entende tout laisses-moi me concentrer Love !

Celle-ci obéit en oubliant pas de lui servir ça mine boudeuse. Elle observait les expressions faciales de Klaus pour essayer de deviner ce qui se passait pour le couple. Il se mit à sourire et là Caroline ne pouvait plus attendre.

-Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

-Ils se sont embrassés, Stefan lui a fait sa déclaration en quelque sorte !

-Ouiiii !

-Doucement Love, nous sommes en public !

-Je m'en fiche c'est super bien ! Je vais aller les voir !

-Je te rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ton plan ni que nous savons tout ce qui vient de se passer, lui dit-il en rigolant.

-Oupps tu as raison !

Kol était à une table non loin de Klaus et Caroline. Il discutait calmement avec Miléna et apprrnait à la connaître.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'une si jolie fille comme vous fait seule à une soirée.

-Je suis une amie de Marcel, il m'a invité à passer quelque temps chez lui, je ne vis pas ici !

-Ah bon et où alors ?

-Tu es bien curieux !

-On passe au tu alors, hum ça me plait !

Miléna ne s'en était même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyé et rougit. Kol trouvait ça adorable. D'habitude il se contentait de séduire une fille, coucher avec elle et après la vider de son sang mais là avec elle ça avait changé étrangement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Une amie de Marcel hein ? Et de _longue_ date ?

-A peu près 60 ans oui ! lui répondit-elle ayant parfaitement compris la vraie question.

-Humm je vois, et quel âge as-tu chère Miléna ?

-Oh Kol ce n'est pas une question que l'on pose à une dame !

-Bien répondu.

Il s'amusait de leur petit jeu, ils continuèrent à papoter de tout et de rien jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

-Love je peux te laisser deux minutes ?

-Où tu vas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je ne serai pas long promis ! lui dit-il en lui donnant un baiser.

Il se leva donc et partit, Caroline ne compris pas toute suite ce qu'il avait en tête jusqu'à qu'une certaine musique retentisse dans la salle de bal. Ce n'était autre que _« Give me Love » d'Ed Sheeran. _La chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansé ensemble pour la toute première fois. Klaus revint la voir et lui pris la main la forçant ensuite à se lever.

-Mademoiselle Caroline Forbes, voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir Monsieur Niklaus Mickealson !

Et ils dansèrent une nouvelle fois sans se quitter des yeux. Cette soirée faisait ressasser tellement de souvenir. Caroline repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé avant d'en arriver là et était heureuse d'être là où elle était à ce moment précis. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Klaus et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Merci Nik, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi sweatheart.

La fin de la soirée était arrivée et tout le monde commençait à partir. La famille Mickaelson pris congé également et rentra à la maison. Tous allèrent se coucher. Rebekah et Stefan marchèrent jusqu'au fond du couloir là où se trouvaient leur chambres respectives. Rebekah voulait encore rester avec Stefan et hésita un moment avant de se lancer.

-Stefan ?

-Oui ?

-Tu…. Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Bien sûr Becca ! Vas te changer et je te rejoins.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se mit en short et débardeur et se glissa sous les couvertures. Stefan lui arriva après en pantalon de jogging noir et un tee-shirt gris qui lui moulait ses muscles. Il s'allongea au près d'elle. Elle ne s'avait pas trop si elle devait ou non de blottir contre lui mais il choisit à sa place la ramenant près de lui et l'entourant de ses bras. Elle se blottit alors contre lui et il l'embrassa.

-Bonne nuit Becca !

-Bonne nuit Stefan !

Ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre tel un vrai couple.

**Alors ce chapitre ? Donnez-moi vos avis :)**

**Bisous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous voici le 13****ème**** chapitre (dire qu'au début je ne voulais que faire au max 6 chapitres lol).**

**Merci à nightmare2054, Mel023, Lea Michaelson, Sabrina, mlanie01, mayu87, Justine et MARiiN3 pour leur review.**

**Sabrina :**** Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu es aimé les moments Klaus/Caroline, tu vas être contente ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude :) J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres, bisous.**

**Mlanie01 : ****Salut je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Oui c'est vrai que pour moi aussi si la série était comme ça je serai aux anges, mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir et ça nous permet de laisser libre court à notre imagination avec les fanfiction :)**

**Justine : ****Coucou, ravie que tout cela t'es plu, oui Klaus a galéré c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire pour avoir Caroline alors maintenant il ne va plus la lâcher lol. J'aime bien voir Kol en Don Juan ça lui va bien je trouve. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant bisous.**

Chapitre 13 :

Le jour se levait à la Nouvelle-Orléans, tout le monde dormait encore. Mis à part Kol qui étonnamment avait décidé de se lever tôt pour pouvoir se rendre en ville le plus rapidement possible. Il alla dans la cuisine boire une poche de sang. Il fut rejoint peu de temps après par Elijah.

-Tu es bien matinal mon frère !

-Oui Elijah j'ai deux trois trucs à faire ce matin !

-Et nos deux couples dorment toujours je présume ?

-Il me semble oui, attends deux ?

-Oui il semblerait que le plan de Caroline est plutôt bien fonctionné !

-Oh Oh, dis-moi tout !

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? le taquina Elijah.

-Non ! Et j'assume ! Alors ?

-Et bien quand je conduisais au retour j'ai pu voir que Rebekah et Stefan étaient plus que proches…

-Attends ne me dis pas ce que je pense qu'ils ont fait ! Et à l'arrière de ta voiture !

-Non mais tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné toi ! Non ils se regardaient juste d'une autre façon je ne saurai l'expliquer et ils se tenaient la main.

-Ouff me voilà rassuré ma sœur n'a pas perdue son innocence ! dit-il ironiquement.

-Ce que tu peux être bête Kol !

-Bon et bien moi je m'arrache ! A plus !

Il sortit de la propriété en voiture direction le centre-ville.

De leur côté Rebekah et Stefan se réveillaient doucement, toujours dans les bras de l'autre.

-Bien dormie princesse ?

-Humm oui et toi ?

-Bien aussi. Approches.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus fiévreux et il se retrouva très vite sur elle. Elle caressait son dos et ses épaules et lui avait les mains sur ses hanches. Stefan ne savait pas si Rebekah voulait ou non aller plus loin alors il décida de mettre fin au baiser et se releva un peu.

-Ça te dirait de descendre pour le petit déj ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit-elle un poil déçu.

-Je retourne dans ma chambre pour me changer on se rejoint à la cuisine, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, à toute suite !

-A toute suite.

Après un dernier bisou il sortit de la chambre et là tomba nez à nez avec l'autre blonde de la maison qui ramenait deux poches de sang de la cuisine.

-Ah euhh salut Care ! Bien dormis ?

-Oui très bien et toi ?

-Euhh oui j'étais juste allé voir Becca pour…..

-Pour ?

-Pour…..euh rien, je dois y aller !

Il rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre gêné de s'être fait prendre en sortant de la celle de Rebekah. Caroline quant à elle retournait dans sa chambre tout excitée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle sauta littéralement sur le lit et se mis debout un pied de chaque côté de Klaus qui était toujours allongé à moitié endormie.

-Nikk, Nikkk réveilles toi !

-Humm quoi Love ?

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu !

-Alors je me rendors !

-Oh allé sois pas comme ça !

Il lui saisit les chevilles et la fit tomber sur lui, elle rigola et se colla encore plus à lui.

-Alors dis-moi !

-Je viens de voir Stefan qui sortait de la chambre de Rebekah, cheveux en bataille pas encore réveillé et en pyjama !

-Non ? Tu crois que….

-Bah ça semble évident non, ou du moins ils ont dormis ensemble !

-Il faudrait quand même que je dise deux mots à Stefan !

-Oh non tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ton macho qui protège sa précieuse petite sœur ! Elle est grande maintenant ! Elle a 1000 ans !

-Oui mais je suis toujours son grand frère et c'est mon devoir de faire attention à elle, je veux juste mettre en garde Stefan et que les choses soient claires entre nous. C'est un truc d'homme tu ne peux pas comprendre mon Ange ! dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

-Pff n'importe quoi !

-Et puis je te signale que j'y ai eu droit moi aussi pour toi, alors….

-Hein comment ça ?

-Stefan m'a appelé peu de temps après que tu sois venu ici.

-Ah bon ? Raconte !

_Flashback_

_Le téléphone de Klaus sonna alors que ce dernier était en train de peintre. Il s'essuya les mains et répondit._

_-Stefan, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix, que me vaut ce plaisir ?_

_-Klaus, je sais que Caroline est avec toi, elle m'a prévenue avant de partir pour la Nouvelle-Orléans !_

_-C'est exact elle m'a rejoint il y a de cela 3 jours maintenant, que veux-tu ?_

_-Promet-moi de prendre soin d'elle, et que tu ne joueras pas avec elle autant physiquement que sentimentalement ! Elle a suffisamment souffert de ses précédentes relations ! _

_-Je peux facilement te faire cette promesse Stefan !_

_-Tu l'aimes ?_

_-…. Oui,….. oui je l'aime !_

_-Bien ! Prends soin d'elle pour moi, elle est comme ma petite sœur d'accord ? Je te la confie !_

_-Tu n'a pas d'inquiétude à avoir dans ce cas._

_-Au revoir Klaus !_

_Et ils raccrochèrent._

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? lui demanda Caroline.

-Cela ne servait à rien de te le dire c'est entre lui et moi ! Je te l'ai dit c'est un truc d'homme !

-Pff macho va !

-Et sinon ai-je respecté ma promesse ? lui demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Prendre soin de moi ? Humm je ne sais pas trop, montres-moi maintenant beau gosse et je jugerai après, lui dit-elle pleine de sous-entendus.

-Toute suite !

Il les fit basculer se retrouvant sur elle, prêt à prendre grand soin de son bébé vampire.

Kol arriva en ville et entra dans son bar favoris, l'ambiance était toujours au rendez-vous et la musique ne s'arrêtée jamais. Il s'installa au comptoir, et une serveuse vint le voir.

-Bonjours mon chou, ce sera quoi ce matin ?

-Bonjour Mindy un café bien fort s'il te plait !

Elle lui apporta son café et repartit au travail. Kol attendit cinq petites minutes avant de voir entrer ce pour quoi il était venue. Miléna entra et rejoignit Kol au bar.

-Salut !

-Bonjour chère Miléna, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Très bien et encore plus maintenant que tu es là je ne savais pas si tu allais accepter mon invitation.

-Comme tu vois je suis là !

-Je t'offre quelque chose ?

-Un café s'il te plait.

-Et un café pour la charmante demoiselle !

Il le demanda à la serveuse, et peu de temps après chacun buvait et parlait tranquillement.

-Au fait tu as combien de frère et sœur en tout ?

-J'ai 2 frères et une sœur. Je suis le dernier !

-Et bien tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec tout ce monde. Vous êtes les originels c'est ça ?

-Tu as tout compris ma belle, les premiers vampires créés ! dit-il fièrement.

-Tu dois être sacrement vieux alors ! dit-elle en rigolant.

-On peut dire ça oui plus de 1000 ans tout de même !

-Et bien !

-Et toi alors ?

-Moi je suis seule je n'ai jamais eu de famille. En 1904 j'avais 18 ans et j'étais gravement malade et j'allais mourir dans peu de temps mais une femme m'a sauvé en faisant de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

-Donc 127 ans environ !

-C'est cela oui !

-Encore bien jeune alors ! Et Marcel comment l'as-tu connu ?

-Des amis à moi le connaissaient et donc de fil en aiguille on s'est lié d'amitié !

-D'accord ! D'où ce bracelet pour te protéger du soleil. Marcel n'en donne qu'à ses plus proches amis.

-Exact ! Et toi alors ? C'est parce que Klaus l'a transformé c'est ça ?

-Et bien oui c'est ça !

Ils continuèrent encore un peu à parler de tout et de rien quand Miléna décida de partir.

-Ce n'ai pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais je dois y allé.

-Ah bon tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ? demanda-t-il déçu.

-Non désolé Kol !

-Tant pis on remettra ça hein ?

-Bien sûr !

Il se leva pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais !

-Non ça me fait plaisir !

Elle monta alors au volant de sa voiture et regarda Kol en rougissant ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui dire au revoir.

-Bon bah à bientôt.

Kol lui n'hésita pas et s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

-A bientôt Miléna ! lui susura-t-il.

Puis il s'en alla avec une démarche assurée. Miléna était dans un état second, cet originel l'a troublé vraiment. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits et conduire jusqu'à chez Marcel.

Rebekah était avec Stefan dans la cuisine, ils étaient assis côte à côte la main de Stefan sur la cuisse de Rebekah buvant en silence. Ils furent rejoints par Klaus et Caroline qui avaient fini leurs activités.

-Coucou !

-Salut Care !

-Vous êtes chou !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh ça va Stefan tu crois que je suis aveugle ou quoi !

Rebekah rougit et Stefan était mal à l'aise ils n'avaient pas encore pensé à officialiser leur relation.

-Bon on va vous laisser alors les amoureux !

Caroline aimait beaucoup les taquiner, et elle était très heureuse de les voir enfin ensemble. Klaus s'amusait de son comportement.

-Stefan ?

-Klaus ?

-Je pourrai te parler en privé s'il te plait ?

-Oui je te suis.

Les garçons allèrent dans le salon tandis que les filles restaient à la cuisine.

-Alors Rebekah il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? Je veux tout savoir !

-Nik à raison Care, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Kol, il déteint sur toi !

-Hey n'évite pas ma question !

-Bon d'accord et bien on a décidé de se donner une chance, il m'a dit qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup et je lui ai dit que c'était réciproque. Puis en rentrant je lui ai demandé de rester dormir avec moi. Il a accepté et voilà !

-C'est cool, je suis contente pour vous deux !

-Merci Care, c'est un peu grâce à toi tout ça tu sais !

-Tu m'étonnes ! dit-elle sans réfléchir.

-Hein ?

-Oupps, euh Becca en fait j'ai tout fait pour vous mettre ensemble lui et toi. Tu sais le coup d'aller danser, de vous laisser seuls, puis la robe et…..

-J'ai compris, je me disais bien que tu étais en peu bizarre ces derniers temps !

-T'es pas fâché?

-Non ! Heureuse !

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse pour toi !

Elles se prirent dans les bras comme pour confirmer leur amitié.

-Bon je vais remonter je vais m'habillé mieux que ça !

-D'accord !

Caroline sortit, mais au dernier moment elle revint se mettre dans le chambranle de la porte.

-Ah et Becca ! Vous avez vraiment fait que dormir hier soir ?

-CARE !

Elle partit ensuite contente de son petit effet.

Pendant ce temps du côté des garçons :

-Alors de quoi tu veux parler !

-De Becca !

-Et ?

-Vous êtes proches à ce que je vois !

-Oui on est ensemble si c'est là que tu veux en venir !

-Oui voilà, pour faire simple la promesse que je t'ai fait concernant Caroline, j'aimerai que tu fasses la même en ce qui concerne ma sœur !

-Je vois, écoutes je suis bien avec elle et j'ai beaucoup d'affections envers elle. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Tu peux compter sur moi !

-Tu vois Stefan beaucoup d'homme ont joué en quelque sorte avec elle. Elle mérite quelqu'un de bien et je crois que ce quelqu'un ça pourrait bien être toi !

-Merci Klaus, je pourrais dire pareil pour Care tu sais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse !

-Merci, je fais de mon mieux. Et je dois avouer qu'elle aussi me comble de bonheur.

-Qui aurait pu penser que l'hybride originel soit amoureux un jour ?

-Tout arrive mon pote !

Ils rigolèrent un petit moment se remémorant des anecdotes du passé autour d'un verre de bourbon.

POV Kol

Après le départ de Miléna j'étais rentré à la maison ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à faire. J'étais sur mon lit le regard dans le vide pensant à cette magnifique jeune femme. Je ne savais pas comment qualifier ce que je ressentais pour elle. Elle m'attirait ça j'en étais certain, mais c'était plus que ça je n'avais pas simplement envie d'être avec elle de l'avoir une fois. Non je voulais la conquérir qu'elle soit mienne et surtout lui plaire et qu'elle m'apprécie. C'était ça l'amour ? Je ne le savais pas. J'avais beau voir toute la journée mon frère et Care ensemble ou bien maintenant Stefan roucouler avec ma sœur, je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment. Il faut dire que je ne l'avais jamais ressenti pour personne alors comment savoir ? Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Nik et Rebekah certainement pas ils m'auraient trop charrié, Elijah était sympa mais non, il me restait Care. J'étais sûre qu'elle saurait m'écouter et me conseiller sans me juger elle est comme ça toujours à l'attention des autres. Je comprends pourquoi Nik est tombé sous son charme. J'allais lui parler de ce pas. (fin du pov)

Kol alla tout d'abord dans le salon mais ne trouva que Stefan et Klaus.

-Nik ? Tu sais où est Care ?

-Dans la chambre très certainement ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien !

Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte de Klaus. Il toqua deux fois et attendit. Caroline vint lui ouvrir toute souriante.

-Coucou Kol !

-Hey Care ! Dis voir on peut parler seul à seul ?

-Bien sûr ! Entre.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux près de la cheminée sur le canapé.

-Promet moi que ça restera entre nous d'accord ?

-Okay comme tu veux ! dit-elle surprise de sa requête.

-Pas même à Nik !

-D'accord promis je n'en parlerai à personne ! C'est quoi le problème ?

-Au bal de Marcel, j'ai rencontré une fille.

-Et ?

-Elle s'appelle Miléna et elle est belle, pleine de joie de vivre, charmante, des yeux noisettes à tomber, des…..

-J'ai compris Kol ! le coupa Caroline.

-Elle me plait beaucoup, j'étais avec elle se matin, on a bu un café et discuté.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Justement Care c'est là que ça bloque je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais été amoureux de ma vie moi !

-Bon d'après la description que tu m'as faite d'elle une chose est sûr elle te plait ! Comment tu te sens quand tu es avec elle ?

-Bien, j'adore sa présence, j'aime la faire rire et apprendre à la connaître.

-Et quand tu n'es pas avec elle ?

-Je sais pas, toute suite j'aimerais être avec elle, il y a comme un vide, je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer.

-Kol je pense que tu es amoureux !

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr même !

-C'est pas bon ça !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas comment agir Care ! Tu sais comment je fais d'habitude avec les filles non ?

-Oui, d'abord tu offres un verre ensuite tu te lances dans une conversation pleine de sous-entendus pour finir tu couches avec elle et tu ne les revoies jamais, toute fois si elles ne sont pas vidées de leur sang.

-Ouais, voilà, dit-il peu fière.

-Et bien avec cette Miléna ce sera le changement !

-Ouais mais ça fait peur de changer !

-Oui mais c'est un pas vers la maturité ! Et puis regarde Nik, il a changé lui aussi !

-Oui et en bien ! Les femmes ont vraiment ce pouvoir de changer les hommes Care ?

-Oui et inversement ! Moi aussi Nik m'a changé !

-Hummm

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui merci, je savais que je pouvais me confier à toi !

-Je t'en prie Kol, tu peux toujours venir me voir tu sais ?

-Oui !

-Et si tu invitais Miléna à un dîner ce soir ?

-C'est pas un peu trop précipité ?

-Tout dépend, tu crois que tes sentiments sont réciproques ?

-Je ne sais pas quoiqu'elle a ce truc quand je suis trop près d'elle ou quand je lui fais des avances elle rougit, c'est trop mignon !

-Bon et bah c'est un bon signe, un conseil fonce !

-Merci Care, je vais aller chez Marcel la voir !

-Bonne idée !

Ils se levèrent et Kol pris Caroline dans ses bras. Il l'aimait beaucoup, c'était une deuxième grande sœur pour lui. Il fila ensuite direction le manoir où résidait l'objet de ses désirs.

Caroline elle voulait se baigner et mis alors sont bikini et une serviette autour de sa taille et descendit au rez de chaussé. Dans le salon elle trouva Klaus Stefan et Rebekah.

-Becca tu viens te baigner ?

-Oui j'arrive ! Tu viens Stefan ?

-Bien sûr ma belle !

Les deux montèrent se préparer. Caroline s'installa sur les genoux de son homme et lui donna un bisou sur la tempe.

-Et toi alors tu viens ou pas ?

-Je ne sais pas mon ange, tu y tiens ?

-Humm…..OUI !

-Dans ce cas j'arrive toute suite !

Il monta se changer à son tour. Tous les quatre étaient dans l'eau profitant de cette belle journée. Rebekah essayait de couler Stefan et bien qu'elle soit plus forte que lui elle avait du mal et Stefan l'évitait toujours. Caroline et Klaus était sur les marches de l'escalier se câlinant. Caroline entre les jambes de Klaus son dos contre son torse.

- Non mais regarde-les ! dit Klaus.

-Ils sont mignons moi je trouve !

-On peut dire ça, Kol est venue te voir n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui il est venue.

-De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-De rien !

-De rien ?

-Ecoute il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne !

-Même pas à moi, dit-il avec une petite moue vexée.

-Surtout à toi ! Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça s'il te plait. Je dois respecter ma promesse, il vous en parlera plus tard surement !

-D'accord, mais il n'est pas en danger à cause d'une connerie ou que sais-je ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas il va bien promis !

-D'accord !

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Klaus rigole.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Avoues que c'est comique quand même !

-Quoi ?

-Love tu n'arrives pas à mentir tu te fais tout le temps démasquer, et c'est à toi qu'il confie son secret ce n'est pas bien malin !

-Hey mais ce n'est pas drôle je te préviens je le garderai ce secret !

-On parie ?

-100 dollars !

-Bien ! A mon avis demain je serais enrichit de 100 dollars !

-Mais t'es méchant Nik !

-Oui sweatheart c'est ça de sortir avec le grand méchant loup !

-Tu vas voir le grand méchant loup ce que je vais te faire moi !

Elle se retourna et se jeta sur lui en essayant de le couler elle n'y arrivait pas alors elle décida d'utiliser une technique plus sournoise. Elle le regarda intensément, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se laissa aller dans ce baiser, et quand Caroline jugea que le moment était venu elle stoppa tout et lui mis la tête sous l'eau. Elle s'éloigna au plus vite sachant qu'il y aurait des représailles. En effet cela ne manqua pas et Klaus se retrouva en un clin d'œil devant elle.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça petite chipie !

Il se mit à la chatouiller, elle rigolait à s'en casser les cordes vocales. De fil en aiguille Rebekah et Stefan les rejoignirent. Tout ça se finissant dans une bataille filles contre garçons. Elijah arriva pile poil au bon moment.

-Non mais regardez-vous on dirait que vous avez 12 ans ! se moqua-t-il.

-Exact ! dit Caroline qui était sur les épaules de Klaus.

-Viens te baigner 'Lijah au lieu de nous sermonner !

-Plus tard peut-être !

Pendant ce temps Kol était devant la porte de chez Marcel et toqua. Un homme lui ouvrit à peu près 25 ans, mais un vampire il n'y avait pas de doute.

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Je voudrais voir Miléna !

-Et qu'es que tu lui veux à Miléna ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas mon pote !

-Et bien si vois-tu, je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle !

-Et de quel droit ?

Marcel intervint

-Kol, entre je t'en prie ! Logan laisses le tranquille !

-Comme il te plaira, marmonna-t-il

-Tu veux voir Miléna ?

-Oui, elle est ici ?

-Oui à l'étage !

Au même moment Miléna fit son apparition en descendant les escaliers.

-La voilà justement, je vous laisse, à plus Kol !

-A la prochaine !

Miléna s'approcha de Kol.

-Kol qu'es que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle

-Je voulais te voir et te demander si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir !

-Euh ce soir euh oui j'en serais ravie, dit-elle en rougissant.

Logan s'approcha du couple et pris la main de Miléna.

-Toi viens avec moi il faut qu'on parle !

-Mais lâche-moi Logan !

Il ne desserra pas se prise pour autant et l'entraîna loin de Kol. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et le força à la lâcher, et pour finir le plaqua contre le mur. Ses veines ressortaient et ses crocs pointaient.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi, elle t'a dit de la lâcher !

-Mais pour qui tu te prends toi c'est entre elle est moi !

-Si quelqu'un lui fait du mal alors oui ça me regarde, ne t'avise plus de poser la main sur elle !

Il sortit de la maison emportant Miléna, complétement choquée de l'attitude de Logan, avec lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent à la voiture de Kol, celui-ci leva le menton de Miléna pour qu'elle le regarde. Il vit des larmes dans ses yeux prêtent à couler.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui merci Kol.

-Viens là !

Il la prit dans ses bras passant sa main sur son dos pour la réconforter.

-Et si on allait dans ce restaurant que j'ai prévu pour nous changer les idées ?

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, dit-elle son sourire retrouvé.

-Aller en voiture ma belle !

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Je vous retrouve le plus vite possible pour le prochain chapitre, bisous !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous avez peut être remarqué que j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, avec les cours à la fac qui s'enchaînent j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire :s mais voici tout de même ce chapitre 14 ! Il est principalement centré sur Miléna et Kol, mais on y retrouve les autres personnages tout de même )**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Sabrina, Mel023, Justine, Melanie01, nightmare2054, mayu87 et TheOriginalsWithKlaus pour leur review !**

**Sabrina: ****Contente que tu es aimé, Kol et Caroline une connerie ensemble oui ça peu se faire je vais réfléchir ). Bisous.**

**Justine :**** Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant le Klaroline. Ne t'inquiètes pas Marcel et Miléna sont dans le clan des « gentils » ) Je te laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise, gros bisous. **

**Melanie01 :**** Contente que tu aimes le kol amoureux. Tu vas en savoir plus sur Logan dans ce chapitre ) bisous.**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

Chapitre 14 :

Kol conduisit jusqu'au restaurant où il avait prévu d'emmener Miléna. Il était au cœur du centre-ville, plutôt chic sans trop en faire. Un homme vint les accueillir.

-Monsieur Mickealson bienvenue, nous sommes ravies de vous revoir.

-De même, j'ai appelé pour une table privée, pour deux.

-En effet, suivez-moi.

Ils traversèrent le restaurant pour se retrouver dans une autre pièce avec seulement 4 tables bien éloignées.

-Nous y voilà !

Il voulut tirer la chaise pour Miléna mais il fut stoppé par Kol.

-Laissez je vais le faire !

Il tira la chaise, Miléna se mit devant et il poussa la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle était touchée de cette attention. Un des serveurs leur apportèrent les cartes pour qu'ils choisissent. Une fois la commande passée ils discutèrent.

-C'est vraiment beau ici, merci de m'y emmener et le coin privatif c'est vraiment attentionné Kol !

-Je suis content que ça te plaise !

-Et encore merci pour Logan.

-Miléna réponds moi franchement d'accord ?

Elle hocha de la tête de façon affirmative.

-Ce Logan c'est qui, je veux dire pour toi ?

-Logan et moi on s'est rencontré dans les années 50 il est plus âgé que moi dans les 500 ans quelque chose comme ça. Il a intégré un quelque sorte la bande d'amis avec qui j'étais. On s'entendait bien, mais après il a changé, il me faisait des avances me disant clairement qu'il désirait aller plus loin avec moi.

Kol ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux à ce moment-là. Ce qui confirmait l'avis de Caroline, il était certainement amoureux d'elle.

-Mais j'ai toujours refusé, il a toujours était très protecteur envers moi et te voir m'inviter ça a dû l'énerver voilà tout.

-Voilà tout ? Miléna, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il t'aurait fait si je n'étais pas resté ! dit Kol un peu énervé

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Comprenant son erreur Kol pris sa main pour la rassurer.

-Hey désolé ne parlons plus de ça d'accord, et si jamais il t'arrive encore quelque chose comme ça tu viens me voir okay ?

-Oui !

Ils mangèrent en silence un moment, puis l'ambiance fut moins tendue.

-Attends mais il y a un pays où t'es pas allé ?

-Ouais attends laisses-moi réfléchir,….le pôle Nord !

-Très drôle !

-J'ai plus de 1000 ans ma belle, j'ai eu le temps de voyager ! Et toi ?

-Moi je suis née en Espagne, puis après ma transformation je suis allée dans plusieurs pays d'Europe. France, Italie, Pologne, Bulgarie et aussi l'Angleterre où j'ai passée 50 ans. Et puis je suis allé aux Etats-Unis dans les années 90.

-D'accord, tu as pas mal voyagé toi aussi par rapport à ton âge ! Et tes parents, ils étaient au courant de ta transformation ?

-… J'ai toujours été toute seule, j'ai été mis en orphelinat étant bébé, et à 16 ans j'ai dut partir. Sans parents ni personne pour m'aider j'ai dû voler pour survivre.

-Miléna je suis désolé je ne le savais pas !

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Kol, c'est loin tout ça maintenant !

-Oui, et la femme qui t'a transformé ?

-Elle s'appelait Rosa, c'est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse elle m'a aidé et a été comme la mère que je n'ai jamais eu ! Elle m'a tout appris sur comment être un vampire et a redonné un sens à ma vie. Je lui dois beaucoup.

-Et tu es toujours en contact avec elle ?

-Non malheureusement, j'ai quitté l'Espagne voulant découvrir le monde et elle est restée auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. A l'époque nous n'avions pas tous ses moyens de communications. Peut-être qu'un jour je la reverrai.

-Oui peut-être !

Le repas se termina, et Kol raccompagna Miléna chez Marcel. Il sortit de la voiture et n'eut même pas le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée que Kol lui ouvrait déjà la portière côté passager. Elle descendit de voiture et le remercia avec le plus beau des sourire que Kol n'ai jamais vu. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-J'ai vraiment passé une superbe soirée Kol, merci pour tout.

-Mais de rien, j'ai énormément apprécié aussi. Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer ? Par rapport à Logan ?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas ça va aller !

-Bien, mais s'il y a le moindre problème tu m'appelles ?

-Oui Kol, tu me l'as dit 100 fois au moins ! rigola-t-elle.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Kol dirigea petit à petit ses yeux vers les lèvres tentatrices de Miléna. Il n'avait rêvé que de ça toute la soirée. Pour Miléna c'était pareil, il l'a troublé à un point inimaginable. Elle ne pensait qu'à être avec lui tout le temps, qu'il la protège et lui donne cet amour dont elle n'avait jamais bénéficié. Kol se décida enfin et approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme. Elle fut d'abord surprise, mais il ne fallait pas nier l'évidence elle le voulait autant que lui la voulait. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin. Le baiser était doux et passionné. Miléna posa ses main sur les épaules de l'originel, et lui posa les siennes sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Ce baiser les transportait tellement qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient dire combien de temps il durait. Ils finirent pas y mettre fin. Kol se recula et essaya de connaître les sentiments de Miléna par rapport au pas franchit. Il ne trouva que de la passion, et de l'affection dans son regard ce qui le rassura.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Kol.

Il s'éloigna pris sa voiture et rentra chez lui une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur de la maison.

Quand il rentra il eut le plaisir de retrouver toute sa famille dans le salon, discutant, rigolant. Rebekah et Stefan collé comme des aimants tout comme Klaus et Caroline et Elijah toujours le même.

-Tiens Kol tu es revenue !

-Comme tu le vois Care !

-Alors ? demanda Caroline sachant que Kol comprendrait la question.

-Bien !

Elle comprit sa réponse et fut heureuse pour lui.

-Euh vous nous expliquez ? intervint Rebekah.

-C'est à propos de ce secret que tu ne peux pas me dire ? demanda Klaus à Caroline.

-Oui c'est ça ! dit Kol.

Puis il continua

-Bon chère famille, je dois vous parler de quelque chose !

-Tu me dois 100 dollars, chuchota Caroline à l'oreille de Klaus.

Et il raconta tout ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Caroline à propos de Miléna, et la soirée qu'il venait de passer.

-Cette pauvre fille ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! lança Rebekah.

-Bekah ! crièrent en cœur Elijah, Klaus et Caroline.

-Non c'est bon laissez-la, moi aussi ma chère sœur je souhaite bonne chance à Stefan il en aura besoin avec toi, dit-il en rigolant.

-Alors toi !

Elle se prépara à lui lancer un coussin en plein visage mais fut stoppé par Stefan qui la calma en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Et quand es ce que tu nous la présente mon frère ? demanda Elijah.

-Je ne sais pas, j'attendrais encore un peu je pense je ne veux pas la faire fuir en lui présentant certains membres de ma famille.

Pour réponse Rebekah lui tira la langue.

Ils se remirent tous à converser e tout et de rien, personne ne ressentant le besoin d'aller se coucher tout suite.

Chez Marcel, Miléna rentra et alla dans la cuisine pour boire un peu de sang. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Marcel.

-Salut trésor !

-Salut Marcel !

-Alors ton rendez-vous avec Kol ?

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, dit-elle en commençant à rougir.

-Ah bon, alors c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes juste embrassés devant ma porte, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si ça avait été un rendez-vous !

Elle rougit maintenant comme une tomate.

-Et relax Miléna ! C'est pour rire ! Je suis content pour toi, du moment qu'il te traite bien moi ça me va !

-Merci Marcel !

-Fais tout de même attention à Logan, il est très jaloux je crois !

-Oui je sais il m'en a fait une démonstration quand tu es partit une fois que Kol était là.

-Comment ça ?

Elle lui raconta alors toute la scène.

-Je vois.

-Je pense qu'il ne supporte pas de me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne lui appartiens pas !

-Je sais ma belle, fais attention à toi, je reste à la maison ce soir s'il y a le moindre problème je suis là et je pense que Kol à du te dire la même chose.

-Oui il est très prévenant !

-C'est bien, je te laisse, bonne nuit Miléna !

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi !

Elle finit son verre de sang et monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit une bonne douche et se mis en pyjama short et débardeur. Alors qu'elle coiffait sa chevelure rousse on toqua à la porte. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir pour savoir qui c'était. Elle reconnaissait facilement la présence de Logan derrière la porte. Elle décida de l'ignorer.

-Miléna ouvres-moi !

-….

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, il faut qu'on parle !

-…..

-Miléna, je sais que tu es là, je vais défonçer la porte tu m'as compris ?

Elle finit par ouvrir.

-Tu veux quoi ?

Il entra dans la chambre et elle referma la porte.

-Qu'es ce que tu fou avec lui ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Si ça me regardes, comment oses-tu faire ça !

-Mais je fais ce que je veux !

-Non ma chérie, tu es à moi tu m'entends !

-Tu es complétement fou, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien tu m'entends JAMAIS !

S'en fut trop pour Logan, il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua sur le lit. Lui sur elle, en la saisissant par la gorge l'empêchant de bouger.

-Tu vas m'obéir c'est compris !

-Jamais !

-Comme tu veux, si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors lui non plus ne le pourra pas !

Miléna frémit d'horreur, elle allait mourir ici après avoir passé la plus belle soirée de sa vie avec celui qu'elle aimait, oui elle l'aimait depuis le soir du bal. Mais heureusement pour elle Marcel arriva juste à temps pour enlever Logan d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

-Déjà tu es chez moi ici et je n'aime pas ton comportement ! Ensuite tu t'en prends à Kol qui est mon ami ! Et pour finir tu agresses Miléna sous mon toit ! Tu as plutôt intérêt à déguerpir !

Il se jeta sur Logan un pieu en bois dans la main droite mais celui-ci s'échappa par la fenêtre au dernier moment.

-Putin ! jura Marcel.

Il se retourna pour voir comment allait Miléna. Elle n'avait pas bougé et était toujours sur le lit tremblante et complétement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de subir.

-Miléna ? Réponds-moi! Tu vas bien ?

-Kol….

-Quoi Kol ?

-App…appelles-le … s'il te plait….

Il le fit sans plus attendre.

Kol sentit son portable vibré et quand il vit le nom de Marcel sur l'écran, il paniqua.

-Kol c'est Marcel ! Miléna te réclame, Logan a pété les plombs et s'en ai pris à elle, je suis arrivé juste à temps mais là je ne sais pas quoi faire, tout ce qu'elle demande c'est toi !

-J'arrive tout suite ! Dis le lui !

Ils raccrochèrent, et Kol pris sa veste et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Attends Kol qu'est qu'il se passe ? demanda Elijah.

-Un des potes de Miléna s'en ai pris à elle, pour faire court il est très possessif envers elle et là ça a dégénéré parce qu'il n'a pas supporté de nous voir ensemble. Elle me réclame je vais y aller je compte la ramenée ici pour qu'elle soit en sécurité ! Nik ?

-Ramènes là ici frangin ça ne pose aucun problème et on s'occupera du cas de l'autre inconscient demain !

-Merci !

Il partit comme une flèche la retrouver. Après seulement une petite dizaine de minutes il arriva chez Marcel. Il entra sans même prendre le temps de s'annoncer, et fila à l'étage. Il trouva directement la porte de Miléna, celle-ci étant grande ouverte. Elle était assise sur le lit ne bougeant pas et pleurant, Marcel à ses côtés. Kol s'approcha.

-Kol !

-J'ai fait au plus vite !

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, c'était tout juste si elle avait remarqué sa présence.

-Miléna, l'interpella-t-il calmement.

Elle leva son regard plein de larmes vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Kol tu es là !

-Oui je suis là, tout vas bien d'accord ? Plus personne ne te fera de mal !

Il la serra fort contre lui pour la réconforter. Marcel assistait à la scène attendrit devant la dévotion de l'originel pour son amie.

-Marcel je vais emmener Miléna chez moi, elle y serra en sécurité. Je ne la laisse pas seulecette nuit !

-Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Je n'ai eu le temps de tuer Logan, il est plus vieux que moi et plus fort. Il s'est enfuit mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit partit de la ville. Il faudra être prudent.

-Avec mes frères on s'occupera de son cas demain !

-Je me joindrai à vous !

-Bien.

Kol pris ensuite un sac et y déposa quelques affaire à Miléna pour pouvoir passer la nuit.

-Miléna, tu vas venir avec moi d'accord ? Tu seras en sécurité avec moi !

Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord. Il la leva et la fit quitter la propriété. Ils s'installèrent en voiture et il démarra.

Chez les Mickaelson toutes les conversations étaient tournées sur cette histoire.

-Vous pensez qu'il a quitté la ville ? demanda Rebekah.

-Non cet homme est obsédé par elle, il ne peut pas la quitter. Selon moi il doit la surveiller de loin, exposa Klaus.

-Ici elle sera à l'abri, il faudra que tout le monde soit sur ses gardes ! conclue Elijah.

Tout le monde hocha la tête de façon affirmative. Ils entendirent alors Kol ouvrir la porte et instinctivement Caroline se leva pour le rejoindre et voir Miléna. Mais Klaus lui attrapa le poignet l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle le regarda bizarrement ne sachant pas pourquoi il la retenait.

-Love, cette fille doit être sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne pense pas que de voir des inconnus la rassurera.

-Tu as raison, je suis bête, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

-Non, ton intention par d'un bon sentiment sweatheart, lui dit-il en le faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Il aimait ce côté prévenant et généreux chez Caroline.

-On fait quoi alors ? demanda Rebekah.

-On va se coucher, essayez tous de ne pas faire de chahut. Elle doit être à l'affut du moindre bruit ou danger. On la verra demain ! dit Elijah.

Kol et Miléna étaient montés à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans une des chambres inoccupées. Kol aurait voulu passer la nuit avec elle mais ne voulait pas risquer d'aller trop vite et de la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Nous y voilà, tu vas passer la nuit ici d'accord, ma chambre est juste à côté. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelle.

-D'accord…

-Je te laisse maintenant, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Kol.

Il lui donna un bisou sur la joue et s'éclipsa. Une fois qu'il fut partit Miléna prit une bonne douche dans la salle de bain accolée à sa chambre, et se changea pour filer sous les draps. Elle était très fatiguée de tous ses événements. Kol redescendit au salon pour retrouver sa famille.

-C'est bon elle est couchée, je lui ai donné la chambre collée à la mienne ! Je vais me coucher moi aussi alors bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Kol ! répondirent-ils.

Puis tout le monde fit de même, et bien sûr Stefan se mit au lit avec Rebekah naturellement sans demande ou quoi que ce soit, mais cela ne déplaisait pas à l'originelle, bien au contraire.

Malgré cette belle chambre à disposition Miléna n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, elle revoyait sans cesse Logan sur elle, prêt à la tuer pour avoir refusé d'être avec lui. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes elle se décida à se lever pour aller voir Kol. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir seule, pas ce soir. Elle avait confiance en lui. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans celle d'à côté. Elle ouvrit soigneusement la porte et vit Kol endormit sur le dos. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de lui. Kol sentit quelque chose bouger dans son lit et se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et malgré la pénombre distingua parfaitement son visage.

-Miléna ?

-Je…. j'arrive pas à dormir toute seule, dit-elle toute gênée.

-Viens là.

Il la força à se rapprocher et à se blottir contre lui. Elle posa sa main sur le torse de Kol et sa tête au creux de son épaule.

-Tu peux dormir maintenant je suis là ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux enfin.

POV Kol

Au petit matin j'ouvris les yeux et vis Miléna à ma gauche dans la même position qu'hier soir. Je la contemplais et la trouvais vraiment très belle. Elle n'avait aucun maquillage, portait un pyjama des plus simple et avait ses cheveux tout emmêlés. Mais à mes yeux c'était la plus belle femme sur cette Terre. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte d'un truc. Moi Kol Mickaelson n'ai jamais dormit avec une femme sans avoir au préalable couché avec elle. Avec elle tout était différent, elle me changeait sans même que je m'en rende compte. C'était donc ça ce dont Care m'avait parlé et des changements qu'on peut faire sur soit même par amour. Je sortis de mes pensées en la voyant se réveiller. (fin du pov)

-Bonjour, comment ça va ?

-Bonjour, mieux qu'hier merci. Désolé pour hier soir mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas dormir seule.

-Je sais ne t'en fais pas. Au faite j'y avais pensé, dormir ensemble, mais j'avais peur que ça ne précipite trop les choses et je pensais qu'avec ce que tu avais vécu je n'allais pas en rajouter.

Elle sourit.

-Merci d'être aussi prévenant avec moi Kol.

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa, et elle répondit au baiser. C'était doux, passionné et surtout réconfortant. Elle pouvait sentir ce que Kol voulait lui faire ressentir, un sentiment de protection. Elle savait dès lors qu'avec lui à ses côtés rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

-Tu as faim peut-être ?

-Oui un peu.

-Il y a des poches de sang à la cuisine, on y va ?

-Euh oui, mais ta famille, je ne voudrais pas la déranger.

-Mais non pas du tout, ils savent que tu es ici et je leur ai parlé de toi.

-Et comment tu leur as parlé de moi ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Et bien je pense que je t'ai présenté comme ma petite amie, si bien sûr ce nouveau satut te convient !

-Il me convient en effet !

Il sourit heureux d'avoir officialisé leur relation.

-Aller viens avec moi !

Ils allèrent donc dans la cuisine pour boire du sang. Ils furent rejoints par Klaus et Caroline. Miléna était un peu anxieuse de rencontrer d'un coup cette grande famille étant donné qu'hier elle ne les avait même pas salués.

-Bonjour ! Tu es Miléna ? Moi c'est Caroline ! dit-elle toute souriante.

-Bonjour, enchantée !

-Miléna je te présente mon grand frère Klaus et sa petite amie Caroline.

-Soit la bienvenue chez nous Miléna, lui dit Klaus.

-Merci à vous de m'accueillir, je vous en suis très reconnaissante, dit-elle à Klaus.

-C'est normal voyons, et tu peux me tutoyer. Caroline pense déjà qu'elle sort avec un vieux alors si on rajoute le vouvoiement je suis foutu, dit-il en rigolant.

Cela détendit l'atmosphère et Elijah, Rebekah et Stefan vinrent à leur tour et Kol fit les présentations.

-Alors je te présente ma grande sœur Rebekah et son petit copain Stefan accessoirement le meilleur ami de Caroline, et mon autre grand frère Elijah !

-Bonjour.

Une fois toutes les présentations faites et les formules de politesses échangées ils prirent tous une poche de sang pour se nourrir.

-Je ne voudrai pas paraître « casseur d'ambiance » comme dit Kol, mais il faudrait que l'on s'occupe de ce Logan ! dit Elijah.

A l'évocation de Logan, Miléna se tendit et Kol passa une main dans son dos pour lui transmettre son soutien.

-Je comptai partir à sa recherche ce matin, il doit certainement dans les parages et je veux en finir au plus vite avec lui pour la sécurité de Miléna ! dit Kol.

-Bonne idée, nous irons tous les 3, appuya Klaus.

-Je me joins à vous ! dit Stefan.

-Marcel m'a dit hier qu'il s'aurait le la partie lui aussi, les informa Kol.

-Très bien nous avons qu'à partir d'ici une heure et passer prendre Marcel ! planifia Klaus.

Rebekah n'était pas trop de cet avis alors quand Stefan monta se changer elle le suivit. Une fois dans leur chambre et au calme elle commença à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Stefan ?

-Oui ?

-N'y va pas s'il te plait !

-Becca je dois y aller, je vais aider tes frères ! dit-il tout en s'habillant.

-Ils sont déjà trois plus Marcel, c'est largement suffisant !

-Je ne veux pas rester ici et leur laisser le boulot.

-J'ai peur pour toi tu n'as même pas 200 ans Stefan, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Stefan sentit bien qu'elle était angoissée, il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage en coupe pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Et Becca, tout se passera bien d'accord ? Tu l'as dit toi-même on sera nombreux on va juste régler cette histoire et tout redeviendra à la normale, tu as confiance en moi ?

-Oui !

Il l'embrassa heureux de sa réponse.

-Je t'aime Stefan !

C'était sorti tout seul sans qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter.

-Je t'aime aussi Becca ! Je reviens en un seul morceau promis.

Au même instant une autre blonde s'inquiétait pour son homme.

-Nik tu es sûr de toi ?

-Bien sûr Love ! Qu'est qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai peur pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

-Il ne peut rien m'arriver voyons je suis l'hybride originel ! dit-il pas peu fière.

-Fais pas ton prétentieux ! Tu peux mourir comme tout le monde !

-Oui mais tu avoueras que c'est quand même plus difficile que pour les autres, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Arrêtes…

-Sweatheart, viens là !

Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y mit et colla sa tête sur son torse, il referma ensuite ses bras sur elle et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

-Tout va bien se passer je te le promets !

-Je ne peux pas te perdre Nik, plus maintenant !

-Et je ne pourrais jamais te quitter !

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, écoutes moi tu vas me rendre un service d'accord ?

-Oui dis-moi ! lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

-Toi et Becca restez avec Miléna et occupez-vous d'elle, elle a besoin de soutien et n'aura personne qu'elle connait avec elle ni Kol ni Marcel.

-Tu peux compter sur moi !

-Je n'en ai jamais douté !

Il l'embrassa avant de rejoindre tout le monde en bas.

Kol et Miléna était encore dans la cuisine.

-Je peux te laisser avec ma sœur et Caroline ?

-Oui Kol vas-y !

-D'accord ! Elles prendront soin de toi ne t'en fais pas.

-Je sais !

Ils s'embrassèrent eux aussi avant de rejoindre tout le monde à l'entrée de la maison.

-Tout le monde est près on peut y aller, demanda Elijah.

-Oui allons-y finissons-en ! dit Kol.

C'est ainsi que les 3 jeunes femmes virent leurs hommes partir défendre l'honneur de Miléna. On se serait cru en temps de guerre les hommes au front et les femmes à la maison. Elles étaient fières d'eux mais ne cachaient pas leur inquiétude.

**Vous avez aimé alors, faite moi part de vos avis, à la prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut tout le monde :) Voici le chapitre 15 et l'affaire Logan ! J'espère que ça plaira.**

**Merci à Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Mel023, nightmare2054, Justine, MARiiN3, Sabrina et Lea Michaelson pour leur review.**

**Justine : ****Contente que tu es aimé, ce chapitre explosif comme tu dis c'est celui-ci :) J'espère qu'il saura à la hauteur de tes attentes, bisous.**

**Sabrina : ****Merci de prendre la peine d'écrire une petite review même quand tu n'as pas le temps ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je suis contente que tu es aimé. Bisous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15 :

Les filles restèrent donc seules dans la grande maison Mickaelson. Caroline décida d'intégrer Miléna le plus possible, et de la mettre à l'aise. Elles s'installèrent donc dans le salon pour une discussion entre filles.

-Alors Miléna, tu as rencontré Kol à la soirée chez Marcel ? demanda Caroline.

-Oui c'est ça, et après il a voulu me revoir et j'ai accepté.

-Je suis subjuguée de la façon dont il se comporte avec toi, ce n'est vraiment pas dans les habitudes de mon frère de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! dit Rebekah.

-Ton frère est vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui.

-Ça fait plaisir à entendre ! dit Caroline.

-Vous croyez que ça ira pour eux ? demanda Miléna soucieuse.

-Nik m'a assuré que oui, il a beau être l'hybride originel, avoir plus de 1000 ans et être quasiment immortel je m'inquiète pour lui, dit Caroline.

-Et Stefan n'est pas un originel lui, un simple pieu en bois peut lui être fatale, dit Rebekah.

-Il faut qu'on soit forte après tout ils sont partis tous les quatre ensembles et ils vont être rejoint par Marcel, ça devrait aller, les rassura Caroline.

-Espérons, dit Miléna.

-Et sinon d'où tu viens ? demanda Rebekah.

Miléna raconta à peu près ce qu'elle avait dit à Kol, sa vie en Espagne, le pourquoi de sa transformation, et surtout l'affaire Logan.

Après quelques banalités échangées, Rebekah décida de parler de quelque chose qui la tracassé.

-Care ?

-Hum ?

-Selon toi, combien de temps tu attends entre le stade « nous sommes en couple » à …. Euh plus ?

-Plus ?

-Care tu vois bien de quoi je veux parler !

-Moi je vois en tout cas, dit Miléna avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh je vois ! Bah je ne sais pas, tout dépend. Ça ne va pas avec Stefan ?

-Bah de ce côté-là c'est le calme plat et je ne sais pas pourquoi !

-Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas brûler les étapes avec toi ! proposa Miléna.

-Le truc c'est qu'on est déjà plus ou moins sortie ensemble il y a longtemps. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous.

-Je pense que Miléna à raison Becca, Stefan veut faire les choses bien cette fois avec toi. Prends les devants parce que je ne pense pas qu'il le fera de lui-même.

-Tu crois ?

-Ouais, il est un peu long à la détente parfois, rigola-t-elle. Mais c'est un garçon très gentil il ne veut pas te brusquer voilà tout.

-Ce doit être ça alors, j'essayerai d'y remédier quand il rentrera !

-Et la conversation s'arrête ici ! dit Caroline ne voulant pas parler plus de la sexualité de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère.

-Ca va Care fait pas ta prude, tu crois qu'on ne vous entend pas toi et Nik !

-Quoi ?!

-Ouais il faudrait faire insonoriser les chambres je pense !

Caroline devint toute rouge.

-J'admire la complicité que vous avez toutes les deux. Les deux belles-sœurs meilleures amies du monde ! dit-elle pleine d'envie.

Caroline et Rebekah explosèrent de rire et Miléna était complétement larguée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Non rien ne le prend pas mal, c'est vrai que maintenant on est comme les deux doigts de la main Care et moi, mais i peine un mois on se détestait à mort !

-Rectification ! TU me détestais à mort ! Pas moi !

-Oui d'accord, je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle s'immisce entre moi et mes frères particulièrement Nik ! Mais après quelque temps et quelques plans de mon frère on a trouvé le moyen de s'entendre.

-Et oui !

-C'est bien ! Je n'ai pas eu de famille je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Tu apprendras, surtout si tu restes avec Kol ! On sera les 3 belles-sœurs !

-Et bah Miléna profites en elle doit être dans son jour de bonté ou quelque chose dans le genre, elle t'a adopté. Moi il m'a fallu 6 mois pour en arriver là, se moqua Caroline.

-J'ai compris mon erreur je ne la referai pas deux fois !

Elles continuèrent leur matinée entre filles, essayant de ne pas trop stresser pour leur homme respectif.

Du côté des garçons les recherches avaient commencée. Ils étaient déjà passés chez Marcel pour le prendre au passage. Tous les cinq étaient dans la voiture Elijah au volant.

-Bon alors c'est quoi la plan ? demanda Marcel.

-Le chercher, le trouver, le faire souffrir, le tuer ! dit Kol impassible.

-Parfait, exactement ce que j'avais en tête ! Comment va Miléna ?

-Mieux mais elle sera complétement rassurée qu'au moment où ce bâtard aura un pieu dans le cœur !

-Logan à plus de 500 ans il sera dur à maitriser mais à nous tous ça devrait aller, dit Elijah.

-Stefan, il faudra que tu restes un peu en retrait, si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose j'ai deux blondes à la maison qui seront prêtes à me sauter à la gorge en rentrant, dit Klaus mi-drôle mi-sérieux.

-Ouais je vois ! rigola Stefan. Bon comment trouve-t-on ce Logan ?

-Marcel tu le connais plutôt bien toi, une idée ? demanda Klaus.

-Et bien il y a bien ce bar un peu retiré du centre-ville où il a ses habitudes, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu il fréquenterait une humaine qui a une maison à l'Est de la ville, j'ai l'adresse.

-Attends il revendique Miléna mais il est déjà en couple ? s'offusqua Kol.

-Pas exactement Kol, c'est le genre à servir de poche de sang cette pauvre fille si tu vois ce que je veux dire….

-Oui moi je vois tout à fait ! dit Klaus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Caroline et son histoire avec Damon. Ce mec était une pourriture mais pourtant Caroline lui avait interdit de la venger en le tuant, le torturant ou autre….. Alors il se ferait un plaisir de passer ses nerfs sur ce Logan.

-On a qu'à commencer par la maison ! dit Elijah.

Marcel lui donna l'adresse et Klaus qui était assis à la place passager rentra l'adresse dans le GPS. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant une maison ancienne, sur 2 étages assez grande et avec beaucoup de charme. Elijah toqua à la porte il s'avait que si la femme ouvrait la porte il se montrerait le plus rassurant de tous. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Une femme d'environ 20 ans leur ouvrit. Elle était intriguée de voir autant de monde d'un coup.

-Euh c'est pour quoi ?

-Bonjour mademoiselle, nous aimerions voir Logan s'il vous plait.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

-Bon ma jolie ça suffit dit nous où il est ! s'énerva Kol.

-Kol calmes toi ! dit Klaus.

Stefan s'approcha de la femme et la regarda attentivement dans les yeux. Il l'hypnotisa :

-Dit nous où est Logan !

-Je ne connais pas de Logan, dit-elle machinalement.

Le verdict tomba.

-Elle est sous hypnose, il la force à ne pas se souvenir de lui !

-Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Marcel.

-Il faut que 3 d'entre nous restent ici, au cas où il reviendrait ici, les 2 autres iront au bar et si un des deux groupes l'aperçoit il appelle l'autre ! dit Klaus.

-Bien je reste ici avec Stefan et Marcel, toi et Kol allez-y ! dit Elijah.

Kol et Klaus partirent donc de ce pas, tandis que Stefan hypnotisa de nouveau la femme :

-N'es pas peur, tu ne te souviens pas de nous et tu reprends tes activités comme si de rien n'était.

Elle acquiesça et rentra chez elle. Les 3 garçons rentrèrent dans la voiture en attendant le possible venu de Logan. On aurait dit des policiers attendant un criminel pour le prendre sur le fait.

Klaus et Kol ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver le bar que Marcel leur avait indiqué. Il était assez miteux pour tout dire. Klaus s'approcha du bar et interpella une serveuse.

-Excusez-moi !

-Oui qu'es ce que tu désires beau blond ? dit-elle aguicheuse.

-Moi ? Pouvoir rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible pour profiter de ma belle blonde, et tu vas m'aider.

Il l'hypnotisa :

-Où est Logan ?

-Dans la salle derrière !

-Quelle salle ma jolie ?

Elle lui montra alors la direction des toilettes. Klaus alla y jeter un œil et Kol le suivit de près. En effet dans le même couloir que ceux des toilettes pour hommes se trouvait une salle privée. Avec leur ouïe, les deux frères pouvait entendre distinctement les conversations.

-Eh Logan, comment tu vas faire maintenant qu'elle t'a rembarré ?

-Elle ne m'a pas rembarré comme tu dis, c'est juste ce con d'originel qui se l'est prise pour lui, vraiment aucune gêne !

Kol bouillait à l'intérieur, heureusement que Klaus était là pour le clamer sinon ils se seraient fait repérer.

-Eh mec, te frotte pas aux originels ceux qui ont essayé ne sont même plus de ce monde pour le regretter !

Klaus ne put retenir le sourire qui se formait sur son visage. Il aimait que les gens le craignent, cela lui donnait du pouvoir.

-Je m'en contre fous moi ! répondit Logan.

Kol amena Klaus plus loin pour pouvoir mettre un plan à exécution avec l'aide son frère.

-Bon Nik, il faut le faire sortir d'ici maintenant !

-Oui je sais, je vais appeler les autres on se rejoint dans la petite ruelle derrière le bar okay ?

-Oui ça marche !

Klaus partit téléphone en main près à faire ce qu'il avait prévue. De son côté Kol retourna voir la serveuse qui avait essayé de draguer Klaus un peu plus tôt.

-Oui mon joli ?

_Quelle salope elle allume vraiment tous les mecs qu'elle croise !_ pensa Kol, il l'hypnotisa ensuite :

-Tu vas aller dans la salle derrière et trouver Logan, dit lui qu'une certaine Miléna l'attend derrière le bar, dans la ruelle et que c'est important !

Elle s'exécuta toute suite. Elle trouva Logan et s'approcha de lui.

-Une certaine Miléna vous demande.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans la ruelle derrière le bar !

-Elle a enfin compris à qui elle appartenait, bien !

Il se leva et se précipita dehors, trop content que sa chose lui soit rendue il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un piège. Il alla donc dans la ruelle la cherchant, mais à la place il fut entouré de cinq vampires.

-On va bien s'amuser ! ricana Kol.

Du côté des filles à la maison on s'amusait beaucoup moins.

-Ca me stress tout ça je n'arrive pas à diriger mon esprit vers autre chose, dit Rebekah.

-Oui moi pareil, j'ai envie d'appeler Nik, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas je vais le gêner plus qu'autre chose. Même quand il part pour affaire avec Elijah il me dit de pas l'appeler !

-Tu fais très petite femme soumise Care ! se moqua Rebekah.

-Pff c'est ça oui. Tout est dans l'art de faire croire aux hommes que c'est eux qui décident ma chère !

-Ah voilà pourquoi Kol dit que tu mènes Nik à la baguette !

-Exact, dit-elle toute fière.

Miléna ne parlait pas et avait ses yeux dans le vide.

-Et Miléna ça va ? demanda Caroline.

-Désolé les filles mais je ne suis pas très bien.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne peut pas venir ici, il ne sait pas où tu te trouves. Et même si c'était le cas, je suis une originelle je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher !

Miléna fit un sourire reconnaissant à Rebekah.

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?

-Care t'es un bébé vampire toi ! lui rappela Rebekah.

-Pfff j'en ai marre que ton frère me sous-estime toujours et en plus maintenant tu t'y mets aussi ! bouda-t-elle.

-Tu as quel âge ? demanda Miléna.

-18 ans, ça fait un peu plus d'un an que je suis transformée, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ah tu es très jeune alors, et moi qui pensait que cela faisait plusieurs siècles que Klaus et toi étaient ensemble !

-Pourquoi tu as pensé cela ?

- Du peu que j'en ai vu je vous ai trouvé tellement proche et tout ça, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, on ne dirait pas que votre relation débute !

-Merci, dit Caroline pas peu fière.

Elle adorait recevoir des compliments sur sa relation avec Klaus.

-Ah est Becca ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis peut-être un bébé vampire mais n'oublie pas ma technique fatale !

-Ah oui ta technique humaine !

-Comment ça ? demanda Mélina.

-Un coup de pieds bien placé si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! répondit Caroline.

-Une technique vieille comme le monde mais qui a fait ses preuves, rigola Miléna.

Pendant ce temps du côté des garçons :

-Tiens donc Kol c'est bien ça que me vaux cet honneur ?

-Ce que tu as fait à Miléna !

-Bon sang ta mère ne t'a pas appris à te mêler de tes affaires ?!

-Et bien faut croire que non, alors deux solution soit tu t'en vas loin d'ici et loin d'elle et on ne te revoie jamais ou alors on fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus nuire, je préfère la deuxième solution personnellement.

-Rêves toujours mon pote Miléna est à moi !

Klaus s'approcha et lui colla un coup poing en pleine face, il tomba à terre.

-Les femmes ne doivent pas être traitée comme ça mon pote, nous avons trouvé ta petite humaine par ailleurs, c'est vraiment pitoyable ce que tu lui fais subir.

-Klaus Mickaelson je présume ?

-Tu as entendus parler de moi, fantastique !

Et un autre coup de poing.

-Tu n'as pas très bonne réputation alors ne viens pas me faire la morale ! Ah Marcel je vois que tu es là toi aussi. Alors on retourne sa veste ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Logan, et ton comportement avec Miléna est à gerber, autant en finir toute suite avec toi !

Logan se précipita sur lui, une main prête à lui arracher le cœur. Heureusement Elijah intervint et propulsa Logan plus loin contre le mur. C'est alors que les vampires qui accompagnaient Logan au bar arrivèrent alertés par le bruit de la baston. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre ce qui mit les rangs à égalité.

-Tiens le renfort arrive on dirait, s'amusa Klaus.

Il se précipita sur un des vampires et le mordit l'infectant ainsi de son venin. Il tomba au sol choqué ne comprenant pas la douleur soudaine. Pendant ce temps Klaus s'occupait déjà des autres avec Elijah et Marcel. Kol était resté près de Logan avec Stefan. Il prit un bout de ferraille qui trainé par là et le planta à côté du cœur de Logan, qui hurla de douleur.

-Vas-y supplie moi et alors peut-être que tes souffrances dureront moins longtemps !

-Jamais !

Elijah planta sa main dans la cage thoracique du vampire en face de lui prit son cœur et le lui arracha d'un coup sec, laissant le vampire au sol sans vie. Klaus lui fit de même avec un autre. Mais le quatrième avait échappé à leur vigilance et se jeta sur Stefan qui était de dos.

-Stefan ! cria Klaus.

Mais trop tard Stefan était à terre le vampire le maintenant au sol et un couteau sous la gorge de Stefan. Elijah arriva et brisa la nuque du vampire. Il tomba raide par terre et Klaus le mordit pour qu'en se réveillant il est une bonne surprise. Quant au vampire infecté il était déjà partie abandonnant son ami à son sort.

-Nous voilà de nouveau seuls avec toi ! dit Kol.

-Vous êtes tous pathétique, ricana Logan.

-Crois-moi c'est toi qui le seras dans peu de temps ! lui dit Stefan.

Elijah tandis un pieu à Kol et lui dit d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il hésita un peu désirant le faire souffrir mais suivit le conseil de son grand frère et lui enfonça le pieu dans le cœur. Son corps devint gris et les veines apparentes tandis qu'il agonisait. Il tomba mollement sur le sol au pied de Kol.

-Bien voilà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant reste plus qu'à nettoyer tout ça ! dit Stefan.

-Moi et mes hommes on s'en occupe ! dit Marcel déjà en train de composer les numéros.

-Rentrons alors ! dit Elijah.

De leur côté les filles avaient fait à manger et sortit des poches de sang sachant que leurs hommes auraient besoin de force en rentrant. Il était 13h et la voiture arriva enfin sur le parking de la maison Mickaelson. Les filles se précipitèrent à l'entrée de la maison. Elijah entra le premier et se fit embrasser par Rebekah et Caroline. Puis Caroline et Rebekah sautèrent littéralement sur respectivement Klaus et Stefan trop heureuse qui ne leur soit rien arrivé. Kol entra et pris Miléna dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

-C'est bon c'est finit il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal maintenant.

-Merci Kol, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine où tout ce qu'avaient préparé les filles était déposé. Avant de rentrer Klaus stoppa Caroline pour lui parler seul à seul.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Nik? demanda Caroline soucieuse.

Il semblait sur les nerfs, prêt à exploser.

-Love, tout ça m'a pas mal énervé et tout ce sang a réveillé mon côté euh…..animal disons. J'ai besoin de sortir dix minutes pour me transformer me laissé aller tu comprends ?

-D'accord, mais tu reviens vite ?

-Oui promis !

-J'ai eu peur pour toi Nik !

-C'est fini maintenant sweatheart, et je serai bientôt de retour, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit à sa vitesse vampirique. Caroline rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine.

-Où est Nik ? demanda Rebakah.

-Partit se défouler en quelque sorte, lui répondit Caroline.

POV Klaus

Une fois avoir atteint la forêt derrière la maison, je me transformais. J'en avais besoin cette sensation de liberté quand j'étais sous ma forme animale était si plaisante, bien que les souffrances soient présentes lors de la transformation. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas participé à un massacre tel que celui-ci, depuis l'arrivée de Caroline en fait. Alors avec tout ça je n'avais pu résister. Je voulais rester avec elle mais c'était doit partir soit me transformer dans la maison où j'aurais fait beaucoup de dégâts. Je courus entre les arbres chassant tous les animaux sauvages qui passaient par là. Le sang me calmait et je me sentis toute suite mieux. Je retournais alors prêt de la maison en me retransformant mais bien sûr j'étais nu et heureusement pour moi la fenêtre le ma chambre était ouverte je sautais donc pour l'atteindre et me glissa à l'intérieur. (fin du pov)

A la cuisine Caroline sentit que Klaus était rentré et se précipita dans leur chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup et se précipita dans ses bras, il la réceptionna facilement.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui Love ça va !

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et elle fut plus qu'heureuse de cette initiative, passé toute la matinée loin de lui avait été une vraie torture. Bien que le baiser prenait de l'ampleur et que chacun avait besoin de l'autre, Caroline y mit fin.

-Ah Nik, tu sens le chien mouillé !

Cette réplique fit rire Klaus.

-Je vais prendre une douche dans ce cas avant de m'habiller !

-Tu ferais bien parce que là c'est juste pas possible, désolé !

Il alla donc dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Caroline qui était toujours dans la chambre l'entendit de loin :

-Intéressée pour venir me rejoindre sweatheart ?

Elle hésita un moment et finalement suivit son instinct, comment lui résister de toute façon ?

Rebekah et Stefan était sur la terrasse derrière la maison enlacés ensemble.

-Je suis contente que tu n'es rien.

-Il ne fallait pas t'inquiété Becca, tes frères était là avec moi je n'étais pas seul !

-Oui je sais !

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il en l'embrassant au cou.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-elle difficilement.

Stefan la rendait folle c'est comme si tout son corps était en feu et réagissait aux moindres petits effleurements. Elle l'embrassa alors à pleine bouche, dans le but de clairement lui faire comprendre ses intentions.

-Ça te dirait de continuer ça en haut ? dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

-Pardon Mademoiselle Mickealson ?! dit Stefan faussement choqué.

Elle rigola et Stefan la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et s'enfuit avec elle dans leur chambre. Il semblerait que Rebekah allait enfin obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Miléna et Kol étaient encore dans la cuisine après qu'Elijah soit partit.

-Merci milles fois Kol, peu de gens on prit soin de moi comme ça tu sais. Et ta famille est vraiment géniale, aimante et généreuse. Ils ne me connaissent que depuis ce matin et ont déjà fait tellement pour moi, dit-elle émue.

-Miléna, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Je… Toi et moi, ce n'est pas comme les autres relations que j'ai eu….. euh je…..

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je t'apprécie vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup. Je veux que ça dur pour moi ce n'est pas juste comme ça, euh… Oh pitié dis-moi que tu comprends je me sens mal à l'aise !

Elle rigola devant sa timidité pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il avait beau être l'un des vampires les plus vieux et les plus forts, devant elle il ne valait pas mieux qu'un adolescent. Et pour elle c'était pareil.

-Moi aussi Kol, pour moi c'est sérieux entre nous, et ta sœur et ta belle-sœur m'ont presque déjà adopté tu sais.

Il la prit dans ses bras et se positionna derrière elle.

-Ah oui ? Becca t'adopter ? Care s'en est vue pour arriver là où elle est aujourd'hui ! Tu es formidable dis-moi !

Il lui embrassa la joue et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais aller te reposer. Va te coucher et dors une petite heure.

-C'est ton tour de prendre soin de moi c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je suppose oui !

-C'est d'accord, mais tu viens avec moi !

-Oui !

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Kol et allèrent directement sous les draps où ils se blottir l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent rapidement.

Klaus et Caroline avaient fini par sortir de la douche pour aller dans le jacuzzi lui aussi dans la salle de bain. Ils se prélassaient dans l'eau chaude et profitaient des bulles dans leur dos.

-Humm c'est trop bon ! s'exclama Caroline.

-Tu te répètes sweatheart, changes de disque ! lui dit Klaus avec un regard très suggestif.

Elle lui envoya de l'eau à la figure et ils rigolèrent.

-Idiot va !

Il sa rapprocha d'elle et la força à se mettre entre ses jambes.

-Tu te rends compte que tu es la seule personne sur cette Terre à pouvoir me parler comme ça hein ?

-Oui alors j'en profite !

Il lui embrassa l'épaule, tandis qu'elle lui caressait la cuisse.

-Nik ?

-Humm ?

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec ce besoin de te mettre sous ta forme animale avant.

-Depuis que tu es ici avec moi, je ne participe plus tellement aux morts, au sang ou ce genre de chose. Et normalement j'arrive à me contrôler mais là vu que j'ai perdu l'habitude de tout ça. La tentation était plus forte.

-Mais ça te fais mal de te transformer ! dit-elle inquiète.

-Oui mais une fois fait, je peux en profiter !

-Tu ressens quoi ?

-Je suis libre, je me vide la tête, seuls les premiers instincts sont là et je peux chasser et soulager ma soif de sang.

-Ta soif… murmura-t-elle.

-Love je ne tue que des animaux quand je suis en loup, je ne m'attaque pas aux humains, la rassura-t-il.

-D'accord.

-Par contre je tue quelques lapins mignons sans défense désolé, rigola-t-il.

-Pff t'es bête !

-Je sais !

-Tu me montreras ta forme de loup un jour ?

-Nous verrons Love, je voudrais être sûr de ne pas te blesser !

-Tu sais à quoi tu ressembles ?

-J'ai vu que mes pattes étaient blanches, et Elijah m'a dit qu'en fait tout mon pelage était blanc comme neige, ironique n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet oui, le grand méchant loup d'un blanc immaculé ! Tu dois être magnifique !

-Peut-être, mais surement moins que toi !

-Charmeur !

-Tu disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui, « je suis trop intelligente pour me laisser séduire par toi ! ».

-Les choses ont bien changé depuis !

-Oui !

Ils restèrent là profitant l'un de l'autre après cette matinée riche en émotion.

**Alors verdict ?**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec le chapitre 16 :)**

**Je tiens à toutes vous remerciez de me lire et de me laisser des reviews j'ai vu que j'en étais à plus de 100 c'est incroyable je ne pensais pas faire autant, alors merci à vous vraiment !**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, nightmare2054, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Sabrina, Mel023 et Justine pour leur review pour le chapitre précédent.**

**Sabrina : ****C'est vrai qu'il y avait peu de Klaroline ne t'inquiètes pas je me rattrape avec celui-là ) Pour ce qui est de la connerie de Kol et Caroline j'ai déjà ma petite idée en tête et je la mettrai en place dans le chapitre 17. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bisous !**

**Justine : ****Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu es aimé, j'appréhendais vos réactions concernant les scènes d'action vu que je n'en avais jamais fait avant. Tu verras encore plus de Klaroline dans ce chapitre )**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

Chapitre 16 :

_1 mois plus tard _

Tout allait pour le mieux à la Nouvelle Orléans. Stefan et Rebekah étaient plus amoureux que jamais ainsi Miléna et Kol. Elijah était toujours égal à lui-même, posé et réflechit. Et Klaus et Caroline toujours les mêmes, complice et amoureux.

Allongé dans leur lit profitant des premiers rayons du soleil de la journée le couple se réveillait doucement. Caroline qui était sur le côté se retourna pour se mettre sur le ventre la moitié de son corps sur le lit et l'autre sur Klaus. Ce dernier l'accueillit et l'encercla de ses bras.

-Humm…..

-Bonjour sweatheart, bien dormie ? lui demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Hummm oui toujours avec toi ! dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur le torse. Et toi ?

-Pareil ! Quoique tu as ronflé cette nuit !

Caroline se redressa d'un coup et le regarda l'oeil mauvais.

-Pfff tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne ronfle pas d'abord !

-On se calme le bébé vampire, je rigolais pas besoin de sortir les mini crocs ! se moqua-t-il.

-Fais attention Monsieur l'Hybride il se pourrait bien qu'un jour le bébé vampire te fasse payer cher à force de l'embêter !

-Alors là je demande à voir !

-Crois-moi, une femme peut très bien _torturer_ à sa façon un homme.

-Tu parles de ta fameuse technique humaine ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oh non Nik je ne te frapperai jamais voyons, dit-elle ironiquement, c'est bien pire !

-Alors quoi ?

-Et bien je pourrai décider de ne plus pratiquer une certaine activité si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu sais c'est une activité qu'on fait tous les deux en général nus.

Elle lui parlait tout en se rapprochant de lui. Elle aimait le déstabiliser comme ça.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Hummm qui sait ?

-Caroline !

Elle rit aux éclats devant sa mine offusquée. Klaus en profita pour la retourner et la bloquer sous lui.

-T'es vraiment une femme à part toi !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

-Oh oui !

Il l'embrassa fougueusement lui prouvant ainsi combien il l'aimait.

* * *

Elijah s'était levé tôt et alla dans le salon il y trouva Kol et Miléna se bécotant dangereusement.

-Avis à la population, vous n'êtes plus seuls !

Miléna se détacha instantanément de Kol et rougit.

-Oh pardon Elijah, vraiment désolé !

-Mais non ne t'excuse pas darling enfin ! dit Kol en rigolant.

Elijah pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre Stefan et Rebekah au bord de la piscine s'amusant comme des adolescents amoureux. Il se retira alors dans la bibliothèque à l'étage.

* * *

POV Elijah

Ah la bibliothèque ! Au moins ici je serai seul et tranquille. Tous ces couples autour de moi me donnaient le tournis. J'étais content pour mes frères et ma sœur mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir exclue du groupe. Chacun avait sa moitié diront nous. Et moi ? Moi j'étais seul. Les femmes ne m'intéressaient pas particulièrement. Comme tous les hommes j'avais des besoins, mais je ne me lançais jamais dans une relation sérieuse. J'étais solitaire ? Non pas vraiment, mais il n'y avait qu'une femme dans ce monde qui avait mon cœur : Katarina. (fin pov)

Il lit durant deux bonnes heures, profitant du calme. C'est alors que Klaus fit son apparition.

-Ah mon frère je savais bien que je te trouverai ici !

-Bonjour Niklaus ! Tu désires ?

-Les conseils de mon grand frère !

-Tu as des problèmes ? Les vampires en ville font des siennes ?

-Non pas le buisness, c'est Caroline.

-Et entre vous ça ne va pas ?

-Si c'est tout le contraire justement !

-Je ne te suis pas Niklaus ! dit Elijah complétement largué.

-Je…. j'aimerais demander Caroline… euh….. en…. Mariage, dit-il tout bas.

-Ai-je bien entendu ? Toi te marier ?

-Ça parait si absurde ? demanda Klaus inquiet.

-Non à vrai dire je suis totalement pour, c'est juste que cette femme t'a changé à un point inimaginable !

-Oui je sais, 'Lijah tu penses qu'elle dira oui ?

-Pourquoi dirait-elle non ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle est jeune peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas ça toute suite, peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas assez,… j'en sais rien !

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien crois-moi, Caroline t'aime à tel point que cet amour est indescriptible. Elle dira oui fais-moi confiance !

-Merci Elijah, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

-De rien Niklaus !

Klaus se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir se retourna

-Ca va toi ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

-Je vais bien oui !

-Très bien.

Il sortit finalement de la pièce et alla rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée. Il trouva alors Kol et Stefan jouant à un jeu de guerre sur la xbox et les deux blondes de la famille avec Miléna se plaignant du manque d'attention.

-Les garçons, vous allez vraiment passer votre journée devant se stupide jeu ? s'indigna Rebekah.

-Ce n'est pas stupide ma chérie, lui répondit Stefan tout en fixant l'écran.

-Putin Stefan fais gaffe sur ta droite !

-Ouf ! Merci, allez faut arriver au niveau suivant !

-Complétement stupide ! rajouta Rebekah.

Miléna et Caroline rirent à l'unisson devant le comportement des garçons. Klaus aussi et il vint s'assoir à côté de Caroline et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire avec plaisir.

-Et toi tu ne joues pas ?

-Non love, je préfère mon jouet rien qu'à moi ! lui dit-il en resserrant son emprise sur elle.

-T'es bêtes !

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et elle aussi.

-Arrgg Nik, un peu de tenue ! cria Rebekah.

Au même moment Elijah descendait les escaliers et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Klaus et Caroline le remarquèrent et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée et regardèrent par la fenêtre qui donnée sur le parking.

-Je le trouve bizarre ses derniers temps, pas toi ?

-Si love, je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure, je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien il m'a affirmé que oui mais je ne suis pas trop convaincue.

-Oui moi non plus, peut-être que je devrai aller lui parler ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il te dira quoique ce soit, il peut être très secret !

- Ça ne coute rien d'essayer Nik !

-D'accord !

-Il a dut sortir en ville s'aérer je vais le rejoindre !

-Sois prudente sweatheart !

-Nik je ne suis pas en sucre, il ne va rien m'arriver !

-On ne sait jamais, appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !

-Promis, bébé vampire fera attention, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Je préfère ça !

-A tout à l'heure, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime !

Après un dernier baisé Caroline pris sa voiture et partit rejoindre Elijah. Pendant ce temps Klaus profita que sa douce ne soit pas à la maison pour mettre son projet en place.

* * *

POV Klaus

Je la regardais partir ses cheveux au vent et sa mine adorable. J'aimais cette femme au plus profond de mon être. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne pour l'éternité, qu'elle porte mon nom. C'est pour ça que l'idée de la demander en mariage m'était venue en tête. Oui l'hybride originel voulait se marier ! Qui l'eut cru ! Pas moi en tout cas ne serait-ce qu'un an auparavant. Elijah avait raison Caroline m'avait changé mais j'aimais l'homme que j'étais devenue grâce à elle, ma douce Caroline, ma lumière qui éclaire mes ténèbres. Je voulais l'épouser et faire ça dans les règles. C'était certes un peu vieux jeu mais pour moi c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer. Caroline n'avait plus son père, mais je voulais appeler sa mère pour lui demander la main de sa fille. Elle et Liz étaient très proche, elles s'appelaient au moins deux fois par semaine, et passaient le plus de temps possible sur Skype pour combler la distance. Caroline lui racontait tout de notre histoire bien sûr. Au début sa mère était réticente puis voyant sa fille heureuse elle a accepté notre relation à mon plus grand bonheur. Jamais je ne me serais interposé entre elles, j'avais trop souffert de l'absence d'amour maternelle pour en priver celle que j'aimais. Je me retirais dans ma chambre, pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro d'Elisabeth. Elle décrocha toute suite. (fin du pov)

-_Shérif Forbes à l'appareil !_

-Bonjour shérif, Klaus Mickaelson j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop !

_-Non je suis au bureau actuellement, pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? Caroline va bien ?_

-Oui tout va pour le mieux ici ! Shérif je vais faire simple j'aime votre fille comme je n'ai jamais aimé durant mes siècles de vie. Je voudrais vous demander sa main.

-_…._

-Shérif Forbes ? demanda Klaus soucieux.

-_Je….. whaou ! Je suis un peu sous le choc à vrai dire._

-Je sais que ça peut paraitre précipité mais je l'aime et elle m'aime en retour et…..

-_Klaus je sais tout ça, je ne suis pas contre bien au contraire !_

-C'est vrai ? Vous m'en voyez ravie !

-_Vous savez cela ne se fait plus trop de nos jours de demander la main d'une jeune fille à ses parents,_ se moqua-t-elle.

-Je m'en doute mais je tenais à le faire. Je veux être sûr que vous soyez d'accord avec la relation que j'entretien avec Caroline.

-_C'est tout à votre honneur Klaus ! Quand allez-vous faire votre demande ?_

-Je ne sais pas trop, je voudrais que ce soit spécial !

_-Elle est vraiment bien tombée avec vous !_

-Merci shérif ça me fais énormément plaisir ce que vous me dites ! Je sais qu'au début cela n'a pas dut être facile de voir votre fille unique venir me rejoindre.

-_En effet mais tout cela et derrière nous maintenant ! J'ai hâte de recevoir son appel après votre demande !_

-Si elle l'accepte…

-_Je ne pense pas que vous devez vous soucier de ça !_

-C'est ce que mon frère m'a dit aussi !

_-Elle vous aime Klaus, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle refuse !_

-Si vous le dites !

-_Je dois y allé !_

-Très bien shérif, encore merci !

Il raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

De son côté Caroline marchait tranquillement dans le centre-ville. Elle entra dans un parc, le même où elle s'était réfugié après ce que lui avait fait Rebekah. Elle profitait des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, la verdure, le son des enfants qui jouaient plus loin. Plus loin assis sur un banc, toujours impeccablement vêtue et une classe inégalable : Elijah. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Hey !

-Bonjour Caroline !

-Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

-J'avais besoin de sortir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, pour me changer les idées.

-Tous ces couples à la maison ça ne doit pas être facile hein ?

Ce n'était pas dur pour Caroline de voir pourquoi il n'allait pas bien. Elle lisait les gens comme des livres ouverts.

-On ne peut rien te cacher hein ?

-Nop ! dit-elle fière.

-Je suis content pour vous tous ne te méprends pas !

-Je le sais Elijah ! Mais je sais aussi qu'être entouré de couple et être seul n'est pas facile.

-Tu as raison.

-On pourrait peut-être se montrer moins démonstratif, dit-elle gênée.

-Non Caroline, c'est moi tout ça me fais ressasser pas mal de chose et….

-Continues, l'encouragea Caroline.

-Il y a quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup et que je n'ai jamais pu oublier.

-Une femme ?

-Bien oui une femme, je sais que je m'habille bien et que je prends soin de moi mais je ne suis pas homosexuel ! dit-il en rigolant.

Caroline le rejoignit dans son hilarité.

-Et cette femme qui est-elle ?

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

-Si.

-Je sais que Katarina n'est pas une personne très aimable, mais si tu l'avais connue quand elle était humaine tu aurais un autre avis sur elle.

-Je ne la juge pas et toi non plus Elijah, je veux dire regarde moi je sors avec Nik, le plus grand serial killer du monde !

-Tu as raison oui, dit-il en souriant.

-L'amour ne se commande pas j'ai appris ça avec ton frère !

-Merci Caroline, d'être là pour moi.

-Tu te souviens dans ce parc quelques semaines plus tôt tu as été là pour moi aussi !

-C'est vrai oui.

-On sera tous toujours là pour toi Elijah !

Elle lui dit un câlin amicale pour le réconforter, après tout il prenait soin de tous le monde mais du coup les autres avaient tendance à ne pas s'occuper de lui et lui de ne pas demander d'aide.

-Tu voudrais la retrouver ?

-Caroline, Klaus ne pourra jamais accepter cela et elle ne viendra pas me rejoindre où que ce soit de peur que Klaus ne débarque et la trouve !

-Mon Dieu, de l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis non ?

-Comme te dit mon frère « on doit apprendre à adapter sa perception du temps quand on est un vampire » !

-Ouais, Nik est rancunier !

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Après un petit moment de silence, Caroline réussit à convaincre Elijah de rentrer avec elle.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à la maison Caroline alla prendre une bonne douche. Une fois prise elle enfila un peignoir et se dirigea dans le dressing pour trouver sa tenue jolie mais confortable pour la soirée. Elle entendit Klaus qui entra dans la chambre et il la rejoignit. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui sachant très bien qu'il viendrait de lui-même. Ce qu'il fit en l'enlaçant par derrière. Il embrassa son épaule dénudée du peignoir.

-Alors tu as découvert le secret de mon frère ?

-On peut dire ça oui !

-Alors ? Dis-moi !

-Je rêve, et après c'est moi qui ressemble à Kol !

-Hey je m'inquiète juste pour mon frère ! se défendit-il.

-Mais oui !

-Aller s'il te plait sweatheart, dis-moi tout !

-Comment te résister ? Bah voilà ton frère en a un peu marre de nous voir tous rayonnants de bonheur, en couple et amoureux !

-On est si insupportable que ça ?

-T'y es pas Nik ! C'est juste qu'il nous envie, lui aussi il aimerait être dans la même situation.

-C'est étrange jamais mon frère n'a porté d'attention à une femme !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Bah oui !

-Et Katherine ?

-Quoi Katherine, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là celle-la !

-Et bien il se pourrait bien que elle et Elijah,….. enfin tu vois quoi !

Klaus se détacha immédiatement de Caroline et alla s'assoir sur le lit.

-Nik qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Cette garce, voilà ce qu'il ne va pas ! cria-t-il.

-Mais calmes-toi voyons !

-Non mais Caroline tu ne t'en rends pas compte, je hais cette femme plus que n'importe qu'elle personne sur cette terre. A cause d'elle je n'ai pas réussi tout de suite à briser la malédiction, puis elle a retourné mon propre frère contre moi, elle a joué avec les sentiments de Stefan, et elle t'a tué !

-Nik, écoutes on est tous pas très fière de ce qu'on a fait mais chacun a le droit à une seconde chance tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne peux pas Caroline, si je la vois je la tue de mes mains !

-Je t'ai donné une chance moi Nik, et c'est grâce à ça qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes ici toi et moi !

-Ce n'est pas pareil !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Attends tu es en train de me dire que Elijah veut retrouver cette manipulatrice de première et être en couple avec elle !?

-Oui.

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

-Mais ce que tu peux être borné !

-OUI JE SUIS COMME CA, JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS LUI PARDONNER ALORS SI T'ES PAS CONTENTE C'EST PAREIL !

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir sur le coup de la colère et regrettait immédiatement la façon dont il avait parlé à celle qu'il aimait.

-Love, je …

-Te fatigues pas Klaus, j'ai compris !

Elle prit ses habiles et disparut à sa vitesse vampirique.

* * *

POV Klaus

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, je lui ai vraiment mal parlé. Mais aussi pourquoi m'avoir parlé de Katherine. Dire que ce matin je nous voyais mariés. J'avais demandé sa main à sa mère. Et maintenant à cause de mon sal caractère me revoilà repartit à la case départ avec elle. Elle m'avait appelé Klaus, KLAUS. Cela faisait tellement de temps que ce prénom n'était pas sorti de sa jolie bouche. C'est claire j'ai merdé et il va falloir rattraper ça ! (fin dupov)

* * *

Caroline était partie s'isoler dans le grand jardin de la propriété. Il y a avait un coin reculé caché entre les arbres à l'abri du soleil. Elle s'asseyait sur le banc qui s'y trouvait et pleurait à chaude larmes. Comment avait-il osé lui parler ainsi ? Elle était en colère mais surtout blessée par cette attitude. C'était comme si le Klaus était revenue, son côté méchant dominateur et froid qu'il affichait devant toute autre personne en dehors de sa famille. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il lui avait fermé toutes les portes de son cœur. Elle voulait retrouver son Nik, l'homme aimant et prévenant qu'il était avec elle. Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un approchait. Elle retint son souffle mais se calma quand elle vit son meilleur ami.

-Care pourquoi tu pleures ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Stefan… sanglota-t-elle.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de pleurer il la regarda :

-Racontes-moi !

-On s'est disputés avec Nik.

-Disputés comment ?

-Il m'a crié dessus, je ne l'ai même pas reconnue et il était tellement en colère.

-Pourquoi vous vous disputiez ?

-…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, la rassura-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Stefan, dit-elle se voyant mal lui parler de Katherine qui était l'amour d'Elijah.

-Il ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça Stef' !

-Care, je lui en veux de te faire souffrir mais ça peut arriver à tous les couples une grosse dispute tu sais ?

-Hum !

-Il viendra s'excuser ne t'en fait pas !

-J'ai peur, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte Stef '.

Ce dernier ria.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Désolé mais franchement Caroline tu penses vraiment que Klaus pourrait te quitter ?

-….

-Il t'aime Care, tu verras tout s'arrangera !

-D'accord, mais en tout cas il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça !

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Le bouder ?

-Oh oui je vais me gêner tiens ! De quel droit il ose me parler ainsi ! Je suis Caroline Forbes pas n'importe qui !

-Merci Seigneur je retrouve ma meilleure amie !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, Caroline avait retrouvé la pêche et le devait à Stefan. Elle se demandait parfois ce qu'elle aurait fait sans lui pour la guider.

-Allez viens, il commence à faire nuit on rentre à l'intérieur.

-Je te suis.

Ils rejoignirent Miléna, Kol et Rebekah au salon. Il n'était pas loin de 21h et Rebekah avait comme idée en tête de regarder un film en famille.

-Pitié Becca pas un film d'amour pour fille !

-Arrêtes _The Notebook_ c'est super !

-Pourquoi pas _Twilight_ t'en qu'on y est ?!

-Oh mais oui !

-Mais non je déconnais !

-Du calme les enfants ! se moqua Elijah qui venait de faire son entrée.

-Salut 'Lijah, tu veux regarder un film avec nous ?

-Oui Becca, bien sûr on regarde quoi ?

Finalement le choix se porta sur un film d'action que tout le monde apprécierait. Elijah était installé dans le fauteuil, Kol, Miléna, Rebekah et Stefan dans le plus grand des canapés et Caroline dans l'autre. Ils s'étaient mis dans le noir et chacun était concentré sur le film. Après les 10 premières minutes Klaus fit son apparition et s'installa en silence auprès de Caroline. Celle-ci l'ignora totalement. Il tenta une approche en passant son bras sur ses épaules mais elle les remua et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

-Love je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il.

-….

-S'il te plait ne me fais pas la tête sweatheart.

-Tu m'as vraiment mal parlé, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, finit-elle pas lui dire.

-Je m'en rends compte et je regrette sois en sûr.

-Laisses-moi tranquille, s'il te plait.

-Comme tu voudras mon ange, se résigna-t-il.

Il disparut comme il était venu. Bien évidement tous les vampires de cette pièce avaient pu entendre leur échange. Le film se termina et Miléna, Kol, Rebekah et Stefan allèrent se coucher, Elijah se retira dans la bibliothèque. Quant à Caroline elle commençait à culpabiliser d'avoir totalement ignoré Klaus alors que celui-ci venait s'excuser. Elle décida de le rejoindre dans leur chambre, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle alla voir dans son atelier mais toujours rien. Elle alla rejoindre Elijah.

-Elijah ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais où est Nik ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je ne le trouve pas il n'est pas dans la maison !

-J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez disputé.

-Oui.

-Et à cause de moi hein? L'histoire avec Katarina ?

-Oui en quelque sorte mais ce n'est pas ta faute ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il faut savoir pardonner dans la vie, mais il s'est braqué et le ton est monté.

-Je vois, il est surement dans les bois alors !

-Tu crois qu'il s'est transformé ?

-Oui je pense.

-Merci Elijah !

-Attends Caroline, tu vas le rejoindre ?

-Oui !

-Ce n'est pas très prudent, mon frère arrive à se contenir maintenant mais il n'a pas une maitrise parfaite de ses actes sous cette forme. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais de t'avoir blessé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai confiance en lui, il ne me fera rien !

-D'accord mais s'il devient agressive tu décampes sur le champ, compris ?

-Oui !

-Bien à toute à l'heure !

-Merci 'Lijah !

Ils se prirent tous les deux dans les bras et Caroline partit à la recherche de son homme.

* * *

Elle s'enfonçait peu à peu dans la forêt, il faisait noir mais avec ses capacités de vampire elle se repéra facilement et la lune presque pleine éclairait la nuit. Elle arpentait chaque coin. Elle continua à marcher quand un bruit se fit entendre sur sa droite. C'était lui elle en était sûre. Elle utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle pour atteindre l'endroit où il se trouvait avant qu'il ne se volatilise. Elle tomba sur un loup blanc de dos prêt à s'en allé.

-Nik, attends !

Le loup se retourna et la scruta attendant comme elle lui avait demandé. Caroline était estomaquée devant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait assisté de nombreuse fois à la transformation de Tyler mais elle cherchait à le fuir plus qu'autre chose. Là non, Klaus savait se maitriser et savait pertinemment que c'était la femme qu'il aimait devant lui et pas un simple vampire que l'instinct de loup-garou disait de chasser. Il était magnifique, même sous cette forme animale on le reconnaissait. Toute sa grandeur, sa prestance, son charisme étaient toujours présent. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et vint se mettre à genou devant lui. Et tout en le fixant dans les yeux lui parla :

-Je te pardonne, je ne veux plus qu'on soit fâché. Tu me manques Nik !

Le loup s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et vint frotter sa joue contre celle de Caroline. Elle encercla son cou de ses bras. Son pelage était doux et soyeux. Elle profita de cette étreinte que peu de monde pouvait avoir. Elle sentit soudain que les poils blancs laissaient place à la peau douce de Klaus. Elle ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant.

-Je suis tellement désolé mon Ange, jamais je n'aurais dut te parler ainsi, j'ai été horrible je m'en veux tu sais ?

-Je sais, n'y pensons plus c'est derrière nous maintenant.

-Je t'aime tellement Caroline !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Nik ! Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute !

-Moi non plus !

Il se recula pour pouvoir l'embrasser marquant ainsi la fin du conflit.

-On rentre? Demanda Caroline.

-Rien ne me ferrait plus plaisir sweatheart, mais je crains de choquer ma petite sœur et la petite Miléna si je rentres comme ça, rigola-t-il.

Caroline à ses mots se rendit compte qu'il était nu, elle n'avait même pas remarqué ce détail trop heureux que leur dispute soit passée. Elle rigola à son tour.

-Ils sont tous partit se couché il n'y a qu'Elijah qui est dans la bibliothèque. Si on fait vite on passera inaperçue.

-Allons-y alors !

Il lui prit la main et à leur vitesse vampirique se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre en moins de deux.

-Je vais prendre une douche, je te rejoins après !

-J'ai hâte !

Il se retourna pour aller dans la salle de bain et Caroline ne se gêna pas pour observer le paysage. Klaus s'en rendit compte.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois Love ?

-Beaucoup mais ce sera encore mieux sans l'odeur de chien mouillé, le taquina-t-elle.

Pendant qu'il se douchait, elle se déshabilla et enfila une nuisette bleue nuit avec de la dentelle noire, la préférée de Klaus. Elle se glissa sous les draps en l'attendant. Il se sécha et sortit totalement nu de la salle de bain se fichant de sa nudité. Il se dirigea vers le dressing pour mettre un bas de jogging, il retourna vers sa belle et se coucha à ses côtés. Il l'a pris dans ses bras savourant le fait de la retrouver.

-Désolé encore, l'histoire de Katherine me fait démarrer au quart de tour !

-J'ai vu oui, Nik je… on peut en parler ?

-De quoi mon ange ?

-Je veux te dire un truc, c'est important tu ne vas pas apprécier mais je t'en prie reste calme cette fois !

-D'accord c'est promis, je t'écoute.

-Par rapport à Katherine, je ne veux pas que tu fasses l'erreur de te mettre en travers de la relation qu'elle pourrait avoir avec Elijah. Tu sais il l'aime vraiment. Mais il sait que tu ne l'accepteras jamais. C'est dur d'aimer, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Je ne t'ai pas choisi tu es arrivé et c'est tout, je n'ai pas pu lutter j'ai essayé pourtant. Ton frère lutte depuis longtemps contre ses sentiments mais ils sont là. Il choisit entre ses sentiments pour elle et toi Nik. Si tu acceptais cette relation tu ne risquerais pas de perdre ton frère et lui ne sera plus malheureux. Tu sais moi j'ai perdue Elena, ma sœur, par amour pour toi. Je t'ai choisi mais je l'ai perdue. Elle n'a pas accepté mon amour pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur qu'elle je n'ai pas envie que tu perdes ton frère comme moi j'ai perdue Elena tu comprends ? dit-elle avec un sanglot sur la fin.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle.

-Ne te méprends pas Nik, je suis heureuse avec toi, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne regrette pas mon choix de venir te rejoindre !

-Je sais mon ange, je sais tout ça. Je réfléchirais demain à propos de tout ça.

-Je suis contente de l'entendre…. Dit-elle en s'endormant.

-Dors maintenant sweatheart tu es épuisée.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Bonne nuit Nik…..

-Bonne nuit.

Après un dernier bisou, ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un profond sommeil.

**Alors vous avez aimé ? **

**Laissez-moi vos avis, à bientôt !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec le 17****ème**** chapitre que je dédicace à Sabrina. Après Rebekah et Caroline faisant les 400 coups c'est au tour de Caroline et de Kol. Sabrina j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :)**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Justine, Sabrina, Mel023, nightmare2054 et MARiiN3 pour leur review.**

**Justine : ****Je suis d'accord avec toi Elijah mérite amplement son bonheur. Je suis ravie que tu es aimé la scène entre Klaus et Liz, je trouve ça beau que l'homme demande la main de la fille à ses parents, c'est peut-être vieux jeu mais j'adore moi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous :)**

**Sabrina : ****Ravie que tu es ADORER encore une fois ce chapitre. Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut j'espère vraiment que le Kol/Caroline te plaira, fais-moi part de tes impressions après ta lecture, bisous :)**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 17 :

Dès le soleil levé ce matin, Klaus descendit retrouver Elijah, il fallait qu'il lui parle avant que tout le monde ne débarque. Il le trouva dans la cuisine savourant sa poche de sang.

-Elijah !

-Bonjours Niklaus, tout s'est arrangé avec Caroline ?

-Oui tout est rentré dans l'ordre, écoutes je voulais te parler de Katerina.

-Il n'y a rien à en dire.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes Elijah, Caroline me l'a dit. Pour être tout à fait franc je ne suis pas pour cette relation. Mais je ne pas t'empêcher de l'aimer, voire de la côtoyer. Je ne l'aimerais jamais ça c'est sûr mais saches que je ne la tuerai pas si je la voyais dans les parages. Tu l'aime je dois respecter ton choix.

-Whaou, je ne sais pas quoi dire !

-Profites mon frère chaque paroles qui sont sortie de mon bouche mon fait souffrir ! Je ne suis pas prêt de te refaire un tel discours.

-Je m'en rends compte, rigola-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre 'Lijah, c'est pour ça que je fais autant de concessions !

-Toi faire des concessions ? Il y a une petite blonde sous cette histoire n'es-ce pas ?

-Caroline m'a ouvert les yeux oui !

-Elle est formidable, tu ne pouvais pas avoir mieux qu'elle.

-Je le sais !

-Et en fait pour tu sais quoi ça avance ?

-Je l'invite ce soir au restaurant !

-Bien, tu appréhendes ?

-Non, dit-il peu sûr de lui.

Elijah rigola et partit faire ses affaires dans son coin. Klaus remonta dans sa chambre pour être la quand Caroline se réveillerait. Il entra doucement, la lumière du jour arrivait progressivement venant faire scintiller ses boucles blondes. Elle était magnifique, juste sublime. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils prit son carnet à dessin et la dessina. Après une bonne heure il avait fini et Caroline commençait à se réveiller doucement. Elle s'étira toute en gardant les yeux fermés. Klaus s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit le lus magnifique des sourires.

-Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

-Oui je n'avais plus sommeil, et je suis descendu pour voir Elijah.

-Et ?

-Je lui ai donné ma bénédiction.

Elle s'assit à son tour et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis fière de toi tu sais ?

-Hum

-J'imagine bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais fais-moi confiance c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Merci !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour me conseiller, me guider, me soutenir tout ça Caroline. Avec toi je me sens aimé je ne suis plus seul je sais que quoi qu'il arrive toi tu seras là et c'est rassurant tu sais. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de gens se souciant de moi durant ma longue vie.

-Je sais Nik, tout ça c'est finit je suis là, ta famille et là aussi tu n'es pas seul, lui dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

-Dis-moi ça te dirais un dîner dans un restaurant chic rien que toi et moi ?

-Oh, et on fête quoi ?

-Rien de spécial. C'est comme ça, pas besoin d'avoir d'occasion particulière !

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi, alors tu es d'accord ?

Elle pouffa.

-Nik, on dirait que tu me demande un premier rendez-vous ! On est ensemble depuis presque 8 mois maintenant pas besoin de tous ces artifices !

-Au contraire, je ne veux pas de routine entre nous et je continuerai à te surprendre tous les jours de notre longue vie sans exceptions !

-Très bien ! Oui Niklaus Mikaelson j'accepte de dîner avec vous ce soir !

-Vous m'en voyez ravie Mlle Forbes !

Penser que bientôt elle n'utiliserait plus ce nom mais le titre de Mme Mikaelson le remplissait de joie, il avait hâte de faire sa demande ce soir. Il fallait juste qu'elle accepte.

* * *

De son côté Stefan avait décidé de surprendre Rebekah en lui apportant le petit déjeuner au lit. Il avait tout préparé, toast, café, beurre, confiture, et tasse de sang bien sûr. Le tout agrémenté une belle rose rouge cueillit dans le jardin. Il monta à l'étage avec son plateau à la main et entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit de Rebekah et s'assit sur le lit. Elle dormait paisiblement, les draps ne la recouvrant que partiellement laissant ses longues et douce jambes exposées à la vue de Stefan. Il les caressa doucement en faisant des vas et viens. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de sa belle.

-On se réveille princesse, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Humm, bonjour, lui répondit-elle en ouvrant petit à petit les yeux.

-Bonjour.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle sentit l'odeur du sang et tourna sa tête vers le plateau.

-Oh c'est pour moi ?

-Non c'est pour Kol et Miléna, d'ailleurs je devrais y allé ils m'attendent ! Mais bien sûr que c'est pour toi Becca !

-Merci, personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi.

-Je suis ravie d'être le premier alors !

Il lui posa le plateau sur ses genoux et elle commença à manger.

-Merci pour la rose elle est magnifique.

-Comme toi !

-Oui enfin après une bonne douche et la coiffure et le maquillage fait là effectivement tu pourras dire ça !

-Non tu es magnifique tout le temps et au réveil aussi !

-T'es vraiment trop mignon, s'extasia-t-elle.

-Merci !

-Je t'aime Stefan !

-Moi aussi Becca, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé !

-Pas même Elena ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

-Pas même Elena ! affirma-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Stefan état là avec elle. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et elle espérait que cela dur longtemps encore.

* * *

Le dernier couple de la maison se réveillait également. Miléna était allongée sur le ventre les bras croisés et sa tête enfouille sous les coussins. Kol sur le dos à côté d'elle. Il ouvrit les yeux et put admirer le dos de sa petite amie offert à lui. Elle avait une peau de pêche, douce et sans aucun défaut. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient éparpillés sur les coussins. Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa des baisers sur son dos depuis sa nuque jusqu'au bas de ses reins très lentement. Elle se réveilla alors sentant les douces caresses de Kol.

-Bonjour.

Il ne répondit pas et descendait le plus en plus bas.

-Kol ! Je suis fatiguée, tu n'en as pas eu assez cette nuit !

Elle était épuisée de leur folle nuit, Kol ne l'avait pas laissé dormir c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il comprit qu'elle était sérieuse et remonta pour se mettre en face de son visage.

-Je n'en aurais jamais assez de toi darling, sois en sûr !

Elle rigola doucement et l'embrassa, il répondit à son baiser et la prit dans ses bras ils restèrent au lit un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de descendre.

* * *

Elijah c'était retiré dans sa chambre pour pouvoir contacter quelqu'un.

_-Allo_

-Bonjour Frank, Elijah Mikaelson à l'appareil je t'offre une occasion de rembourser ta dette envers moi. J'aurais besoin de tes services.

_-Je vous écoute !_

-Il faut que tu retrouves Katarina Petrova.

_-Katherine Pierce ? C'est pour Klaus ?_

-Non, juste trouves la et rappelles moi pour le dire où est-ce qu'elle se trouve, ne lui fait pas connaître ta présence.

_-Très bien je le ferais, je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau !_

-Merci Frank à bientôt j'espère !

Frank Bosnia était un vampire âgé de 600 ans au moins, il avait croisé la route des originels un jour et Elijah lui avait sauvé la vie en l'aidant à se battre contre des vampires plus âgés voulant l'éliminer. Frank était une sorte de pisteur, il avait de nombreux contact dans le monde entier et Elijah savait que si Katarina était encore sur cette terre il la retrouverait sans problème.

* * *

Tout le monde à l'exception d'Elijah étaient dans le salon discutant de tout et de rien, d'autre buvant leur dose de sang quotidienne.

-Love, je dois partir !

-Tu vas où ? lui demanda-t-elle avec sa voix de petite fille.

_T'acheter la plus belle bague de fiançailles qui existe_ pensa-t-il.

-J'ai des affaires à régler en ville.

-Tu reviens vite hein ?

-Oui mon ange promis !

Il l'embrassa et partit.

-Comme c'est mignon, la taquina Kol.

-Je te signale que t'es pas mieux avec Miléna toi, railla Rebekah.

Miléna embrassa Kol sur la joue et celui-ci afficha un regard béat. Tout le monde rigola.

-Tu viens faire un tour dans le jardin avec moi ? propose Stefan à Rebekah.

-Oui bien sûr !

Ils partirent main dans la main. Miléna s'éclipsa à son tour pour aller prendre une douche. Il ne restait plus que Caroline et Kol.

-Alors tout se passe bien avec ta chérie ?

-Oh oui, vraiment bien Care ! Merci c'est grâce à toi tu sais !

-N'importe quoi !

-Mais si, tu m'as aidé sans ça je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de faire le premier pas vers elle.

-Oui bah de rien alors.

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre. Kol se leva et alla vers le bureau en bois près de la fenêtre. Il ouvrit un tiroir caché et en sortit un sachet étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Petite curieuse ! Un petit passe-temps que j'ai découvert après que Nik m'ai réveillé.

-C'est de la drogue ?!

-Relax Care c'est juste de l'herbe, pour se détendre quoi, mes frères n'aiment pas que je fume alors je profite que Nik soit sort, qu'Elijah ne soit pas dans les parages et que me chère petite sœur ne soit pas là pour cafter.

Il se rassit sur le canapé, pris l'herbe et commença à se rouler un joint. Il l'alluma et tira la première latte.

-Ça fait du bien !

Caroline le regardait incrédule, elle ne n'avait jamais fumé ne serais ce qu'une cigarette.

-Tu veux essayer ?

-T'es malade !

-Oh aller détends toi Care, tu verras ce n'est pas si mauvais et avec notre condition de vampire ça nous fait moins de dégâts qu'aux humains.

Il le lui tendit, elle le prit et fuma un peu avant de lui repasser.

-Alors ?

-Pas si mauvais ! avoua-t-elle.

-Ah bah tu vois !

Ils continuèrent de parler et les passes-temps comme les appelés Kol s'enchainèrent.

* * *

En ville Klaus s'était rendue dans la plus chic bijouterie de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il fut accueilli par une femme d'environ 40 ans très classe et bien habillée.

-Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

-Oui merci, je cherche une bague de fiançailles pour faire ma demande à ma petite amie.

-Parfait, je vous laisse me suivre.

Elle l'emmena au fond du magasin à un bureau.

-Je vous laisse vous assoir, je reviens avec les bagues. Quel est votre gamme de prix ?

-Ce mettrai le prix qu'il faudra ! dit Klaus pas peu fière il voulait une bague à la hauteur de Caroline, inestimable.

-Très bien, laissez-moi 2 minutes.

Elle revint avec une grande boîte qu'elle déposa sur le bureau et s'assit en face de Klaus.

-Alors ici vous avez tous les modèles en or, ici en argent, et là en or blanc. Vous souhaiteriez qu'elle genre de bagues ?

-Simple mais hors du commun ! Quelque chose d'original.

-Celle-ci serait bien, c'est un nouveau modèle.

La bague était en argent simple mais avec des gravures tout le tour et un diamant discret au centre. Elle n'était pas vilaine mais Klaus ne trouvait pas que ça fasse fiançailles.

-C'est un peu trop moderne, je trouve !

-Attendez deux minutes, nous avons reçue il y a peu de temps une bague, qui est hors du commun si on peut dire ainsi, je reviens.

Pendant ce temps Klaus observait toutes les bagues de la boîte mais aucune ne lui tapait dans l'œil. La vendeuse revint avec un écrin et des gants pour manipuler.

-La voici !

Elle ouvrit l'écrin et Klaus découvrit le plus beau bijou qu'il n'est jamais vu.

-Elle est en argent massif, un saphir au milieu avec des diamants sur les côtés le tout fait 6 carats. C'est une bague ancienne et unique.

-Elle est vraiment parfaite, où l'avait vous eut ?

-Elle est ressortie des fouilles d'un vieux château français du 16ème siècle. Il faudra peut-être l'adapter à la taille de votre future fiancée.

-J'ai amené une de ses bagues qu'elle porte à l'annulaire droit généralement.

Il lui tendit la bague et la vendeuse jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

-J'ai l'impression que la taille correspond, je vais comme même vérifier ça avec les mesures excusez-moi.

Elle s'en alla dans l'arrière-boutique et revint 5 minutes plus tard.

-Il n'y aura pas de changement à faire.

-Je vais la prendre !

-Je vous ai dit qu'elle était unique alors le prix sera en conséquence, l'avertit-elle.

-Je vous ai dit que je mettrai le prix qu'il faudra !

-Très bien !

Après un lourd passage en caisse Klaus ressortie le porte-monnaie léger certes mais le sourire aux lèvres an pansant à la réaction de Caroline lors de sa demande avec cette bague. Il lui tardait d'être à ce soir.

* * *

A la maison Kol et Caroline rigolait fortement.

-Caroline t'es complétement pétée !

-C'est pas vrai d'abord ! fit-elle avec sa petite voix mielleuse.

-Oh je te jure que si !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Elijah.

-Rien, dit innocemment Kol.

-Oh 'Lijah ! T'es trop sexy aujourd'hui tu sais ?

-Pardon !?

Kol n'en pouvait plus et rigolait si fort que tout le monde l'entendit et rappliqua. Caroline était dans un état second et ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait.

-Care ça va ?

-Stefan ! Oui ça va, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Rebekah.

Miléna aussi se posait la même question mais Kol ne répondit rien. C'est à ce moment-là que Klaus fit son apparition. Il trouva tout le monde au salon en train de regarder Caroline.

-Tout va bien ici ? demanda-t-il.

Caroline se leva d'un bond et lui sauta dans ses bras.

-Niiikkkk ! Tu m'as trop trop manqué !

-Euh moi aussi Love, mais attends qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Moi ? Rien ! Mais j'ai envie de toi, lui dit-elle d'un regard aguicheur.

Kol explosa de rire et les autres baissèrent la tête gênés.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici sweatheart !

-Ah bon ?

Elle se retourna et comme si elle remarqua la présence des autres que maintenant se mis la main devant la bouche.

-Oh mais qu'elle cruche je fais !

-Kol qu'est-ce que vous avaient fait ?

-Nik, on a euh …..

-On a fumé, c'était trop bon tu devrais essayer, on est tout détendue après ! YOOOUUUUUHHOOOUUU !

Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même au milieu de la pièce en rigolant.

-Bon sang je pensais que tu avais arrêté avec ça Kol !

-Nik, relax c'est pas si grave !

-Pas si grave ? Non mais regarde là ! hurla Klaus.

-Oh allez Nik, fait pas ton rabat joie détends toi ! Viens montes avec moi je vais bien te détendre tu te sentiras mieux !

-Caroline calmes toi s'il te plait, lui dit Stefan.

-Kol tu n'es vraiment qu'un irresponsable ! le gronda Miléna.

-Mais chérie, ce n'est pas grave on n'a pas fait de mal !

-Mais Kol toi tu supportes peut-être mais elle, …. Enfin regarde là !

-Caroline qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, tu n'as jamais fumé de ta vie ! lui dit Stefan.

-Rooohhh il faut un début à tout non ?

-Bon Love viens avec moi ! dit Klaus d'un ton ferme.

-Oh j'adore quand tu me parles comme ça ! Grrr !

Klaus était désespéré, il fallait qu'elle évacue la drogue de son organisme et vite. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre. Tandis que les autres restèrent au salon pour engueuler Kol.

-Abrutit va, cria Rebekah.

-T'es vraiment qu'un enfant Kol, rajouta Elijah.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être immature, surenchérit Miléna.

-Caroline a intérêt d'aller mieux sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! conclu Stefan.

-Hey mais je vous signale qu'elle était d'accord !

-Tais-toi ! dirent-ils tous en cœur.

* * *

Dans la chambre Klaus s'occupait de Caroline, et la déshabillait.

-Et toi pourquoi tu ne te déshabille pas ?

-Love arrêtes ça !

Une fois nue il la prit dans ses bras et la mit dans la baignoire. Il prit le pommeau de douche et ouvra le robinet d'eau froide. Il passa de l'eau sur le dos et le visage de Caroline.

-Ahhhhh mais Niikkk c'est glacé !

-Allez arrêtes de faire l'enfant maintenant et laisse toi faire !

-Non ! Laisses-moi sortir sale méchant !

Elle se débattait comme un chiot voulant échapper au bain.

-Caroline ça suffit maintenant, tu n'avais qu'à pas faire n'importe quoi ! Crois-moi c'est le meilleur moyen de te faire revenir.

Une fois mouillé de la tête aux pieds, il l'a sorti de la baignoire et la frictionna avec la serviette.

-Allez maintenant sur le lit !

-Oh je sens que ça va me plaire !

-N'en sois pas si sûr !

Elle s'installa et Klaus la tapota de partout et sur les joues pour la réveiller de son état second.

-Mais Nik ça fait mal !

-Arrêtes de faire ta douillette !

Il prit ensuite une poche de sang qu'il avait amené avec lui et lui fit boire tout le contenue. Puis il l'hypnotisa :

-Dors maintenant et réveilles toi quand tu seras mieux !

Elle lui obéit et s'endormie. Il l'habilla d'une nuisette et la couvrit avec les couvertures. Il sortit de la pièce en éteignant toutes les lumières.

-Comment elle va ? demanda Stefan qui était dans le couloir.

-Elle ira mieux d'ici une heure ou deux, elle dort maintenant !

-Bien !

-Où est mon stupide frère ?

-En bas normalement avec les autres.

-Je vais aller lui passer un savon !

-Je t'accompagne !

* * *

_2h plus tard_

POV Caroline.

Je me réveillais doucement, j'avais un de ces mal de tête ! Il me fallut bien 10 bonnes minutes pour me souvenir de tout. J'avais fumé l'herbe de Kol et avait fait et dit n'importe quoi. J'avais même allumé Nik devant tout le monde la honte ! Quelle horreur je vais me cacher sous les draps et ne jamais sortir ! J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir mais je ne bougeai pas et resta enfouille sous mes draps.(fin du pov)

-Alors comment va ma tigresse ? demanda Klaus.

-…

-Tu sors de là sweatheart ?

-…

-Ok comme tu veux !

Il se mit lui-même sous les draps et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux mais Klaus attendit et elle finit par le regarder.

-J'ai honte !

-Tu peux oui, pourquoi tu as fait ça Caroline ?

-Je sais pas je voulais essayer et Kol m'a dit que ça ne faisait presque rien aux vampires.

-Aux vampires de mille ans non mais pour les bébés vampires ce n'est pas pareil !

-Hummm…..

-Tu te souviens de tout alors ?

-Oui c'est horrible !

-Tu m'as bien chauffé ça c'est sûr, s'amusa-t-il.

-Et devant toute ta famille en plus et Stefan c'est trop la honte !

-C'est de ta faute, tu l'as bien cherché ! Et je t'avais dit de ne pas trainer avec Kol !

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Oui ! Promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras jamais !

-Promis !

-C'est bien bon allez on oublie d'accord ?

-Oui, désolé Nik !

-C'est oublié ne t'en fais pas, on va toujours au restaurant ce soir !

-Tu veux toujours m'y emmener ?

-Bien sûr sweatheart !

-Cool ! Quelle heure est-il ?

-16h.

-Et tu as réservé pour ?

-19h.

-Ok ça nous laisse du temps alors !

Elle monta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Klaus d'abord surpris par cet assaut se laissa aller au baiser et la retourna pour prendre les commandes.

Du côté de Kol et Miléna, ce dernier essayé toujours de se faire pardonné.

-Ma chérie s'il te plait, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule éternellement !

-Tu l'aurais mérité !

-Pardon, promis j'arrête cette sale habitude d'accord ?

-Ça c'est le minimum en effet et ensuite tu iras t'excuser vers Caroline !

-Bien je le ferai ! J'ai le droit à mon bisou maintenant ?

-Viens le chercher !

Elle se mit à courir dans le jardin Kol à ses trousses pour la rattraper.

* * *

Klaus et Caroline étaient allongés sur le lit se serrant fort dans leurs bras. Caroline bougea et sortit du lit.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais me faire belle pour toi pour ce soir !

-Tu es déjà très belle comme ça !

-C'est gentil à toi mais il faudrait tout de même que je m'habille tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui tu as raison !

Elle se dirigea vers son dressing et en sortie une petite robe noire très moulante qui serait parfaite pour ce soir avec des escarpins assorties et la pochette. Un fois fait elle se maquilla et se coiffa. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et s'était fait un trait d'eye liner noir avec du mascara, c'était simple mais élégant. Elle s'habilla ensuite et rejoignit Klaus dans la chambre. Celui-ci était toujours au lit à moitié endormie. Elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa son oreille avant de lui murmurer :

-On se réveille monsieur l'hybride !

Il se leva et l'observa.

-Tu es parfaite !

-Je sais !

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire et la rejoignit.

-Total look noir alors ? lui dit Caroline.

-Et oui je t'ai convertit au mal que veux-tu ! plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est ça oui !

Ils descendirent et saluèrent tout le monde avant de prendre la voiture.

-Alors c'est quel restaurant où nous allons ?

-Tu le sauras tout à l'heure !

-Rohh allez dis-moi !

-Non c'est une surprise !

-On y est déjà allé ensemble ?

-Non jamais ensemble !

-Avec qui t'y es allé Nik ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

-On se calme mon ange, j'y suis déjà allé avec Elijah.

-Bien !

-Jalouse mon cœur ?

-Oui !

-Tu ne t'en cache même pas ! rigola-t-il.

-Non t'es à moi de toute façon !

-Et toi à moi !

Ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement. Le restaurant se trouvait dans le plus chic hôtel de la Nouvelle Orléans. C'était magnifique, une décoration sombre dans les tons rouge et aubergine. Des lumières tamisés et un léger fond sonore.

-Monsieur Mikaelson, et Mlle Forbes je présume ?

-En effet, j'avais réservé ce matin pour deux.

-Oui une table à l'étage suivez-moi !

-Nik on ne mange pas dans la grande salle ?

-Non tu vas voir !

Ils suivirent l'homme de la réception et entrèrent dans un ascenseur. La montée était longue et Caroline ne comprenait pas trop où Klaus l'avait emmené. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin sur une grande terrasse avec seulement une table au centre avec des bougies tout autour. La vue était splendide en voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Je vous laisse vous installez je reviendrai avec vos plats.

-Merci !

Il partit et laissa les amoureux en tête à tête. Caroline n'avait toujours pas bougé sous le choc de ce que Klaus avait prévu pour elle.

-Ca va Love ?

-Nik c'est juste sublime, merci pour tout ça c'est trop !

-Pour toi ce n'est pas trop crois-moi !

Ils s'installèrent à table et Klaus servit le vin qu'ils dégustèrent.

-C'est vraiment magique ici, tu as réservé cette terrasse pour nous tous seuls ?

-Oui je voulais que ce moment soit spécial !

-Il l'est ne temps fait pas !

_Et tu n'as encore rien vu_ pensa-t-il.

Les plats s'enchainèrent, la soirée était très agréable et tous les deux profitaient de ce calme hors de la maison. Au moment du dessert Klaus passa à l'action.

-Caroline, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec qui que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux que je ne le suis de toi. Je ne me vois avec aucune autre. Je te veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

Avant qu'elle n'est pu répondre il se leva de sa chaise pour sa mettre à genoux devant elle. Il ouvrit l'écrin avec la bague qui scintillait de mille feux. Elle commençait déjà à pleurer quand il lui dit LA phrase que toute jeune fille rêve d'entendre un jour.

-Caroline Forbes voulez-vous m'épouser et devenir ma femme ?

-Oh mon Dieu !

**Et oui je coupe ici, désolé mais bon vous savez déjà surement la réponse de Caroline ;)**

**Ah et je tiens à préciser que je ne me suis jamais drogué au passage lol**

**A bientôt, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bisous !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 18****ème**** chapitre pour vous en espérant que ça plaise :)**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Justine, Mel023, Sabrina, nightmare2054, et MARiiN3 pour leur review.**

**Justine : ****Je suis contente que tu es ri c'était le but. Je suis ravie que tu es aimé la déclaration de Klaus. J'aime bien l'idée de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille je vais voir comment je pourrais le mettre en place, merci de partager tes idées ) Bisous !**

**Sabrina : ****Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, surtout que je n'étais pas sur de moi sur ce coup là. Merci pour tout encore. Dans ce chapitre tu verras la réaction des autres par rapport aux fiançailles j'espère que ça te plaira. Gros bisous !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 18 :

-Oh mon Dieu !

-…

-Oh bon sang !

-Mais euh, c'est oui ou c'est non ? demanda Klaus tout perdu.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Caroline !

-Oh pardon, je…. je m'y attendais pas, je…

-Tu ne veux pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser Nik ! Je t'aime tellement !

Le cœur de Klaus loupa un battement face à ces paroles.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma fiancée.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt, celle-ci lui allait parfaitement. Il se releva et elle aussi. Elle sauta dans ses bras en s'accrochant à son cou. Il la fit décoller les pieds du sol et la fit tourner. Ils rigolèrent comme ça un moment et après s'embrassèrent longuement.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux en acceptant ma demande Caroline.

-Je suis contente moi aussi ! Mon Dieu on va se marier !

Elle était excitée comme une puce à cette idée et Klaus était ravie de la voir dans cet état.

-Il faudra que tu appelles ta mère en rentrant elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait avec impatience ta réaction.

-Hein, elle était au courant ? Comment ça ?

-Bah oui, j'ai bien dut lui demander ta main avant de te faire ma demande, dit-il comme une évidence.

-Ce que tu es gentleman, j'adore !

Elle l'embrassa pour appuyer son propos.

-Et les autres ? Ils étaient aussi au courant ?

-Non, juste Elijah parce que je savais qu'il garderait ça pour lui et parce que j'avais besoin de conseil.

-De conseil ?

-Pour être franc Love j'avais peur que tu n'acceptes pas.

-Oh mais non Nik, je t'en prie ne doute plus jamais de mes sentiments pour toi !

-Promis !

Elle regarda son annulaire gauche admirant sa bague qu'elle n'avait pas bien détaillé à cause de l'émotion.

-La bague est magnifique, mais où tu l'as eu elle est peu commune !

-La bijouterie l'a reçue à la suite de fouille d'un château en France, elle daterait du 16ème.

-Elle est vraiment sublime, elle ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

-Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, dit-il en lui prenant la main et en déposant un baiser sur la bague.

-On rentre ?

-Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas rester ici encore un peu ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Non il faut absolument que je vois tout le monde et que j'appelle ma mère je suis si heureuse !

-Dans ce cas allons-y !

Klaus alla payer leur dîner à la réception pendant que Caroline attendait excitée comme une puce.

-C'est bon c'est réglé, on peut y aller.

Il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'au parking et lui ouvrit la portière passager pour qu'elle puisse monter. Caroline se sentait comme une princesse à cet instant. Il roula tranquillement jusqu'à chez eux. Comme d'habitude tout le monde était dans le salon. Klaus et Caroline firent leur entrée.

-Oh les amoureux sont déjà rentrés, pas terrible le restau' alors ? Nik je croyais que tu avais bon goût ! se moqua Kol.

Klaus ne dit rien et pour toute réponse Caroline mit en évidence sa main gauche. Rebekah et Miléna se levèrent d'un coup en sautant de joie et criant faisant rire les garçons.

-Oh mon Dieu Care ! C'est pas vrai bon sang ! dit Rebekah.

-Exactement la réaction de Caroline, se moqua Klaus.

-Olala félicitation Caroline ! lui dit Miléna.

-Merci les filles, je suis tellement contente !

-Je m'occupe de tout, tu auras le plus beau mariage de tous les temps ! affirma Rebekah.

-J'espère bien ! lui dit Caroline.

-Et tu as budget illimité Becca ! lui dit Klaus avec un clin d'œil.

Stefan se leva à son tour prendre Caroline dans ses bras.

-Ma petite sœur qui va se marier alors ça !

-Tu l'as dit oui !

Stefan se tourna vers Klaus

-Tu as intérêt de la rendre heureuse, sinon ! le menaça-t-il.

-Arrêtes il s'en sort déjà très bien ! lui assura Caroline.

-Je prends soin d'elle tu as ma parole mon pote !

-Félicitations vous deux !

-Merci 'Lijah, dirent les fiancés en cœur.

-Care, bah félicitations alors !

-Merci Kol.

Miléna mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de son homme.

-Aie ! Oui et désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû t'inciter à fumer.

-C'est bon on oublie !

-On s'est bien marré en tout cas, t'étais trop drôle !

-KKOOOLLL ! crièrent-ils tous mise à part Caroline qui enfouille son visage dans le torse de Klaus tellement elle avait honte.

* * *

Caroline partie s'isoler sur la terrasse pour pouvoir appeler sa mère.

_-Shérif Forbes !_

-Maman c'est moi !

_-Oh ma puce comment ça va ?_

-Bien. Très bien même ! Nik m'a fait sa demande !

_-Et tu as dit quoi ? plaisanta Liz._

-Maman !

_-Je rigole ma chérie, je suis contente pour toi et je suis fière de toi !_

-Merci maman !

-_Comment tu te sens ?_

-Comblée, j'en reviens toujours pas ! Quand il s'est agenouillé j'étais sous le choc ! J'ai mis du temps à répondre si bien qu'il a cru que je refusais le pauvre.

Elisabeth rigola au téléphone imaginant le grand Klaus complétement déstabilisé par le moindre geste de sa petite fille.

-Tu sais maman, quand je suis devenue vampire je pensais que toute cette partie de la vie humaine ne me serait plus accessible ! Je veux dire le mariage, la famille et tout ça !

_-Je sais ma chérie !_

-Mais avec Nik, j'ai tout ça maintenant !

_-Il te comble mon cœur je ne peux qu'approuver cela, les personnes qui n'ont pas su voir à quel point Klaus te rend heureuse ne mérite pas tes attentions._

-Je le sais ne t'en fais pas maman, c'est finit tout ça !

_-Bien, je dois te laisser Caroline je suis encore au boulot._

-Tu pourrais poser des congés un de ces jours et venir ici ! Tu travailles trop !

_-C'est compliqué tu sais, je suis le shérif de la ville tout de même !_

-Et pour le mariage de ta fille ?

_-Là oui bien sûr mon cœur, je serais là quoi qu'il arrive !_

-Je t'aime maman !

-_Je t'aime aussi ma chérie !_

-Attends avant de raccrocher je dois t'envoyer une photo de ma bague, elle est juste parfaite !

_-D'accord, j'attends._

Caroline se mit à la lumière et prit la photo avec son portable et envoya les MMS à sa mère toute suite.

-Alors ?

_-Il ne sait pas moqué de toi dit donc !_

-Je sais oui, mais tu sais que son argent ne m'intéresse pas maman, j'aurais eu une bague simple et une demande dans la cuisine j'aurais était aussi contente.

-_Je le sais bien, tu as été bien élevée que veux-tu !_ se lança des fleurs Liz.

-Ouais on va dire ça !

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux.

-_Je dois vraiment y aller ma chérie, félicitations, passe le bonjour à tout le monde là-bas de ma part._

-Je le ferais, bisous maman.

-_Bisous ma chérie._

* * *

Caroline alla rejoindre Klaus dans son atelier, il était en train de peindre un paysage. Elle adorait le voir ainsi, concentré et appliqué sur ce qu'il faisait. De plus pour ne pas tacher sa chemise noire, il l'avait tout simplement enlevé et était torse nu.

-Tu es trop sexy !

Il se retourna vers elle l'air amusé.

-Tu as fumé quoi cette fois mon Ange ?

-Pff t'es bête, c'est bon il n'y a que nous ici, je ne risque de choquer personne !

-Bon et bien si on ne risque de choquer personne !

Il fonça sur elle et l'attrapa par la taille et l'amena sur le canapé de la pièce. Il la plaça à califourchon sur ses genoux et ils s'embrassaient sauvagement. Elle se détacha pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Caroline Mikaelson,…. C'est bien hein ?

-Tu n'as pas idée sweatheart !

Le baiser repris de plus belle et il fut bientôt impossible de les stopper dans leur étreinte.

* * *

De son côté Elijah reçu un appel sur son portable, et se demanda qui cela pouvait-il bien être. Le numéro affiché était celui de Franck et il répondit immédiatement.

-Frank, du nouveau ?

-En effet, un de mes hommes à repérer Katherine en Russie.

-Où ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si la Russie était pas un grand pays, dit-il ironiquement.

-Moscou, mais elle ne devrait pas y rester longtemps d'après nos informations elle devrait ne plus être là après la fin de semaine. Mais nous ne savons pas sa prochaine destination.

-Bien je me dépêcherai d'y aller dans ce cas, tu as trouvé son adresse exacte ?

-Oui je vous l'envoie par mail avec les coordonnées !

-Bien !

-Ma dette est réglée alors ?

-Quand j'aurai Katarina, nous pourrons dire que nous sommes quittes !

-Très bien, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

C'était décidé Elijah prendrait le premier vol pour Moscou demain matin.

* * *

Stefan et Rebekah étaient toujours au salon profitant de leur soirée. Lui était assis sur le canapé et elle allongé la tête sur ses genoux avec un plaide sur elle.

-Ca va être super, tu imagines un peu ils vont se marier ! Mon frère se marier je n'y aurais jamais cru !

-Moi non plus tu sais, Becca je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Bah voilà au début je partais de Mystic Falls pour échapper à mon frère et à Elena, tous les problèmes quoi. Je n'avais pas prévue de me retrouver ici, je voulais voyager partir loin et…

Elle se releva d'un bon et s'éloigna à l'opposé du canapé.

-Tu me laisses ? C'est ça tu pars, tu ne veux plus de moi !

-Mais non enfin, dit-il en essayant de se rapprocher d'elle mais celle-ci se leva et se posa de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Bon sang mais je suis trop conne, je me suis fait encore avoir ! Je n'étais qu'une simple distraction à tes yeux ! Vas-t'en ! Sors de chez moi !

Stefan se leva et l'approcha.

-Becca écoutes-moi !

-Non va-t'en j'ai dit !

Rebekah était une vraie furie et des larmes s'écoulaient de ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Becca tu as mal compris je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de partir avec moi !

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Je veux partir avec toi, je ne veux pas te quitter, nous deux c'est sérieux pour moi aussi !

-Oh Stefan excuses-moi ! Je…..

-C'est bon viens là !

Il lui ouvrit ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui avec plaisir. Il referma ses bras sur elle et lui murmura des mots réconfortant.

-Je veux ne pas te laisser Becca, tu sais ? Je t'aime, ce que je veux c'est passer mon éternité avec toi et personne d'autre.

-Je t'aime aussi !

Ils se détachèrent finalement et Stefan effaça de ses pouces les traces de larmes du visage de sa douce.

-On va où ?

-Où tu veux princesse !

-D'accord, mais il faudra être là pour le mariage de Care et Nik hein ?

-Cela semble une évidence !

-Parfait !

Elle l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner de sa crise de nerf.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Elijah se préparait pour partir à l'aéroport direction Moscou. Sa valise était bouclée, et lui impeccablement habillé. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et salua tout le monde dans la cuisine.

-Où tu vas 'Lijah ? demanda Rebekah.

-Tu la retrouvé ? demanda Klaus.

-Oui ! Katarina est à Moscou mais plus pour très longtemps je prends le premier vol ce matin !

-Bien ! dit Klaus sans plus de cérémonie.

Elijah s'éclipsa alors, monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Dans la cuisine ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de la relation entre l'originel et le double Petrova étaient sous le choc.

-Pourquoi veut-il retrouver Katherine ? demanda Stefan à Klaus.

-Mon frère l'aime à vrai dire !

-Et tu…. L'accepte ? demanda Rebekah.

-Oui, difficilement mais oui !

-Et bien ! Quel changement ! Elle t'a promis quoi ta petite blonde pour que tu te transforme en louveteau ?

-Kol ! Laisses le tranquille ! le menaça Caroline en se plaçant au côté de Klaus et en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

-Wow la tigresse sort les griffes, très bien je me rends !

-Kol, c'est qui Katherine ou Katerina ? demanda Miléna qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passé.

-Ah oui ma puce c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas l'histoire toi, donc par où on commence ?

Ils lui racontèrent tour à tour l'affaire Katherine.

-Et elle l'aime elle aussi ? demanda Miléna.

-J'espère pour lui ! Se prendre un râteau après ce long voyage ça doit faire mal ! se moqua Kol.

-Je ne sais pas si Katherine peut aimer autre qu'elle-même ! dit Stefan.

-Oui je suis d'accord, y a pas plus égoïste qu'elle, l'appuya Rebekah.

-Les gens changent en fonction de la personne avec qui il se trouve. En y réfléchissant on ne sait pas grand-chose de Katherine, à part le mal qu'elle a pu nous faire à tous. On ne sait rien de sa vie, de ses sentiments, de ses convictions. Si ça se trouve elle aime Elijah. Même en étant vampire chacun de nous garde sa part d'humanité, Katherine l'a elle aussi seulement peut-être qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvé quelqu'un digne de la voir ! déclara Caroline.

Klaus réfléchit à ce que sa fiancée venait de dire. Elle avait raison et il se retrouvait dans ce discours. Personne n'était digne de voir le peu d'humanité qui lui restait mis à part Caroline et sa famille. Pour Katherine c'était pareil. Les gens changent en fonction des gens qui les autours oui.

-Nous verrons bien quand ils reviendront ! dit Klaus.

-Elle va venir ici ? demanda Kol.

-Non, j'accepte de ne pas la tuer si je la croise, mais je ne l'a tolèrerai pas sous mon toit ! dit Klaus comme une évidence.

Caroline aurait voulu que Katherine vienne ici, mais elle s'avait que c'était déjà un grand pas pour lui d'accepter cette relation. Il ne fallait pas pousser tout de même.

* * *

Après ce long vol, Elijah atterrit à Moscou. C'était l'été et le climat était doux, il prit son téléphone et ouvrit le mail de Frank avec les coordonnées de Katherine. Il sortit de l'aéroport et prit un taxi en indiquant l'adresse au chauffeur. Après une demi-heure de trajet il fut déposé devant un grand immeuble en plein cœur de la ville. C'était chic et guindé tout Katherine. Il paya le taxi et pénétra dans l'immeuble. Il demanda au portier de lui indiquer l'étage où se trouvait Katherine Pierce. Bien sûr celui-ci répondit qu'il ne savait pas. Elijah réessaya en l'hypnotisant mais cela ne marcha pas non plus. Katherine l'avait surement fait au préalable. Il se plaça alors dans l'entrée de l'immeuble sur un des canapés en face de l'ascenseur. Si elle devait sortir ou rentrer chez elle, elle tomberait fatalement sur lui. Il attendit encore et encore, mais sa patience paya. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle était là. Toujours la même, grande, mince avec ses cheveux bouclés et volumineux. Quand elle le vit elle prit peur et à sa vitesse vampirique prit les escaliers en direction du parking sous terrain de l'immeuble. Mais Elijah put la rattraper facilement. Il l'a pris part le bras et la plaqua contre le mur pour la maintenir en place.

-Katarina !

-Elijah, vas-y tu moi maintenant qu'on en finisse s'il te plait !

-Je ne suis pas venue pour ça !

-Pourquoi alors ? Klaus veut ma mort il m'a retrouvé !

-Je suis venue pour toi !

-Pour moi ?

-Oui, je voulais te revoir.

-C'est un piège Elijah ?

-Non, tu as ma parole ! S'il te plait allons boire un café au lieu de parler dans ce parking. Je te donne ma parole que tu ne risques rien !

Katherine savait qu'il était un homme de parole et le suivit. Elle ne l'avait plus revue depuis longtemps maintenant. Cela lui faisait tout drôle. Au fond d'elle elle l'avait toujours apprécié voire même plus. Mais avec l'histoire de la malédiction de Klaus et sa fuite pour échapper aux représailles ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un café branché de la ville.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Et bien je fuis toujours ton frère j'ai entendue dire qu'il était à la Nouvelle Orléans donc je m'éloigne le plus possible de lui !

-Niklaus abandonne les représailles envers toi !

-Pourquoi cela ? Ça n'a aucun sens je ne comprends rien !

-C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée Katarina, lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard si intense qu'il vous scotch à votre chaise.

-Elijah, on peut pas…..

-Niklaus l'accepte comme je viens de te le dire.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me rend ma liberté aussi facilement, d'accord on est euh…. Enfin entre toi et moi….. enfin tu vois quoi, mais pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ?

-Beaucoup de chose ont changé dans sa vie. Tu te souviens de Caroline Forbes ?

-La petite blonde vivant dans l'ombre d'Elena ?

-Oui, bien ce n'est plus trop son cas maintenant. Elle et Niklaus sont ensemble et c'est elle qui lui a fait changer d'avis en ce qui nous concerne.

-Attends, Caroline et Klaus ensemble !? Aux dernières nouvelles elle était folle amoureuse de ce petit toutou de Tyler Lockwood !

-Les choses ont bien changé comme je te l'ai dit !

-Et alors on fait quoi ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux Katarina, la question est qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

-…. J'en sais rien Elijah, ça me fait bizarre à vrai dire….

-Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate, tu as le temps mais sache que si tu acceptes d'être avec moi tu ne le regretteras pas. Je me souviens de la fois où je t'ai rencontré, tu étais encore humaine, pleine de joie de vivre, d'innocence, au fond de toi tu es toujours la femme que j'ai aimé à cette époque. On n'a pas pu se laisser de chance toi et moi, mais rien n'est jamais trop tard surtout pour nous qui pouvons vivre éternellement.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle aimait beaucoup Elijah ça elle en était certaine mais être avec lui signifiait se rapprocher de Klaus son ennemi de toujours.

* * *

A la Nouvelle Orléans nos trois couples s'étaient installés au bord de la piscine et Rebekah préparait déjà le mariage.

-Bon on le fait où ? Tu veux te marier à Mystic Falls ?

-Non, il n'y a rien pour moi là-bas, à part ma mère qui viendra ici de toute façon !

-Cool parce qu'un mariage à plouc ville non merci !

-Becca ! l'avertit Klaus.

-Quoi Nik j'ai pas raison ? C'est toi-même qui lui dis que ce n'est pas assez bien pour elle !

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dénigrer l'endroit où elle a passé la majeure partie de sa ville. Et je te signale que nous aussi on y était c'était il y a mille ans mais quand même !

-Et moi aussi c'est ma ville, lui dit Stefan.

-Okay excusez-moi tout le monde ! capitula-t-elle.

-Alors le lieu ici ! La date maintenant ?

-Le plus vite possible ! dirent en cœur Klaus et Caroline.

-Très bien, vous êtes aussi impatient l'un que l'autre à ce que je vois !

-Nik est impatient de se faire passer la corde au cou, déjà que Care le mène à la baguette maintenant qu'est-ce que ce sera une fois marié ?! lança Kol.

-Kol t'es bête, lui dit Miléna en le frappant sur l'épaule.

-Aie chérie, doucement !

-C'est qui qui est mené à la baguette maintenant, ria Klaus.

-Les invités ? continua Rebekah imperturbable.

-Ma mère, et vous ça me suffit amplement !

-Tes amis ?

-Tu sais Becca c'est compliqué ! Elena et moi c'est fini, Damon est avec elle et entre lui et Stef' c'est plus trop ça, je ne veux plus revoir Tyler, et moi et Bonnie ne sommes plus en contact.

-Je vois ! Désolé Care !

Klaus pris Caroline dans c'est bras et la réconforta.

-Ça va, j'ai trouvé une vraie famille et des gens qui tiennent réellement à moi ici avec vous !

-Oui on te lâche plus Care ! déclara Kol.

-Pour la robe on pourrait aller à Paris tu ne crois pas, les meilleurs couturiers du monde sont là-bas !

-Euhh Becca, je ne veux pas dépenser des milliers de dollars dans une robe !

-Oh allez on ne se marie qu'une fois et Nik nous a donné un budget illimité, hein Nik ?

-Oui c'est vrai !

-Tu vois ?

-Nous verrons !

-D'accord, et toi aussi Nik il faut que tu sois sublime !

-Mais je le suis toujours voyons ! répondit-il.

-Oui et toujours modeste ! dit Caroline.

-Tu as tout compris Love ! dit-il après l'avoir embrassé.

-Je pense que ça serait bien de faire la cérémonie dans le jardin ! En plein air !

-Je suis d'accord oui, par contre Rebekah j'aurais besoin d'une faveur de te part ! lui dit Caroline.

-Ce que tu veux !

-Il faudra que tu me prête Stefan, je veux que ce soit lui qui m'amène jusqu'à l'autel, si tu es d'accord bien sûr Stef' !

-Rien ne me ferrait plus plaisir que d'accompagner ma petite sœur jusqu'à son futur mari !

-Merci Stef'.

En d'autre circonstance elle aurait demandé à son père mais malheureusement il n'était plus de ce monde pour voir sa fille se marier. Tous continuèrent à discuter et profiter de cette belle journée.

* * *

Du côté d'Elijah, celui-ci raccompagnait Katherine chez elle. Il voulait se comporter en gentleman avec elle et veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-Merci de me raccompagner !

-Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose tu sais, dit-il avec modestie.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'ascenseur.

-Bon je te laisse là alors !

-Attends Elijah, tu …..

-Oui ?

-Tu aimerais peut-être monter ?

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? lui demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément.

-Euh que… tu montes, dit-elle toute timide.

Katherine était une femme forte et manipulatrice, mais en face d'Elijah elle redevenait la petite humaine qu'elle avait été autre fois. Cela plaisait beaucoup à Elijah. Comme Caroline avec Klaus, il arrivait à faire ressortir le meilleur d'elle.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Ils prirent alors l'ascenseur, Katherine avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite à mesure que l'ascenseur montait. Elijah était dans le même état il n'avait jamais pu oublier Katherine et se tenir si proche d'elle à cet instant le comblé de bonheur. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'appartement. Il était spacieux, bien éclairé, moderne et avec une baie vitrée donnant une vue imprenable sur Moscou.

-Tu veux un verre peut-être ?

-Oui volontiers !

Elle alla dans la cuisine ouverte et pris deux grands verres à pieds où elle y versa du vin rouge d'une grande cuvée. Elle le rejoignit et lui en tendit un. Il le prit et trinquèrent à leur retrouvailles. Le temps passé et ils s'étaient vite retrouvés sur le canapé très proche l'un de l'autre.

-Tu sais Elijah, je suis contente de pouvoir te revoir. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié tu sais ? Tu as été si gentil avec moi !

Même si pour finir Elijah c'était rangé dans le camp de son frère au final et avait accepté le sacrifice de la jeune fille, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. Il lui avait appris beaucoup, l'avait divertit pour combler sa solitude, et l'avait écouté lors de ses confessions notamment sur la perte de sa fille.

-Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier non plus Katarina !

Seulement lui l'appelait comme ça. Son véritable prénom. Cela prouvait bien qu'il la connaissait comme personne sur cette Terre.

Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. La distance entre leurs lèvres se comblait petit à petit. Elijah s'arrêta pour être sûr de ce qu'elle voulait. Ce fut elle qui finit la progression et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'originel. Le baiser était d'une douceur qu'aucun deux n'avait connue au part avant. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et une dans ses cheveux bouclés et elle se colla encore plus à lui. Ce moment était magique et aucun d'eux ne voulaient y mettre un terme. Le baiser prit de plus en plus d'ampleur et Katherine se retrouva très vite à califourchon sur les genoux d'Elijah. Elle l'embrassait sauvagement, elle en voulait plus et lui aussi. Il se leva tout en la gardant près de lui et la porta jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche. Il avait envie d'elle, elle aussi à un point inimaginable, tout cet amour caché pendant si longtemps qui faisait enfin surface était trop intense pour qu'ils se contiennent. Ils passèrent ainsi toute la nuit à rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Katherine ouvrit les yeux et remarqua deux bras musclés autour d'elle la tenant fermement. Il était là endormit mais tellement beau. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là avec elle. Il bougea un peu signifiant qu'il se réveillait. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Katherine qui le regardait amoureusement.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour, comment te sens tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps, déclara-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre !

Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui et déposa sa tête sur son torse. Lui passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de son amour.

-Katarina ?

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais que tu rentres avec moi à la Nouvelle Orléans !

-Quoi ? Mais Elijah je ne peux pas ! Que vas dire Klaus ! dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Il m'a donné sa parole qu'il ne te fera rien ! On peut trouver un appartement là-bas, pour toi et moi, j'ai besoin d'être avec toi mais aussi avec ma famille.

-Je comprends, mais tu sais c'est dur pour moi.

-Je le sais et j'admire les efforts que tu fais pour qu'on soit ensemble.

-C'est d'accord !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui puisque je te le dit ! se moqua-t-elle.

-Merci, je suis tellement content que tu acceptes ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Cet élan d'amour et d'affection était rare chez Elijah mais avec elle il ne se cachait pas.

-Je t'aime Elijah ! déclara-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle trop heureux d'être ensemble.

**Alors le Kalijah vous a plu ?**

**Donnez-moi vos impressions, bisous !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir tout le monde, je poste le 19****ème**** chapitre. J'ai une semaine chargée qui s'annonce et je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de temps pour écrire donc voici un chapitre pour vous !**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, nightmare2054, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Sabrina, Lillubye, Mel023, mayu87, Justine et AnonymeY pour leur review !**

**Sabrina : ****Merci pour tes compliments, oui Klaus a vraiment flippé en pensant que Caroline refusait lol. Ravie que tu aimes le Kalijah il va y en avoir beaucoup dans ce chapitre tu verras ;) Bisous !**

**Justine : ****Oui Caroline a bien sûr accepté la demande en mariage de Klaus. Je suis contente que tu apprécies Katherine et Elijah ensemble, selon moi leur histoire se rapproche de celle de Klaus et Caroline, Elijah change Katherie tout comme Caroline change Klaus et ils se complètent je suis d'accord avec toi. L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille serra pour le prochain chapitre et Katherine y sera ne t'en fait pas ;) Bisous !**

**AnonymeY: Salut, merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir :) Je suis contente que tu es aimé la Kalijah, il va y avoir plein de moment pour ce couple dans ce chapitre je te laisses lire en espérant que ça te plaise, bisous!**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 19 :

Elijah et Katherine étaient arrivés à la Nouvelle Orléans en début de semaine. Elijah avait acheté un grand appartement duplexe pour lui et Katherine. Il se situait en plein cœur de la ville mais il ne fallait que 20 minutes pour faire le trajet jusqu'à la demeure des Mickaelson. Ce qui était pratique vu le nombre d'aller-retour qu'Elijah faisait pour pouvoir passé du temps avec sa famille tout en étant avec celle qui l'aimait.

-Elijah, tu vas bien ?

Il était debout devant la baie vitrée le regard lointain.

-Oui ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

-Tu sais je suis désolé pour ta famille, je sais que tu es proche d'elle et m'avoir avec toi complique tout ça….

-Katarina, je ne regrette d'aucune façon ce qu'il se passe entre nous, ma famille l'accepte ne t'en fait pas. Je sépare juste mes deux vies, mais je ne veux pas renoncer à l'une d'elle !

-D'accord, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche et après je pars les voir.

-Oui fais donc ça !

Il partit donc en direction de la salle de bain.

POV Katherine

Il n'était pas bien je le savais, tout aurait été tellement plus facile si j'avais était comme Miléna, une inconnue qu'ils auraient pu tous adopter. Mais non j'étais Katherine Pierce celle qui leur avait fait du mal à tous. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette mes action, non je les ai faites pour ma survie. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir une seconde chance, pas pour moi mais pour Elijah. Le fait que sa famille ne m'accepte pas enfin ne veuille pas me voir le faisait se séparer en deux morceaux pour pouvoir jongler avec ses deux vies comme il disait. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose que je tente une approche. Après tout c'est bien à moi de faire le premier pas, pas à eux. Bien que cette idée ne m'enchantait guère il fallait que je le fasse pour l'homme que j'aimais ! Il avait laissé son portable sur le bar dans la cuisine, je le pris et regarda ses contacts, il fallait que j'appelle quelqu'un de sa famille susceptible de bien vouloir me voir. Klaus était éliminé d'office bien sûr, Kol et Rebekah aussi, Stefan peut-être et encore, je n'avais jamais vu Miléna de ma vie bien qu'Elijah m'en est beaucoup parlé. Il ne restait plus que Caroline. C'était un bon choix après tout c'était elle qui avait réussi à convaincre Klaus de laisser une chance à notre relation. J'envoyais donc un sms à Caroline. (fin du pov)

_Bonjour Caroline c'est Katherine, j'aimerais qu'on se voie seule à seule pour parler si tu acceptes rejoint moi à 12h au restaurant en bas de l'immeuble où moi et Elijah séjournons._

* * *

Au manoir Mickaelson, Rebekah était en pleine effervescence pour organiser un mariage parfait. Elle avait déjà fait sa liste pour les traiteurs potentiels, les idées de décoration, de musique, les faire-part tout y passés.

-Regardes Caroline j'avais pensé à ça pour les faire-part !

Elle lui montra une sorte de maquette, le papier était blanc crème avec une écriture à l'ancienne dorée. C'était sobre et élégant.

-C'est parfait Becca !

-C'est vrai cool alors, il faut qu'on choisisse le traiteur et aussi….

-Becca stoppe ! Tu sais en tout on ne sera qu'une petite dizaine, pas besoin de tout ça !

-Mais pas beaucoup d'invités ne rime pas avec petit mariage !

-Oui je sais j'aurais beau te dire tout ce que je veux, tu me feras quand même un mariage à l'hollywoodienne !

-Tu vas devoir t'y habituer avec mon frère si tu passes l'éternité avec lui !

-Oui c'est sûr qu'il ne fait pas vraiment dans le bas de gamme !

-Et toi non plus tu vas devenir une Mickaelson bientôt ne l'oublie pas !

-Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte !

Le mariage était prévue pour dans un mois, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour tout organiser mais Rebekah n'allait pas renoncer oh non !

Caroline était montée pour voir Klaus qui était dans son atelier travaillant sur sa dernière toile. Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jeans et le sortit. Il affichait un nouveau message d'Elijah. Mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle fut surprise :

_Bonjour Caroline c'est Katherine, j'aimerais qu'on se voie seule à seule pour parler si tu acceptes rejoint moi à 12h au restaurant en bas de l'immeuble où moi et Elijah séjournons._

POV Caroline

Katherine qui voulait me voir, quoi faire ? En tout cas ne pas en parler à Klaus c'était une évidence et si Katherine envoyait elle-même le sms Elijah ne devait pas être au courant. Je devais me débrouiller maintenant pour trouver une excuse pour pouvoir sortir seule à midi. Malheureusement pour moi les mensonges ça n'était pas mon fort. Mais il fallait tenter ! J'entrais donc dans la pièce de Nik. (fin du pov)

-Coucou !

-Coucou mon Ange, tout vas bien ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Oui et toi ?

-Aussi, j'ai bientôt finit je pense après je suis à toi !

-Non ne t'en fait pas, tu sais avec Becca qui veux m'emmener partout pour préparer le mariage je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer !

-Oui, c'est vrai que ma sœur a toujours était une organisatrice née !

-Déjà moi je me considère comme tel mais alors avec elle j'ai trouvé mon maître !

Klaus rigola.

-Laisses là s'occuper de tout et profites-en !

-Tu as raison, d'ailleurs je pense sortir en ville ce midi.

-On y va ensemble, proposa d'office Klaus.

-Non je vais faire du shopping, fringues tout ça. Ça ne va pas t'intéresser !

-Et tu y vas seule ? Tu n'emmènes pas Becca ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Elle est obnubilée par le mariage de toute façon !

-Bon d'accord, tu feras attention hein ?

-Oui promis !

-Et ne rentres pas tard ! continua-t-il.

-Hey bah qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on sera marié !

-Un homme doit protéger sa femme Love ! dit-il comme une évidence

-Je peux me défendre seule, les femmes n'ont plus besoin des hommes Nik, bienvenue dans le 21ème siècle ! rigola-t-elle.

-Je ne te savais pas féministe !

-Je t'en prie il y a un juste milieu !

-Alors tu admets que j'ai raison ? dit-il victorieux.

-Non, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'un homme doit protéger sa femme mais pas par rapport au fait qu'une femme ne peut rien faire sans homme pour veiller sur elle !

-Je sens que je vais aimer le mariage avec toi ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je ne veux pas être une femme soumise !

-Je ne te le demande pas Love ! Mais juste d'être prudente okay !

-Ouiiii ! Bon je vais aller me préparer c'est qu'il est presque 11h !

-Un bisou pour ton hybride macho avant de partir ?

-Oui un bisou pour mon _fiancé_ !

Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle sortit de la pièce laissant Klaus un sourire béat aux lèvres.

* * *

Elijah venait d'arriver chez son frère quand il tomba sur Kol et Miléna.

-Salut frangin ! lui lança Kol.

-Bonjour Miléna, salut Kol.

-Alors ça va toujours avec miss Petrova ?! demanda Kol.

-Oui tout va bien, mais je voulais venir vous voir tous ici !

-Allons dans le salon ! proposa Miléna.

Ils s'installèrent tous les 3 et furent rejoint par Stefan et Rebekah.

-Alors les préparatifs du mariage ? demanda Elijah.

-Ça avance, tout sera bientôt prêt ! Il faut d'ailleurs que je m'occupe de la robe de Caroline et des tenues de demoiselles d'honneur !

-Tu ne voulais pas emmener Care à Paris pour sa robe de mariée ? demanda Stefan.

-Si mais Care n'est jamais allé en Europe et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'envisageait d'aller à Paris qu'avec Nik pour la première fois !

-C'est romantique, dit Miléna.

-Elle ira à Paris pour sa lune de miel, au moins de là on les entendra pas ! lança Kol.

-Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! le sermonna Miléna.

-Et je te signale que vous faîtes autant de bruit qu'eux, le nargua Rebekah.

-Et oui que veux-tu je suis un vraie bête, se vanta Kol.

-Oui bah la bête, elle va se mettre au repos si elle n'arrête pas de se vanter comme ça ! le menaça Miléna.

-Je ne dis plus rien ! cria presque Kol de peur que Miléna mette sa menace à exécution.

Tout le monde rigola.

* * *

De son côté Caroline réussit à sortir discrètement pendant que tout le monde était au salon. Mentir à Klaus avait déjà était assez dur comme ça pas besoin de rajouter sa famille en plus. Elle se dépêcha de monter dans sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'au restaurant indiqué par Katherine. Elle arriva devant et se gara devant. Elle entra dans l'établissement, un charmant restaurant calme et sophistiqué. Elle cherchait Katherine des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un serveur.

-Mademoiselle vous cherchez quelqu'un peut-être ?

-Oui une femme, grande brune, cheveux long bouclés et du genre qui ne passe pas inaperçue !

-Vous non plus ne passez pas inaperçue, la draguait le serveur.

Pour toute réponse Caroline lui mit sa bague sous le nez.

-Erm, je crois l'avoir vu en effet, je vous y conduis de suite ! dit le serveur tout gêné.

Ils allèrent au fond du restaurant et trouvèrent la table où Katherine était installé. Caroline congédia le serveur, et s'installa.

-Je suis surprise que tu es accepté, dit Katherine.

-Pour tout te dire je voulais te voir moi aussi !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui !

-On n'est pas censé être supers ennemies toutes les deux ?

-Et bien techniquement tu m'as tué c'est vrai, mais vu que je ne regrette pas celle que je suis-je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais !

-Oui, mais Klaus ?

-Il n'est pas au courant que je suis avec toi bien sûr je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait autorisé à te voir.

-Je pense aussi !

-Alors tu voulais qu'on parle ? demanda Caroline.

-Oui, je voulais prendre contact avec au moins un membre de la famille d'Elijah. C'est dur pour lui de jongler entre vous et moi. Il faudrait que je m'intègre à vous petit à petit, je ne veux pas qu'il est à choisir entre vous et moi !

Caroline sourit.

-Pourquoi ce sourire ?

-Tu vois Katherine, aux yeux de tous tu passes pour la garce manipulatrice que a fait souffrir tout le monde, mais au fond tu te soucis des gens, du moins de ceux que tu aimes. Je suis contente de voir que j'avais vu juste c'est tout !

-J'aime Elijah et c'est pour lui que je fais tout ça ! Si je dois faire des concessions j'en ferais ! Même si ça prendra du temps je continuerai à essayer de me faire accepter par sa famille !

-C'est une belle preuve d'amour, ce battre pour celui qu'on aime !

-Je trouve aussi !

Elles commandèrent leur repas et discutèrent de diverse chose et notamment du mariage.

-Franchement je ne pensais pas voir Klaus marié un jour !

-Tu sais lui et toi vous êtes pareil au fond !

-Ah bon ?

-Vous avez deux facettes, la froide et menaçante que vous montrez aux autres et le généreuse et attentionnée que vous laissez voir qu'aux gens que vous aimés. Si je suis avec Nik aujourd'hui c'est qu'il a su me montrer cette autre facette de lui-même et que maintenant celle-ci prend plus de place par rapport à l'autre.

-Tu l'appelles Nik ?

-Oui ça veut tout dire non ? Pour les autres il est Klaus l'Hybride le plus dangereux de la Terre mais pour moi il est Nik l'homme que j'aime et qui prend soin de moi !

-Je pense que tu as raison, je suis de la même façon avec Elijah. Avec lui je peux être moi-même, je ne suis pas sur la défensive et prête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou sans me soucier des autres, et de ce que je pourrais leur faire !

-Exactement ! Moi je le vois Katherine et je suis sûre que les autres le verrons aussi et t'accepterons.

-Merci, je l'espère Caroline.

-Je voudrais aussi que tu viennes à mon mariage.

-Klaus me déteste je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me voir à son mariage !

-Oui mais moi je ne veux pas voir mon beau-frère sans cavalière ! Cette histoire se travaille laissons le temps agir !

-D'accord.

Elles finirent leur repas et Caroline décida de rentrer.

-Au revoir Caroline j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie, t'es pas si mal en fait avant pour tout te dire je te voyais comme une simple fille dans l'ombre d'Elena mais désormais tu es une femme forte et assurée !

-Merci Katherine, pour moi aussi mon opinion a changé ! On se revoie bientôt ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bye !

-Bye !

* * *

Caroline reprit sa voiture et arriva au manoir à 14h. Elle entra directement dans le salon où tout le monde étaient installés.

-Ah tiens une revenante ! lui dit Kol.

-Caroline il faut qu'on s'occupe de ta robe ! lui dit Rebekah.

-Oui Becca je sais, demain on va à la boutique que tu m'as suggéré hier okay ?

-Parfait !

-Où est Nik ? demanda Caroline.

-Il se baigne dans la piscine me semble-t-il, lui dit Stefan.

-Merci, Stef' !

Elle se dirigea alors vers son homme. Elle le trouva sous l'eau en train de faire des longueurs. Grâce à sa jupe qu'elle portait elle put mettre ses jambes dans l'eau et attendit qu'il la remarque. Ce qui ne fut pas long, Klaus toujours sous l'eau se dirigea vers elle et remonta à la surface au niveau de ses jambes.

-Salut !

-Salut mon Ange ! Alors cette petite virée shopping ?

-Bien !

-Où sont tes paquets ?

Quand on dit que Caroline n'est pas douée pour mentir c'est vrai !

-Ah euh j'ai déjà tout monté !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Tu es bizarre comme quand tu veux cacher quelque chose !

-Non, tu te trompes crois-moi !

-Si tu le dis ! dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le genou.

-Tu me rejoints dans l'eau ?

-J'aurais plutôt envie d'aller dans le jacuzzi !

-Je peux venir ?

-Évidemment !

Ils montèrent alors tous les deux, direction leur super salle de bain privative. Ils s'installèrent dans l'eau chaude et les bulles apaisantes.

-J'adore ce truc !

-Moi aussi surtout quand j'y suis avec toi ! approuva Klaus.

Elle se mit sur les genoux de Klaus et l'embrassa.

-Nik, je peux te parler d'un truc important !

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère d'accord ?

-Love qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?

-Promets ! lui dit-elle avec ses yeux de cocker.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, alors ?

-Je,…. Toute à l'heure….j'étais, … avec Katherine.

-Caroline ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Nik, t'as promis !

Il prit sur lui et se calma.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Elle m'a envoyé un message disant qu'elle voulait me voir.

-Mais tu te rends compte du risque que tu as pris elle aurait pu te tuer !

-Mais non, crois-moi ce qu'elle veut c'est s'intégrer à la famille. Alors je doute que le fait de me tuer arrangera les choses !

-Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

-On a mangé dans le restaurant en bas de son appartement. On a discuté et elle a changé tu sais. Elle aime vraiment Elijah. Si elle fait autant d'effort c'est pour lui.

-Humm….

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Caroline j'ai peur pour toi, et tu ne fais que te mettre dans de sales draps à chaque fois comprends moi un peu !

-Nik il faut que tu apprennes à me faire confiance. Je savais que je ne risquais rien en y allant. Je suis réfléchie quand même tu sais !

-Désolé sweatheart !

Elle l'embrassa pour lui montrer qu'elle lui pardonnait.

-Ah et j'aimerais qu'elle vienne à la maison un soir ou une journée, tu sais pour l'introduire dans la famille.

-Mon cœur tu m'en demande trop là !

-Nik s'il te plait, fais-le pour Elijah ! Tu n'es même pas obligé de lui parler !

-C'est trop dur pour moi !

-Pour elle aussi tu sais, mais on se doit de faire des concessions, nous tous ! Pour Elijah !

-Très bien !

-Tu acceptes ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Pour mon frère oui !

-OUUUUIIIIIIII ! elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Et bien je ne savais pas que ça te ferais autant d'effet, se moqua-t-il.

-C'est comme ça que je t'aime Nik !

-Comment ?

-Gentil, indulgent, tolérant,…

-Un petit toutou dressé donc?

-Non un homme mature et ouvert d'esprit ! corrigea-t-elle.

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

Pour finir Caroline descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver Elijah.

-'Lijah ?

-Oui Caroline !

-J'ai vu Katherine à midi, on a mangé ensemble !

-Ah bon ? Mais comment, je ne comprends pas… dit-il tout confus.

-Elle voulait me parler et elle veut s'intégrer à la famille, elle tiens beaucoup à toi c'est pour ça qu'elle le fait !

-Oui je le sais bien.

-Breff j'ai parlé à Nik, et….

-Il n'a pas du apprécié le fait que tu sois allé voir Katherine !

-En effet, mais j'ai quand même réussit à le convaincre de la laisser venir ici ce soir ! On pourrait dîner tous ensemble ?

-Tu es sûr que Niklaus est d'accord avec ça ?!

-Oui, bon il ne faudra pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras mais il prendra sur lui pour ce soir.

-Et tu lui as promis quoi ?

-Rien du tout, je lui ai dit de le faire pour toi et il a accepté !

-Et bien je vais rentrer en parler à Katarina !

-Elle va accepter tu crois ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Bien venez pour 19h !

-D'accord, à toute à l'heure Caroline.

-A toute !

Il lui embrassa la joue comme il l'aurait fait pour Rebekah et s'en alla.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, dans la salle de bain il trouva Katherine dans un bain moussant, des bougies parfumées pour seul éclairage, deux rondelles de concombre sur les yeux et les oreillettes d'ipod dans les oreilles. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il s'agenouilla et passa sa main sur son bras qui reposait sur le bord de la baignoire.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Elle envoya tout valser, et regarda Elijah d'un air surpris.

-Bon sang tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé mais je ne voulais pas te brusquer !

-Oh mon Dieu, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

-Vraiment désolé !

-C'est bon ça va mieux, dit-elle ayant retrouvé tous ses esprits.

Il lui caressa la joue et la regarda amoureusement, et elle aussi. Elle était bien avec lui et lui avec elle il ne pensait pas pouvoir être là aujourd'hui à ses côtés. Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

-Katerina je sais pour toi et Caroline.

-Ah oui ? dit-elle avec sa petite mine d'enfant s'étant fait choper en train de faire une bêtise.

-Et oui !

-T'es faché ?

-Non, content je suis heureux que tu fasses tout ça pour moi, pour nous !

-Je veux que ça marche entre nous cette fois Elijah !

-Moi aussi, et je suis ravie de voir tous ces efforts que tu fais ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi !

-Oui mais avec Caroline à midi c'était bien, on s'est bien amusé, discuté et tout ça ! Elle a vraiment changé par rapport à avant et je l'aime bien !

-Tant mieux ! Elle nous invite à venir dîner à la maison !

-Quoiii ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne peux pas y allé je veux dire Klaus, Rebekah,….

-Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est Caroline qui a convaincue Klaus !

-Mais les autres ?

-Je pense qu'elle doit être en train de le faire !

* * *

Justement du côté de Caroline c'était le moment de l'annoncé aux autres. Les deux couples étaient dans la cuisine en train de boire une poche de sang, une sorte de goûter vampirique.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Coucou Care ! répondirent-ils tous.

-Je peux vous parler à tous ?

-Oui installes-toi, lui dit Stefan.

Elle le fit et commença :

-Bien voilà ce soir Elijah viendra manger à la maison avec Katherine !

Tout le monde avait ouvert grand la bouche sous le choc.

-Quoi ?! cria Rebekah.

-Becca calmes-toi s'il te plait, elle veut être accepté parmi nous c'est tout !

-Mais non, enfin non je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'offusqua la blonde.

-Becca je t'en prie, ce matin j'ai vraiment vu qu'elle était de bonne foi et…

-Attends tu l'a vu ce matin ? demanda Stefan.

-Oui.

-Mais Care, tu aurais pu être en danger avec elle ! la sermonna Stefan.

-Oh non Stef' pas le discours du grand frère protecteur s'il te plaît, Nik me suffit amplement !

-Moi je suis d'accord ! dit Miléna.

-Mais ma chérie… dit Kol.

- Ecoutez si Caroline dit qu'elle ne nous veut pas de mal, et qu'elle veut s'intégré pourquoi refuser ? Moi je te fais confiance Care !

-Merci Miléna ! Et vous ? demanda Caroline aux autres.

-C'est d'accord je ne l'aime pas mais je la tolérerais ! dit Stefan.

-Merci Stef' ! Becca ?

-Ok Care je marche aussi !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Kol pour connaître sa réponse. Miléna lui fit son sourire à faire fondre un iceberg et Kol ne put résister.

-Très bien ça marche pour moi aussi !

-Parfait ! dit Caroline satisfaite. Aller maintenant tout le monde dehors, ils arriveront à 19h je vais préparer le repas !

Tout le monde s'en alla sauf Miléna.

-Je vais t'aider !

Caroline lui sourit et elles commencèrent à s'activer.

* * *

Il était 18h30 et Caroline et Miléna avaient préparé un ossobuco en plat unique. Ca plaira à tout le monde au moins. Kol mit la main à la pâte lui aussi en dressant la table. Stefan et Rebekah faisait un peu de rangement. Klaus quant à lui était resté tout le reste de l'après-midi dans son atelier. Caroline n'était pas allé le voir, elle s'avait qu'il se préparait mentalement à recevoir sa pire ennemie sous son toit et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

A 19h pétante la sonnette retentit. Caroline alla ouvrir en bonne maîtresse de maison.

-Bonsoir vous deux!

-Bonsoir Caroline, lui dit Elijah.

-Salut, lui dit Katherine en souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et les autres finirent par arriver.

Miléna s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise.

-Bonsoir, je suis Miléna la petite amie de Kol !

-Katherine, ravie de te connaître.

-Moi aussi !

-Bonsoir Katherine.

-Bonsoir Stefan.

Rebekah et Kol se contentèrent d'un bonsoir étouffé. Puis enfin Klaus apparut en haut des escaliers descendant avec grâce et assurance. Il s'approcha de Katherine. Celle-ci déglutit difficilement, Elijah lui tenait fort la main pour la soutenir et Caroline et les autres étaient à l'affut du moindre geste de la part le Klaus.

-Bonsoir Katerina !

-Bon… bonsoir Klaus, dit-elle très mal à l'aise.

L'ambiance était froide, très froide, pour ne pas dire GLACIALE.

-Bon si nous allions à table ? proposa Caroline.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Klaus s'assit en bout de table comme à son habitude avec Caroline à sa droite et Elijah à sa gauche. Katherine s'installa donc à côté d'Elijah après que celui-ci lui est tiré la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit. Rebekah se mit à côté de Caroline et Stefan à côté d'elle. Puis pour finir Kol à l'autre bout de table avec Miléna sur la gauche à côté de Katherine. Ils commencèrent tous à manger dans le silence le plus complet.

-Alors Katherine tu es d'origine bulgare ? demanda Miléna pour entamer la discussion.

-Oui c'est exact en fait mon vrai nom est Katarina Petrova, mais après mon exil en Angleterre j'ai changé pour Katherine Pierce.

-D'accord, je suis allé en Bulgarie c'est un très beau pays !

-Merci, j'y vais régulièrement.

Elijah sourit à Miléna pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance.

-Caroline c'est toi qui as cuisiné ? demanda Katherine.

-Oui avec Miléna pourquoi ?

-C'est vraiment délicieux !

-Merci !

-Oui j'approuve, tu cuisines super bien Care ! Je comprends pourquoi mon frère t'épouse ! plaisanta Kol.

-Merci Kol ! lui dit Caroline ironiquement.

-Vous êtes vraiment arriérés les garçons ! se plaignit Rebekah.

-Tu es simplement jalouse parce que tu ne cuisines pas aussi bien Becca, lui dit Klaus.

-Même pas vrai !

Stefan passa un bras sur ses épaules pour calmer les ardeurs de sa belle.

-Caroline c'est quand la date du mariage ?

-Le 8 août ! dit-elle toute fière.

-Oh mais c'est pour bientôt !

-Oui mais tout est déjà tout organisé je gère ! intervint Rebekah un peu sèchement.

-Je n'en doute pas ! Vous faites la paire vous deux ! dit Katherine.

-Comment ça ? demandèrent les deux blondes en même temps.

-C'est ce que je disais !

Tout le monde rigola et même Klaus.

Le dîner se poursuivit et l'heure du dessert et des cafés arriva. Miléna avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat dont elle avait le secret.

-HUUUMMMM ma chérie c'est excellent ! s'exclama Kol.

-Rien de tel qu'un bon gâteau pour faire tomber un homme, se moqua Miléna.

Tous dégustaient leur dessert quand Katherine intervint.

-Je voudrais tous vous remerciez d'avoir organisé ce dîner et de me laisser une chance. Je connais mes antécédents et je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour vous mais vous avez mis votre rancœur de côté ce soir pour moi et Elijah alors merci vraiment !

Caroline lui sourit ainsi que Miléna, Elijah prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser et les autres étaient quelque peu abasourdit par la déclaration de Katherine, surtout Klaus. Soit elle jouait très très bien la comédie, soit elle était s'insère et tous penchèrent pour la deuxième hypothèse. C'était à Klaus de faire le prochain pas. Il prit sa coupe de champagne destinée à accompagner le dessert et porta un toast.

-Au nouveau départ ! dit-il en regardant Katherine.

Tous l'imitèrent et la hache de guerre fut presque enterrée. La fin de soirée approcha et Elijah et Katherine partirent. Ils embrassèrent tout le monde et Elijah remercia Klaus du fond du cœur pour ses efforts, ainsi que Caroline pour avoir organisé tout ça. Ils partirent donc retrouver leur chez eux.

* * *

Une fois tous les deux dans la voiture Elijah et Katherine faisaient le point sur la soirée.

-Tout c'est bien passé finalement ! dit Katherine toute contente.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter !

-Miléna a vraiment était très sympa et Caroline aussi. Ton frère et ta sœur au début c'était tendue mais ça allait mieux après et Klaus…

-Il m'a scotché !

-Pareil ! « Scotché » ?

-Je me suis inspiré du langage de Kol je l'avoue !

-Je comprends mieux ! rigola-t-elle.

* * *

Tout le monde était couché au manoir Mickaelson. Caroline avait rangé toute la cuisine avec Miléna et Rebekah. Elle rejoignit Klaus dans leur chambre, il était en train dessiner sur le lit. Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

-Ça va Nik?

-Oui ça va ! Et toi ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

-Si un peu j'avoue, dit-elle en baillant.

-Allez va te mettre en pyjama !

-Toute suite !

Elle le fit et se glissa ensuite sous les draps en se collant à Klaus.

-Tu sais Nik, je suis fière de toi tu as été formidable !

-Je suis toujours formidable mon cœur, rigola-t-il.

-Arrêtes tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Oui je sais, merci !

-Je t'aime Nik ! J'ai vraiment hâte de t'épouser tu sais ?

-Moi aussi Love il me tarde que tu sois Mme Mickaelson ! Je t'aime.

Il se glissa à son tour sous la couette et prit sa moitié dans ses bras pour pouvoir s'endormirent en toute sérénité.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus !**

**A bientôt :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir à tous, me revoilà enfin ! Cette dure semaine est finit enfin et j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre 20 :) le 20****ème**** déjà ça passe vite ! **

**Merci à nightmare2054, MARiiN3, AnonymeY, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Justine, Mel023, Lea Michaelson et Sabrina pour leur review.**

**Justine : Merci pour tous ces compliments encore. En effet Caroline et les secrets ça fait deux lol, j'aime bien ce côté-là chez elle. Dans ce chapitre j'ai mis la scène que tu m'avais suggérée, j'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bisous !**

**Sabrina : Ravie que tu es aimé, pas besoin d'une longue review même petite ça me fait plaisir ;) Le mariage sera dans le chapitre 21 bisous !**

**AnonymeY : Et non le repas se termine bien, ouf ! Je suis contente que tu es aimé, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant, bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 20 :

Une semaine était passée désormais et Katherine avait pu s'intégrer petit à petit à sa nouvelle famille. Avec Caroline et Miléna elles étaient maintenant devenue de bonnes amies, avec Rebekah c'était plus compliqué mais l'originelle au fond l'aimait bien même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Kol lui était resté égale à lui-même et se permettait même de chambrer sa nouvelle belle-sœur comme tout autres membres de sa famille. Klaus lui restait un peu en retrait et ne parlait à Katherine que le minimum disons mais ça allait bien à tout le monde comme ça. Le mariage n'était plus que dans deux semaines maintenant et Rebekah avait réussi à tout organiser. Il ne manquait plus que la robe de Caroline, celle des demoiselles d'honneur ce qui incluait Katherine, Klaus ayant accepté étaient déjà achetés tous comme le costume de Klaus et ceux de ses frères. Les filles se préparaient justement pour se rendre à la boutique que Rebekah avait choisie. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs dans le couloir à attendre les trois autres.

-Aller vous êtes prêtes ou quoi ?!

-Doucement Becca on arrive y a pas le feu ! dit Miléna.

-Oui arrêtes tu me stresse là, lui dit Caroline.

-Désolé mais il faut y aller maintenant la robe n'attend pas ! renchérit Rebekah.

-Oui allez, dépêchez-vous ! leur dit Katherine.

Au moins on pouvait dire que Rebekah et Katherine étaient aussi impatiente l'une que l'autre.

-C'est je suis prête ! dit Miléna en sortant de la chambre de Kol.

Caroline sortit de sa chambre mais se dirigea au fond du couloir.

-Care tu vas où ?! Il faut y aller ! lui dit encore Rebekah.

-J'ai le droit d'aller embrasser mon homme avant quand même !

-Ok mais pas longtemps, on sait très bien comment ça fini avec vous deux, lança Katherine.

Caroline rougit mais continua son chemin vers l'atelier de Klaus. Comme à son habitude celui-ci dessinait près de la fenêtre profitant de la lumière naturelle. Il avait bien sûr tout entendu de la conversation entre sa fiancée et ses amies, il trouvait cela réconfortant de voir Caroline toujours aussi proche de lui malgré les mois qui passés au cours de leur relation. Lui qui avait souvent était déçue par les autres trouvait ce côté rassurant qui lui manquait tant avec Caroline, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'éloigner d'elle il le savait. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une petite tête blonde qui venait de faire son apparition. Elle sautilla jusqu'à lui pour finir assise sur ses genoux.

-Coucou toi !

-Coucou sweatheart, alors tu vas acheter ta robe ?

-Yep !

-Bien, les filles t'aiderons mais je suis sûr que dans n'importe qu'elle robe tu seras magnifique !

-Oh merci Nik, t'es trop mignon ! s'extasia-t-elle.

-Euh mignon, ouais si tu veux !

-Bah oui t'es mignon avec moi, c'est pas péjoratif !

-Ok mais je ne sais pas si l'adjectif mignon colle vraiment avec mon statut de créature la plus puissante de la planète !

-Et ça va les chevilles Monsieur l'hybride ! le sermonna-t-elle.

-Très bien ! lui dit-il en souriant.

-Bon je dois y aller sinon les filles vont m'étriper !

-D'accord !

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement sachant qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant plusieurs heures. Le baiser malgré tout pris de l'ampleur mais grâce à une certaine blonde se stoppa net.

-Bon Caroline, ce n'est pas le moment de faire je ne sais quoi avec mon frère, hop hop hop on y va et tout de suite ! cria Rebekah à travers de la porte.

-Ah vivement qu'on soit mariés ta sœur m'épuise !

-Bienvenue dans la famille ! lui dit-il ironiquement.

Après un dernier baiser elle le quitta et les quatre vampires partirent pour leur mission du jour.

* * *

Après un quart d'heure de trajet elles arrivèrent devant la devanture du magasin. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieure. C'était grand, luxueux et calme vu que Rebekah avait réservé pour la matinée pour être tranquille. La gérante vint les acceuillir.

-Caroline Forbes, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui et future Mickaelson, dit-elle toute contente.

-Je suis ravie de toute vous accueillir et j'espère que vous trouverez la robe parfaite.

-Nous n'en espérons pas moins, lui dit Rebekah.

-Vous avez une idée en particulier ou je vous laisse déjà regarder les modèles exposés ?

-Nous allons commencer par regarder merci, lui dit Caroline.

Elles parcoururent la pièce en examinant tous les modèles minutieusement. Caroline était mal à l'aise car le prix n'était pas affiché comme dans la plupart des boutiques de luxe.

-Et celle-ci Caroline qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas Miléna, elle est beaucoup travaillée et….

-Et Caroline l'argent n'est pas un problème ! lui dit Rebekah.

-Becca tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça !

-Je sais mais regarde ce que j'ai dans ma poche ! Tada !

Elle sortit de la poche de son jean d'un air victorieux la carte bleue de Klaus.

-Becca, pourquoi est-ce que tu as la carte de Nik !? demanda Caroline énervée.

-Hey relax c'est lui qui me l'a donné d'abord, il m'a dit de dépenser autant que nécessaire !

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas !

-Oh aller Caroline, lâche toi ! Dans ta vie tu n'auras trente-six mille mariages ! argumenta Katherine.

-Oui elle a raison, appuya Miléna.

-Bon ok !

-Bon et la robe que je t'ai montrée ? demanda Miléna.

-Non je ne l'aime pas trop ! Attends regardez celle-ci.

Toutes les filles se retournèrent pour regarder dans la même direction que Caroline. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur une robe au fond du magasin. Elle était blanc crème, avec des perles cousues de façon irrégulière sur le bas ce qui la faisait scintiller. Le bustier était en plume très bien ordonnés. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et originale en plus. On ne pouvait rêver mieux pour un mariage tel que celui de Caroline.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai qu'elle est superbe, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belle ! s'extasia Katherine.

-Oui c'est elle qu'il te faut c'est certains ! confirma Rebekah.

Miléna alla chercher la femme de toute à l'heure pour qu'elle permette à Caroline d'essayer la robe. Ce qu'elle fit, après avoir tout mis en place Caroline sortit se montrer aux yeux de ses amies.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Aucune de pouvait répondre, elle était magnifique. Elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer Caroline avec son maquillage et sa coiffure de mariée. Elle sera juste splendide.

-Les filles ?

-Oh Care c'est elle c'est une évidence, dit Miléna.

-On dirait un ange en plus et comme Nik le dit toujours tu es son ange alors quoi de mieux que cette robe ! dit Rebekah.

-Je l'adore, tu crois qu'il aimera ? demanda Caroline.

-Non mais tu rigoles si Klaus n'aime pas mais alors c'est qu'il a de la merde dans les yeux ! s'écria Katherine.

La femme haussa un sourcil face aux paroles un peu crues de Katherine et les filles rigolèrent de sa réaction. Katherine pouvait se montrer très impulsive mais cela faisait son charme.

-Ce sera celle-ci ! dit Caroline.

-Je vais passer aux retouches dans ce cas, montez sur le tabouret devant vous s'il vous plait.

Caroline le fit et resta patiente le d'ajuster la robe. Pendant ce temps les filles s'étaient installées sur les sofas à côté avec une coupe de champagne dans la main comme de vraies princesses. Une fois cela fait Rebekah paya avec la carte de Klaus et elles s'en allèrent toutes.

Katherine avait pris le volant mais ne se dirigeait pas vers la bonne direction.

-Euh mais Katherine tu ne prends pas la bonne voie pour rentrer à la maison ! l'informa Miléna.

-Je le sais mais il me semble mesdemoiselles qu'on a oublié quelque chose d'important, de primordial je dirais même !

-Impossible j'ai pensé à tout ! s'indigna Rebekah.

-Au non, vous allez voir faites-moi confiance ! leur dit Katherine.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là les garçons étaient à la maison ne faisant rien de spécial à part regarder vaguement la télévision.

-C'est quoi cette époque, les femmes dehors pendant que les hommes restent à la maison ! Les choses se sont inversés ma parole ! plaisanta Kol.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça devant Miléna si tu ne veux pas d'abstinence forcée, ria Stefan.

-Je m'ennuie moi ! Nik, tu ne veux pas sortir dehors avec moi ? Je veux m'amuser !

-Un vrai gamin t'as pas changé, Miléna a plus l'impression d'être avec un enfant qu'avec un homme ! se moqua Klaus.

-Oui bah quand je passe sous la couette ne t'inquiètes pas mon frère que je ne suis plus un enfant !

-Par pitié Kol pas de détails, lui demanda Elijah.

-Bon alors comment on fait pour les témoins ? demanda Stefan.

-Elijah sera mon témoin et Elisabeth celui de Caroline !

-Quand doit arriver madame Forbes ? demanda Elijah.

-La semaine prochaine, elle ne peut malheureusement pas se libérer plus de 4 jours donc elle arrivera la veille du mariage et repartira le jour d'après.

-Ca fait court en effet ! dit Elijah

-Mais au moins Caroline aura sa mère prêt d'elle, c'est très important surtout que son père ne sera pas là ! dit Stefan.

-D'ailleurs Stefan c'est toujours bon pour l'accompagner jusqu' à l'autel ? demanda Klaus.

-Evidement !

Le mariage se passera le 8 août à 11h dans le jardin du manoir Mikaelson en pleine nature comme le voulait Caroline. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde mis à part la famille, sa mère et aussi Marcel. Ça sera en petit comité mais elle préférait ça n'étant pas trop habitué aux soirées mondaines.

* * *

Katherine avait enfin finit son parcours et se gara. Les filles sortirent toutes de voiture.

-Alors où va-t-on ? demanda Rebekah agacée que cela ne soit pas son organisation.

-Ici ! leur montra Katherine.

-Une boutique de lingerie ? demanda Caroline.

-Pour ta nuit de noce ma chérie ! lui dit Katherine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ah non mais non, désolé Care mais je ne peux pas te regarder essayer des tenues affriolantes pour les plaisirs de Nik, c'est mon frère quand même ! dit Rebekah.

-Au quelle rabat-joie ! dit Katherine.

-Non tu as raison Becca, si tu allais attendre dans le café en face, nous ne serons pas longues promis ! lui dit Caroline.

-Oui faisons ça ! Mais n'oublie pas la carte magique de Nik ! dit Rebekah en la donnant à Caroline.

-Je viens avec toi, tu ne seras pas toute seule et je ne pense pas Caroline que tu es besoin de conseil tu connais très bien ton homme c'est suffisant !

Les quatre se séparèrent donc, Miléna et Rebekah dans le café pour déguster un cappuccino et Katherine avec Caroline pour la lingerie. Elles entrèrent dans la boutique qui était très grande avec beaucoup de choix. Caroline était un peu perdue dans tout ça mais Katherine se dirigea directement vers le coin du blanc Caroline la suivant.

-Et bien voilà, j'adore cette boutique j'y vais souvent !

-Mais Katherine t'es ici depuis 2 semaines à peine ! lui dit Caroline.

-Mais que veux-tu j'adore la lingerie et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Elijah !

-Je vois, dit-elle en rigolant.

Katherine était loin d'être coincé ça c'est sûr.

-Alors quel genre de modèle tu voudrais ? Là tu as des ensemble simple, sinon tu peux mettre un porte-jarretelle, ou alors une nuisette,…

-Et bien tu t'y connais bien, on dirait une vendeuse, plaisanta Caroline.

-Merci ! Alors tu as choisi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre…

-Tu sais quoi ? Vas en cabine je reviens avec ma sélection !

-Parfait !

Caroline se dirigea donc vers les cabines d'essayage et attendit Katherine. Celle dernière revint avec son bras chargé de toute sorte de pièces.

-Voilà pour toi !

-Merci.

-Aller on essaye !

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil en attendant que Caroline sorte. Ce qu'elle fit cinq minutes plus tard, elle portait un ensemble string soutient gorge en dentelle noire transparente. Caroline s'en fichait de s'afficher comme ça devant Katherine, elle savait que ça ne gêné pas sa belle-sœur et il est vrai qu'elle aurait eu plus de mal avec Rebekah.

-C'est pas mal du tout !

-Je ne sais pas ça ne fait pas mariage.

-Prends les blancs alors, laisse tomber les couleurs !

-Oui, j'y retourne !

Peu de temps après elle ressortit cette fois si avec une guêpière ivoire en satin et dentelle avec les porte-jarretelles, la totale quoi.

-Whaou, tu déchires comme ça !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oh oui je sens que Klaus va adorer la nuit de noce, la taquina-t-elle.

Caroline s'examina dans le miroir il fallait l'avouer elle était tout simplement sexy avec ça et voulait en faire profiter son homme pour ce soir spécial.

-Oui je pense qu'on a trouvé !

-Aller enlèves et donnes moi tout je vais aller payer pendant que tu te rhabilles !

-Merci Katherine ! dit-elle en lui donnant la guêpière qu'elle venait d'enlever en passant une main à travers le rideau.

-Oh de rien, c'est plutôt ton chéri qu'il va falloir remercier avec le prix que ça va lui coûter !

-Quoi ? Attends c'est combien, je n'ai même pas regardé le prix ! dit-elle en passant sa tête hors de la cabine.

-Non trop tard la miss, la petite carte magique de Klaus prend tout en charge !

Caroline laissa donc faire. Elles ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard et partirent rejoindre Rebekah et Miléna. Elles s'installèrent avec elles et discutèrent.

-Alors Care tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? demanda Miléna.

-Oui cette boutique est magnifique !

-Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant on rentre ? proposa Miléna.

-Et bien oui allons-y les garçons doivent se languir de nous les pauvres ! dit Rebekah.

-C'est partie ! s'exclama Katherine.

Elles repartirent chercher la voiture et rentrèrent chez elles.

* * *

En arrivant à la villa elles découvrirent les garçons cloués devant la télé encore avec les manettes de x-box dans les mains, même Elijah s'y était mis aussi. Elles éclatèrent toute de rire. Elijah reposa sa manette tout gêné et se leva.

-Oh Katarina, tu es là euh…..

Katherine approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux.

-Alors comme ça on s'est mis au jeu vidéo?! le taquina-t-elle.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,….. euh c'est Kol !

-Quoi mais j'ai fait quoi moi ?! se scandalisa Kol.

Miléna s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Rien mais tu es encore scotché devant ces jeux débiles !

-Ma chérie, ce n'est pas débile c'est un truc d'homme tu ne peux pas comprendre ! lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Ah oui ?

Rebekah rejoignit Stefan et Caroline Klaus.

-Attends je vais te montrer que les filles peuvent y jouer aussi !

Elle alla dans chercher dans le placard une boîte et la montra aux filles avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Just Dance ? C'est quoi ? demanda Rebekah.

-Oh mais oui j'adore ! s'exclama Caroline.

Miléna mis le CD dans la console et expliqua en même temps le principe à Rebekah.

-C'est un jeu de danse, tu reproduis les gestes du personnage sur l'écran qui te guide !

-Ok je veux bien jouer ! accepta Rebekah.

-Moi aussi ! dit Katherine.

Bien vite les garçons regardèrent les filles dansaient comme des folles et Kol boudait de s'être fait piquer son jouet. Elles commencèrent par _Call me maybe_ de Carly Rae Jepsen, enchaînèrent sur _Oops I did it again, Super bass _de Nicki Minaj et bien d'autre. Chacun des garçons observait sa compagne se déhancher au rythme des chansons et cela n'était vraiment pas désagréable.

-Oh c'est trop bien j'adore ! s'exclame Rebekah.

-Oh oui j'approuve ! dit Katherine.

-Et bien moi j'approuverai bien qu'on me rende ma console ! dit Kol.

-Oh le pauvre bébé fait la tête ! se moqua Rebekah.

-On a le droit de jouer nous aussi, dit Katherine.

-J'étais là avant ma chère ! lui répondit Kol.

-Bon moi je voulais me reposer dans ma chambre donc je vous quitte et monsieur restera en bas avec sa x-box qui apparemment est plus importante que moi, lança Miléna en partant en direction des escaliers. On entendit une porte au loin claquer violement.

-Ouch ça fait mal, se moqua Klaus.

-Roohh mais j'ai fait quoi encore ! se lamenta Kol.

-Essaies d'être plus attentif à ta copine pour commencer et ça devrait aller mieux, lui dit Elijah.

-C'est vrai que tu as fait fort cette fois ! conclua Stefan.

-Mais c'est elle ! On jouait tranquillement et elle vient et coupe tout !

-Kol arrêtes de faire l'enfant et comporte toi en homme ! lui dit Elijah.

-Pfff…..

Caroline s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras comme une mère qui réconforte son fils. Et Kol se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

-Aller vas t'excuser auprès d'elle, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-D'accord Care ! capitula-t-il enfin.

Il partit donc rejoindre Miléna dans leur chambre.

-Love je peux savoir comment tu fais pour qu'il t'obéisse comme ça ? demanda Klaus quelque peu subjugué.

-Oui Caroline, laisses-moi te dire que c'est un exploit ce que tu fais avec lui, quoi que tu lui dises il t'écoute, tu notre sauveuse ! dit Elijah.

-Care a toujours su guider les gens dans le droit chemin et les aider à prendre les bonnes décisions ! leur expliqua Stefan.

-Merci Stef' !

* * *

Là-haut Kol ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et trouva Miléna allongée sous les couettes dos à lui. Il approcha et se coucha lui aussi en collant son torse à son dos. Il l'entoura de ses bras mais Miléna l'ignora complétement sans pour autant le repousser.

-Pardon ma puce, j'suis désolé je n'aurais pas dut parler comme ça, lui dit-il d'une petite voix.

-….

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-Je sais pas, marmonna-t-elle dans son coussin.

-Et si je fais ça ?

Il lui donna des baisers de son oreille jusqu'à son cou puis continua sur son épaule en la tenant fort contre lui. Miléna céda et se retourna pour qu'il puisse la prendre mieux dans ses bras.

-Désolé !

-Je te pardonne mais ne recommences plus ! l'avertit-elle.

-Promis !

-Et je passe avant ta machine !

-Console ma puce ! la corrigea-t-il.

-Alors !

-Oui promis !

-Je t'aime même si parfois tu te comportes vraiment comme un petit con !

-Merci du compliment, moi aussi je t'aime !

Ils s'embrassèrent pour mettre fin à cette dispute passagère et restèrent un moment ensemble dans leur lit.

* * *

La journée passa et la nuit arriva bientôt et tout le monde alla se coucher. Comme l'avait pensé Caroline, Klaus voulu à tout prix savoir à quoi ressemblait la robe de sa fiancée. Ils étaient dans leur lit et Caroline n'en pouvait plus de l'impatience de Klaus.

-Aller sweatheart donnes-moi au moins un indice !

-Bon alors elle est orange agrémentée de vert avec des motifs en losange tu sais comme pour le carnaval ! Voilà bonne nuit !

-Très drôle Love !

-Nik, tu ne verras ma robe que le jour du mariage c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Toi qui aimes les traditions cela devrait te plaire !

-Non !

-Nik ! se facha-t-elle.

-D'accord j'arrête, clames-toi mon bébé vampire !

-Tu n'es pas mieux que Becca tu sais ?

-On est frère et sœur normal non ?

-Oui je suppose, je suis fatiguée alors si ça ne te gêne pas je vais dormir toute suite, lui dit-elle.

-Oui vas-y mon ange dors !

Après un dernier baiser Caroline s'endormit toute suite et Klaus la suivit une petite heure après.

* * *

Les jours avaient passés et nous étions la veille du mariage, ce matin Caroline était toute excitée car sa mère arrivait à la maison. Elijah avait proposé d'aller chercher Elisabeth à l'aéroport et Caroline accepta pour qu'elle puisse préparer la chambre de sa mère. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir Caroline descendit immédiatement à sa vitesse vampirique. Sa mère était dans l'entrée lui ouvrant ses bras pour enlacer sa fille. Caroline se précipita sur elle. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

-Oh maman je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là !

-Moi aussi ma chérie ! Comme tu es belle ! Tu as changé je trouve !

-Maman je suis un vampire je ne peux pas changer ! rigola-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas c'est peut-être ton épanouissement ici avec ta nouvelle famille.

-Surement !

A ce moment-là tout le monde arriva dans l'entrée. Klaus salua sa belle-mère et elle fut présentée au reste de la famille. C'est alors qu'une petite brune fit son entrée.

-Bonnie ! dit Caroline complétement choquée.

-Salut Care ! lui dit-elle.

-Oh mon Dieu Bonnie ! elle se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Hey ne pleures pas ! lui dit Bonnie.

-Désolé, mais je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir tu sais ?

-Oui je sais Care, désolé j'étais avec ma mère tout ce temps et je me suis isolé de tout le monde mais je suis rentrée à Mystic Falls et ta mère m'a annoncé ton mariage !

-Entres viens !

Bonnie salua tout le monde plus particulièrement Stefan qu'elle était heureuse de revoir. Le courant passé bien entre elle et la nouvelle famille de Caroline.

-J'espère que ça ne dérange pas que j'arrive comme ça à l'improvise, dit Bonnie en s'adressant à Klaus.

-Il n'y a pas de souci, ta présence rend Caroline très heureuse alors pas de problème vraiment ! lui dit Klaus.

La sorcière était stupéfaite des changements chez lui, il était presque gentil !

Après les retrouvailles Caroline conduisit Bonnie et sa mère dans leur chambre respective. De toute façon le manoir en possédait une quinzaine alors cela n'était pas un problème de loger une personne de plus.

-C'est vraiment immense ! dit Liz.

-Oui Nik aime en mettre plein le vue ! avoua Caroline.

-Et bien c'est réussi, dit Bonnie.

-Bonnie tu t'installeras dans cette chambre et maman pour toi il faudra aller au fond du couloir !

-Je pose mes affaires et je reviens ! leur dit la sorcière.

Bonnie donc entra dans sa chambre qui était bien sûr immense et très belle.

Caroline conduisit sa mère à la dernière porte du couloir.

-Pourquoi suis-je installé si loin, demanda-t-elle.

-Tu vas voir !

Une fois arrivé Liz ouvrit la porte et découvrit un véritable appartement, salon, cuisine, chambre et salle de bain tout y était.

-Nik a fait aménager une dépendance il a dit que cela sera plus pratique pour toi si tu venais nous voir pour que tu es ton intimité et tout ! dit-elle toute fière de l'idée de son fiancé.

-C'est très attentionné de sa part, je ne sais pas quoi dire !

-En plus la famille et comment dire…. Energique donc c'est pas plus mal que tu sois à distance tu ne seras pas gêné par le bruit des garçons se disputant en train de jouer au jeu vidéo, plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est parfait ma chérie !

Elle déposa ses sacs au pied du lit dans la chambre à coucher.

-Je n'en reviens que ma petite fille se marie demain !

-Je sais maman, même moi ça me fais tout drôle.

Elles sortirent rejoindre Bonnie dans le couloir et descendirent dans le salon rejoindre tout ce beau monde.

-Alors bien installés ? demanda Elijah.

-C'est parfait merci, lui dit Bonnie.

-Oui vraiment merci et la dépendance c'est vraiment généreux de votre part, dit Liz à Klaus.

-C'est normal voyons !

-Alors il semble que j'ai loupé pas mal d'épisode, dit Bonnie amusée de voir tous ces nouveaux couples.

-Ah oui Bonnie, entre moi et Becca c'est officiel maintenant et je suis heureux avec elle, dit-il en la serrant fort contre lui.

-Je vois ça, je suis content pour toi Stef' !

-Désolé Bonnie pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire dans le passé, j'essaie de prendre un nouveau départ maintenant, lui dit Katherine.

-Je comprends Katherine ! lui répondit Bonnie.

* * *

La matinée et l'après-midi passèrent très vite et le début de soirée s'annonçait : la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de de jeune homme pour nos deux tourtereaux.

-Bon les garçons ont prend la maison pour la soirée alors tout le monde dehors ! leur dit Rebekah.

-Alors tu nous chasses ? demanda Stefan exactement.

-Exactement !

-Et la tradition c'est que Klaus et Caroline ne se revoit pas avant demain devant l'autel ? demanda Kol.

-Oui, répondit sa sœur.

-C'est ridicule !

-Peut-être mais c'est comme ça alors les garçons vous allez vous amusez dehors et nous on reste ici !

-Très bien on y va ! dit Elijah, en allant embrasser Katherine avant de partir.

Kol fit pareil avec Miléna et Stefan avec Rebekah. Klaus alla voir Caroline et la pris dans ses bras.

-Alors on ne dort même pas ensemble ce soir ? lui dit-il en une petite moue déçue.

-Et non désolé mais si on lutte ta sœur nous tuera avant qu'on est pu se dire oui !

-Ca va être dur d'être séparé de toi !

-Oui, mais tu seras avec les garçons !

-Je préfère largement ta compagnie sweatheart !

-Je sais aller files maintenant !

-Pas avant un baiser de mon bébé vampire !

Elle l'embrassa et pas chastement, se fichant des autres autour d'eux.

-Bon vous deux vous aurez tout le temps pour ça demain soir aller oust ! dit Rebekah.

Les garçons partirent donc tous les quatres en ville pour faire la tournée des bars.

-Enfin seules, la fête peut commencer ! se réjouit Katherine.

-Et on va faire quoi alors ? demanda Caroline.

-Soirée entre filles, confidence, jeux, manucure, des trucs de filles quoi ! lui répondit Miléna.

-Allons-y alors !

* * *

La soirée était bien entamé et les garçons en étaient au troisième bar, ils buvaient, riaient tout en jouant au billard. Les filles ne manquaient pas de se retourner sur leur passage. Il faut dire que c'était une belle brochette.

-Je crois que je suis au goût de la petite brune au fond ! lança Kol.

-Kol laisses-moi te rappeler que tu as Miléna, lui dit Elijah.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible, je les fais toutes craquer que veux-tu !

-Mouais ! dit Klaus.

-De toute façon si tu en approches une Miléna serait bien capable de te reprendre ce que dame nature t'a donné ! plaisanta Stefan.

-Oh ma chérie est extrême certes mais pas jusque-là, puis elle en bénéficie bien de ce que dame nature m'a donné ! dit-il d'un regard malicieux.

-Ça c'est ce que tu dis mon frère, le taquina Klaus.

* * *

Du côté des filles c'était séance manucure et potin.

-Alors Bonnie dis-nous tout sur Jamie ! demanda Caroline à sa meilleure amie.

-Bah il était chez ma mère et on a passé tout juin et juillet ensemble et bon de fils en aiguille voilà ! dit-elle en rougissant, elle avait vraiment appris à connaître Jamie et c'était très sérieux entre eux.

-Oui t'inquiètes on voit on est experte dans ce domaine, plaisanta Rebekah.

C'était vraie quand peu de temps toutes les filles avaient trouvé chaussure à leur pied et en étaient ravies. Il commençait à être tard et la mère de Caroline ne tenait plus.

-Ma chérie je vais me coucher, le voyage m'a épuisé et je veux être en forme pour demain !

-Oh tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? lui demanda sa fille.

-Je ne suis pas un vampire ma puce, je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi !

-D'accord, alors reposes toi bien maman !

-Ne vous couchez pas trop tard jeunes filles !

-Non, bonne nuit madame Forbes ! dirent-elles en cœur.

-Ah et appelez-moi Liz je préfère !

Sur ceux elle s'en alla se coucher dans sa suite privative, se sentant comme une princesse.

-Ma mère a raison, je ne pense pas que je devrais veiller tard, demain c'est mon mariage !

-Oh non on a encore un truc pour toi ! lui dit Rebekah.

-Quoi ?

-Tu verras !

La sonnette à l'entrée retentit soudain.

-Pile à l'heure ! dit Katherine.

-Mais qui peux venir à cette heure-ci ? se demanda Caroline.

-Surprise ! lui dit Miléna.

-Rebekah alla ouvrir et revint avec un bel apollon, grand, brun et la peau mate, vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Caroline elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, où se trouve la future mariée ? demanda le beau brun.

-Ici ! dirent-elles toutes en pointant Caroline du doigt.

-Oh non ! dit Caroline.

-Oh si ! s'exclama Katherine.

Rebekah avait en effet avec l'aide de Katherine et Miléna engagé un strip-teaseur pour la soirée. Le beau jeune homme pris la main de Caroline et la guida sur la chaise de Miléna avait installé au milieu de la pièce. Cette dernière s'installa à contre cœur, trouvant cette scène gênante.

-Allez Care, profites ! lui dit Katherine.

-J'y crois pas que vous ayez fait ça les filles, rigola-t-elle.

Lui commençait déjà son chaud devant la fiancée. La musique démarra, il enleva sensuellement sa chemise et montra ses atouts aux filles qui sifflaient et applaudissaient. Et en fit profiter Caroline.

* * *

Pour les garçons la soirée se terminait.

-Bon je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Klaus.

-Oh non Nik, déjà !

-Oui déjà, merde je me marie demain !

-Et ça va Klaus, t'as la frousse ? le taquina Stefan.

-Pfff n'importe quoi !

-Bon rentrons, pour que le futur marié soit tout reposé pour demain, dit Elijah.

Ils prirent la voiture et rentrèrent au manoir. Une fois le trajet finit, ils marchèrent en direction de l'entrée et entendirent de la musique.

-Et bien elles s'éclatent ! dit Kol.

Klaus trouvait cela étrange. Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur et partirent dans le salon. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour Klaus de découvrir un homme à moitié nu en train de se trémousser devant sa belle, toutes les filles en train de l'encourager. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il attrapa le jeune homme par son cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Les filles arrêtèrent musique et gloussement. Klaus défiait du regard celui qui avait osé approcher sa fiancée.

-Nik, c'est bon lâche-le ! dit Rebekah.

-Bon sang c'est quoi ce brodel ?! demanda-t-il en lâchant le pauvre garçon complétement choqué.

-Un enterrement de vie de jeune fille dans les règles ! dit Miléna.

-Nik, j'étais pas au courant, lui dit Caroline.

-C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée ! la défendit Rebekah.

-Oui avec moi ! la soutint Katherine.

-Et moi aussi ! dit Miléna.

Klaus se calma et se rapprocha du strip-teaseur. Il le regarda bine dans les yeux et l'hypnotisa.

-Tu ne te souviendras de rien, et tu te rhabilles sur le champ et tu quittes ma maison !

Il le fit sans discuter.

Klaus s'approcha de Caroline.

-Love, je ne te suffis plus ? lui demanda-t-il, il n'était pas vraiment fâcher contre elle, jaloux oui au début mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus à douter de son amour pour lui et que cette idée ne venait pas de sa belle, qui était gênée plus qu'autre chose pendant le show.

-Nik, non je te jure je….

-C'est bon sweatheart je sais ! la rassura-t-il en lui donnant un baiser sur son front.

Pendant ce moment intime tous les couples et Bonnie avaient quitté la pièce pour les laisser.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, tu aurais vu ta tête quand il était devant toi ! On aurait dit un petit animal apeuré, se moqua-t-il.

-Ca va hein ! Les filles sont folles je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris !

-Aller ne t'en soucie plus, mais je ne veux plus qu'un homme tourne autour de toi comme ça !

-Je n'ai le droit d'admirer que toi alors ?

-Exactement !

-Ça tombe bien parce que je ne veux que toi, moi !

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi Nik !

Tous allèrent enfin se coucher, demain était un grand jour. C'est à contre cœur que Caroline et Klaus firent chambre à part cette nuit-là par ordre de Rebekah. Demain ils seront mari et femme !

**Alors, vos avis ?**

**Je tiens à remercier Justine pour m'avoir donné l'idée du strip-teaseur et mayu87 pour qui j'ai fait venir Bonnie dans ma fic. J'espère que cela vous a plus à toutes les 2.  
**

**Bisous et à bientôt j'espère ! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde voici le chapitre 21 avec le MARIAAAGGEE ! J'ai écrit rapidement pour pouvoir publier ce week-end parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps cette semaine et je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre :) J'espère que ça plaira. Je suis navré de vous dire ça mais je pense arrêter mon histoire très prochainement, un chapitre 22 sûr et un 23 peut-être tout dépendra. Mais je vous promets de revenir avec des OS et d'autres histoires plus longues :)**

**Justine : Coucou je suis trop contente que ça t'es plu, merci pour tout. Oui tout ce passe bien c'est un peu idyllique mdr mais c'est ce que je veux pour le Klaroline. J'espère que la cérémonie te plaira ! Gros bisous !**

**Sabrina : Salut, je suis contente que tu es trouvé ça drôle c'était mon but ! En ce qui concerne le fait que Klaus découvre tout sur le passé de Caroline avec Damon, dans mon esprit il est déjà au courant et Caroline lui a raconté toute sa vie d'humaine, donc je vais y réfléchir ) Bisous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 21 :

POV Caroline

Le 8 août 2013, on y était enfin ! Aujourd'hui j'allais devenir madame Caroline Mickaelson et passer le reste de mon éternité mariée à l'homme que j'aimais. J'étais tellement heureuse. Je me réveillais doucement dans une des chambres d'ami du manoir. Ne pas dormir avec Nik avait été plus dur que je ne le pensais. Plus jamais je ne passerais une nuit sans lui ! Le réveil affichait déjà 8h, et en utilisant mon ouïe de vampire je pouvais déjà entendre les employés mettre en place les meubles pour la cérémonie et s'afférer en cuisine, et bien sûr la douce voix mélodieuse de ma chère belle-sœur Becca qui leur hurlait dessus. Aujourd'hui était mon jour et il fallait que je savoure même si j'étais angoissée pour le mariage. J'allais donc me prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre avant d'entamer les préparatifs. (fin du pov)

-Care ?! demanda Rebekah à la porte.

-Sous la douche Becca j'ai bientôt finis entre ! lui cria Caroline depuis la salle de bain.

-Je t'apporte la robe et avec les filles on va t'aider pour te maquiller, te coiffer et tout et tout !

Caroline sortit de la douche et enfila son peignoir et enroula une serviette pour ses cheveux et rejoignit Rebekah dans la chambre.

-Merci Becca !

-Ca va alors ? Pas trop stressée ?

-Si un peu, tu as vu Nik ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Il va bien ? Je voudrais le voir, il me manque !

-Oh non, pas les yeux de cocker avec moi Care je sais qu'avec mon frère cette technique marche du feu de Dieu, mais pas avec moi ma belle !

-Roohhh c'est long je ne le verrais que dans trois heures ! se plaignit Caroline.

-Et oui c'est comme ça ! dit Katherine qui arrivait avec Miléna et Bonnie chargées de trousses à maquillage, fer à boucler, à lisser et autres accessoires.

-Salut les filles ! Wow c'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Caroline.

-Ça c'est nos baguettes magiques pour te rendre aussi belle que Cendrillon pour le bal avec son prince ! dit Miléna.

-Je vois ! rigola Caroline.

-Aller on s'y met ! dit Bonnie enthousiaste.

* * *

Pour Klaus c'était une autre histoire tous les garçons était dans sa chambre avec lui pendant qu'il ruminait et faisait les 400 pas.

-Mais enfin mon frère de quoi à tu peurs ? demanda Elijah.

-Que Care dise non ! répondit Kol à sa place.

-Kol arrêtes, lui dit Stefan.

-Je veux que tout soit parfait pour elle, qu'elle soit sûre d'elle en m'épousant, qu'elle ne regrettes pas, qu'elle…..

-Stop ! Relax Nik, on dirait que tu vas exploser je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ma parole ! T'es tellement sûr de toi d'habitude ! Où est passé mon grand frère confiant et arrogant, hein ? lui dit Kol.

-Tu as raison il faut vraiment que je me calme là !

-Bon aller prend une bonne douche et habilles toi ! lui dit Elijah.

Klaus le fit et revint dans la chambre, les garçons s'étaient mis en tenue aussi et venaient de revenir.

-Euh 'Lijah c'est quoi la différence entre avant est maintenant ? le taquina Kol.

Klaus rigola à la blague de son frère et se détendit tandis qu'Elijah ne la releva pas. Il faut dire qu'Elijah était toujours tiré à quatre épingles. A défaut de costume trois pièces, sa tenue la plus décontractée qu'il puisse avoir était un pantalon de costume et une chemise.

-Bon aller toi aussi Klaus ! lui dit Stefan.

Ce dernier prit la housse où son costume était gardé et partit se changer. Il revint en costume beige avec chemise blanche et nœud papillon blanc également. Il avait tout simplement la classe.

-Mouais pas mal ! lui dit Kol.

-Ne l'écoutes pas tu es parfait ! lui dit Elijah.

-Merci, Elijah c'est bien toi qui as les alliances ?

-Pour la dixième fois Niklaus OUIII !

Klaus était allé les acheter avec Caroline la semaine d'avant elles étaient en argent simples mais élégante avec une inscription gravée dedans : _Always and forever_ la devise des Mickaelson.

-Parfait !

* * *

Pour les filles Miléna s'attaquait à la coiffure de Caroline tandis que Katherine était au maquillage.

-Pas trop Katherine hein, je veux rester naturelle quand même, que du nude ! exigea Caroline.

-Très bien très bien si tu insistes ! se désola Katherine qui aurait aimé lui faire un vrai maquillage de star.

-Alors du coup cheveux lâché ? demanda Miléna.

-Oui j'avais pensé à redéfinir mes boucles et prendre deux mèches à l'avant pour les ramener et les attacher ensemble derrière ! Tu sais comme dans le magazine qu'on avait vu ?

-Oui je vois et je te mettrais des strass et des plumes blanches dans les cheveux.

-Oui voilà ! lui dit Caroline contente de s'être fait comprendre.

-Et surtout beaucoup de laque Miléna, il faut que ça tienne toute la journée ! lui conseilla Miléna.

Les filles s'afférèrent et Rebekah et Bonnie se préparèrent elles-mêmes, puis prirent le relai pour laisser Katherine et Miléna en faire de même. Miléna, Rebekah et Katherine avaient toutes les trois la même robe rose poudré, bustier et s'arrêtant aux chevilles, très élégante et qui allait à toutes. Bonnie elle avait une robe violette foncé avec une attache à la nuque laissant son dos nu. Toutes étaient maintenant coiffées, maquillées et habillées, sauf Caroline encore en peignoir. C'est à ce moment-là que Liz arriva en robe verte très féminine et toute pomponnée ce qui la changeait de l'uniforme de shérif.

-Oh maman tu es trop belle, lui dit Caroline.

-Ma chérie, c'est toi ! Regardes-toi ! Ta coiffure et superbe !

-Merci, répondit Miléna.

-Aller Caroline la robe maintenant ! dit Rebekah.

-Attends ma chérie va au toilette d'abord ! Crois-moi après ce sera impossible d'y aller ! lui conseilla sa mère.

-D'accord ! rigola-t-elle.

La situation était drôle mais tellement vraie, une fois une robe de mariée enfilée bonjour le passage au petit coin ! C'est juste la chose la moins pratique au monde !

Caroline revint enfin et avec l'aide des filles enfila sa robe. Elle lui allait toujours aussi bien et le bustier en plume coordonné avec celles qui parsemaient ses cheveux était juste parfait.

-Oh mon Dieu ! dit Liz.

-Tu es magnifique Care, lui dit Bonnie.

-C'est vrai ?

-Evidement ! s'exclama Katherine.

-Bon c'est 10h45 je vais voir comment tout se passe en bas dit Rebekah !

-On t'accompagne ! dirent les filles.

Elles descendirent toutes vérifier que tout était en place et rejoindre leur homme par la même occasion. Liz et sa fille pouvaient ainsi partageait un petit moment d'intimité mère-fille.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi ma puce !

-Merci maman, j'y crois pas que ce soit aujourd'hui !

-Je sais ! Ton père serait très fier de toi !

-J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit là, lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Liz vient serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

-Non ma chérie ne pleures pas, il ne le voudrait pas ne soit pas triste. Et puis si tu pleures Katherine te tuera pour avoir ruiné le maquillage qu'elle t'a fait, plaisanta-t-elle.

Caroline rigola en imaginant la scène et se détendit.

* * *

En bas Miléna était avec Kol et Elijah avec Katherine. Klaus était avec le prêtre devant l'autel discutant des derniers détails de la cérémonie. Rebekah était à l'affut du moindre défaut, mais tout semblait parfait, grand soleil pas trop de vent tout le monde à son poste. Elle fut distraite dans son inspection pas deux grandes main la tenant fermement pas les hanches.

-Relax, lui dit Stefan dans l'oreille.

Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es magnifique Becca !

-Merci, toi aussi.

-Tu aimes Rio ?

-Rio ?

-Bah oui, tu te souviens du petit voyage que je t'avais proposé ? Tu m'as dit après le mariage de ton frère !

-Oh oui bien sûr, j'adore l'Amérique Latine et je n'y suis pas allé depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant !

-Parfait dans ce cas nous irons ! lui dit Stefan avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Klaus attendait patiemment le début de la cérémonie quand Marcel vint le voir accompagné d'une belle blonde. Il s'approche également de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu es venue mon ami !

-Bien sûr, l'Hybride Originel qui se fait passer la corde au cou je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde, plaisanta-t-il.

-Très drôle ! Tu ne me présente pas ?

-Pardon oui, Cami je te présente Klaus, Klaus Cami !

-Enchanté, lui dit-elle.

-De même très chère !

* * *

En haut Caroline était en plein stress il était presque 11h la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer.

-Ma chérie je vais descendre, ça va aller ?

-Oui ça ira ne t'en fait pas !

-Bien à toute à l'heure ma puce !

Elle partit et Caroline s'examina dans le miroir pour voir si tout était parfait. Tout d'un coup Stefan fit son apparition.

-Wow, Care bon sang t'es sublime !

-Merci Stef' !

-Tout le monde est prêt en bas on y va ?

-Allons-y !

Il lui présenta son bras et elle le prit sans oublier de prendre son bouquet de mariée dans l'autre main libre. Ils marchèrent bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'au jardin. Caroline respirait un peu fort pour se calmer.

-Ca va Care ?

-Je suis anxieuse Stef', je ne sais pas trop pourquoi !

-C'est l'émotion ne t'en fait pas, la rassura-t-il.

-D'accord !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tapis blanc menant jusqu'à l'autel où Klaus attendait. Stefan accompagna sa petite sœur de cœur avec comme fond sonore la marche nuptiale jouée par l'orchestre.

POV Klaus

La marche nuptiale avait commencé et venait me titiller les oreilles, je me retourna donc pour voir ma fiancée. Elle était magnifique j'en eu le souffle coupé. On aurait dit un ange avec tout ce blanc et ces plumes. C'était vrai en plus elle était mon ange qui éclairait mes ténèbres. Elle avançait gracieusement avec Stefan à son bras en me faisant le plus magnifique des sourires, et je lui répondis. Elle allait devenir ma femme et me combler pour le reste de l'éternité en m'épousant. (fin du pov).

La musique s'arrêta quand Stefan arriva au niveau de Klaus et il lui donna la main de Caroline après un baiser sur la tempe de celle-ci, comme un père l'aurait fait pour sa fille. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Rebekah assise sur un des bancs disposés devant les futurs mariés. Miléna était assise avec Kol et Elijah avec Katherine, puis Liz avec Bonnie. Klaus et Caroline se souriaient bêtement les mains entrelacées ne sachant quoi dire. Le prête commança donc la cérémonie.

- Mes chers frères, mes chères sœurs nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de Niklaus Mickaelson et Caroline Forbes. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Miléna foudroya littéralement Kol du regard, le dissuadant toute blague puérile de sa part. Il la regarda d'un air de dire _non mais chérie pour qui me prends-tu enfin. _Le silence fut respecté. Après un peu de blabla le prête en vint aux choses sérieuses.

-Les futurs mariés vont maintenant lire leurs vœux, Niklaus ?

Klaus sortit un petit carton de sa veste et commença sa lecture.

-Caroline Forbes, tu ne peux savoir comment je suis heureux en ce jour. Depuis que tu m'as rejoint ici tu me combles de bonheur. Jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, tu es mon âme-sœur et je souhaite être unis à toi pour l'éternité. Les choses n'ont pas toujours était faciles entre nous, des hauts et des bas comme pour tout le monde. Mais je t'aime, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, ce que tu me fais vivre, ce que tu me donnes et que personne n'a jamais su me donner à part toi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée sweatheart.

Caroline menaçait de fondre en larme devant ces belles paroles mais resta forte. Il fallait au moins qu'elle tienne jusqu'à dire oui.

-Caroline ?

-Niklaus Mickaelson, quand tu es rentré dans ma vie tu me faisais peur. J'avais peur de toi et de ce que tu me faisais ressentir. Tu m'as troublé comme personne dans ma vie. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi maintenant et m'unir à toi est la chose que je souhaite le plus au monde. Tu m'as tout apporté, une famille, de l'amour, de la sécurité. Je t'aime aussi comme je n'ai jamais aimé, tu es le bon je le sais et j'aurais dut m'en rendre compte bien avant. Tu es aussi la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée !

Klaus la regardait avec tout l'amour du monde, il ne voulait qu'une chose c'était l'embrasser mais il fallait attendre que le prête l'y autorise.

Miléna, Bonnie, Rebekah, Liz, Katherine et même Cami avaient versé leur petite larme. Ah les mariages !

-Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'échange des alliances ! Elijah ?

Ce derniers se leva et s'avança vers le couple pour leur donné les alliances. Caroline prit celle de Klaus et Klaus celle de Caroline.

Répétez après moi. _Moi Caroline Forbes te prends Niklaus Mickaelson pour mari, je promets de te chérir, de t'aimer et de te rester fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à que la mort nous s'épare !_

Caroline étouffa un sanglot et se lança :

_-_ Moi Caroline Forbes te prends Niklaus Mickaelson pour mari, je promets de te chérir, de t'aimer et de te rester fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à que la mort nous s'épare !

Elle lui passa l'alliance à son annulaire gauche en lui souriant.

-Répétez après moi. _Moi Niklaus Mickaelson te prends Caroline Forbes pour femme_, _je promets de te chérir, de t'aimer et de te rester fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à que la mort nous s'épare !_

- Moi Niklaus Mickaelson te prends Caroline Forbes pour femme, je promets de te chérir, de t'aimer et te rester fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie** et ceux pour l'éternité ! **c'était permis de modifier Klaus.

Il lui passa la bague alors au doigt, elle s'accordait parfaitement avec sa bague de fiançailles.

-Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

-Enfin, murmura Klaus.

Il prit d'un coup sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tout le monde applaudit et Kol sifflait. Caroline elle pleurait comme une fontaine. Klaus prit son visage en coupe.

-Mon ange arrêtes de pleurer sinon le prête va penser que je t'ai forcé, plaisanta-t-il.

-Très drôle ! Désolé je suis tellement heureuse ! Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Toute la famille vint les féliciter, le prête s'éclipsa pour déjà partir à un autre mariage.

-Aller le lancée de bouquet, dit Miléna.

-C'est partit toutes les jeunes filles pas encore mariée derrière ! dit Caroline en se retournant.

Toutes étaient prêtes et Caroline lança le bouquet qui atterrit dans les bras de Rebekah.

-Ah c'est pour toi Stefan ! lui dit Kol.

Tout le monde rigola et allèrent dans la salle de bal du manoir.

-Aller maintenant la 1ère danse en tant que mari et femme !

Elle fit signe aux ingénieurs du son de commençait et bien sur _Give me Love_ parvint aux oreilles de Klaus et de Caroline.

-Madame Mickaelson m'accordez-vous cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir Monsieur Mickaelson !

Ils dansèrent donc tous les deux sur cette chanson qui avait finis par être la leur.

-Tu magnifique mon Ange !

-Toi aussi ! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Love il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de pleurer ! rigola-t-il.

-Oui je sais mais que veux-tu j'ai été à cran toute la matinée et je ne pouvais pas te voir alors là il faut que ça sorte. Ah et puis je ne veux plus jamais faire chambre à part !

-Moi aussi, j'ai vraiment mal dormit, ne t'inquiètes pas ce soir au palace que j'ai réservé nous passerons une meilleure nuit même si je doute qu'on dorme beaucoup ! lui dit-il avec plein de sous-entendus dans son regard.

-Oh tu m'en diras tant !

* * *

Tous les couples avaient finis par les rejoindre sur la piste de danse. Après Stefan fit danser Caroline et Klaus Liz.

-Merci Klaus pour tout, ma fille et heureuse et c'est grâce à vous !

-C'est elle qui me rend heureux madame ! Tout ça c'est grâce à elle !

-Prenez soin d'elle Klaus, je ne suis pas éternelle et je veux être sûre que quand je partirai ma fille soit entre de bonnes mains !

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Je prendrais toujours soin d'elle ne vous en faites pas, je vous donne ma parole !

-Merci Klaus !

* * *

Les danses s'enchainèrent, Caroline dansa avec ses beaux-frères et Klaus avec les filles. Ils mangèrent s'amusèrent, buvèrent et Kol porta des toasts à peu près pour tout. Miléna était derrière lui en train d'essayer de le freiner. Elijah pris la parole alors que tout le monde était dehors mangeant une part de la pièce montée.

-S'il vous plait j'aimerai porter un toast !

-Oh non mais c'est mon truc ça 'Lijah ! se plaignit Kol.

-Chéri ça suffit ! le gronda Miléna.

-Comme je disais donc je voudrais porter un toast à Caroline ma belle-sœur officielle maintenant. Tu es entré dans notre famille en changeant mon frère et nous aussi par la même occasion et je te remercie pour ça Caroline grâce à toi nous somme une famille heureuse et entière ! A Caroline !

-A Caroline ! dirent-ils tous en cœur en levant leur verre.

-Merci 'Lijah ! Moi je suis heureuse de faire partit de votre famille je vous aimes tous beaucoup aussi, et je pleures encore désolé !

Tout le monde était attendrit de voir Caroline si émotive.

* * *

La journée se continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur chacun présenta ses vœux de bonheur au jeune couple. La soirée débuta et c'était le moment pour les mariés de s'éclipser. Caroline et Klaus allèrent se changer pour des tenues plus adaptées mais tout de même sophistiquées, et prendre leur sac pour ce soir.

-Ca y'est vous nous quitter ? demanda Bonnie.

-Oui on se revoie demain de toute façon ! dit Caroline.

-Oui le vol n'est que demain soir ma chérie, lui rappela sa mère.

Caroline embrassa tout le monde et remercia Rebekah pour toute cette organisation. Klaus fit de même et ils montèrent en voiture une Porsche décapotable louée pour l'occasion. Klaus ouvrit la porte pour sa belle et démarra en klaxonnant ce qui fit rire Caroline.

-Et nous on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Kol.

-On va être bon pour tout ranger, se plaignit Stefan !

-Et oui les garçons au boulot ! leur dit Rebekah.

Il n'y eu que Marcel et Cami qui échappèrent aux corvées étant les invités.

* * *

Du côté du couple Klaus venait de se garer devant le palace qu'il avait prévue pour cette nuit.

-Wow c'est magnifique !

-Tu vas voir l'intérieur et encore mieux, lui dit Klaus.

Après un saut rapide à la réception, ils prirent un ascenseur spécial direction la plus grande suite. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Caroline voulue avancer mais Klaus la retint pour la soulever et la prendre dans ses bras comme un mari le faisait pour sa femme. Caroline rit à cette initiative. Un fois entrée, elle examina les alentour.

-Wow Nik , c'est immense ! Tu me poses ?

-A vos ordres Madame Mickaelson !

Il le fit et elle vint l'embrasser

-J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

-Moi aussi ! On essaye le bain à remou ?

-Comme celui de la maison ?

-Encore mieux celui-ci viens !

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la pièce concernée. Ce n'était pas une simple salle de bain non, c'était carrément une piscine intérieure avec jacuzzi sur le côté. Caroline était subjuguée. Ils se mirent en maillot et se baignèrent, Caroline s'installa dans le jacuzzi pour profiter des bulles et Klaus s'éclipsa disant qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il revint avec un saladier de fraise dans une main et une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes dans l'autre.

-Humm on ne fait pas les choses à moitié Monsieur l'Hybride ! lui dit Caroline avec un sourire ravageur.

-Jamais Love tu me connais !

Ils dégustèrent alors les fraises les trempant dans le champagne et en se les donnant à manger l'un à l'autre. Tout cela était très sensuel.

-Je t'aime Nik, c'est vraiment parfait je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux !

-Je suis ravie Love, c'était le but !

Bientôt toutes les fraises furent finit et les mariés partirent explorer leur chambre. Elle était spacieuse avec un lit géant, qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

-Hum ça va être parfait ! susurra Caroline à l'oreille de son époux.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement mais Caroline s'arrêta.

-Attends moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi, bouges pas !

Klaus s'allongea sur le lit en attendant sa belle, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait préparé. De son côté la jeune vampire revêtit son ensemble de lingerie, ébouriffa légèrement ses boucles blondes et chaussa des escarpins blanc vertigineux. Elle joua avec l'interrupteur de la chambre pour rendre la lumière tamisée et elle revint devant le lit et se présenta à son mari. Klaus avait les yeux sortit de ses orbites et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Mickaelson ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix agicheuse.

-J'en pense que tu es magnifique mais que tu ne vas pas garder ça bien longtemps ça sur toi mon Ange !

-Je l'espère bien ! répondit-elle tout en fonçant à sa vitesse vampirique pour se mettre à califourchon sur son mari et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit dans toutes les pièces possibles de la suite, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin ils rentrèrent chez eux après cette nuit magique. Comme par miracle tout était rangé et Rebekah descendit toute pimpante des escaliers.

-Ah vous voilà, alors cette nuit ?

-Magique ! dit Caroline en regardant son mari amoureusement.

-Vous partez quand en lune de miel ?

-Ce soir une fois la mère de Caroline et Bonnie partit, répondit Klaus.

-Cool ! Moi aussi je pars demain à Rio avec Stefan ! dit-elle toute excitée.

-Mais Becca c'est super ! se réjouit Caroline.

-Je n'étais pas au courant il n'est venue me voir ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de ta bénédiction Nik ?

-Oui ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Sois gentil Nik, lui dit Caroline.

-Mais je suis toujours gentil Love !

-Sauf quand tu ne veux pas me dire la destination de notre lune de miel ! se plaignit-elle.

-Mais c'est une surprise mon Ange !

Tout le monde les rejoint très vite et les saluèrent. Le soir arriva et Bonnie et Elisabeth partir à l'aéroport avec Elijah et Katherine pour les accompagner.

-Tu m'appelles tous les jours durant ton voyage !

-Oui maman promis !

-Tu ne sais toujours pas où il t'emmène ?

-Non ! dit-elle d'un air résigné

-Aller ne fais pas la tête beaucoup de femmes aimeraient être à ta place !

Klaus qui était un peu plus loin entendit et cria :

-Tu vois mon cœur écoute ta mère !

-Toi ça va hein ! l'« engueula » Caroline.

La mère de cette dernière rit et embrassa sa fille.

-A bientôt ma chérie !

-A bientôt maman !

Elles s'embrassèrent et Liz entra dans la voiture suivit de Bonnie qui embrassa sa meilleure amie au préalable. Elles partirent donc direction Mystic Falls.

Plus tard dans la soirée ce fut au tour des mariés de s'envoler pour leur lune de miel. Klaus pris ses précautions pour que sa femme ne puisse pas voir la destination. Après 12h de vol l'avion atterrit enfin. Caroline s'était endormit et Klaus la réveilla doucement en l'embrassant. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-Bienvenue à Paris sweatheart !

**Voilà pour le mariage vous avez aimé ?**

**Laissez-moi vos review, bisous !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut :) Voici le chapitre 22 qui est le dernier de cette fic, _ne me frapper pas pitié_ ! Il y aura tout de même un épilogue pour clôturer après ce chapitre. Il est plus court que d'habitude mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Mel023, Sabrina, Justine, nightmare2054 et MARiiN3 pour leur review.**

**Justine : Je suis contente que la cérémonie t'ait plu, c'est vrai que Klaus et Caroline mariés c'est le pied, pourquoi cela n'arrive pas dans la série ? Dans ce chapitre tu verras la lune de miel de notre couple favori ! Désolé mais j'arrête cette histoire, je trouve qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire dessus, mais je continuerai d'écrire des OS et j'ai quelques idées pour une nouvelle fic multichap et j'espère t'y revoir :) Bisous !**

**Sabrina : Contente que tu es aimé, et oui j'ai joué la carte de la Caroline émotive lol. Et oui désolé j'arrête je ne veux pas que cette fic soit des répétions de tout ce qu'il y a eu avant et à mon avis je l'ai exploité en entier. Comme j'ai dit à Justine, je continuerai décrire ne t'en fait pas ) Bisous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 22 :

-Paris ? demanda Caroline.

-Paris mon Ange ! lui confirma Klaus.

Elle leva les bras au ciel et fit sa petite danse de joie.

-Paris, paris, paris, PAAAARRIIIIIIIIS !

-Euh mon cœur nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cet avion.

-Ahh je m'en fiche je vais à Paris avec l'homme que j'aime et qui est maintenant mon mari ! Le premier qui désapprouve je le balance de l'avion par le hublot ! dit-elle déterminée.

-Je vois ! rigola Klaus.

-Quand est-ce qu'on peut sortir ?

-Bientôt Love, laisses le pilot manœuvrer l'avion avant !

-Rooh mais il ne peut pas aller plus vite je veux voir Paris moi !

-Tu es bien impatiente dis-moi !

-Nik, tu ne peux pas le contraindre d'aller plus vite, lui demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux de cocker.

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi !

-C'est pas juste ! dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Klaus s'amuser de la voir comme ça. On aurait dit une gamine à l'entrée de Disneyland mais ne pouvant y entrer. Finalement ils purent enfin sortir de l'engin. Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre leur valise et un taxi pour aller s'installer dans leur hôtel ou plutôt le palace que Klaus avait retenu pour deux semaines : le Ritz sur la place vendôme rien que ça ! Quand ils sortirent de la voiture ils furent accueillit par le portier suivit du bagagiste s'occupant déjà de leurs valises.

-Monsieur Mickaelson, toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir et vous de même madame Mickaelson bienvenue à Paris, dit-il.

-Merci ! lui répondit Caroline

-Nous nous occupons de vos bagages ils seront montés dans votre suite, je vous laisse passer à la réception pour les détails.

-Oui merci, dit Klaus.

-En espérant que votre séjour vous sera agréable !

Klaus prit donc le bras de sa femme et la conduisit à l'intérieur. Le hall était magnifique grand et décoré de façon très raffiné. _Il n'y a pas à dire ça sent le fric ici_ pensa Caroline. Une fois leur petit passage à la réception ils récupérèrent la clef de leur suite. Caroline était toute excitée pendant la montée de l'ascenseur.

-Olala on va être dans un palace à Paris pendant 2 semaines ! Oh mon Dieu !

-Et oui Love, puis tu verras ici le service est irréprochable !

-J'imagine bien avec le prix que ça a dut te coûter, tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre une suite Nik, une chambre aurait très bien fait l'affaire ! lui dit-elle.

-Oh non mon ange, une suite c'est ce qu'il nous faut pour notre lune de miel crois-moi ! J'ai de l'argent et je veux en profiter et avec toi !

-J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse !

-Mais tu l'es ! lui dit-il spontanément.

Elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser en remerciement de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Juste après le baiser l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le couloir du dernier étage. Tout était encore luxe et raffinement. Klaus conduisit Caroline jusqu'à la porte de leur suite et lui dit d'ouvrir la porte ce qu'elle fit. Elle tomba sur une grande pièce qui n'était que l'entrée suivit plus loin d'un grand salon, les pièces s'enchainèrent les unes après les autres, coin télévision, cuisine, salle de bain, spa privatif, chambre,…. C'était bien plus grand que la suite de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour leur nuit de noce.

-Wow Nik, c'est génial !

-N'est-ce pas !

-J'en reviens pas c'est si grand, si beau, si…. Elle ne trouvait plus ces mots.

-Viens avec moi ! lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le suivit sans hésiter et se retrouva sur la terrasse qui donnait une vue imprenable sur toute la place Vendôme.

-C'est vraiment, vraiment…. Je t'aime, dit-elle finalement ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Je t'aime aussi sweatheart.

* * *

Pour Stefan et Rebekah c'était aussi l'arrivée à Rio au Brésil. Rebekah adorait cette ville, la chaleur, la plage, la fête c'était son univers et y être avec Stefan était magique pour elle. Ils étaient en train de s'installer dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour ensuite aller profiter de la plage privative.

-Becca tu es prête ma chérie ? demanda Stefan depuis leur salon.

-Oui j'arrive ! lui répondit celle-ci.

Elle arriva, en bikini fushia très sexy avec un paréo assortie faisant bien ressortir ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Wow !

-Tu aimes ?

-C'est une question piège, demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Aller on y va !

Ils descendirent donc et prirent place sur les transats alternant baignade, bronzage et baiser langoureux.

* * *

Pour Elijah et Katherine leur séjour se passait tranquillement en Bulgarie, la ville natale de la belle brune. C'était l'été et Katherine adorait cette époque de l'année dans son pays. Ils étaient à Sofia la capitale. Ils visitaient les divers monuments enfin surtout Elijah mais Katherine adorait lui montrer tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Ils étaient actuellement dans la Cathédrale Alexander Nevski et Elijah était impressionné par la beauté de ce lieu. Après leur visite, direction les rues commerçante.

-Katarina, tu es sur de vouloir te mêler à la foule tout ça pour du shopping ?

-Oh oui ! Aller fais pas ton rabat joie ! Toutes les filles ont besoin de leur séance shopping hebdomadaire ! dit-elle.

-Sauf que toi ce serait plutôt _quotidienne_ ! se moqua-t-il.

- Et j'assume !

-Je vois ça, rigola-t-il.

* * *

Pour notre dernier couple Kol et Miléna le voyage c'était fait en Espagne. Kol s'était mis en tête de retrouver Rosa la vampire qui avait transformé Miléna il y a près de 150 ans maintenant. Eux étaient installés dans un hôtel de Barcelone. Kol en secret faisait ses recherches sur la localisation de Rosa, il voulait que sa femme retrouve celle qu'elle considérait comme ça mère et lui faire la surprise. Au bout d'une semaine et des appels à de nombreux contact il finit par la retrouver. Elle était à Málaga ville du sud du pays. Après l'avoir appelé et expliquer la situation celle-ci accepta de venir rejoindre le couple à Barcelone. C'était le début de soirée et Kol avait prévu un repas sur la terrasse de leur chambre d'hôtel. Une fois tout prêt et le room service prévenue de l'heure il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Miléna s'était fait encore un peu plus belle que d'habitude pensant passer un dîner romantique avec son homme mais quand elle passa sur la terrasse et qu'elle vit 3 couverts elle ne comprit plus.

-Kol ?

-Darling ?

-Pourquoi i couverts à table, on ne mange pas en amoureux ?

-Non pas ce soir !

-Mais un de tes frères ou ta sœur viennes ? Tu ne m'as pas prévenue !

-C'est pas vraiment ça !

Deux coups retentir à la porte.

-Pile à l'heure, tu vas ouvrir ma puce ?

Miléna fit ce que Kol lui dit et alla ouvrir la porte perplexe. Qu'avait-il bien put préparer cette fois ci ? Une fois la porte ouverte elle tomba nez à nez avec Rosa, ma mère adoptive qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis plus d'un siècle.

-Miléna !

-Rosa !

Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une et l'autre en versant une petite larme de bonheur.

-Oh _mi querida_, comment vas-tu ?!

-Bien, très bien ! Comment tu as su me retrouver ?

-Ton ami m'a appelé et ma dit que tu étais ici, je voulais te revoir alors je suis venue !

-Je suis tellement contente !

Kol regarda la scène attendrit, il était content de faire sa pour la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de chose pour les autres durant sa longue vie et était quelqu'un d'assez égocentrique, mais pour Miléna il ferait tout TOUT ! Ils dinèrent dons tous les trois rattrapant le temps perdu et les présentations officielles furent faites entre Kol et Rosa.

-Je suis contente _mi querida_, je vois que tu es entre de bonne main avec Kol il te rend heureuse ça se voit tout de suite !

Kol passa son bras autour des épaules de sa belle pour appuyer les propos de Rosa.

-Merci Rosa ! Et Roberto alors ?

-Il va bien oui il est occupé avec des affaires il n'a pas pu venir mais te passe le bonjour !

-Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? demanda Miléna.

-427 ans de mariage en décembre ! répondit Rosa toute fière.

-Respect ! dit Kol.

Le dîner se finit dans la bonne humeur et Miléna et Rosa se promirent de rester en contact et de se voir régulièrement. C'était leur des adieux pour les deux femmes. Quand Rosa prit Miléna dans ses bras Kol ne put que remarquer la similitude frappante entre leur relation et celle de Caroline avec sa mère.

-J'y vais, on se reverra très vite !

-Oui ! répondit Miléna.

-Prend soin de toi _mi hija_ !

Une fois Rosa partit, Miléna sauta au cou de Kol et parsema son visage de baiser.

-Merci, merci, merci,MERCI !

-_De nada querida !_

-Oh mais monsieur parle espagnol !

-Et oui qu'est-ce que tu crois, mais je ne pense pas avoir ton niveau ! Peut-être pourrais-tu me donner des cours de langue ! dit-il plein de sous-entendus.

-Humm c'est à voir oui !

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement tandis que Kol conduisait sa belle jusqu'à leur chambre.

* * *

A Paris Klaus faisait visiter Caroline. Il avait fait le Louvre te plus particulièrement les peintures. Caroline buvait littéralement les paroles de son mari qui connaissait les histoires de presque tous les tableaux et de leur auteur, qu'aucun guide ne pouvait savoir. Un autre jour ils visitèrent Notre-Dame, puis le sacrée cœur. Aujourd'hui ils étaient en ballade et au loin Caroline vit quelque chose qui l'interpella.

-Nik, regarde ce pont !

-Oui Love ! Et ?

-Et bien regarde il y a plein de cadenas dessus, c'est vraiment bizarre ! Tous les ponts de Paris ne sont pas comme ça ?

-Non celui-ci est une peu particulier, viens !

Ils allèrent donc sur le pont pour que Caroline puisse voir de plus près, elle commençait à comprendre et Klaus lui confirma ses suppositions.

-Les couples viennent ici, pour attacher un cadenas sur le pont et jeter la clef dans l'eau scellant ainsi leur amour et laissant une trace de leur passage !

-C'est romantique ! J'aurais aimé le faire, dit-elle déçue.

-Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dans ma poche !? dit-il innocemment.

Il en sortit tout de suite un cadenas rouge avec un feutre indélébile pour pouvoir écrire dessus. Caroline rigola et avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur face à l'initiative de son mari. Il le tendit le tout et elle le prit.

-J'écris quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux Love !

-D'accord !

Elle écrivit ce qu'elle pensait le mieux et le montra à Klaus. Il lut : _Care Nik 08-08-13 _avec un cœur en dessous.

-Notre date de mariage avec nos deux noms enfin surnom parce que sinon il n'y a pas le place !

-C'est parfait ! Tu l'accroche ?

-Oui !

Elle choisit son endroit et referma la cadenas elle prit ensuite la clef dans ses mains.

-Tiens tu la jette ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr !

Il le fit et la clef fila au fond de la Seine.

-Merci Nik !

-De rien mon Ange !

Ils s'embrassèrent pour que ce pont soit doublement témoin de leur amour.

* * *

Le jour suivant Klaus amena Caroline sur les champs Elysées, séance shopping au programme. Elle retrouva les magasins de ses habitudes : Sephora, H&M,…. Mais Klaus l'emmena dans des boutiques plus prestigieuses comme Swarovski ou Cartier. Elle put ainsi choisir un beau collier en argent avec un pendentif en diamant pendant la l'extrémité que Klaus lui offrit avec plaisir.

-Merci Nik !

-Tu as une petite faim Love ?

-Euh ça dépend pour quoi !

-La Durée tu connais ?

-Non !

-Alors viens !

Ils traversèrent la grande route et marchèrent un peu pour se retrouver devant un magasin à la devanture vert d'eau et décoré un peu à l'ancienne. Rien que la façade était belle.

-C'est beau !

-Tu viens on va aller à l'étage !

-D'accord !

Ils s'installèrent à une table pour deux.

-C'est un salon de thé ?

-Oui c'est cela, ici les gens viennent du monde entier pour goûter aux célèbres macarons la durée ! Il y a plein de parfums différents, tu n'as qu'à choisir !

Une fois le choix de Caroline fait elle put goûter à cette pâtisserie française.

-C'est trop bon !

-Ravie que ça te plaise, c'est quoi ce parfum ?

-Caramel, c'est à tomber ! Tiens croques !

Ils partagèrent ainsi les macarons sur la table en amoureux. Après cette dégustation Klaus partit au rez de chaussée acheter une composition des parfums préférés de sa femme pour qu'elle puisse en manger plus tard. Il sortit la rejoindre avec le beau sac en papier de l'établissement.

-Même le sac et magnifique ! s'extasia Caroline.

-Et oui ! On appelle un taxi pour rentrer ?

-Oui je suis un peu fatiguée et une bonne heure dans le spa me fera du bien !

-Si tu veux je pourrais te masser ! proposa Klaus.

- C'est vrai ? Alors vite vite on ne perd pas de temps !

Klaus s'amusa de voir l'enthousiasme de sa belle grandir de jour en jour.

* * *

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel Caroline put profiter de son bon massage. Klaus savait y faire ayant appris les techniques au fil des années.

-Humm c'est bon, dit Caroline pendant que Klaus lui massait le dos.

-Si pour ça tu gémis maintenant alors je ne sais pas ce que ce sera pour ce que je t'ai prévue pour plus tard ! lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille et en l'embrassant sur la nuque.

-Humm j'ai hâte !

Après ce bon massage relaxant les amoureux prirent leur verre remplit de sang pour le déguster sur leur terrasse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est bien ici !

-Alors tu aimes Paris mon Ange ?

-J'aime pas J'ADORE !

-C'est ma ville préféré dans ce monde tu sais !

-Je comprends pourquoi maintenant ! Mais Nik il manque quelque chose !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui tu ne m'a pas emmené voir la tour Eiffel !

-Ah bon, j'aurais oublié ? se moqua-t-il.

-Arrêtes c'est pas drôle, je veux y aller moi !

-On ira demain d'accord ? Je voulais garder le plus beau pour notre dernier jour de notre lune de miel !

-J'ai hâte ! C'est très haut ?

-Assez oui, il y a deux étages et au deuxième tu vois tout Paris !

-Vivement demain alors !

Le lendemain comme promis Klaus emmena Caroline au sommet de la tour Eiffel.

-Whaou on voit vraiment tout !

-Oui, et chaque année le 14 juillet pour la fête national des français un feu d'artifice et tiré d'ici.

-Ce doit-être magnifique !

-Ça l'est ! On ira l'année prochaine si tu veux !

-Oui !

Après avoir fait x fois le tour de l'étage, ils finirent par redescendre et prirent une photo d'eux deux s'embrassant devant le monument le plus connue de Paris.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, Caroline était un peu triste de quitter tout ça. Tout était tellement magique ici.

- Prêtes mon ange ?

-Oui j'ai fini mes valises !

-Ça va ?

-Oui mais un peu triste de partir !

-On reviendra je te le promets ! Aller il ne faut pas rater le vol !

-Oui allons-y !

Ils prirent l'avion direction Nouvelle-Orléans. La lune de miel fut un succès et Caroline était tombé amoureuse de cette ville, elle y retournerait avec Klaus c'était certains !

**Chapitre court mais suffisant je trouve.**

**On se retrouve prochainement pour l'épilogue bisous !**

**Traduction : **

**-Mi hija = Ma fille**

**-Mi querida = Ma chérie**

**-De nada = De rien**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou tout le monde voici l'épilogue de mon histoire, cette fois ci c'est la fin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Justine, mayu87, nigthmare2054, Mel023, Lillubye, Sabrina, MARiiN3 et Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline pour leur review du chapitre précédent.**

**Sabrina : Et oui désolé c'est fini cette fois :/ Merci de me dire que mon histoire est magnifique ça me touche beaucoup. Je te promets de revenir avec d'autre histoire ne t'en fait pas :) merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !**

**Justine : Et oui les filles ont bien de la chance, on aimerait être à leur place hein ? :p Je suis contente que tu es aimé les retrouvailles Rosa/Miléna j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment. J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

Epilogue :

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Chaque couple de la famille avait voyagé et s'était installé dans divers endroit de la planète. Klaus et Caroline avaient acheté une villa à Paris et y avaient vécu deux ans, puis ont continué de voyager en Europe tout en rendant visite à Liz au moins deux fois par an. Rebekah et Stefan avaient parcouru toute l'Amérique Latine allant de pays en pays. Katherine et Elijah avaient acheté un pied à terre à Sofia la ville natale de Katherine. Kol et Miléna eux continuaient leur escapade dans divers pays d'Asie. De temps en temps les couples se croisaient et se voyaient une semaine ou deux. Mais aujourd'hui tout le monde s'était mis d'accord : tous rentraient à la Nouvelle-Orléans dans la maison ou tout avait commençait. Ils allaient enfin être tous réunit. Nous étions en hiver à une semaine de Noël l'ambiance dans chaque pays était festive et familiale c'était la bonne période pour une réunion.

* * *

C'est Elijah et Katherine qui arrivèrent les premiers à la maison. Et ils s'occupèrent de tout remettre en route.

-Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici ! dit Elijah.

-A moi aussi !

-J'ai hâte de revoir mes frères, Becca et tout le monde!

-Oui j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder !

-BONJOUR C'EST NOUS ! cria Kol depuis l'entrée.

-Salut Miléna ! dit Katherine en accourant vers elle.

-Oh Katherine, ça fait tellement longtemps !

-Bonjour Kol ! dit Elijah très formel.

-Oh aller grand frère détends toi et viens me faire un gros câlin ! lui dit Kol.

Il le prit dans les bras ce qui surprit et fit rire tout le monde. Après cette embrassade Miléna salua Elijah et Kol Katherine.

-Alors et les autres ? demanda Kol.

-Caroline m'a envoyé un message ils arrivent dans une demie heure !

-Cool elle m'a manqué la petite Care ! dit Kol.

* * *

Klaus conduisait son 4x4 noir avec Caroline sur le siège passager les yeux rivés sur son portable.

-Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? lui demanda son mari.

-Oui Katherine et Elijah sont arrivés et elle vient de me dire que Kol et Miléna aussi !

-Très bien !

-Roules plus vite Nik, je veux les voir !

-Mon Ange soit patiente je ne veux pas prendre de risque inutile on arrive bientôt !

-J'ai dit à Katherine qu'on arrivait dans une demie heure alors appuie sur le champignon !

-Très bien tu l'auras voulu !

Klaus accéléra fortement faisant une pointe à 180km/h.

-YOOUUUHHHOOOUUUU ON ARRIIIIIVE ! criait Caroline, il lui tardait tellement de retrouver sa famille.

* * *

-Hello tout le monde ! dit Rebekah en entrant dans le salon avec Stefan.

-Ah Becca ma petite sœur ! Ce que tu m'as manqué j'avais personne à emmerder sans toi ! plaisanta Kol.

-Merci Kol !

Stefan salua tout le monde par une accolade. Et Elijah prit sa sœur dans les bras.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué 'Lijah !

-Moi aussi Becca !

-Où est Nik ?!

-Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant !

Juste à ce moment-là des coups de klaxon se firent entendre et tout le monde sortit sur le perron pour voir Klaus et Caroline.

-Gares toi devant ! Gares toi devant !

-Deux minutes sweatheart ! Voilà tu peux descendre !

-OUIIIIIII !

Elle sortit et se jeta dans les bras du premier venu qui n'était autre qu'Elijah.

-Oh Elijah, je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Caroline !

Caroline serra tout le monde dans ses bras elle était tellement excité de tous les revoir. Elle était une vraie pile électrique. Pour l'instant Elijah et Klaus s'étaient retrouvés.

-Mon frère !

-Niklaus !

-C'est bon de te revoir !

-Ah moi aussi, dis-moi ta femme est une vraie furie ! plaisanta Elijah.

-Ne m'en parles pas tout le trajet elle me disait d'aller plus vite, j'étais à 180 sur l'autoroute, si j'ai un PV se serra de sa faute !

-Tu n'auras qu'à contraindre les policiers Nik ! lui dit Caroline au loin.

-Bien sûr mon Ange ! lui dit Klaus.

* * *

Tout le monde était souriant et heureux de se retrouver, chacun avait pris sa place dans son ancienne chambre. Et Rebekah voulais déjà marquer l'événement des retrouvailles.

-On fête Noel tous ensemble alors ! Care il faut qu'on aille acheter le sapin, la déco et tout et tout !

-Oui et il faut faire venir ma mère, et Bonnie aussi et Jamie pourrait venir aussi, ah et Marcel et Cami ! Becca il faut tout organiser ! lui dit Caroline.

-Et le duo blond infernal et de retour ! cria Kol.

Pour toute réponse les deux belles-sœurs lui tirèrent la langue ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Après l'effervescence retombée tout le monde était au salon devant un thé bien chaud. Le moment était venue de raconté leurs aventures.

-Kol m'a fait la surprise de retrouver la femme qui m'a transformé et qui est un peu comme ma mère adoptive ! C'était génial et depuis on se revoie souvent ! dit Miléna.

-C'est génial Miléna ! dit Caroline.

-C'est très attentionné de ta part Kol, bravo ! le félicité Elijah.

-Et bien moi euhh…. Commença Rebekah.

-Nous…..essayait d'enchaîner Stefan.

Pour finir Rebekah leva sa main gauche et la taille du diamant à son annulaire valait tous les discours du monde.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! hurlèrent toutes les filles.

-Oh mon Dieu mes oreilles, se plaignit Kol.

-Olala Becca tu vas te marier ! lui dit Caroline.

-Oh mon Dieu c'est super, dit Miléna.

-Où est-ce qu'il ta fait sa demande ?! demanda Katherine.

-Lors d'une journée sur un yacht au large du Mexique ! répondit Rebecca.

-Il faut faire le mariage ici ! dit Caroline.

-Comme le tiens ? dit Rebakah.

-Oui ! dit Caroline toute fière.

-5 ans de mariage alors ? Pas trop dur avec mon frère Care ? la taquina Kol.

-Nop, je n'ai pas vu les années passer ! dit-elle en regardant Klaus amoureusement et il lui donna un baiser langoureux.

-Euuurrgg ça, ça ne m'avait pas manqué ! dit Kol en les regardant avec une fausse mine de dégoût.

-Et vous Elijah ? demanda Stefan

-Nous avons beaucoup voyagé et surtout nous nous sommes installés en Bulgarie !

-Oh c'est super ça ! dit Caroline.

-Oui ! Il faudra que vous passiez tous à la maison une fois ! proposa Katherine.

-Oh oui ! Nik on ira hein ?

-Oui Love, nous irons !

De toute façon Klaus ne pouvait rien refuser à sa femme.

* * *

Noël se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur chaque couple était heureux. Bonnie qui avait épousé Jamie vint pour fêter Noël et annonça à tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte. Cami avait été transformé par Marcel pour que leur histoire puisse durer éternellement. Liz avait pris sa retraite et Caroline l'avait amené à Paris pour qu'elle découvre cette magnifique ville elle aussi. Le mariage de Rebekah eut lieu à la Nouvelle-Orléans, tout comme celui de Katherine et Elijah un an plus tard, puis Kol mis le temps en épousant Miléna 3 ans plus tard.

La maison de la Nouvelle-Orléans devint le QG, c'est là que toute avait commençait. Dire qu'avant Caroline et Rebekah étaient ennemies mortelles, les choses avaient bien changées et en mieux. Oui tout sera mieux maintenant et tous pourront vivre heureux ensemble pour l'éternité et en famille.

_FIN_

**Et voilà c'est officiellement fini !**

**Au départ je pensais ne faire que 5 ou 6 chapitres et finalement me voilà avec 22 chapitres lol. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et très heureuse de voir vos messages, reviews,… Je suis contente d'avoir partagé ça avec vous :) Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, suivit et ajouté dans leurs favoris !**

**Je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement mes fidèles lectrices qui m'ont laissé à chaque chapitre ou presque des review : TheOriginalsWithKlaus, MARiiN3, Lea Michaelson, Mel023, Justine, nightmare2054, Lillubye, mayu87, Sabrina, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline(anciennement melanie01), et AnonymeY.**

**Merci mille fois !**

**A très bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire Gros bisous !**


End file.
